A Tail of Two Brothers
by HotTopicLuver
Summary: Hiro Takachiho is an unloved child, his parents wish he was never born and could care less about his existence. However, what Hiro doesn't know is that there is a family of kitsunes that have taken an interest in him. Especially the kitsune named Tadashi Hamada. Will Hiro ever know the love of a family... even if it's not human?
1. Chapter 1

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 1  
**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro Takachiho was only four years but he already was able to comprehend his family situation. He knew he was an unloved child. A child who was brought into the world by mistake and forced a man and woman to be tied together. A man and a woman who held nothing but hate toward each other and Hiro was the constant reminder of that hate. The sad part about it was the fact that he knew he would never know the love of a family… and yet he found himself unable to hate his parents. Neither one of them, even with his prodigy brain he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was only natural for a child to love their parents no matter what… at least that's what he thought.

His living environment was no better, his parents and him lived on the outskirts of a town that went unnoticed by the rest of the world. His house was in shambles on both the outside and inside. It was certainly no place to raise a child. It was all his parents could afford especially with their unhealthy habits and lifestyles. A father who didn't acknowledge his family and spent all of his time trying to get away from them. A mother who only cared about her looks and was busy trying to find something to fill the void in her life. And little Hiro… a child caught in the crossfire, found himself alone most nights. No one to tuck him in to bed at night, no one to make homemade meals for him, no one to coddle him when he was hurt, no one to chase away the monsters… no one to love him.

The worst part about this entire situation was that nobody even knew he existed… literally. He lived in isolation from the public eye; his birth was kept secret from the world. He had never been properly schooled and yet that didn't matter, ever since he would crawl he showed signs of his genius. Unfortunately there was no one there to appreciate or encourage him to embrace it. He learned on his own and rather quickly, that's the only way he was able to survive for this long.

Little Hiro sat in his room with his stuffed teddy bear named Bear Bear for company, he was drawing childish pictures. He heard the front door open but he didn't welcome the person for he already knew who it was. In walked his mother, she had just from one of her "dates" with a man who would leave within a matter of days. Hiro could tell she was milking this one for all he had before that happened since she was wearing a fancy red dress with designer heels and her makeup and hair were done in a way that made her look like a model. Once she caught sight of her son she rolled her eyes.

"Hiro you're supposed to do your chores before doing whatever you want," she stated. "The dishes haven't been washed."

"But there's only four dishes in the sink," he replied quietly.

It wasn't his intention to make her mad but unfortunately he did. Her eyes twitched and she walked up to Hiro. He knew what was coming and he couldn't do a thing to stop it. She raised her hand and it brought it down on his face. He landed hard on the floor; he brought up his little hand to caress the red spot on his cheek. It stung! This pain wasn't new to him but that didn't make it any easier to accept it. He turned his attention back to his mother.

"Don't you dare talk back to me you horrible child!" she screamed.

Suddenly she grabbed Hiro's teddy bear from the floor and held it up high. Hiro's eyes widen with fear and he ran to her. He was jumping in the air in order to get it back but he was too small. His big brown eyes were filled with tears.

"No! No! Please don't take Bear Bear away! He's my friend!" he pleaded.

"Do the dishes right now or you'll never see this stupid bear again!" she yelled.

The boy quickly nodded his head and ran into the kitchen. He turned on the sink and grabbed the worn out sponge they had. He began to wash the four dishes; his mother was behind him with the teddy bear in her clutches. Hiro felt sweat bead down his face and he didn't make eye contact with her for the fear of getting her mad again. He was done with the chore in a matter of minutes, once the water went down the drain and the dishes were back in their place he turned to his mother. She had an amused look on her face and her hands were on her hips.

"I did the dishes Mommy just like you said," Hiro stated. "Can I have Bear Bear back now?"

Without another word she threw the bear at him and turned around. She ran a hand through her black hair and regained her composure.

"Next time do your chores and it won't have to come to this," she said. "I'm going out; you just gave me a headache with this little stunt you pulled. Make yourself something to eat and your father won't be back until who knows when so keep an eye out for him."

"Yes Mommy," Hiro said as he cradled his teddy bear.

Just when she was about to walk out of the kitchen she turned around one last time to look at Hiro. He felt shivers run down his spine once he saw her icy stare directed at him.

"You really don't like me do you Hiro?" she asked nonchalantly. "That's fine I hate you anyway."

"No Mommy… I love you, you're my mommy."

"That's right I'm your mommy and I can do whatever I want with you and your life," she replied.  
"It's not like anyone knows you exist! Nor would they care if you disappeared, I certainly wouldn't. Or your supposed father."

She gave out a chuckle and picked up her purse, she headed for the door while Hiro just stood at the same spot with his stuffed friend. The door slammed shut and Hiro slowly walked back to his room. He felt his cheek start to hurt again and he stroked it in order to relive the pain. Tears started to leak out of his eyes, his sniffles filled the air. He hugged his teddy bear tight and laid down on the mattress that served as his bed.

"Why Bear Bear? Why don't they love me?" he cried. "They hate me… but I can't hate them. Why?"

Hiro could feel his little heart break into a million pieces, he hated his life. He was unwanted and unloved. He didn't even know the reason why.

"I didn't ask to be born," Hiro sobbed. "I didn't ask for this."

Tears fell onto the stuffed bear and on the mattress, the endless rivers of tears. His head started to hurt but he didn't care, it helped divert his focus away from his aching cheek. He wiped away some of the tears and pulled his tattered blanket over him. He wasn't motivated to do anything anymore at the moment. All he wanted to do know was sleep… because he dreamed of a family that would never be his. He entered into his dream land and his soft breathing filled the air. His only comfort was the teddy bear he held tightly in his arms, Hiro literally cried himself to sleep once again. Crying seemed to be the only way he could fall asleep now these days.

What a tragic and sad life Hiro had, nothing but endless disappointments and terrible memories of a life he had no control over. However, what Hiro didn't know was his life was all about to change… beyond his house stood a young man with a loving and caring nature. He was waiting for night to fall since that was when everything would be set up. The plan would commence.

"Hiro Takachiho… I shall come for you soon. Very soon," the man said.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters.**

Tadashi Hamada had no problem fitting into human society, after about a hundred years he learned easily. He was a genius in his own right… his tails certainly proved it. It's not every day you see a kitsune with three tails. He made the kitsune community proud as well as his parents. When they were alive that is. Unfortunately he lost his parents to a hunter about thirty years ago and while he was sad at least he had the love and support of his aunt named Cass. He had someone to fall back on which was more than he could say for some kitsunes or humans for that matter.

Right now he was busy shopping around with his Aunt Cass; they were looking for belongings that would fit a four year old. Cass was busy looking through the toys… and boy did she go crazy. Her cart was already full of stuffed animals, action figures, toy robots, coloring books, little cars and planes. After she was done there she went to the grocery section, she somehow managed to make room for enough food to make a feast. Which she was in due time… for there would be a celebration soon! Her face had a big smile and her spirit was full of excitement.

Tadashi had a smile on his face too as he was looking through the academics section. He gathered books that dealt with mathematics, science, reading, robotics and art. That's what his parents did for him; they appreciated his smarts and intelligence from an early age. They wanted him to embrace it and that's what he did. He loved the life and love his parents gave him. Once he was done he headed to the clothes section. He looked around for the cutest shirts, shorts, pants socks, shoes and other pieces of clothing he could find. Everything was just about ready.

Each of his friends were helping to get some stuff for this special occasion. Fred was kind enough to buy a new bed, Go Go bought a bicycle with training wheels, Wasabi made a kid sized desk set and Honey collected multiple patterns of wallpaper and decorative items for the room. Pretty soon Tadashi's room would look like it belonged to two people… which it will soon.

"Alright Aunt Cass I'm done," Tadashi said as he walked to her.

"That's good, I feel like I'm shopping for you all over again. You were such a spoiled kitsune," Cass replied. "Oh those were the days… when your parents were still here."

Tadashi saw her eyes were filled with sadness when she said. He gave her a gentle smile and placed a hand on her face.

"I know, I miss them too," he said. "But they wouldn't want us stay stuck in the past, they would want us to live our lives the best way we can. Either way there's going to be a new source of happiness in our lives soon."

Cass immediately perked up; she remembered how her older sister and brother-in-law loved their son and her. Tadashi was right about how they would want them to be happy and to make other people's lives filled with happiness. She placed a hand on top of Tadashi's and leaned her face into his palm.

"Yes I know," she replied. "We should go to the register now."

Tadashi smiled at her reassurance and nodded his head. They walked to the closet register with their spoils; they checked out and made their way to Cass's truck. They headed toward their home… or at least their home for two more months. Tadashi and Cass didn't mind leaving this town anyway; they had become use to moving around. After this occasion they would have to leave again and search for a new house that's somewhere far away. That came easy to them though, as long as the house was in an area with wide open spaces and with few neighbors it would do.

"The guys said they'll come over tomorrow morning to help you with the preparations," Tadashi said.

"Oh that's good to hear. I bet they were excited once you told them the news."

"They were," he replied. "They'll probably come tonight too just to see how it went."

Cass turned toward her nephew and saw the sparkle in his eye. Whenever he was happy or excited he would do that, even when he was a child. A big smile was plastered on his face as he looked at one of the stuffed animals he held in his arms.

"You're really excited too aren't you Tadashi?" Cass asked.

"More than anything."

How could he not be? After all he was going to someone's protector… someone's best friend… someone's older brother. He and his Aunt Cass would have a new little kitsune running around the house. His heart warmed at the thought of it, he felt his ears and tails pop out.

"Tadashi!" Cass exclaimed. "Your ears and tails!"

Tadashi felt his face turn red with embarrassment and Cass let out a giggle.

"Oh sorry," Tadashi said sheepishly. "Guess I got carried away."

Cass just smiled at him while he hid his true form. She turned her attention back on the road, they lived away from the public eye but they did have some neighbors living around them. The small was small but it was enough for two or three people to live in. A part of the house was a part of a shop Cass owned, where she sold delicious pastries and other delicacies. They were surrounded by forest and nature, which provided them with a cover when they want to let their true forms come out. Another thing that Tadashi and Cass did whenever they moved to a new house was to make a den; it was a part of their animal nature and it reminded them of Tadashi's parents when they first had him. They reached their home.

"Let's get everything inside the house Tadashi."

"Already on it," Tadashi said as he gathered the bags.

"Once we're done here I'll start dinner and make you some bentos for later."

"Thanks, I'm going to need them once I start my small journey. I think we'll stay in the den tonight. I don't want to ruin the surprise for him, after the transformation I'll bring him to the house for the celebration."

"Oh I can't wait to see him!" Cass exclaimed. "I bet he's so cute and tiny."

"He is," Tadashi replied. "When I first saw him all I wanted to do was to hold him in my arms."

Tadashi placed the bags in the living room and he was greeted by a purring sound next to his leg. He saw their pet cat Mochi rubbing against him. He squatted down to pick up the feline and made his way to his room. Once there he turned on the light and saw the bed that Fred had ordered in its place, now there were two beds in his room. Soon to be another's room as well.

"You're going to love him Mochi," Tadashi said. "He's such as cute little boy, he's got this adorable gap in the front of his teeth and his hair stands up at every angle. He's got big brown eyes that make you want to give him everything he wants."

Mochi was staring at Tadashi as he spoke; he seemed to be taking in what Tadashi was saying. Tadashi petted the cat; he realized that he sounded just like a parent at that moment. The parents came into his mind as he thought about that. His face turned into an expression full of anger and he stopped petting the cat. He sat on the bed and placed Mochi down. He had seen how they treated the child, how they beat him and left him alone for most of the time. He knew that the little one wasn't schooled but he already shows signs of being a prodigy… something the parents didn't show interest in.

"I can't believe people can bring a child into the world and not love or care about them Mochi. There are so many people out there who would give anything to have what they threw away," Tadashi stated. "But it's their loss because after tonight he won't have to deal with them anymore."

Tadashi felt better after he finished saying that statement; he nodded his head then went to the window. He stared at the beautiful scenery that was before him, he saw that the sun was about to set and the sky was becoming darker. He would leave after dinner.

"Tadashi would you help cut the vegetables?" Cass called out.

"I'm coming Aunt Cass!" Tadashi replied.

Tadashi went back to the kitchen with the cat following him. Cass prepared a traditional Asian dinner for the both of them and she gave Mochi an extra treat for this night. Tadashi tried not to eat so fast but he was too excited for night to fall. Cass noticed this and she held in a laugh, she didn't say anything either. While she was excited she knew Tadashi's feelings far surpassed her own, he always wanted a little sibling. And now that time had come for him. Dinner was over an hour later, Cass was wash to the dishes tonight since Tadashi would be preoccupied with something else. Tadashi quickly ran into his room to get fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Tadashi grabbed a warm blanket since it was a chilly night along with some small tools since then went over to Cass.

"See you later Aunt Cass," Tadashi said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later dear, remember be careful," she responded and gave him a kiss on his cheek in return.

He nodded his head and took off into the night, he chose not to transform into a kitsune. He knew it wouldn't be necessary for tonight since he could travel fast on his own while in his human form. He felt the cold wind brush past him as he ran into the outskirts; he barely made a sound as he rushed past several people. They didn't even seem to notice him. He was getting closer… closer… closer… then finally there it was. The small house that held the little one. Tadashi hid behind the bush and crept slowly to the house. He saw the child in his room like always with his teddy bear, he was eating dinner or at least he guessed it was supposed to be dinner. It was just a piece of a loaf of bread and a small cup of water, Tadashi felt his heart break at the sight of it.

Hiro was eating his dinner; it was the only thing he could find in the house at the moment. He chewed the stale bread and drank the water slowly; he tried to prolong the flavor of the food since tomorrow it would be another fight to find more. He heard the front door open, his father's shadow spread across the hallway. Hiro didn't say anything as his walked pass his room and enter the room next to him. So tonight it seems like he would have to settle with his father for company. He let out a sigh and finished his dinner; he then went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He wasn't aware of the presence watching over him.

"It ends tonight," Tadashi said.

His sharp hearing caught the sound of a door opening; one of the parents must to home. It was late and in walked the father. He saw the child turn his head but he went unnoticed by the father. He didn't see the father anymore after that but the child went into another room then returned about ten minutes later. He was dressed in dark blue pajamas with yellow stars; the pajamas were obviously for an older child since they fit him too big.

"He looks so cute though," Tadashi cooed.

The child turned off all the lights then made his way to the mattress he slept on with his stuffed bear. Tadashi waited outside for an hour just to be sure everyone was in a deep sleep. Once the coast was clear he quickly ran to the back door of the house, he pulled out the set of tools he kept and started to pick the lock. It was only a matter of seconds before the door opened. Tadashi entered the house cautiously; he walked through the hallway and saw the father passed out on his bed. He just shook his head then turned his attention to the room next to it. A smile spread across his face and he pushed back the door a little, there he was. The little one was sleeping with his teddy bear in his arms. Tadashi entered the room; he walked to the child and leaned over him.

"Hello Hiro," he whispered. "You're going to have a better life now."

Tadashi placed a hand on Hiro's cheek and caressed it. Hiro mumbled a little and he leaned into the warm palm but he didn't wake up. Tadashi then removed the tattered blanket on top on the child and pulled out the blanket he carried with him. He carefully placed Hiro on top on it along with the teddy bear; he then swaddled Hiro like he was a newborn. He covered the boy's face with some of the wrapped blanket and cradled him up in his arms. Tadashi's spirit soared; he was holding Hiro for the first time! It felt so good; he was fighting off the urge to have his ears and tail pop out right now. He succeeded thankfully.

"My little brother," Tadashi whispered. "Let's go home."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 3**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

Tadashi had what he came for in his arms, his business here was done. He walked to the door and carefully stepped out of the room. He hid in the corner before he walked past the father's room; he took a peek to see if he was awake. Thankfully he wasn't. However, he felt Hiro squirm a little his arms, the little boy started to fuss but he wasn't waking up. Tadashi broke out in a cold sweat; he feared Hiro's movements would wake his father. He figured Hiro was having a bad dream. Without thinking he started to rock the child back and forth, his parents always use to do that to him whenever he was having a nightmare.

"Shhhh… it's okay Hiro," Tadashi whispered so only Hiro could hear him. "It's okay, you're alright."

Hiro calmed down and went back into a peaceful slumber, Tadashi let out a sigh of relief. He carefully walked down the hallway and past the father's room. He reached the back door, he made sure to lock the knob before making his exit. He carefully shut the door and once he was outside he took off into the night. He clutched the wrapped bundle in his arms tightly, making sure not to drop the child or the teddy bear. He ran on the same path he took when he went to get Hiro, he was traveling faster this time though. He had his new little brother in his arms after all! He was home in a matter of minutes; the lights were still on at his house. He knew his aunt was still awake; she probably wanted to see Hiro before they went to the den. He opened the door and let himself in, his aunt kept it unlocked on purpose he figured.

"Aunt Cass we're home," Tadashi called out in a low voice.

Cass was sitting the living room watching her old horror movies with Mochi on her lap when she heard her nephew call out to her. Mochi's ears perked up and he jumped off Cass's lap, she quickly got up from her chair and went to greet her nephews. Her nephew and new nephew. She saw Tadashi standing at the front door with a blue bundle in his arms. He had a gentle smile on his face as well; he placed a finger over his lips as a way to tell her to be silent. She nodded her head as she walked quietly walked to them. Tadashi removed the cover from Hiro's face for her to see and Cass gazed at the child in awe.

"Oh look at him, you were right Tadashi he is a cutie," Cass stated.

Her ears and tail popped out at that statement, Tadashi giggled a little at his aunt's reaction. He'd been there before… when he first held Hiro. Cass brushed Hiro's hair a little and the child opened his clutched fists, he was stretching in his sleep. Tadashi's hand was next to Hiro's stretched out palm, he unconsciously grabbed Tadashi's thumb and squeezed it. Tadashi's smile grew wider once he saw this as did Cass's. She made her ears and tail revert back to her human form.

"Would you look at that," Cass whispered. "He already loves you."

"I hope he feels the same way when he wakes up and after the transformation," Tadashi replied.

"Time will tell. Mochi, you have a look too," Cass said as she picked up the cat.

Mochi started to sniff the little one and purred.

"Looks like that makes three of us that love him," Cass said.

"Looks like it."

Hiro's hand was still wrapped around Tadashi's thumb, his soft breathing was relaxing and soothing to Tadashi.

"We're going to the den now Aunt Cass."

"Okay then," Cass said as she went to the kitchen. "The bentos are ready and there's two thermoses filled with milk and tea for you both, there's also two cups."

Cass gathered the food and drinks and wrapped them in a big bundle for Tadashi. She walked back to the front door and handed the bundle to him.

"Thanks Aunt Cass, we'll be at the den," Tadashi said. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too dear," Cass said. "And you too little one."

Cass gave both boys kisses to the cheek with Tadashi returning it. He headed out to the den with everything and everyone at hand. The den was medium sized and it was covered from the public eyes, it was also big enough for an adult to enter and wide enough for a bear. Tadashi went inside and placed the bundle of food and drinks down next to him, he sat down on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Hiro's sleeping form and rocked him gently.

"You're going to be a wonderful addition to the family Hiro."

Tadashi then transformed into his kitsune form, his gray colored fur brushed up against Hiro's face and his body grew in size. One of his tails was underneath Hiro while the other two were covering him and Tadashi curled into a ball. Once Tadashi was in a comfortable position he just watched Hiro sleep. He felt the child's breathing and his heartbeat, such a soothing rhythm it had. Just then he heard the sounds of twigs snapping and bushes rustling from the outside. Tadashi covered Hiro using his tails and started to growl a little.

" **Tadashi are you in here?"** a familiar voice asked.

Tadashi stopped growling once he heard the sound of that voice; he knew who it belonged to. Which meant the others weren't far from here.

" **Honey,"** Tadashi called out. **"I'm in here."**

" **Hey guys he's in here,"** Honey stated.

" **We're coming,"** another voice answered.

Suddenly four kitsunes entered the den, Tadashi's friends that he had known since his childhood. Their names were Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi and Fred. Honey Lemon had pale strawberry fur with bright green eyes, she possessed two tails. Wasabi had brown colored fur with brown eyes, he possessed two tails. Go Go was a black furred kitsune with brown eyes but she had a small streak of violet on the top of her brow, she possessed three tails. Fred had light brown fur with blue eyes, he possessed two tails. They made their way to their friend as he laid on the ground covering something with his tails. They already knew what it was there even before they saw it though.

" **Is the little man there dude?"** Fred asked.

" **Yup,"** Tadashi replied.

" **Oh let us see him Tadashi. We've been waiting all this time you know,"** Honey stated with joy in her voice.

Tadashi nodded his head and slowly removed his tails away from covering Hiro and the sleeping child was brought into view. The entire group of friends each had a smile on their faces when they saw the child that would be Tadashi's little brother.

" **How adorable,"** Honey cooed.

" **He's a cute one alright,"** Go Go stated.

" **The little dude is one of a kind,"** Fred said.

" **He'll make a fine kitsune Tadashi,"** Wasabi added.

" **I think so too,"** Tadashi replied as he gave Hiro a quick nuzzle.

" **Did you have any trouble getting him?"** Wasabi asked.

" **No… I told you his parents weren't good guardians."**

" **Reminds me of my first parents,"** Go Go responded. **"Good for nothing fools."**

" **I don't remember my real parents since they left me when I was really young so I guess that's a good thing,"** Fred sadly added.

The group stood there silent after Go Go said that, Tadashi remembered that years ago Go Go and Fred were in a similar situation to Hiro. Go Go came from an abusive household with parents who forgot she was there most of the time. Fred on the other hand was abandoned when he was four; he spent his early childhood living on the streets as an orphan. Their situations are the reasons why they are now currently kitsunes and living with better families that actually show them the love and care they deserve. Soon Hiro would be one of those lucky ones along with them.

" **Did you tell your aunt that we were coming over tomorrow morning?"** Honey asked.

" **Yeah I told her when we went shopping,"** Tadashi said.

" **Hopefully we can get down before night falls tomorrow,"** Go Go stated.

" **Don't worry about it we'll have everything perfect!"** Fred responded.

" **Everything will be good to go before you show the little man his new home,"** Wasabi said.

" **I know it will be,"** Tadashi quietly replied.

The kitsunes saw the how late it was getting and decided it was time to call it a night. Either way it was time for Tadashi to get some rest after the night he had.

" **Well let's start going,"** Wasabi stated while letting out a yawn.

" **Yeah let's leave the two cute brothers alone,"** Honey said with a smile on her face.

Even if he was in his kitsune form Tadashi could feel his face turn red, the kitsunes bid their farewells to Tadashi and Hiro. He heard their footsteps vanish into the night along with their shadows. Tadashi turned to Hiro and nuzzled him one last time before closing his eyes. He fell asleep and enjoyed the relaxing environment he and Hiro were in. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 4**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

Hiro was surrounded by something warm and soft like fur. He unconsciously reached for his bear but he couldn't find it. Instead he felt his hand move along something furry yet smooth as silk. He didn't remember his mattress feeling like this before, but there was something else that didn't make sense. The mattress was breathing! He opened his eyes and saw that he was covered in a new blue blanket; it was warmer than the other one he usually slept with. Turn he noticed his surroundings, he realized that he was no longer in his room! He was somewhere that was unfamiliar to him and that his teddy bear was missing from his grasp. It was then that he saw it. The thing that was breathing and he was on top of. It was a giant fox like creature and it had three tails! Hiro felt his heart beat faster and he broke out in a cold sweat. He was scared. He resisted the urge to scream by covering his mouth with his small hands, he started to shake out of fear.

Where was he? Where were his parents? What is this creature? Why was he with it? All of these questions were running through his mind right now. He was so confused and there seemed to be no answers that could be given to him. But he did know that he had to escape from here. Who knows how long he had before this strange creature woke up. It was going to eat him he feared! He didn't want that to happen. Hiro carefully moved along the tail and slowly got down to the ground, as he stepped off his foot landed on something scruffy. It was Bear Bear! He gathered the bear in his arms and hugged the stuffing out of it. Just then he was blinded by something bright and warm, he looked up and saw the rays of sunlight entering the den. He now knew that it was morning. He looked behind to see if the creature woke up and to his relief it didn't. He tip toed to the entrance of the den while holding Bear Bear. He didn't know what he would do when he entered the outside world, besides run as fast as he can. He didn't know where he was or what area this is. He would just have to figure it out… he always did.

Just as he was about to leave the den a large tail blocked Hiro's path. Hiro let out a small squeak and he jumped into the air, he dropped his bear by doing so. His blood ran cold as what he feared was becoming reality. With a little hesitation Hiro decided to turn around, he had a look of panic on his face. He saw that the creature hadn't moved from its spot but its tails were stretched out and one was covering his path. He found himself staring at the creature with awe; he didn't realize how beautiful it was. Its gray fur shined in the sunlight and its brown eyes were a perfect color but that didn't change his state of fear. His fear increased once the creature stood up and started to walk toward him, Hiro scooted backward only to be stopped by the tail.

Tadashi saw that the child had awakened from his slumber and he sensed the fear coming from him. The child was giving him a look of panic; the poor boy was scared to death. Not that he could blame him though, if he was in his situation he probably would react the same way. He would fix that though, he would give Hiro a reason not to be afraid. He prevented the child from escaping by blocking him with one of his tails. Once he got close enough to the child he got into a sitting position but his tail was still blocking the exit.

Once Hiro saw the creature sit down he felt his legs become weak and he collapsed to on the floor. He grabbed his teddy bear and started to tremble; suddenly he felt the tail move. Without warning the other two tails were brought around him and they carefully lifted him up from the ground. Hiro felt as if they were cradling him, he clutched the bear tighter as he came face to face with the creature.

"Please don't eat me," Hiro pleaded. "Please just let me go… I'm scared."

Tadashi's ears perked up at the sound of Hiro's voice, he couldn't help but chuckle a little at the child's worry about being eaten. Kitsunes don't eat people… but he would learn that soon enough after tonight. He would learn what being a kitsune was like. Tadashi leaned in closer to the child only for Hiro to block him with his bear. Tadashi chuckled again and easily moved the blockage out of the way. He sniffed Hiro's hair and became familiar with his scent then he nuzzled the little one's face. Hiro whimpered a little when Tadashi began doing that so he let out a low growl that was similar to a cat's purr.

" **It's okay Hiro I'm not going to hurt you,"** Tadashi said. **"You're my little brother after all."**

He knew Hiro couldn't understand him yet but at least he could try to reassure the child in his own way. He continued to nuzzle Hiro's face and gave him several licks. Hiro began to calm down a little and accepted the creature's affection.

"Why? How did you take me?" Hiro asked quietly.

" **You'll tonight I promise."**

Hiro could hear the creature making noises but he couldn't understand what it was saying. The creature just continued to nuzzle him; he placed his hands on the creature's face. He began to rub it a little before looking straight into its brown eyes.

"You have really soft fur," Hiro said adorably. "Your brown eyes are so big too."

Tadashi let out a chuckle, he was glad that Hiro was warming up to him but at the same time he could still feel the fear running through him. He had an idea, Tadashi placed the child on the ground along with his stuffed bear and then he moved his nose along Hiro's stomach making the child giggle with joy. Hiro was very ticklish in his stomach area.

"Hahahahaha… stop! That tickles!" Hiro squealed.

Tadashi kept tickling the little one and Hiro was too busy laughing to stop the creature. He enjoyed listening to Hiro's laughs; they were the purest sounds he had ever heard. The little one kept trying to avoid the tickling but Tadashi placed his paws around him to prevent him front escaping.

"Cheater! Hahahahaha…you're… cheating! You're bigger than me… hahahahahaha."

" **All the more to tickle you!"** Tadashi replied.

Tadashi stopped after five more minutes leaving Hiro to have time to breathe. He was lying on the floor before he sat back up and held his Bear Bear. He turned to Tadashi and gave him that look of worry again.

"You're really not going to eat me?" he questioned.

" **No little one, I won't do anything to hurt you."**

Just then the sound of a stomach growling filled the den; Hiro clutched his stomach and bent over. It almost looked like he was in pain. Tadashi recalled last night when he saw Hiro eating that loaf of bread and drinking water. Of course the child must have been hungry; he quickly turned around and grabbed the bundle his aunt gave him with his teeth. He brought it in front of Hiro; the child gave him a confused look. Tadashi gnawed at the knot that kept the food and drinks inside and finally managed to pry it open.

Hiro saw that the creature was trying to get the bundle open of some reason; he tried to ignore the pains of hunger in his stomach. It started to hurt a little due to the lack of food and he felt like throwing up. That's when the creature got the bundle to open and revealed two weird looking boxes along with two thermos and cups. The creature then grabbed one of the boxes with its mouth and brought it in front of him. Hiro didn't know what to do with it and looked back at the creature.

"What is this?"

Tadashi gave him another nuzzle and gently gave him a nudge as a way of telling him to open it. Hiro surprisingly got the message, he pointed to the box and then to himself. Tadashi nodded then Hiro touched the box and felt that there was a lid. Hiro picked off the lid and what he saw inside made his stomach growl even more. Inside there were four rolled omelets, five weenies in the shape of octopuses, some vegetables and rice with a pickled plum on top. Hiro's mouth started to water and he wondered if this food was meant for him. It was then that Tadashi gave him another nudge.

"I… I can eat all this?"

" **Of course, it was made for you."**

Tadashi nodded his head again and that was all Hiro needed to see before digging in, he failed to see the small plastic fork in the box. Instead he used his hands to shove the rolled omelets into his mouth before moving to the weenies. He felt his taste buds come back to life with the delicious flavors; he savored every bite as he chewed the food.

Tadashi didn't bother to correct Hiro on how to eat, he would teach him later but right now he was content with watching the little one stuff himself. He noticed how skinny Hiro was, a boy his age needed all the nutrition and food he could get. His parents' certainly did a horrible job at that, Tadashi felt his face turn into a frown luckily Hiro was too busy eating to notice. He remembered how easy it was to pick up and carry Hiro, he felt so light even if he was a four year old. His aunt and him could fix that easily though, seeing how Hiro enjoyed her food reassured him with that. He wondered how Hiro would react once he saw the feast for him tonight. Tadashi then took out the bento that was made for him and began to eat its contents along with Hiro.

The two ate together in peace before the boxes were empty; Hiro laid on the ground with a full stomach. He sighed with content and closed his eyes, he just allowed his stomach to digest the food he had been given. Tadashi had a smile on his face once he saw that, he then pulled out the thermoses for them. Hiro saw this and walked toward that direction, Tadashi handed one to him using his teeth. Hiro turned the cap and it came off, he saw that it was milk and there was a cup for him. Hiro assumed that the other thermos was for the creature and he stuck his hand out to him. Tadashi looked confused as to why Hiro was doing this.

"I can open it for you."

Tadashi felt his heart warm; Hiro was a really good boy. His caring nature and love made him perfect in so many ways. Tadashi gave him the other thermos and Hiro opened it, Hiro saw the two cups and filled the bigger one with tea. He then filled the smaller one with milk; Hiro swallowed the milk in one gulp while Tadashi licked his cup of tea. Hiro decided to save the rest of the milk for later and put the thermos away.

"Thank you," Hiro stated politely.

Tadashi gave Hiro a quick lick to the face and then started to mess with his hair using his nose. Hiro laughed and patted the creature's face.

"Why did you bring me here?"

" **So you could have a chance at life, a better chance than you did before."**

"It's like you're trying to talk to me."

" **Don't worry you'll understand me soon enough."**

Hiro just heard the creature's growling, it really was like he was trying to talk to him. If only he could understand though… he would find that really interesting. After that Hiro started to fiddle with his stuffed bear, he bounced it up in the air several times as a way to pass the time. Tadashi noticed his boredom and decided to help out with that. He picked up Hiro from behind his pajama shirt and placed him on his back.

"What are you doing?"

" **You'll see."**

Tadashi then stood up and lowered his back, just like a slide Hiro slid down on his fur. Once he reached the ground Tadashi placed him on his back again and repeated the process. Hiro giggled and enjoyed he fun he was having.

"Weeee!" Hiro exclaimed. "Again! Again!"

Tadashi then allowed Hiro to hang onto his tails while holding him high in the air. He would gently throw Hiro into the air and catch him with his tails; Hiro's laughs filled the den. Tadashi and Hiro spent most of the day playing; the four year old found himself enjoying being the center of attention… something he never got at his previous home.

Meanwhile, Cass and the others were busy filling the house with decorations and other goodies that would suit a four year old boy. The food was cooking, new toys and clothes were being placed in Tadashi's room and the feeling of excitement was filling everyone's spirits. They knew everything would work out… they could hear Hiro's laughs from then den to the house.

The child didn't realize it but he was beginning to forget about his previous life with his parents. He didn't realize that the years of abuse and neglect were coming to an end and that a new family was waiting for him.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 5**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

It was already evening and Hiro let out a small yawn; he was lying on the creatures back with his teddy bear. He loved the feeling of the fur that brushed up against his skin. He was a little tired after the fun he had playing with the creature. He rubbed his eyes a little; Tadashi noticed how tired the child was getting and picked him up using his tails. He brought the child closer to him and Hiro looked up at him with tired eyes.

" **Aw somebody's tired,"** Tadashi cooed.

Tadashi used his tails to rock the child back and forth; the gentle motions were soothing to the four year old. He found himself getting sleeper and sleeper, he tried to fight off the drowsiness but he didn't succeed. His big brown eyes closed and his grasp on his Bear Bear tightened. Even when he was asleep Tadashi kept rocking the child as a way of showing him that he was still there and that he wasn't alone.

He cuddled Hiro gently while the little one slept; he could see a small smile spread across his face as he did this. Maybe Hiro would have an easy time accepting what was about to come… maybe… just maybe. While his tails were still wrapped around Hiro he placed them on the ground, he was able to take glimpse at the outside. He noticed that the sky was beginning to darken and the sun was slowly disappearing from the sky.

" **The time approaches… when the sun is completely gone that's when it will begin."**

Tadashi turned his attention back to Hiro and nuzzled him a little. The child continued to slumber, his breathing calm and relaxed. Tadashi saw that the lights at his house were still on; he could tell that his aunt and friends were almost done getting the preparations together. He could see their shadows moving along the house quickly.

Hiro would only get to live there for two months but they would take the time to enjoy it with him while they could. Over the years Tadashi had become used to moving around. While a hundred years may sound like a lot to a human it was nothing to a kitsune, to kitsunes time and age were nothing but illusions. But it did present problems though too since the handful of people who would come across them sometimes would bring up the fact that they hadn't changed in appearance. That's the main reason why they would have to move but either way kitsunes enjoyed a change in scenery.

" **It's been fifteen years since we've moved here,"** Tadashi stated to himself. **"It's about time for a change… not only for us… but for this little one here."**

Indeed, Hiro was the other reason why they would have to leave. While Tadashi wasn't worried about his parents coming to look for him since they would have to explain their child's existence tot the world. They every child they abused and neglected. The same time they couldn't risk the people they already knew asking about Hiro's existence. The fact that they would be addressing Hiro as Tadashi's younger brother would make them grow suspicious about them and that would lead to more trouble. Tadashi shook his head at that thought, that would never happen! No one would take away his family from him… especially not after he already lost his dearly beloved parents. The parents that gave him life and who supported him for seventy years. They were gone now but he had his aunt and a new little brother.

" **Hopefully Hiro will enjoy being able to see the rest of the world too, after being forced to live in the shadows of an old house for four years interacting with the outside world will do him some good."**

He couldn't wait to spend time with Hiro as two kitsune brothers, he was looking forward to all the activities they could do together along with his aunt, friends and Mochi. As a family. Hiro would be able to make new and better memories with them than he would've if he continued to live with his parents. His new family would never make him feel unloved and unwanted, something he had desired since the day he took his first breath.

An hour passed by and Hiro was still enjoying the nap he was taking with his Bear Bear. Tadashi saw the figures of his friends leave the house during this time. Every now and then he would give Hiro a quick nuzzle. He looked outside again and saw that the moon was in the sky, all traces of the sun were gone and the stars were scattered all around it.

" **It's time,"** Tadashi said.

He carefully released one of his tails around Hiro and began to draw in the dirt; he drew a large picture of a kitsune with nine tails. The tails of kitsune surrounded its entire body and then he drew a large circle around that drawing. Tadashi then moved his body around a little to get in the right position; he knelt down and lowered his head on the picture.

" **Mom, Dad,"** he addressed. **"I going to have a new little brother now, I ask that you give me the strength to love and care for him. As well as protect him from the dangers of this world. I want to give him a life similar to how you gave me; I don't want him to ever feel like his existence was a mistake."**

Tadashi closed his eyes and pictured the faces of his parents; he remembered the love they had for him and his aunt. He would sometimes talk to them just as a way to reassure himself that they were there with him in spirit.

" **Thank you for hearing me out, I love you both dearly even if you cannot be here with me anymore."**

He bowed his head lower and then turned his attention back to the sleeping boy lying on his tails. He picked Hiro from the back of his pajama shirt and placed him on top of the kitsune drawing. Hiro stirred a little and his eyes fluttered open. His vision was groggy and blurred from his little nap; he could see the creature standing over him. He rubbed his eyes and immediately perked up once he saw the creature's front paw was about to land on him. He tried to scurry away but Tadashi put his other paw next to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Hiro stuttered. "Are you going to eat me after all? Don't hurt me… please don't hurt me!"

" **Aw Hiro. Shhhh, shhhh, shhhh,"** Tadashi cooed as he gave Hiro's face several licks. **"It's alright; everything's going to be okay now."**

Tadashi's paw gently landed on Hiro's chest and the little one stopped struggling, he was too frozen with fear to do anything at the moment. He realized that the creature had its giant paw over his heart. Tadashi then leaned his head closer to Hiro and placed his forehead over Hiro's. Tadashi closed his eyes and he could feel his power and magic course through his body. His eyes flashed a bright red color as he opened them and Hiro let out a small cry.

Hiro felt the sweat pour down from his face; it was mixed with his tears. He had never felt so scared before, not even the moments he had with his parents caused him this much fear. The creature who been so nice to him earlier was about to hurt or eat him! He was literally a cornered rat in this position, its large forehead and paw were pressed gently against him but when his eyes turned a bright red it made him cry out. The red eyes started straight into his soul! He could no longer feel the comfort of his teddy bear as it was out of his reach now. Just then the dirt Hiro was on was glowing brightly and he felt his entire body become warm, he felt like he was falling through space. His mind was slowly breaking.

Tadashi continued to stay in his current position; he felt all of his magic being transferred to Hiro. The kitsune drawing started to shine and he felt the boy's forehead started to feel warm, that's when he knew that it was happening. He felt Hiro's heart beat faster, reacting to the change that was occurring in the same matter that Go Go's and Fred's was when it happened to them. Just a couple more seconds and it would be done. Tadashi felt as if his soul was merging with Hiro's, their connection was forming. Then Tadashi saw Hiro's eyes went from a brown color to a bright red and his pupil became cat-like. The symbol glowed brighter than before and Tadashi removed his forehead and paw away from Hiro. The little boy's body became engulfed with light and Tadashi saw his shape start to change.

Hiro could feel everything change, he couldn't describe it though. It didn't hurt but at the same time it wasn't painless… it was very strange. Before he could do or say anything he felt sleepy all of a sudden. He felt his consciousness slip away and his eyes closed, everything went black.

Seconds passed by and the glowing stopped, Hiro's form laid on the dirt unconscious. Tadashi transformed back into his human form and he could see the transformation had worked, there laid a small dark gray kitsune with three tails.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 6**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

Hiro felt odd… he felt stronger than he did before. His mind was filled with new information that he was not aware of a day before. He felt the dirt under him as he sat up from his spot, when he tried to pick himself up to stand he found that he couldn't. That's when he got a look at himself, his hands were paws! His body was walking on all fours! He placed one of his hands… or paws on his face and head. His nose was longer and his ears were higher on his head, they were pointed too. He felt his tails wiggle behind him… wait tails? He had tails! The little one let out a shriek of surprise, what happened to him?

"Hiro," he heard a voice call out to him.

He turned around and that when he saw a man who looked to be about eighteen years old standing there with a gentle smile on his face. He had black hair and brown eyes; he wore an olive green blazer with a gray sweater and black shirt underneath along with rolled-up brown jeans and mint colored sneakers. The thing that really stuck out the most about him was his black baseball cap with red and gold coloring on it.

"Hello Hiro," the man said.

" **H-how do you know my name?"** Hiro stuttered.

Hiro gasped in shock, he wasn't speaking his normal language! He didn't know what he was speaking or how he was speaking it! What was going on? He tried to run away but he had a hard time controlling all four of his legs. It was like watching a newborn deer walk for the first time.

Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle at Hiro, while he could feel the confusion emitting from the child at the same time he was adorable to watch. He walked slowly toward Hiro and the child caught sight of him. That's when he shifted back into his human form but he retained his kitsune ears and tails, the man stopped walking once he saw this sight.

"You're a fast leaner kiddo," Tadashi said. "And to answer your previous question I know more than just your name."

Hiro's pointed ears perked up at his statements and he took the moment to feel his face again. He felt his regular face and he saw that he had his normal arms and legs back again. He felt that only his ears and tails remained as they did a while ago. He turned back toward the man.

"D-d-did you do this to me?" Hiro asked. "Why? Who are you?"

Hiro saw the man begin to walk toward him again and he scurried backward away from him. He stopped moving when his back hit the den wall, he brought his legs closer to him and held his hands over his face. He trembled with fear as he heard the footsteps come closer and closer to him; he closed his eyes and waited for whatever would happen to him. He felt the man in front of him but he didn't move or say anything, he just continued to tremble. He felt two hands wrap around his waist and he was lifted up.

"Don't be scared," Tadashi soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Hiro heard how kind and gentle the man's voice was and he stopped trembling but he didn't look at him.

"Hiro," Tadashi addressed. "Look at me please."

Hiro was hesitant; he didn't know what this person was planning to do to him. He didn't know who he was and for that matter where the creature from earlier went to now that he thought about it. Cautiously he looked up at the man. The man just smiled at him with eyes filled with warmth and care.

"Hiro do you know who I am?" the man asked him.

It was then that Hiro started to study the man who was holding him. His eyes… his brown eyes… were familiar. The little boy lifted up one of his hands to touch the man's face, he didn't eject it. Hiro's eyes widen at the realization.

"You're… that… giant…" Hiro started. "Kitsune."

"Yes… I am kiddo."

Hiro felt his tails wag a little; it was a cute sight to see. The child placed his other hand on Tadashi's face and continued to stare into his brown eyes. He felt the same happy emotions he felt when he was spending time with him earlier. The little one remembered how much fun he had and how he was given a proper meal for the first time in his life. He realized that he actually had a name for the creature now… a kitsune. A creature from Japanese folklore that has the ability to shape shift into a human form and control over the element of fire. Along with other magical abilities that made them a force to be reckon with. Including the ability to change people into kitsune, Hiro gasped not only at that fact but at the way he was aware of all of this… somehow he gained this new knowledge without studying it.

"Is that what I am now? I… I'm a… kitsune?" Hiro questioned as he pointed to his ears and tails.

"Yes."

"And you're a kitsune too, do you have a name?"

"My name is Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada and from this day forward I am your big brother."

Hiro's kitsune ears perked up and he looked at the newly dubbed "Tadashi." Did he hear him correctly? Did he say big brother? Hiro didn't have any siblings from his real parents so why was Tadashi addressing himself as his older sibling?

"What?"

Tadashi then sat down next to the den wall with Hiro in his lap, the little one fiddled with his ears while sitting in his lap. Tadashi ruffled Hiro's messy mop of hair and caressed his cheek a little.

"Hiro, you are very special. Not just because of your intelligence but because of your family situation."

"My family? You mean my Mommy and Daddy?"

Tadashi's eyes flinched a little at those titles, he knew those people weren't worthy of them. After all they had done to their one and only child they didn't deserve to be parents to anyone.

"If you can call them that," Tadashi replied. "You see Hiro the kitsune species has a very… um… well… unique way of adoption."

"Adoption?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes, you see while kitsunes can breed successfully with other kitsunes sometimes they decide to go another way: adoption. In order for the adoption to be accepted by the kitsune community those kitsunes have to do the change."

After that statement Hiro was beginning to see where Tadashi was going with this, he was explaining why Hiro had been transformed.

"Changing that person into a kitsune," Hiro added.

"Yes," Tadashi said. "After the kitsunes transform that child into one themselves they are immediately welcomed to the family. Two of my friends went through this process when their kitsune parents decided to adopt them."

"But why? Why me? You know that sounds like kidnapping."

"I know it does but a when a kitsune decides to adopt let's just say that they choose from a specific set of children. Children who are unloved and unwanted by their parents."

Hiro's expression became one filled with shock, his parents were like that. He knew he was an unloved and an unwanted child, as much as it hurt him to accept that. They were the reason why he was in his current situation?

"Like me," Hiro said as he bowed his head in sadness.

The older kitsune noticed Hiro's sudden feelings of distress and pain; he placed his finger underneath the little one's chin and lifted it. Hiro's big brown eyes were filled with tears and his ears were drooping along with his tails.

"Hey don't be sad," Tadashi said as he wiped the tears away with his thumb. "If you're parents couldn't have given you the love and attention you deserve then they're no parents at all. Hiro, I choose you because i wanted to rescue you from that life of despair and sadness."

"I… I don't know… what you're talking about," Hiro insisted. "My Mommy and Daddy are… they're… they're…"

Hiro was trying to convince himself that maybe his parents were just misunderstood but as stated before he couldn't hate them for some reason. It hurt… all this pain he didn't ask for… it like crazy. Tadashi said he wanted to rescue him and in all honesty that's what he needed. The constant fighting between his parents, the disappearing acts, the abuse they took out on him and the loneliness. Hiro knew that there was no excuse to treat a child like that. Maybe Tadashi was right about him… maybe he did need rescuing. More tears started to leak out of his eyes and he buried his face into Tadashi's chest while clutching onto his shirt.

"Shhhh, shhhh," Tadashi soothed. "It's okay Hiro."

Tadashi ruffled his hair while rubbing his back; he let the little one cried himself empty. He was now even more determined than before to give Hiro the life he deserved. Which reminded him.

"Hiro," Tadashi addressed. "I know you didn't ask for this and I know what that feels like. I didn't ask for my parents to lose their lives and my two friends didn't ask for their real families to abandon them either. But I promise you that if you stay here you will have a better life than you did before."

Hiro's sobs lessened and he looked up at Tadashi, did he want to stay here with him? In both kitsune and human form he had shown care for him, he wondered about the other kitsunes out there. He wondered how many of them came from similar situations as him. Hiro thought about his parents and he knew that they weren't looking for him and honestly that probably already forgot he existed. But Tadashi didn't, he apparently knew about Hiro's existence even before anyone else in his neighborhood did. Maybe Tadashi could give him that family he always dreamed about. Without another thought he made his decision.

"I want to stay with you," Hiro stated.

Just then Hiro felt himself being thrown in the air and landing into Tadashi's hands again. Tadashi had a big smile of delight on his face as he was doing this. Hiro was startled at the sudden action but began to laugh as he was being tossed into the air.

"Oh Hiro you've made me so happy!" Tadashi cheered.

"I have?"

"Yes," Tadashi responded as he hugged Hiro. "I've always wanted a little sibling and now I have you."

Hiro remembered how Tadashi had addressed him as his older brother; he had a big brother now! A big smile spread across Hiro's face.

"Big brother Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

The new older brother hugged Hiro tighter, Hiro accepted him! Now he could introduce Hiro to Cass and Mochi. He would introduce Hiro to his friends at a later time.

"Hiro there's two other people you have to meet too," Tadashi said. "You also have a aunt and pet."

"An aunt? A pet? What kind of pet?" Hiro questioned as he bounced with joy.

"A cat named Mochi and your aunt's name is Cass. But first you need to cover your ears and tails."

Hiro looked at his appendages and saw what Tadashi meant.

"Just focus on them and picture your human form, you're a smart kid I know you can do it."

Hiro did as Tadashi said and within seconds he was back to his human form, he was filled with excitement at the thought of meeting his new family. But he felt shy all of a sudden.

"What if they don't like me?"

"No such thing, they already love you," Tadashi replied. "You can see for yourself right now."

Tadashi carried Hiro in his arms while Hiro clutched onto his shirt. He was still nervous but as long as his older brother was with him he knew he would be fine. Everything was turning out for the better now.

 **Hiro is now a kitsune and has a new older brother, how will he react once he meets Aunt Cass and Mochi?**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 7**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

Hiro tightly held onto Tadashi as they walked out of the den, he turned his head around and saw that there was small house in front of him. He was going to meet his new aunt now; he hoped his aunt was nice. Tadashi said that she already loved him… so maybe she was a friendly person. He'd never been around adults besides his parents. But Tadashi was an adult and he wasn't anything like them, which made him feel hopeful. Tadashi opened the door and they entered the house, he locked the handle and went into the kitchen.

There Hiro saw a woman with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a teal short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She was reading a book while I large cat sat in her lap, once she heard the door she looked up from her book and immiedialey a smile grew on her face.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped as she quietly stood up.

The cat jumped off of her lap and stared at the two boys before him.

"Look at you," she whispered.

She walked toward them and Hiro clutched onto Tadashi's shirt tighter. The woman looked like she was going to explode with excitement and joy. When she reached them she immiedialey kissed his forehead, Hiro didn't flinch which surprised him a little. She then carefully placed her arms around Hiro and slowly lifted him out of Tadashi's embrace. Tadashi smiled as he watched Hiro enter his aunt's arms.

"Hello baby," Cass said as she placed her forehead over Hiro's.

Hiro could feel the warmth emitting from being in the woman's arms. Her gentle smile filled his heart with joy.

"Um… hello," Hiro responded.

"Oh you're such a cutie," she stated. "Hiro I'm your aunt, Aunt Cass."

"Aunt Cass," Hiro said then he pointed to the cat. "Mochi."

"That's right baby, that's Mochi. We're your new family."

"My family…" Hiro whispered.

Just then the cat stood on Cass's leg; he was staring straight at Hiro. Cass looked down and understood what the cat was trying to do so he reached down for with and picked him up in one arm. Hiro and Mochi were face to face with each other, the little boy held onto his aunt. He was afraid that the cat would try to hurt him if he didn't like him. However, the cat leaned his face into Hiro's and nuzzled it. He started to purr. Without thinking Hiro started to gently pet the cat, Mochi licked it a couple of times which caused Hiro to giggle. Tadashi and Cass smiled at the moment occurring before them.

"You see I told you that they already love you kiddo," Tadashi said as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

Hiro nodded his head happily and he wrapped his arms around his new aunt's neck. Cass leaned into his embrace and kissed his cheek. Suddenly a loud sound emitted from Hiro's stomach, Tadashi chuckled a little as did Cass. Of course Hiro would be hungry at this point, after all a kitsune needed as much nutrition as they could get especially the young ones.

"Sounds like some is hungry," Cass said. "I'm sure my cooking can fix that."

Hiro's kitsune ears and tails poked out and they were wagging with excitement from her words. Cass nodded her head then placed Hiro back in Tadashi's arms and she quickly walked to the other room.

"We came just in time Hiro. Dinner is ready," Tadashi said. "Are you ready to see what Aunt Cass had prepared for you?"

"For me?" Hiro questioned as he looked up at Tadashi with his wide brown eyes.

"Yup, we're going to be having a huge feast in honor of you," Tadashi replied. "You're our new family member after all. Aunt Cass, me and my friends have done everything we could to get you ready for your new home."

Hiro is in awe at what Tadashi had said; they had planned everything out just for him… just for him. He never got something like that from his parents. He hugged Tadashi's neck; a huge smile adorned his face.

"I want Aunt Cass's food," Hiro said.

"Then let's go," Tadashi replied. "But first you have to hide your ears and tails again."

Hiro did as he was told and he was back to the way he was before. Tadashi nodded his head then he carried him to the other room. Once they got there Hiro's eyes widen at what he saw before him, he started to drool a little. It was the dining room with a Japanese table that was surrounded with soft pillows. On the table was a wide range of food and delicacies on several plates. The plates and bowls contained chicken wings, steamed pork buns, vegetable salad, sushi, miso soup and roasted sweet potatoes. Hiro could see three plates on the table along with three small bowls of rice and another three empty bowls. The cups, napkins and utensils were lying next to them.

"I hope you like it," Cass said as she came out of a corner with a tray holding a large pitcher of tea and a small pitcher of milk along with a small bowl of cat food.

Hiro nodded his head while gazing at the feast with awe. Tadashi set Hiro down on one of the pillows and he removed his blazer along with his sweater. He sat next to Hiro while Cass sat on the other side with Mochi. She placed the tray on the table and put Mochi's food bowl next to him on the ground. Once she was done filling the cups with the beverages she placed them next to the boys and herself. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's plate and his empty bowl and started to fill them with food. Hiro waited with anticipation as the food hit the plate and bowl.

"Here you go Hiro," Tadashi said as he placed his food in front of him.

Hiro was about to start eating before he realized that Tadashi and Cass didn't have their food. He decided to wait until they got theirs then he would eat. Tadashi noticed this and smiled, he quickly got his food and Cass did the same. Hiro nodded his head then turned his attention to the chicken wings on his plate. He picked one of them up and started to eat the juicy meat, he quickly finished off the chicken wings and was about to eat the soup before he was stopped by Tadashi.

"Use your spoon Hiro," Tadashi gently said.

"Okay big brother."

Hiro used his spoon then his fork to eat the rest of his food. Tadashi and Cass ate quietly they watched the little one enjoy the food he was eating.

"I take it you like it then," Cass stated.

Hiro nodded his head before eating the last pork bun, two bites in tears started to roll down his eyes. Tadashi and Cass stopped eating to see the child crying softly.

"Hiro are you okay?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro didn't respond, he was okay… but he wasn't crying out of sadness he was crying out of joy. His thoughts were wandering to his parents and how differently he was treated when he was with them. His parents never cooked for him and they never went through so much for him. But these people who he just got to know already loved him and wanted him to be happy. That made him happy… so happy. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he finished the last of the pork bun. He covered his eyes with his hands and his sobs became louder. His ears and tails came out again.

"Oh Hiro," Tadashi cooed as he draped an arms over his little brother's shoulders. "It's okay, you're alright."

"That's right sweetie," Cass replied as she tucked a strand of his hair behind his ears.

They came closer to him and Hiro immediately hugged them both with his small arms. His sobs lessened, they turned into sniffles as he tightened his embrace. He knew he made the right choice by staying here with them.

"I… I love you," Hiro whispered to the both of them.

While he use to say that to his parents it wasn't the same with his older and aunt. With them it felt real… love was real when he was with them unlike his parents. Tadashi and Cass gently smiled at the little one and they hugged him back.

"We love you too Hiro," Tadashi said.

"Now and forever," Cass replied.

Tadashi kissed Hiro's forehead while Cass gently stroked his hair. He smiled at their actions and he stopped sniffling. This was home… his home and this was his family.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 8**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Hey everyone I'm so sorry for not updating. *bows head in apology***

 **Thank you all for staying with this story and continuing to read it.**

"Time for dessert," Cass said as she picked up the plates that held the remains of food.

Hiro's eyes widen at her comment, Tadashi chuckled a little at this.

"Dessert?" he asked.

"Yup, get ready for something special. I'll be back in a minute you two," Cass replied as she walked out of the room.

Cass left the boys alone with Mochi; Hiro rubbed his belly with content. Never in his life had he eaten so much! He felt like going to sleep right now but not when there was something else that was begging to be eaten by him just around the corner. He rubbed his eyes a little and that's when he felt something wipe across his face. He saw Tadashi with a napkin in his hand; he was wiping away all the extra food particles on his face.

"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded his head and enjoyed the attention Tadashi was giving to him at the moment. Tadashi finished wiping his little brother's face and Cass walked back in with her prize at hand. Hiro turned to see the small two layered chocolate cake with strawberry frosting in the middle and on the top. Several gummy bears and sprinkled decorated the top layer of the cake along with four colorful candles. Cass carefully placed the cake in front of Hiro and started to light the candles. Hiro patiently waited for her to be done, he was starting to fidget.

"Just for you Hiro," Cass said as she finished.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish little brother," Tadashi stated.

Hiro stared straight at the candles and thought carefully of what he wanted. However, he had trouble thinking about it since his biggest wish already came true. He wanted a real family and he got it… even if they weren't human. That didn't matter to him anymore though. If anything he wished for more good memories with them. With that he blew out the four candles, Tadashi and Cass clapped their hands.

"Way to go kiddo," Tadashi said. "You ready to dig in?"

"Yes Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi cut three pieces of cake for each of them and he refilled Hiro's cup with milk. Hiro quickly started to eat his dessert and once he got to the gummy bears he paused. The gummy bears… they were exceptionally delicious! He plucked each of them off his slice off cake and shoved them into his mouth.

"Well I guess we know what's your favorite candy now," Tadashi remarked.

"I guess we do," Cass replied.

Tadashi watched as the gummy bears disappeared, Hiro then started to eat the rest of the cake after that. Hiro finished his slice and his milk as did the rest of the family, Hiro's eyes began to droop. Tadashi noticed this and gathered the child in his arms.

"Getting sleepy aren't you?" Tadashi playfully asked.

Hiro slowly nodded his head as he snuggled into Tadashi's shoulder.

"Well then it's time for bed but first you need to change into a new set of pajamas."

Hiro only yawned as a response, he didn't seem to mind. Tadashi turned to his aunt.

"Aunt Cass did you lay out his new pajamas?" Tadashi questioned.

"Of course I did, there in the bathroom along with yours. Make sure you both brush your teeth."

"Will do," Tadashi replied as he walked to the bathroom with the bundle in his arms.

Once they got there Tadashi placed Hiro on the toilet seat, by that time Hiro managed to stay awake. He gave Tadashi a confused look as Tadashi held up a new pair of pajamas in front of him. They were red with robot designs all over them.

"These are for you Hiro."

"But I already have pajamas."

Hiro remembered that he was still wearing them; he had worn them ever since he last went to sleep. That was back when he was still in his parent's house. Tadashi frowned a little as he stared at the tattered pair Hiro currently wore. Another thing that bothered him was the fact that they were too big on him, it was as if his parents were too lazy to get a proper pair for their child.

"Yes but these are your size and you'll be able to move around them easier. Can you put them on for me?"

"Okay big brother," Hiro agreed as he started to get dressed.

When Hiro was done Tadashi quickly changed into his own pair and he got out their toothbrushes.

"Okay Hiro open your mouth," Tadashi said as he held out a toothbrush.

Hiro suddenly realized what Tadashi was going to do and shook his head. He remembered something awful from his past home. One time his father got mad at him for taking too long in the bathroom and brushed his teeth too hard that his gums started to bleed. That only got him madder. He scooted away from Tadashi and whimpered a little. His ears and tails popped out. Tadashi quickly withdrew the toothbrush and got closer to Hiro.

"Hiro what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay? Did something happen?"

Hiro whimpered more and curled into a ball, his tails protecting him. Tadashi started to rub his back and he settled down a little. He looked up at Tadashi with fearful eyes.

"You… you won't brush too hard will you?" Hiro asked.

"What? No of course not kiddo, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Hiro stopped whimpering, he trusted him! He wasn't his father or his mother! He was his older brother... and he'd never done anything to hurt him. Tadashi gathered one of Hiro's small hands into his and started to rub it reassuringly.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you Hiro."

Hiro's ears returned to normal and his tails disappeared, he stood up from his spot and opened his mouth. Tadashi nodded his head in understanding; he picked up the toothbrush and started to clean Hiro's teeth. He did it as gently as he could and Hiro's worry faded away. Tadashi grabbed the stepping stool and placed it in front of the sink.

"Now spit and rinse Hiro."

Hiro got on the stepping stool and spit out the toothpaste; he saw a small cup next to the sink and filled it with water. He quickly rinsed and spitted out the water, Tadashi did the same thing after he was finished brushing his teeth as well.

"See Hiro that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No it wasn't…" Hiro yawned. "Can we go to bed now big brother?"

"Of course buddy. Come on I'll show you your new room," Tadashi stated.

Tadashi took Hiro's hand and led them to their room, the one his friends and aunt had redecorated for the new arrival. The room was next to their aunt's and was a little bigger than hers as well since it used to be Tadashi's room and work area.

"Here it is Hiro," Tadashi stated as he turned on the light.

Hiro stood frozen with awe; the room was big enough for two people! His last room the smallest in his old house. There were two beds, two desks, several containers filled with toys, a closet that had clothes for two people and two bedside tables with lamps on them. On one side the wall was covered with wallpaper that had different kinds of automobiles and machines.

"That's your bed," Tadashi said as he pointed.

The bed had robot plushes and stuffed animals surrounding it along, a smile spread across Hiro's face and he quickly jumped onto the bed. He grabbed some of the toys and rolled around on the bed, Tadashi chuckled.

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"I'm glad, now it's time for bed," Tadashi said as he turned off the light.

Hiro got under the blankets and rested his head on the comfortable pillow; Tadashi walked to him and laid next to Hiro.

"Dashi…" Hiro started.

"Yeah Hiro?"

"Can you tell me how you brought me here?"

"Of course little brother."

Tadashi got in a more comfortable position and started to caress Hiro' hair, Hiro snuggled closer to his older brother.

"You see Hiro it happened yesterday night, that's when I got you from your old house."

"How? Daddy was there."

"Yes but he was passed on out on the bed and your mother was nowhere in sight. It was relatively late so I knew no one would be around the area and that you would be asleep as well. I used some of my tools to pick the lock of the door and once I got you I quickly made an exit. I remembered to lock the door on my way out just so no one would catch on."

"Oh… yeah Mommy was going with another man… she wasn't going to be home for a while," Hiro said sadly.

The little boy clutched onto the covers tighter, he couldn't believe he had to live like that for four years. How he managed to survive for that long was a mystery even to him.

"You said that kitsunes choose certain children, how did you find me then if that's the case?" Hiro questioned. "No one knows that I exist."

"That's where you're wrong kiddo, I found about your existence thanks to your so called parents."

"What do you mean?"

"About several weeks ago I was walking home from one of my friend's house; I decided to take another route instead of the one I usually took. That's when I heard yelling coming from an alley; it was a woman and a man. At first I was just going to keep walking until I heard them bring you up."

"Me?" Hiro repeated. "How did you know they were talking about me?"

"Well… I heard the woman say that it was the man's fault for…" Tadashi hesitated. "Allowing her to give birth to… such a burden. I didn't see any sign of a child around them so I knew that you were somewhere else. That's when the man started to drag her away by her hair; she yelled some more but stopped after a while. I found myself getting worried about that child so I decided to follow them. Luckily they didn't notice me and when they reached their house… that's when the fighting got worse."

Hiro quickly remembered the night Tadashi was talking about; apparently his father had caught his mother with another man at the same bar he always went to. That night the fight got physical on both side. His mother scratched his father as well as kicked him while his father punched her and pulled her hair. Fortunately for Hiro they ignored him completely and continued to let all out on each other instead.

"I went around the back so they wouldn't see me and… that's when I saw you," Tadashi said as he smiled. "You were hiding under the blankets in your room. I could sense the fear and sadness emitting from you. My sharp hearing allowed me to hear your soft cries… it broke my heart to see you in such a state. The fact that you were so young made the situation all the more heart breaking."

"So… that's when… you made your decision," Hiro added.

"Yes. I knew that you deserved to be with people who actually care about, which is why I was so happy when you decided to stay."

"I'm happy too Dashi," Hiro said as he smiled.

"I'm glad," Tadashi replied but then a realization hit him. "Oh no! Your teddy bear is in the den still… wait here I'll be right back-"

Just when he was about to leave Hiro grabbed onto his shirt, he looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"It's okay big brother… Dashi can be Bear Bear for tonight," Hiro said. "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course little brother."

With that Tadashi got under the covers with Hiro and opened his arms to him. Hiro quickly entered his embrace and rested his head on Tadashi's chest.

"Goodnight Dashi… I love you," Hiro said as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Hiro, I love you too."

The boys fell asleep; Hiro's first night with his new family was successful. He couldn't have been any happier than he was at the moment. He wanted moments like this to last forever… and now they were going to.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 9**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro feared that when he woke up he would be back in his old house with his parents and that his new kitsune family was just a dream. However, he was delighted when he saw Tadashi's sleeping form in front of him. The older brother had his arm wrapped around the four year old and Hiro was clutching onto him. He could feel Tadashi's chest rising up and down in a peaceful manner… there was no mistaking it. It was not a dream. Hiro rubbed his eyes once he saw the sunlight hit the window of the room. Tadashi stirred before opening his eyes to see that Hiro was awake.

"Good morning Hiro," Tadashi greeted.

"Good morning Dashi," Hiro replied.

"Time to get ready," Tadashi said as he stretched.

Hiro mimicked Tadashi's movements to which the older sibling chuckled at, the new pair of kitsune siblings quickly got dressed. That's when Hiro could smell something delicious, his ears and tails popped out and started to wag in excitement.

"I'm guessing you're hungry," Tadashi commented. "But we have to brush our teeth first."

Hiro nodded his head and grabbed Tadashi's hand then lead them to the bathroom. Tadashi brushed his teeth first before moving onto Hiro who was no longer afraid of the action. Just when he was done rinsing his mouth Hiro felt something lift him up. He squealed in delighted as he was placed on Tadashi's shoulders. Tadashi ran toward that delicious smell while Hiro continued to wag his tails. They were greeted by Cass cooking in the kitchen with Mochi eating his breakfast out his bowl. Cass turned around to see her nephews and smiled.

"Good morning you two!" she greeted. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes please!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi smiled at his little brother's remark before placing Hiro on his seat and taking his own next to him. There were plates, utensils and cups set out for the family of three. Cass quickly placed a ham and cheese omelet on each plate. She then placed a bowl of fruit next to the plates and filled Hiro's cup with milk while filling hers and Tadashi's with coffee. Before he started to eat Hiro was stopped by Tadashi.

"Hiro, your ears and tails," Tadashi commented.

Hiro gently touched one of his ears before changing back to normal, Tadashi gave him a nod and he started to dig in. He enjoyed the new flavors that hit his mouth along with the peacefulness surrounding the house. Tadashi took several bits of his omelet along with a few sips of coffee before turning to Hiro.

"Hiro," he addressed. "Today you and me will be taking a little walk around the area here."

"Really?"

"Yup and we're going to do that in our kitsune forms."

Hiro's eyes widen with excitement, he didn't have the chance to fully enjoy his full kitsune form. He wanted to see what it was like to stay in that form for a long time. How different it must be… how interesting. He couldn't wait! He quickly finished his breakfast as a way to hurry the process, by that time Tadashi and Cass were finished with their breakfast as well. Tadashi helped their aunt with the dishes then took Hiro's hand into his.

"Ready?" Tadashi asked.

"Ready!" Hiro cheered.

"Be careful you two!" Cass exclaimed.

"We will!" the brothers replied in unison.

They ran outside hand in hand and when they were far enough Tadashi stopped along with Hiro. He kneeled to the young boy.

"Okay Hiro, now in order to change into your full kitsune form it requires a lot of focus and energy," Tadashi instructed. "You think you can do it little brother?"

Hiro clutched his fists with determination; there was a fire in his eyes.

"I can!" he responded.

"That's just what I wanted to hear, now watch me first."

Tadashi stood up and closed his eyes; he focused all of his energy and thought about his kitsune form. His body started to morph into this form, his three tails appeared along with his ears and paws. He walked on all fours and stood proud as he looked at Hiro.

" **When you start focusing think of your kitsune form,"** Tadashi said.

"Hey I can understand you now!" Hiro stated in amazement.

Tadashi smirked at Hiro's comment.

" **Yes you can… now that you've been changed into a kitsune you can understand the language even when you're not in that form."**

"Awesome," Hiro commented.

" **Trust me when I say that there will be many more things you will learn but for now let's just start with this."**

"Okay Dashi," Hiro said. "I want to try now!"

" **Go right ahead."**

Hiro took in a deep breath before closing his eyes; he remembered his kitsune form and focused his energy. Tadashi saw his form start to change, Hiro kept his focus until he remembered his parents faces. The change stopped suddenly and Hiro started gasping. He fell to the ground with his head down in defeat. Tadashi walked to him and nuzzled him; tears of frustration ran own Hiro's cheeks.

"I… I couldn't do it," Hiro cried.

" **Yes you can,"** Tadashi reassured. **"You just need to keep calm and block out all of the memories that cause you pain."**

"But… it's hard… the memories hurt too much," Hiro replied as he buried his face into Tadashi's gray fur.

" **I know but just try… I know you can do it."**

Hiro let out a few more tears before finding the motivation he needed again; he wiped his face and stood up. Tadashi just watched as Hiro once again closed his eyes and regain his focus. Hiro could feel his energy rising and he thought about his form. Memories of his parents were brought back up but this time he counteracted it with the new memories he had with Tadashi, Cass and Mochi. He fought good memories against the bad ones. He remembered his kitsune form and started to change. He felt his body become stronger as he stood on all fours, his dark gray fur blew with the comforting wind. He had done it!

" **I did it!"** Hiro cheered.

" **Yes you did it!"** Tadashi replied.

The little kitsune started to jump in the air and he chased his tails for a while before regaining his focus on Tadashi. He wagged his tails as he waited for Tadashi's next instruction.

" **Okay Hiro now that we're in our kitsune forms we can start this little adventure,"** Tadashi stated. **"Since we live around a large area of vegetation there are a lot of places to stay hidden as well as explore without fear of discovery."**

Hiro looked around where they were and saw that Tadashi was right.

" **Let's go!"** Tadashi exclaimed.

" **Alright,"** Hiro said.

Tadashi started to run and Hiro followed him, they ran past different forms of vegetation along with the sounds of small animals. They ran deeper into the area; Hiro had never felt so alive before! All his life he was forced to stay hidden and never go into the outside world. He was only allowed to see what it looked like through the window in his room. He had no idea the world could be so big and so full of wonders. He wanted to see it all! Just then they came across a large cliff with numerous rocks surrounding it.

" **Hiro climb on my back,"** Tadashi stated. **"I'll show you something cool."**

Hiro nodded his head and carefully climbed onto Tadashi's back, he bit onto Tadashi's skin gently but it didn't bother the older kitsune. Tadashi prepared his body for the exercise and jumped high into the air. He landed on a large rock then he jumped onto another one then another one. Hiro enjoyed the ride he was going on at the moment. Once Tadashi was done he reached the cliff and laid down for Hiro to get off.

" **Look Hiro,"** Tadashi said.

Hiro turned around and he gasped in awe at the sight before him. There was nothing but trees, bushes and small open areas. He could see the house from there as well. It seemed like this part of the land was isolated from the rest of the world… but in a good way. It was so beautiful and quiet.

" **I've never seen stuff like this before,"** Hiro commented.

" **And there's more like this out there Hiro,"** Tadashi stated. **"There's a whole world out there and there so many people out there you can meet. I want you to see it and meet them."**

" **I want that too."**

" **You will one day and I'll be there right beside you along with Aunt Cass and Mochi. In fact you haven't met my friends yet."**

" **Friends?"** Hiro questioned.

" **Yeah my friends, they want to see you as a kitsune."**

Hiro became nervous; he didn't know what to think of other people besides his new family.

" **Are they nice?"**

" **Of course they are, they're the ones who helped with the celebration we had for you when you first came to us. They also helped with designed your side of the room."**

" **They did?"**

" **Yup."**

Hiro's nervousness was replaced with happiness; he had to remind himself that not all people were like his parents. Tadashi's friends sounded like nice people if they did all that for him.

" **I can't wait to meet them then,"** Hiro stated.

Tadashi was happy to hear that and he curled one of his tails around Hiro while the young kitsune leaned into his embrace along with wrapping his own tail around him. The brothers stayed there for a while and watched the world around them. After that Tadashi took Hiro to the spots where he liked to relax and enjoy the peace. They also took time to play and have fun.

" **You can't catch me Dashi!"** Hiro exclaimed.

" **That's what you think Hiro!"**

Hiro dodged some bushes and hid behind a large tree, he stayed as quite as possible. He thought he managed to evade Tadashi until he felt something wrap around him. Tadashi's tails.

" **Got you!"** Tadashi stated.

" **No fair you have better senses than I do!"** Hiro replied.

" **You'll learn to use your senses kiddo,"** Tadashi said as he placed Hiro next to him.

" **I have a lot to learn don't I big brother?"** Hiro questioned.

" **Yup… but you're a smart kid I know you'll figure it out."** Tadashi stated. **"I'm not giving up on you."**

Hiro smiled at the older kitsune's statement about him and he licked his face. Tadashi returned the affection by licking Hiro's head and nuzzling his stomach. He let out a small giggle before yawning a little. Tadashi wasn't surprised at the action, they had been out since the morning and it was already after noon. It was true what they say: time flies when you're having fun.

" **Alright kiddo let's head back, I think it's time for a nap."**

" **Not… tired…"** Hiro yawned.

Tadashi scooped him up and placed him on his back, Hiro didn't try to argue anymore as he felt the calming movement of Tadashi's breathing. They headed back to the house but before they entered Tadashi made a small trip to the den. He found what he was looking for and changed back into his human form. Hiro while tired followed suit and he was in Tadashi's arms. They walked into the house and straight to their room, Cass was busy creating the menu for when her shop reopened from its small hiatus. Tadashi placed Hiro on his bed and just when he was about to tuck Hiro in the little boy awoke from his slumber. He saw what Tadashi had collected from the den… it was Bear Bear.

"Bear Bear!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Yup I got him for you to sleep with," Tadashi said as he handed the stuffed bear to its owner.

Hiro took the bear into his arms and hugged it tightly while embracing several of the other plushies that were on his bed. His smile was contagious but it suddenly turned into a frown, Tadashi noticed this and leaned next to Hiro.

"What's wrong Hiro?"

"I really like it here… I don't want to leave you, Aunt Cass and Mochi… I don't want to go back to that life I had before."

"And you don't have to Hiro."

"But… what if I... get taken back?"

Tadashi took Hiro's small hands into his own and rubbed them reassuringly.

"I'll never let that happen," Tadashi stated. "You are a part of this family now… no one can change that. As your older brother I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Hiro still looked worried and that's when Tadashi came up with an idea on how to reassure Hiro. He clutched one of his hands into a fist and held in out to Hiro. Hiro gave Tadashi a confused look as to what he was doing.

"Make one of your hands into a fist Hiro."

Hiro did as he was told and made a fist; Tadashi then took it and bumped it with his own.

"This is called a fist bump Hiro."

"Fist bump?"

"Yup it's my way of showing you how much I love you and that I will always be there for you."

Hiro then did his own fist bump and smiled at the results.

"When you do that you open the fist and pull it back, you make an explosion sound when that happens. Like this."

Tadashi bumped his fist with Hiro's again and pulled it back while making the explosion sound. Hiro did the same and giggled after that, Hiro repeated the action. He liked doing this with Tadashi and he let out another yawn.

"Alright kiddo time for a nap," Tadashi said.

"Stay with me?" Hiro questioned.

"Of course Hiro."

Tadashi laid next to Hiro while the little boy gathered Bear Bear in his arms, he caressed he hair gently as his eyes started to close. Within minutes Hiro was asleep and Tadashi just stared at his sleeping form. He couldn't wait to show Hiro the world… he knew Hiro would do great things with that brilliant mind of his. He couldn't wait to see it.

 **Wait until Hiro meets Tadashi's friends… stay tuned.**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 10**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"Okay sweetie now place that cup of chocolate chips in the dough and then we can cut out the shapes using the cutters," Cass said as she got out the cooking utensils.

"Okay Aunt Cass," Hiro replied.

Two weeks had passed since Hiro became a kitsune; so far he was enjoying the life he had been given by his older brother. He was able to experience freedom for the first time in his life. Right now it was morning and he was helping his aunt with baking sweets for her shop. He wasn't able to go into the shop itself since the people would question where he came from and how he was related to the Hamada family. He didn't mind though since Tadashi and Cass had told him that they would be able to introduce him as a member of the family when they moved to another location. He was excited for that as well.

"Okay Hiro now start cutting out the dough," Cass said as she handed him the cookie cutters.

Hiro nodded and began to cut out different shapes of cookie dough. By the time he was done there were stars, hearts, dinosaurs, butterflies, flowers and seashells. Cass ruffled Hiro's hair when he was done and laughed a little too. The four year old was covered with flour and little pieces of chocolate chips were smudged on his face. Cass took the trays of cookies and placed them in the oven. After several minutes they were done and taken out of the oven. Hiro stared at his masterpieces with pride.

"Good job Hiro," Cass commented. "Now there will be plenty of chocolate chip cookies for the shop today."

Hiro's ears and tails popped out due to his happiness at the moment and wagged cutely. Cass chuckled a little more and she took the time to clean his face and hands from flour and chocolate.

"And for being such a good little helper here's your reward," Cass said.

She went and placed four of the chocolate chip cookies into a small plastic bad and wrapped it with blue ribbon. A cup of milk was poured for him and she handed both items to the little boy who accepted it gratefully. She also gave him a kiss to the forehead, Hiro returned it with a kiss to her cheek.

"Now go wait in the living room, your brother should be home in fifteen minutes. Watch some cartoons if you want." Cass said. "And remember to tuck in your ears and tails."

"Okay Aunt Cass," Hiro stated as he went to the living room.

His ears and tails disappeared as Hiro sat on the couch and turned on the television, Mochi greeted him by laying on his lap as he ate the cookies. He giggled at the cartoons and they played on the screen. Despite enjoying himself he was a little nervous. Today was the day he would meet his older brother's friends. Tadashi had shown Hiro pictures of them and talked about them a little but not too much since Tadashi wanted his friends to tell him more about themselves. The older brother had left as soon they woke up to go meet with his friends and bring them back here to meet him. Hiro knew he didn't need to be scared anymore of people but old habits die hard. He was hoping that Tadashi's friends would like him; he took a sip of his milk as he thought that.

Just then the front door opened and Tadashi was greeted at the sight of his younger brother sitting on the couch enjoying his treats. A smile spread across Hiro's face and he placed the cookies and milk down in order to run to his brother.

"Dashi!" Hiro greeted.

"Hiro!" Tadashi replied.

Tadashi gathered Hiro in his arms and swung him around a little.

"Hey little brother, were you a good boy for Aunt Cass?" Tadashi playfully asked.

"Yeah I was a good boy," Hiro responded.

"Good," Tadashi said as he ruffled his hair then turned toward the door. "You guys can come in now."

Hiro turned his attention to the door and saw four figures walk in. There was a tall girl with long blonde hair with green eyes wearing magenta glasses, she was Honey Lemon. A short girl with black hair and several violet streaks with brown eyes, she was Go Go. A muscular boy sporting dreadlocks with a beard and brown eyes, he was Wasabi. And a shaggy boy with hair brown hair and blue eyes, he was Fred. Hiro immediately recognized them from the pictures, Tadashi's friends. Tadashi took Hiro into his arms, the four year old grasped onto his older brother's shirt as they walked to the group.

"Guys this Hiro, my little brother," Tadashi stated. "Hiro say hello."

Hiro didn't say anything at first, he was very shy.

"Come on Hiro, don't be scared," Tadashi soothed. "Say hello."

With a little hesitation at first Hiro turned around to greet the guests.

"Um… hello everyone," Hiro quietly said.

"Oh he even talks cute!" Honey squealed.

"Honey don't be so loud, you'll scare him," Wasabi whispered.

"Aw but he is cute," Fred added. "Hi little man."

Fred waved to the little boy; Hiro couldn't help but wave back at him. Honey held back an urge to squeal again at the sight of Hiro waving. Cass entered the room carrying a basket of cookies. She caught sight of the group of kitsunes and smiled.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all especially since we've got a new addition to the family," Cass said.

"Hello Ms. Hamada," the group greeted in unison.

"Make yourselves at home; I'm going to start opening the shop now. Remember to behave yourselves and there's some snacks for you all in the fridge if you're hungry."

"We will Aunt Cass and thank you," Tadashi replied.

"Bye Aunt Cass," Hiro added.

Cass just smiled at her nephews before she entered the café with the cookies Hiro had helped her make. Tadashi turned to his little brother.

"Hiro they want to see you in your kitsune form," Tadashi said. "Is it alright if we go outside today?"

"Yes!" Hiro cheered.

Hiro never missed out on the opportunity to go outside these days; ever since he had his first taste of freedom he wanted more of it. He wanted to enjoy these days here before moving to another house with his family. Not only that but he had gotten the hang of transforming into his kitsune form.

With that said the gang went outside, once they were there Tadashi placed Hiro on the grass. Hiro quickly changed into his kitsune form and stretched out his four legged body. The others gasped in amazement, Tadashi just stood there with a look of pride on his face.

"Wow, you're really smart Hiro!" Honey exclaimed. "You can transform easier than I did when I was your age."

"The little man is surely something else," Wasabi said.

"I'm impressed," Go Go added with a smile smirk.

"Dude that is so wicked!" Fred stated. "I wanna join in."

Fred wasted no time in transforming; he started to run around in circles before rubbing his back on the ground. Hiro saw how much fun Fred looked like he was having and decided to mimic him. The others chuckled at the two's actions. Fred jumped back onto his feet and wailed his two tails.

" **Come on little dude let's have some fun,"** Fred stated.

" **Okay!"** Hiro answered.

Fred and Hiro started to chase each other around the open field; the others could hear the sound of their laughter. They decided to join in the fun; they changed into their other forms. Tadashi playfully tackled his little brother and blew raspberries onto his stomach. Hiro let out a series of giggles before jumping onto Tadashi's back. Tadashi pretended to be wounded as Hiro playfully bit onto his ear. Then Go Go picked Hiro up and threw him up in the air, Wasabi and Honey were there to catch them with their tails before throwing him back up. After that the kitsune group started to chase one another into the forest, they avoided the human population. When they got far enough they decided to play in the small lake that was in the middle of the forest.

" **Last one in is a rotten Go Go!"** Fred exclaimed as he jumped in.

" **Fred, you creep, I'm gonna get you!"** Go Go yelled as she followed him.

" **Oh grow up Fred,"** Wasabi stated.

" **Go Go don't do anything rash!"** Honey said.

Tadashi placed Hiro on his back and he ran toward the water, before he reached it he jumped into the air with Hiro.

" **Cannonball!"** the brothers said in unison.

They landed in the water with a big splash, the water hit the others. Tadashi swam to the top as Hiro clung to him. They appeared from under the water with dripping fur and big smiles.

" **Nice splash Hamadas,"** Go Go said as she splashed them. **"But that's not how you do a cannonball… let me show you how a pro does it."**

Go Go climbed out of the lake and ran toward another direction, once she was far enough she came running back and jumped. Another large splash covered the gang, Go Go had smug smile on her face as she returned to the surface.

" **That's how you do it,"** she said.

" **No way I can beat that!"** Fred replied.

The next hour was spent with them trying to beat each other at cannonballs; they were going to have a hard time getting their fur dried. Hiro was having so much at the moment; he was enjoying spending time with his brother's friends. They were everything he said they would be and more. He shuddered when he thought about the things he would have missed out in life had he continued to stay with his parents. There was no way he would go back… not now… not ever! He was a Hamada now and a kitsune.

" **Okay you guys I say we run around for a while in the sun so we can dry off,"** Tadashi said as he picked Hiro out of the water. **"Then we can back go back to have Aunt Cass's snacks."**

" **Sounds like a plan to me,"** Wasabi agreed.

" **Count me in!"** Fred added.

They ran back to the open field next to the Hamada house, the sun was fully out now. They ran along the grass and enjoyed the warm sunlight as it hit their fur. Hiro used his brother's stomach like a pillow once it was dried enough and relaxed.

Once they were completely dry they entered the house where they enjoyed the snacks that Cass had made for them. Tadashi enjoyed the look of joy on Hiro's face after they went inside. He knew Hiro was opening up to new people and he couldn't have been any prouder at that fact. After all kitsunes had to stick together… Tadashi knew Hiro had friends now even if he didn't say it out loud yet and he would have more in the future when they moved to another house. He would soon get the education and friends he deserved. Very soon.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 11**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"Well that certainly was a good way to start the day," Fred said as he laid down on the floor.

"Fred, show some manners," Wasabi stated. "I know we're sitting at a coffee table but still."

"Wasabi I get enough lectures on manners at home I don't need them here too."

"Then start listening to lectures and actually follow them," Go Go said.

"Hey I am a free spirit, someone that can't be tied down by rules."

The friends were sitting at the coffee table in the living room; the television was still showing the cartoons that Hiro was watching earlier. They finished the snacks that had been provided to them by Cass and were now taking the time to relax. Hiro hadn't said anything else to the group after they came back for their outdoor adventure. He was sitting crossed legged with Mochi in his lap, he liked Tadashi's friends but he was still worried about saying the wrong things to them. Tadashi sensed Hiro's anxiety and quickly placed an arm around him. Hiro looked up at his older brother; Tadashi smiled and winked at him. Hiro relaxed somewhat at these gestures.

"So Hiro," Honey addressed. "Tell is more about yourself. What do you like? Are you interested in anything?"

Hiro looked at her then back at Tadashi as if to ask him what he should say. Tadashi gently nudged him, his way of telling him just to be honest. The four year old turned back to Honey.

"I… um I like going outside… playing with Tadashi… helping Aunt Cass with her sweets… petting Mochi… building stuff… and robots."

"You mean like the robots that are on the television?" Fred questioned.

The cartoon currently playing on the television was one that involved robots and inventions, a smile appeared on Hiro's face. He nodded to which Honey squealed again, she couldn't get over how adorable Hiro was.

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed. "You and me are going to get along just fine, come over here little dude and I'll show you something cool."

Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"You had that on you when you were jumping into the lake?" Go Go asked.

"It's waterproof!" Fred rebuffed.

"Your simple mind never ceases to amaze me," Go Go replied.

"Hey I had my phone on me when I jumped into the lake too Go Go," Honey added. "It's waterproof."

"Like I said simple mind," Go Go said while rolling her eyes.

The others laughed at her remark while Hiro walked over to Fred. Suddenly pictures of multiple robot and monster suits appeared on the screen much to Hiro's amazement. The little boy sat next to him and his eyes widen every time Fred turned to another picture.

"Next time I see you I'll bring some comic books and action figures," Fred said.

Hiro gave Fred a puzzled expression.

"What's a comic book?" Hiro asked.

Fred didn't say anything for several seconds; the others knew that he was in a state of shock at the moment. Tadashi held in the urge to laugh since he knew how much Fred took his hobbies seriously. Hiro only sat there quietly waiting for Fred to say something; he hoped he hadn't said anything to make him angry. Fred stretched his hands out to him only for Hiro to flinch back but Fred just placed his hands gently on his shoulders.

"We have so much to discuss," Fred said playfully. "By the time we're done we'll be partners in crime!"

Hiro let out a sigh of relief as Fred said that, he was glad that he wasn't mad at him. A small giggle escape Hiro's lips and Tadashi smiled at the sight of it.

"Fred please don't turn him into you," Go Go said. "The last thing we need is another nerd."

"It takes one to know one Go Go," Fred replied.

"Nerd?" Hiro questioned. "What's a nerd?"

Go Go snorted at Hiro's question, she scooted closer to him and ruffled his hair.

"A nerd is someone who pays too much attention to something that most people do not understand such as Fred here with his weird hobbies… or like your big brother and his knack for robotics," Go Go explained.

"Hey!" Fred and Tadashi exclaimed in unison.

"Oooohh," Hiro said in understanding. "Dashi is a nerd!"

"I am not Hiro!" Tadashi argued. "Go Go don't be a bad influence on him."

"You don't mind if Fred turns him into a comic fanatic but you won't let me teach him the word for people like that… nerd?" Go Go playfully asked.

"I am not a nerd!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Dashi is a nerd! Dashi is a nerd!" Hiro sang.

"Hiro you little bonehead come here!" Tadashi said.

Go Go quickly moved out of the way as did Fred as Tadashi scooped Hiro up in his arms and started to tickle the life out of him. Hiro squirmed in his brother's grasp and Tadashi showed no signs of giving up any time soon.

"Dashi hahahaha stop! Quit hahahahaha it!" Hiro gasped.

"Not until you admit I'm not a nerd kiddo!" Tadashi replied.

"Tadashi you shouldn't teach Hiro to lie." Go Go rebuffed.

"Go Go stay out of this," Tadashi playfully warned.

Go Go merely waved her hand in the air, the gang continued to watch the little battle Tadashi and Hiro were having. Tadashi eventually stopped tickling Hiro and threw him up in the air before catching him and throwing him again.

"Hahaha Dashi you so silly!" Hiro cheered.

"No you're silly you little bonehead," Tadashi responded.

"And you're a nerd!" Hiro added.

"I am not a nerd!" Tadashi said.

Hiro only giggled some more as Tadashi placed him back on the floor, the older brother sat next to him and ruffled his hair.

"Oh you two are so cute!" Honey said as she took out her phone.

She quickly snapped a picture of the two of them, the brothers paused for a moment and Hiro caught sight of Honey's phone case. He crawled to her in order to get a better look at it.

"Honey, Hiro and me get enough of our pictures taken by Aunt Cass," Tadashi said. "We don't need anymore."

"I can't blame her you too are too precious not to be photographed," Honey replied.

Honey saw how Hiro stared at her phone case, a dark pink fox with a black tie along with its tail hanging off the case. Hiro played with the tail much like how a cat does when it sees a toy.

"Do you like it? Honey asked.

Hiro nodded his head.

"Do you like cute things?" Hiro questioned.

"I love cute things… I like cute animals, cute clothes, cute toys… anything cute," Honey said. "Like you ya little cutie."

Honey gently brushed his bangs out of his face and Hiro leaned into her touch. Hiro saw that the girl in front of him was sweet tempered and very kind. His thoughts traced back to his mother, how different the two women were. Hiro wondered how his mother would have been if she had been more like Honey. He wouldn't even mind if his mother was more like Go Go, the girl had a sense of humor along with a cool attitude.

"Fred stop messing with the candles!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hiro turned to see it was the boy named Wasabi; he was slapping Fred's hand away from the bowl of candles that sat in the middle of the coffee table. The candles were in the shapes of fruits and they held the scent of the fruit they resembled. He had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Come one dude I'm just trying to have a little fun," Fred whined.

"These candles belong in a certain order Fred, don't make me tell you twice," Wasabi rebuffed. "The apples belong on one side, the pears belong on another, the oranges go above the apples and the mangoes go on top of the pears."

"Geez your OCD always gets the best of you dude," Fred said.

"My OCD is what makes me an organized person and I must make sure that I follow it or else it will bother me for the rest of the day," Wasabi responded.

Hiro watched as Wasabi placed the fruit scented candles in a specific order in the bowl, he was amazed at how the pattern was perfect. He noticed a mango candle out of place and stretched out his hand to correct it. Wasabi noticed this and allowed Hiro to place the candle next to the other mango candles. Hiro smiled at his choice of placement.

"Thank you Hiro," Wasabi said. "Now it is perfect."

"You're welcome… Wasabi," Hiro replied. "Even the littlest details can make a difference."

"You really are a smart kid Hiro," Tadashi whispered to himself.

He saw what was happening before him, Hiro was taking the time to learn about his friends… Hiro's and Tadashi's friends. He observed their behavior and asked them questions, he was slowly overcoming his shyness and fear of other people.

"So Hiro your brother said you're really smart," Fred said. "Can you tell me what thirteen multiplied by eight equals?"

"One hundred and four," Hiro quickly answered.

"Whoa," Fred said.

"What's the capital of Canada?" Go Go asked.

"Ottawa," Hiro replied.

"How many pounds are in seven and a half tons?" Wasabi questioned.

"Fifteen thousand," Hiro responded.

"Do you love your big brother?" Honey asked.

"Yes!" Hiro cheered as he hugged Tadashi.

Tadashi smirked and ruffled the four year olds hair, he turned back to the others.

"Told you he was a little genius."

"Yeah you got yourself a little Einstein alright," Fred stated. "I can't believe he's only four years old and he already knows such things.

"Well he's been learning and all since he's been here," Tadashi said.

"But still I mean it's not every day you see a four year old with that kind of intelligence," Wasabi added. "I mean can you imagine when he gets older… man he'll be smarter than most adults."

Hiro listened to their conversation about his intelligence; it's true that he had been learning more about things lately thanks to Tadashi but things always came easy to him. He could just tell people answers even without thinking, that's how it was like when he lived in his old house. Things would just pop into his mind and he could understand it for the most part. His parents always used to say that he wasn't normal and that no would like him due to his large brain. They never encouraged him to do anything relating to education.

"Are you going to get him enrolled in the Kitsune Education Program?" Go Go asked.

Hiro's ears and tails popped out once he heard that, he turned to Tadashi.

"What's that Dashi?"

"It's a school specifically for kitsune children Hiro, there they learn not only about the things you learn from a regular school but you also learn about the kitsune culture. Like how to make your own fire, the history of kitsunes and how to shape shift."

Hiro's eyes started to sparkle at that information, he was aware that kitsunes had those abilities but he never really thought about doing it himself. Tadashi had shown him his fox fire several times but only in small amounts to avoid him getting hurt and he had learned how to shape shift back and forth from kitsune to human form. His tails started to wag before they disappeared with his kitsune ears.

"I want to go there," Hiro stated.

"And you will when we move," Tadashi replied.

"I still remember those days," Honey reminisced. "I wonder when those teachers will retire; they've been there for as long as our parents."

"It's better when the elders are the ones teaching since they've had years of experience," Go Go said.

"That's true," Tadashi replied

"Do you know what area you're going to move in? Wasabi asked.

"We were thinking about moving to the countryside of the city of San Fransokyo, that's where the kitsune teachers Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall have their class. Hiro will join them as a new student."

Tadashi rubbed Hiro's back as he explained; Hiro found himself laying in Tadashi's lap as he did this.

"He's going to like it there, Aunt Cass is already calling to see if there any available houses in the area. I hear it's a beautiful area to live in though."

"I'm sure it is with all that nature and what not," Fred added.

"Are there kids like me there Dashi?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi knew what he meant; Hiro was asking if there were kids who came from situation like him.

"Don't worry Hiro there will be kids like you there," Tadashi reassured. "You won't be alone."

With that said Hiro relaxed and rubbed his head against Tadashi's chest, Honey snapped another picture. After that the gang of kitsunes talked more about themselves to Hiro and Hiro talked more about himself to them. He didn't mind talking to them now and he enjoyed their company and looked forward to seeing them again. When they left Tadashi and Hiro stood next to the door and waved goodbye to them.

"I like them Dashi, I like our friends," Hiro said.

A smile appeared on Tadashi's face, Hiro had finally said it out loud. He bent down next to Hiro and held his fist out to him. Hiro turned to him and immediately bumped his own fist to his; they each made an explosion sound. Tadashi then took Hiro into his arms and they sat on the couch together watching the robot cartoon.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 12**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

A month and a half had passed since the gang came to visit the Hamada family. They would stop by every now and again to check up on them, Hiro enjoyed their company whenever they came. Fred had made good with his promise to give Hiro some of his very own comic books along with new action figures. Wasabi would show him the tools he would use whenever he worked on new projects. Honey Lemon always showed him the pictures she would take along with how to customize them. Go Go would enjoy taunting Tadashi with Hiro at her side, much to the older Hamada's annoyance and amusement.

"Now you can subtract the seventy eight from forty nine and you'll have your answer," Tadashi explained.

"I'm going to get a negative number," Hiro commented.

"That's right buddy," Tadashi replied. "This is easy for you Hiro."

Hiro simply nodded his head; his face was blushing from the praise Tadashi had given him. He quickly wrote the answer down on the sheet of paper. After Hiro had arrived at the Hamada household Tadashi had been sure to help him get a head start in education. He gave Hiro some books regarding the basic elements of mathematics, science and reading. He also gave Hiro several books regarding robotics and art just as way to show him that learning doesn't always have to relate to school but to hobbies and other fun activities. The brothers were currently working on one of those books at the desk Hiro had gotten from Wasabi.

"Okay Hiro you're done with this part of the book," Tadashi said. "Now it's time for a break."

"Hooray break time! That means that we can watch TV!" Hiro cheered.

Tadashi chuckled at his little brother's antics; he put away the educational book and pulled out the remote control Hiro. The younger Hamada sat on the floor and waited for the screen to come one. Tadashi turned the TV on and Hiro gave all of his attention to it. Tadashi followed suit as he sat next to him. A cartoon was playing at the moment; Tadashi enjoyed watching them with his little brother.

Cass was busy at the moment talking on the phone with the realtor concerning houses on the countryside of San Fransokyo. She wasn't too worried about prices since she had been saving up ever since Tadashi's parents had died and they had left them with a reasonable amount of money just in case. She also was planning on talking to Hiro's teachers over the phone as well in order to make sure that everything was in order for his enrollment.

The kitsune brothers enjoyed the moment of peace they were having with each other. Hiro was glad that Tadashi never missed a moment to spend time with him even if he had to do other stuff. Tadashi adored the child; it didn't take a genius to see that. Cass always made sure to document their moments together, much to the brothers' embarrassment.

Just when they were about to show another cartoon, a question popped into Hiro's mind. It had been something that buzzed in his head ever since Tadashi's friends came over.

"Hey Dashi," Hiro said.

"Yes Hiro?"

"Do… do…you…" Hiro started.

"Do I what kiddo?"

"Do you think I'm… weird?"

Tadashi almost lost his balance as he was sitting, he turned to Hiro. Tadashi's ears and tails popped out at this question but he quickly placed them back in hiding.

"Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Where did that come from?"

Hiro just shrugged and he looked away from the elder Hamada, Tadashi gently placed his hand under Hiro's chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"Why would you ask such a thing Hiro?"

Hiro knew Tadashi wasn't going to let it go, he knew he might as well tell him why he asked that in the first place.

"Because… when our friends came over you all said I was really smart… I don't mind that but what if the other kids think I'm weird when I go to school? I know a lot of stuff that most other kids don't know. I'm weird aren't I Dashi?"

"Hiro no… I don't think you're weird," Tadashi said. "Yes you possess a high intelligence level but that doesn't mean you're weird. You have a gift."

"Mommy and Daddy didn't think so," Hiro whispered.

Tadashi's sensitive hearing caught that, he clenched his teeth at the thought of Hiro's parents. Of course Hiro's issue with the subject came from them. The older brother knew that the reason why Hiro had such a low self-esteem was due to their so called parenting. Without hesitation he brought Hiro into his arms and cradled him.

"Listen Hiro, I'm not going to lie there are going to be people out there who will think you're different because of your intelligence… I used to be that way too."

Hiro perked from hearing Tadashi's statement and looked at him.

"Really?" Hiro questioned.

"Yup, I was smarter for my age when I was younger… maybe not as smart as you but smart enough to outweigh an adult's intelligence…. I have the tails to prove it."

"Tails? You mean the kitsune tails we have?"

"Yes, you see Hiro the number of tails a kitsune has shows how smart or powerful they are. Every normal kitsune is born with one tail and throughout their life they can earn more tails depending on how much they grow mentally and physically."

"Oh," Hiro replied. "Then is that why I have three tails?"

"Sure is," Tadashi stated. "You'll learn more about it when you start going to school. As for your other concern as long as you just be yourself then I'm sure someone or some kids will like you."

"You really think so?" Hiro asked.

"I know it."

"Is that how you met your friends?"

"Yup I met them when I was in school; we were enrolled in the same class back when we lived in the same location," Tadashi explained. "Trust me when I say that I was really nervous since I didn't think anyone would like me for the same reasons as you but after meeting them I realized that it didn't matter. True friends like you no matter who you are Hiro never forget that."

Tadashi caressed Hiro hair as he finished saying his statement, Hiro snuggled closer into Tadashi's embrace. The younger Hamada wondered who would become his friends when he when he started going to school. He also wondered how his first school experience would be like… sure Tadashi had taught him a few things but it would be different this time. This time he would be taught by actual teacher and not just any teacher… kitsune teachers! But as long as he had Tadashi and Cass along with his other friends he would be fine. Unlike his life before he became a kitsune he actually had people there for him this time. Everything was different but in a good way.

"So are you still worried?" Tadashi asked.

"No," Hiro responded. "Not anymore Dashi, thank you."

"Anytime little brother."

With that Tadashi placed a soft kiss on the four year olds head, Hiro giggled in response. Suddenly the sounds of foot stomping could be heard, it was heading toward their room. Tadashi and Hiro turned to the door way to see Cass panting with her ears and tail out. A phone was in her hand and she was clutching it tightly.

"Hi Aunt Cass," Hiro greeted.

"Hey Aunt Cass what's up?" Tadashi asked.

"Boys…" Cass panted. "I… found… a house… I found a house!"

"What?" Tadashi and Hiro exclaimed in unison.

The brother thought that they didn't hear her correctly but little did they know that was not the case. Cass managed to collect herself and she had a big smile on her face.

"That's right!" Cass replied. "I just got news that there's a house on the market in the countryside of San Fransokyo. They said we can go check it out this weekend."

"Wow really?" Tadashi asked in awe.

"That's awesome Aunt Cass!" Hiro commented.

"It sure is boys, so clear your schedules because we're going to see that new house on Saturday!" Cass said as she left the room.

Tadashi and Hiro turned to face each other, smiles were on their faces.

"Can you believe it Hiro? We finally can check out a new house," Tadashi said.

"I know it's going to be great," Hiro responded.

Hiro meant it too, a new home and a new school. It was going to be great and while he was going to miss this home at the same time it was the beginning of an exciting adventure. However, before they would leave Hiro wanted to make more memories at this house. That gave him an idea.

"Dashi," Hiro addressed.

"What Hiro?"

"Can I go ride my bike? I want to make more memories while we're here."

"Of course little brother, I'll go get my bike too and then we can go."

"Okay!" Hiro cheered.

The brothers collected their bikes and traveled down the hidden routes only they were aware existed. Hiro had learned how to ride a bike from Tadashi along with Go Go since she was the one who gave it to him as a present. However, Tadashi would still keep a close eye on Hiro just to make sure he rode the bike correctly.

Hiro scanned the areas he passed; he took in the beautiful and peaceful scenery. The final moments… of the first real home he got to call his own. He also remembered that his parent's house was in this area too while it was not close enough to the house at the same time it was there. His parents had probably forgotten about him already but he didn't care… there were times when he would forget about them too. Once they moved into the new house he would say goodbye not only to the current house but to his past… for good. In all honesty he was okay with that for he had a bright future ahead of him.

"Keep up Hiro," Tadashi said as he rode closer to the little one.

"I am Dashi."

The Hamadas rode their bikes with the image of a new house in their minds, what kind of a world waited for them there? They were about to find out.

 **Next chapter: the house and the move!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 13**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro was excited but that didn't mean he couldn't be tried too. The realtor agreed to meet with them… early in the morning! For a four year old that annoyed him to no end. As his aunt drove on the rocky pathway he was dozing off with his head placed in his brother's arm. Tadashi merely chuckled at the action and placed an arm over the little one. Hiro nuzzled closer to him as a result.

"Don't worry Hiro we'll be there in about ten more minutes," Cass reassured her youngest nephew.

"Okay…" Hiro mumbled.

He decided to rest his eyes a little longer, at least until they get there. He wondered what the new house would look like. He had dreams about it but now he was finally going to get to see it… with his new family. If his old house with his brother and aunt was great he was sure this one would live up to its standards.

Suddenly Hiro felt the truck stop moving along with someone gently shaking him.

"Hiro," Tadashi addressed. "We're here."

"Mmmm…" Hiro mumbled.

"Come on Hiro," Tadashi said as he shook Hiro again.

Hiro brought his small fist to his eyes and rubbed them before yawning a little. Tadashi smiled and took Hiro into his arms as he stepped out of the truck. Cass followed suit and locked the truck's doors. They were greeted by the sight of a man wearing realtor attire with a clipboard and pen at hand. He turned to see the small family and quickly walked to them with a smile on his face. He brought out his hand in order to shake Cass's hand.

"Greetings everyone, my name is Tyler Edwards. We spoke on the phone Ms. Hamada."

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Edwards," Cass replied. "As you know I'm Cass Hamada and these are my two nephews."

"Very nice to meet you two boys," Mr. Edwards said as he placed a hand out in front of Tadashi.

Tadashi moved Hiro to his other arm and shook his hand; once he was done he turned to Hiro. Hiro smiled and politely shook hands with the realtor.

"I assume you two are brothers," Mr. Edwards stated.

"That is correct," Tadashi said as he readjusted his grip on Hiro.

"I knew it, you two look alike."

Hiro blushed at his comment, it was the first time someone other than his aunt and friends has said something like that. While they only shared their hair and eye colors there was something about them that looked similar other than that. Maybe it was their spirits or maybe it was the aura they emitted that made them look alike. Even if they were not related by blood they were related by bond.

"Well now we've gotten all of the introductions settled what do you say we check out the house?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"That sounds like a great idea," Cass responded.

"I agree," Hiro added.

With that they started to walk to the house, along the way Hiro noticed how much vegetation was around the area. Much like the other house it was lots of tees, bushes and other forms of plant life. Another thing he noticed was how there were minimal houses around the area as well. It was a perfect place for a kitsune. A house came into view. It was only one story but it was long with a lot of space. There was also a large shed separate from the house; it had several windows along with enough space for multiple people.

"As you know there is a small patio in the back," Mr. Edwards commented.

"Oh it looks so lovely already, I can't wait to see the patio," Cass said with excitement in her voice. "Do you know who the previous owners were before? They took such good care of their house."

"They were an elderly couple who ran a small restaurant, the shed over there used to be the area where they cooked and allowed the customers to eat at."

"Like I said it's already lovely and filling out the criteria we're looking for," Cass said as she stared at the shed with awe and wonder.

The brothers smiled at their aunt's reaction, they could tell that she was already thinking of ways to decorate her new café along with how to remodel. Mr. Edwards pulled out a key and opened the door. As soon as they stepped inside, Hiro did know what to stare at first. It was so empty, so quiet and so peaceful. Hiro started to squirm a little in Tadashi's arms and Tadashi automatically knew what he wanted. Without hesitation he placed Hiro on the floor, the four year old began to run throughout the house checking out the rooms. His giggles could be heard throughout the house.

"I guess he likes it," Mr. Edwards deduced.

"I think so too," Tadashi said.

Mr. Edwards had taken them to other rooms in the house while Hiro continued to run around looking at everything with awe and fascination. After looking through almost everything he could find Hiro turned his attention back to the realtor.

"May we check out the backyard now?" Hiro asked.

"Of course, right this way."

Mr. Edwards led the family out through a back door. Once outside Hiro began to run around the yard and scanning the scenery around him. It reminded him so much of home, it was indeed a perfect house. Tadashi decided to join Hiro in his little adventure; he picked Hiro up and placed him on his shoulders. They rode around the yard enjoying the time they were spending in the vacant home. Cass and Mr. Edwards just laughed at the scene they were witnessing, without another thought Cass turned to Mr. Edwards.

"We'll take it," Cass stated.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen the whole house yet."

Cass turned her attention back to the two boys, she watched as Hiro ran from Tadashi only for the older Hamada to catch up to him. Their laughter was contagious and a delight to hear, the answer was right in front of her.

"I'm quite sure Mr. Edwards, we'll take it."

"Very well then, we'll start the paperwork as soon as possible," Mr. Edwards said. "I hope your family makes good memories in this house."

"Oh there's no need to worry about that… this family will thrive here," Cass stated with a smile on her face.

With that the paperwork got started and within a few days it was finished… the time to move started now. The Hamadas packed up their belongings and Cass enlisted the help of other kitsunes in order to help them with the move. The kitsune community provided good resources to those who occupied it. They had their own moving company help out with the process.

There the brothers were watching the kitsune men pack up their furniture and other belongings into two moving trucks. It was later in the day and almost everything was packed up. Tadashi and Hiro waited patiently until the house started to become empty. Hiro held his Bear Bear in his arms as they did so, he wanted to be sure that stayed with him. Another thing they had taken the liberty to do was destroy the den they had made in the backyard, this was a custom whenever kitsunes moved to another location.

Their friends would stop by later that day in order to congratulate them for the new house. Just when the men were finished loading up the trucks another car pulled up. It belonged to Wasabi.

"Good evening Hamada brothers," Honey said as she stepped out of the car.

"Good evening to you all too," Tadashi responded as he waved his hands.

"Hi everyone," Hiro added.

"Hey little dude," Fred as stated as he ran to him.

Without a second thought he picked up the younger Hamada and threw him up in the air several times and catching him. Hiro laughed as a result, Fred placed him down on the ground after that.

"Have you been keeping track of your comic books?" Fred questioned.

"Sure have," Hiro said.

"Good to hear, when the next issue comes out I'll send it to you through mail after you move."

"Hooray!" Hiro exclaimed.

Fred ruffled Hiro's hair, after discovering Hiro's new fondness for comic books and action figures the two always had something to talk about. Whenever there was a new issue or anything relating to them Fred would be sure to send it to Hiro. His collection was becoming as big as Fred's at this point. Go Go walked to Tadashi and playfully punched his arm.

"So the day is finally here huh nerd?" Go Go questioned.

"Go Go I am not a nerd!" Tadashi exclaimed

"Dashi is a nerd!" Hiro cheerfully added.

"See, Hiro gets it," Go Go replied.

Go Go patted his head while Hiro nuzzled into her touch, Tadashi merely sighed in annoyance and shook his head. The duo chuckled at Tadashi's expression as did the others.

"Anyway, yeah the day is finally here. The house is amazing," Tadashi finally said. "It's almost like this one only it has a patio, larger backyard space and a shed."

"That does sound amazing," Wasabi replied. "Hiro's goes to be attending school there right?"

"Yeah Aunt Cass already contacted them before we went to go look at the house, Hiro's officially a student," Tadashi said. "We'll be attending school next week after we get everything situated with the house."

"One thing's for sure he's going to have a great time there," Honey stated.

"I know he will, after all he's such an adventurous little boy. Everything is new and interesting to him," Tadashi said as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

Hiro gave his famous gap toothed grin to his brother and friends, a cute sight to behold. He was indeed excited to start school… his first school experience. He would learn more about his kitsune abilities along with other things about the culture. He would get the chance to make friends and socialize with others. Yes, young Hiro Hamada was looking forward to all of that. Suddenly a voice called out to them.

"Boys come inside it's time to eat!" Cass yelled. "And bring your friends too there's plenty of food for everyone!"

"Okay we'll be there Aunt Cass," Tadashi said. "Care to join us guys?"

"Of course, we never miss out the opportunity to spend time with you Hamadas," Honey said.

"Come on Hiro let's go inside," Tadashi said as he opened his arms to his little brother.

"Okay Dashi," Hiro replied as he jumped into the welcoming arms.

The men had finished packing the belongings by the time Cass was done cooking and the gang went inside to enjoy the last meal they would have in the house, Cass had gone all out. She cooked her famous wings along with shish kabobs and ribs, served with salad and for dessert a double chocolate cake. They wasted no time in digging in; conversations were made as they ate. Wasabi talked to Cass about how she could decorate the new house and café, Honey and Go Go were discussing with Tadashi on how they would stay in touch and Fred was talking about superheroes and villains with Hiro. Meanwhile Mochi decided to make himself comfortable in Hiro's lap as he talked to Fred. Every once in a while Hiro would stroke the cat's fur and he would let out a purr in response to the attention he was receiving. The peaceful atmosphere was one to enjoy and one to remember.

By the time it was over they had all agreed to call each other every Friday and would visit them on the weekends. Hiro was happy to hear that their relationship as friends wouldn't change even thought they were moving. After that was decided to call it a night and walked back to Wasabi's car, they said their goodbyes and left. The Hamadas went back inside to enjoy their final night at the house, with everything loaded into the moving vans they slept in sleeping bags in their rooms. Cass had said goodnight to her two nephews and went to her room leaving Tadashi and Hiro to sleep. Only thing was Hiro couldn't sleep, his eyes refused to close even though he knew he had to get some sleep. He turned to the window and saw little lights in the form of fireflies. He watched as they danced around and seemed to form images as they did so. Hiro got up from his sleeping bag and went to get a closer look, he took Bear Bear with him. He let out a sigh of relaxation as he continued to watch them. He noticed that they were flying around the area where the den had once been.

"That's where I met Dashi as a kitsune Bear Bear," Hiro whispered to his stuffed animal.

He remembered how terrified he was of the large creature before it showed him affection and care, something he had never had before he came here. He remembered the delicious food he had and the warmth he felt when he cuddled in Tadashi fur. Then the transformation… he remembered how it felt as he started to change. What a fascinating experience to go through, he started to walk to the back door without even thinking. Once he opened it he was led outside to the backyard, he walked up to the area where the fireflies were dancing around and opened his palm out to them. One firefly landed on it.

"Hello pretty firefly, I like the way you dance with your light. It reminds me of my big brother's foxfire, I'll be able to do that someday too. He's shown me how to do it several times but says that I need to learn from my teachers," Hiro explained. "I wonder how it feels to make a fire like that."

The firefly flew from his palm and onto his nose making Hiro giggle a little. Another firefly had landed on his Bear Bear and then another. Hiro spun around a little and danced with the fireflies. Some of them followed his example and flew around him. The little lights seemed to merge into a large light as they did so. Hiro just smiled until the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention He gasped and his ears and tail popped out, he turned around to see his brother standing there with his arms crossed but with a smile on his face.

"Oh… hi… Dashi…" Hiro said quietly.

"Hiro Hamada… what are you doing outside all alone? You should be sleeping," Tadashi commented as he got closer to Hiro.

"I wasn't alone, I had Bear Bear with me so I was fine," Hiro corrected and held up his bear to put an emphasis on it.

Tadashi couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's childish response; he had to remember than even though Hiro had the intelligence of a genius at the same time he was just four years old.

"And I just wanted to play with the fireflies, they dance," Hiro added.

"I can tell," Tadashi said.

The older Hamada bent down to Hiro's level and tickled him a little. Hiro laughed and landed on the ground gently.

"Plus, the fireflies reminded me of your foxfire," Hiro commented.

"Oh really?" Tadashi questioned. "You mean like this?"

Tadashi placed his palm out and allowed his foxfire to appear, a small blue flame danced around the area. Hiro looked at it with awe and watched it move it the small patterns as the fireflies.

"So pretty..." Hiro whispered.

"You'll be able to do it one day but you have to be careful at how you control it. Remember you control the fire it does not control you," Tadashi explained.

"I know," Hiro responded. "See it looks like the fireflies when they fly."

"I guess I can see the resemblance," Tadashi said as he allowed the foxfire to disappear. "I'm glad that you're having fun but we should get inside Hiro before Aunt Cass freaks out about us not being asleep."

"Okay big brother."

Tadashi took Hiro's small hand into his and led him back to the house but before they entered Tadashi turned to the younger Hamada.

"Say goodnight to the fireflies Hiro."

"Goodnight pretty fireflies, keep dancing even after we leave."

The brothers went inside and the fireflies kept on flying around. They went to asleep finally with Hiro cuddled in his older brother's arms with Bear Bear next to him. Hiro dreamed about the little lights but to his surprise they weren't fireflies. They were foxfires, he could tell due to them being the same color as Tadashi's. They danced around him and Hiro even reached out to them as they did so. They didn't hurt him so he allowed his other hand to reach out as well. He held a foxfire in his palms. He could feel the life it held and how it connected with his soul. He wondered if this was how Tadashi and the other kitsunes felt when they used their foxfires. He placed the foxfire back in its formation and watched as they continued to dance around him until they became a giant swirl. They surrounded him with a beautiful blue light that was tranquil and peaceful. Different shades of blue started to appear on the giant swirl of flame as they did so. He tried to reach for it again only for it to vanish, he gasped and looked around to see where it went. He then looked down at his palms and noticed how they felt warmer than they did before. He wondered if the flames were within his grasp and with his energy now. He took in a deep breath and tried to see if his assumption was correct, he called forth all of his energy and his efforts were soon rewarded. Blue flames appeared in both of his palms and he smiled. He could use foxfire! Suddenly he could feel something shaking him, the flames disappeared and he was brought back to reality.

Hiro's eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with his brother. Tadashi had a look of worry on his face as he woke up to see Hiro with his palms out as he slept. He wondered if Hiro was dreaming or not but it appears he was correct as Hiro looked confused as to where he was.

"Dashi…" Hiro mumbled. "Where am I?"

"You're at home Hiro, were you dreaming?"

Hiro sat up from the sleeping bag and rubbed his eyes a little. He yawned and stretched before turning to his brother.

"I think I was… I had a dream that there were a lot of foxfires… they were dancing like the fireflies and they didn't hurt when I touched them… they suddenly became a giant swirl and surrounded me. That's when I tried to touch them again but they disappeared… that's when I noticed how warm my hands were," Hiro explained.

"Then what happened?"

"I used my energy to see if I could make the foxfire, it worked! I used foxfire Dashi! I did it in my dream!" Hiro exclaimed as he jumped into the air. "I did it!"

"By the way you describe it I think you did too, that's amazing Hiro. wait till you're able to do it in real life it's going to be just as amazing as it was in your dream. I'm very proud of you."

That's when Hiro jumped on Tadashi and hugged him tightly; Tadashi returned the hug and stood up. He decided that it was time to get ready since they were leaving for the new house after they did so.

"Let's get dressed Hiro then you can tell Aunt Cass all about your dream on the drive to the new house," Tadashi said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Great idea, I'll tell Mochi too!" Hiro replied.

"I'm sure he'd like that as well," Tadashi commented.

The brothers quickly got ready and soon as they were done they packed up the sleeping bags and were greeted by their aunt who had Mochi in her arms along with her sleeping bag. They loaded up the truck and Cass locked the door of the now empty house.

"Goodbye old friend," Cass said as she locked it. "You gave us good memories and you also gave us a home to give to this little one."

Cass caressed Hiro's cheek as she said so.

"Come one boys let's get this new adventure started!" Cass exclaimed.

She walked to the truck with Mochi while the brothers said their goodbyes to the house.

"Thank you for being a place of new beginnings," Tadashi stated. "Not just for me but for Hiro as well. I'll never forget the memories we made here."

"Thank you house for being my new home and for being a place full of nothing but happiness," Hiro said. "I won't forget about the memories here either."

The boys bowed their heads as their final goodbyes and walked to the truck. Cass started the vehicle and off they went. Hiro watched as the house got smaller and smaller as they traveled. While a part of him was sad to see it go at the same time he was happy to go to a new place. A new place he knew for sure that his parents would never be able to find him and where he could be introduced as Tadashi's brother and Cass's nephew. He hugged his bear closer to him and nuzzled into Tadashi's arm. He was happy to be a part of a real family and he was happy to have new life in general. He never wanted it to end and it didn't have to. That was the best part.

They finally reached the house and got out of the truck, Cass had a look of determination on her face.

"Okay let's have our first meal in this place, breakfast to start the day then we can wait for the moving trucks to get here. Oh this is so exciting!" she exclaimed. "Come Mochi, come one boys!"

They walked to the door and Cass pulled out the new key, she unlocked it and opened the door wide open. It was still empty but not for long, not only would furniture be in here but memories as well. Cass quickly pulled out her cell phone and called in an order for breakfast. In the meantime Hiro and Tadashi were out in the backyard enjoying the view. Instead of fireflies butterflies were dancing around the pair. Hiro opened his palm out to them and one landed on it. He marveled at how beautiful it looked like the firefly that stood in the same spot.

"Pretty," Hiro said.

"It sure is little brother, it sure is," Tadashi responded.

Hiro thought about his dream and how he would soon be able to use foxfire. He could practically feel the same warmth in his palm as he did in the dream. The butterfly flew back to its group and the brothers continued to watched as their colors filled the air as they danced in the wind.

"I'm home…" Hiro whispered. "With my family."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 14**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro fiddled with his thumbs as his aunt drove him and his brother to his new school; he had never felt so nervous before. He was going to meet his teachers for the first time along with other children. Some of the children came from similar situations as him.

"Nervous Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"A little,"

"Don't worry baby you're going to like it there," Cass added. "You'll be able to talk to children your age and be able to learn more about the abilities you have as a kitsune."

A small appeared on Hiro's face at her comment, a part of him was excited over the fact that he would gain more knowledge about the kitsune culture and the power they possessed. He wanted to be able to perform foxfire especially, ever since he had that dream he couldn't stop thinking about it. His smile got bigger!

"There's that smile we know and love!" Tadashi exclaimed as he tickled Hiro a little.

"Dashi that tickles!" Hiro giggled.

Tadashi continued to tickle his little brother while their aunt merely chuckled as she continued to drive on the path to the school. After several more minutes they finally reached the school building. It was a small house with a few windows along with an average sized door. On the outside there was a playground with four seesaws, three pairs of swings, a large jungle gym, a merry-go-round, two slides, monkey bars and four sandboxes. Hiro's eyes widen once he saw the area and he wasn't he outside his aunt's truck yet. Another thing that caught his attention was that there were other cars parked with adults and children getting out of them. He immediately knew that those would be his new schoolmates. Cass quickly found a parking space and the Hamada started to get out of the truck.

"Ready Hiro?" Tadashi questioned.

"I think so," Hiro responded.

"Hey don't be so nervous, remember just be yourself," Tadashi stated.

"Okay Dashi."

Tadashi held Hiro's hand as they walked to the school building and opened the door to reveal the other children with their relatives. There were several desks along with two podiums for the teachers. A whiteboard was in the center of the front wall. Hiro saw that there were two older people standing next to the podiums. One was a man and the other was a woman, the man had dark brown hair with strands of gray and green eyes while the woman had black hair with gray strands and blue eyes with glasses. The man wore simple clothes that made him look like an older professor while the woman wore a black dress with a small black jacket. Hiro guessed that those were the teachers and his assumptions proved to be correct once they addressed the audience.

"Attention everyone," the man stated. "If the children could be seated in their assigned places that would be fantastic."

"Mr. Hall is correct, please children make your way to your desks if you please," the woman added with a smile."

"Alright Hiro you heard her let's find your seat," Cass said.

"Okay Aunt Cass."

They made their way through the rows of desks trying to find Hiro's name, they finally found it seconds later. Hiro saw how the name tag read Hiro Hamada on it… it was the first time he had seen his new name written on anything official. He was no longer Hiro Takachiho but Hiro Hamada. He smiled at the thought as he sat down in the desk. His older brother and aunt stood next to him on both sides.

"Now here's your lunch Hiro and remember when you're ask a question don't be nervous," Cass stated as she handed Hiro a lunch box. "All the other children are going to go through the same experience as you and don't be shy."

"Also pay attention in class and don't be afraid to talk to anyone around you," Tadashi added.

"I'll try," Hiro answered.

"Good boy, you'll do great," Tadashi said as he ruffled his hair.

Hiro giggled a little before the sound of a throat clearing caught his attention along with the attention of the other people. They turned to see that the source of that sound was the woman.

"Alright parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts siblings and any other relatives please say your goodbyes to the children as class will begin in five minutes."

The adults turned to their child and started to say their goodbyes until the class was over. Tadashi and Cass turned to Hiro with smiles on their faces.

"This is it kiddo," Tadashi said. "Your first day of class."

"We're very proud of you Hiro," Cass stated. "We'll see you later Hiro, we'll be here to pick you up around two. Remember to behave and listen to your teachers and be a good boy."

"I will Aunt Cass," Hiro replied.

"Good," Cass said. "Last kiss and hug."

Cass brought her youngest nephew to her and kissed his forehead while hugging him. Hiro returned the affection before it was Tadashi's turn to hug him.

"One more thing Hiro," Tadashi said.

"What Dashi?"

Tadashi brought up his fist to Hiro and the little boy smiled at the action. Hiro brought up his own fist and bumped it into Tadashi's. Both of them made an explosion sound much to Cass's amusement.

"Good luck Hiro," Cass stated.

"See you later," Tadashi added.

With that the two adults went outside along with the other adults, they waved goodbye to Hiro and Hiro waved back at them. As soon as they went out the door he could hear the sounds of engines turning on. The sounds of the cars that parked there no doubt. Hiro couldn't help but feel a little sad at the fact that his family was gone at the moment; he knew it was not forever but at the same time he couldn't help but feel lonely. He felt his shoulder droop a little at the fact that he was now alone with people he didn't know yet. His ears and tails popped out in response and he held onto his lunch box tighter.

Just then he felt something gently grip his shoulders, he turned to see that it was the female teacher. She had a gentle smile on her face as she patted his back a little and she bent down to his eye level.

"Hello little one," she greeted. "My name is Ms. Kita, what's yours?"

"Hiro…" Hiro said. "Hiro Hamada."

"Well Hiro Hamada, it's okay to be feeling the way you do at the moment."

"It is?"

"Yes dear everyone feels like that on their first day of school or the first day being away from their family in general, I was like that too."

"You were?"

"Yes I was and so was Mr. Hall, we all were like you but once you get to know other people you learn that it's not so bad after all," Ms. Kita said as he gently brushed a strand of his hair away. "Now let's hide those ears and tails and start class. What do you say Hiro?"

Hiro focused on his ears and tails, they soon disappeared and he smiled at the teacher.

"Okay Ms. Kita."

"Excellent."

Ms. Kita gave his back another pat before she returned to Mr. Hall's side in the front. Mr. Hall clapped his hands as a way to get the children's attention then he smiled at them.

"Good morning class," he greeted. "My name is Mr. Hall and this is my fellow teacher Ms. Kita."

"Nice to meet you all," Ms. Kita said as she bowed.

"As you know we will be your teachers until the day you pass all levels of the Kitsune Education Program, today we will start with the basics of being a kitsune but before we do that we're going to let you get acquainted with your fellow students," Mr. Hall explained.

"That's right," Ms. Kita added. "You will have fifteen minutes to meet the other children so let's start… now!"

Ms. Kita clapped her hands as she finished saying that and the children began to move around. Chatter filled the small school building as the children began to talk to one another. Hiro on the other hand didn't move from his seat. He kicked his legs back and forth and tried to act like he wasn't there. He wasn't good at talking to people much less children his own age. He had never even seen a child around his age due to being isolated at his former home. That made him all the more nervous to talk to others. Suddenly he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He flinched a little at the action and turned around to see a small girl looking at him with a big smile on her face. She had blonde curly hair and evergreen eyes that reminded Hiro of the forests he lived around back at his new home. She wore a pink shirt with the picture of a cat on in and blue jean shorts with a pair of white sneakers.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Um… h-hi," Hiro stuttered.

"My name is Dionne," she stated. "What's yours?"

"H-Hiro."

"Hiro? That's a nice name."

"Uh… thanks," Hiro said while blushing. "I like your name too."

Hiro rubbed the back of his head as he enjoyed her compliment regarding his name. She giggled at his response, her smile never fading.

"So Hiro were you born as a kitsune or did you become one?" she asked.

"I became one."

Her eyes widen at his response and she leaned in closer to him.

"Really? So did I!" she exclaimed.

"You did?" Hiro questioned.

"Uh huh," Dionne said as she nodded her head. "My friend Jasper was born as one though."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah he's here too, he's over there," Maxey stated as she pointed.

Hiro saw where she was pointing, there was a boy talking to another group of children when he turned to see Dionne pointing at him. Hiro saw that he had dark brown hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a dark orange shirt with a pair of blue jeans and red and black sneakers. He waved to Dionne, Dionne then motioned for him to come over to where they were which made Hiro even more nervous. The boy named Jasper began to walk over to them. Once he got there he smiled at Hiro and Dionne.

"Hey Maxey whose your friend?" he asked.

Friend? Had Hiro heard him right? Did he address him as Maxey's friends? But they had just met… it confused him.

"This is Hiro," Dionne said. "He was changed into a kitsune just like me. I was telling him that you were born as one."

"Sure was and I saw you earlier today," Jasper confirmed. "Hello Hiro it's very nice to meet you. I'm Jasper."

Jasper held out his hand toward Hiro, Hiro knew what he was trying to do. He had seen his aunt and brother do the same thing when they greeted someone new or just when they were greeting in general. He held out his own hand and began to shake hands with Jasper.

"And I'm Hiro… but you already knew that," Hiro said.

"I'm sure you already knew my name too thanks to Dionne."

"I just wanted him to know you were before you came over here," Dionne said. "Let's take a seat and we can talk more to Hiro."

"Okay."

Dionne and Jasper sat in the seats next to Hiro and prepared to start a conversation with him.

"So Hiro who do you live with? When I saw you today you were with a lady and a guy but they didn't look like your mom and dad," Jasper asked.

"That was my Aunt Cass and my big brother Tadashi but I like to call him Dashi instead," Hiro said. "Do any of you have siblings?"

"I have two older brothers, one older sister and one younger sister but I'm going to be a big brother again when my mom has the new baby," Jasper responded. "The baby should be born in another month or so."

"Wow!" Hiro exclaimed. That's a lot of siblings!"

"I hear that all the time and I always laugh at that," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters," Dionne said. "But Mommy said that I will one day, she and Daddy want to adopt another kid later."

Hiro listened to Dionne's response regarding her parents; she had said earlier that she had been changed into a kitsune like him. He wondered which one of her parents performed the transformation, for him it was Tadashi.

"Did your mom or dad change you?" Hiro asked. "My big brother changed me."

"Both of them did," Dionne replied. "I didn't have a mommy or a daddy before I came to them; I was living with my mean aunt and uncle when they found me."

Hiro saw the look of sadness in her eyes as she said that. He could relate to her heartbreak, his parents never gave him any love and neither did Dionne's aunt and uncle. What made it worst was the fact that Dionne was such a nice person. He had only met her but he could tell. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"It's okay, I was with my mean parents when Dashi found me," Hiro said. "I'm happy now because I have a new family."

Dionne smiled at him and so did Jasper.

"I'm happy too," she admitted. "I have a new family too."

She made him happy when she said that, he knew how it felt. He didn't feel nervous anymore because Tadashi was right. There were children like him here and Maxey was just one of them. He had also come across a child who was born as a kitsune as well, that was good to hear too since his brother was born as one along with his aunt.

"Let's be friends Hiro," Dionne said with joy in her voice. "What do you think Jasper?"

"I say let's do it!" he added. "Let's be friends Hiro."

"O-Okay," Hiro said with a smile.

"Friends then," Jasper said as he let his hand hang in the air.

Dionne then placed her hand on top of Jasper's; they gave Hiro a look almost as if telling him that they were waiting for him to do the same. Hiro nodded his head in understanding and placed his hand on top of Dionne's.

"Friends then!" Jasper and Dionne exclaimed in unison.

"Friends!" Hiro confirmed.

They held their hands where they were for several more seconds before letting go; they didn't have time to talk anymore as Ms. Kita started to clap her hands again.

"Alright children let's get back to our seats, you'll have more time to talk during lunch and at recess," Ms. Kita. "It's time for class."

"Well you heard her," Jasper said as he stood up. "See you later Hiro!"

"Yeah see ya!" Dionne added.

They waved at him as they went to their assigned seats. Hiro waved back as his heart was now filled with happiness over making two new friends.

"Alright class let's begin today's lessons," Mr. Hall said as he pulled out a book along with Ms. Kita. "Please take out a pencil and the notebooks that have been provided to you, they are in your desks."

All the children looked inside in their desks and saw that they each had a notebook with their names written on it. Hiro opened the notebook and saw that there were a lot of blank pages. He couldn't wait to start writing. He pulled out a pencil and waited for the lesson.

"Very good children now we will start with the history of the kitsune species," Ms. Kita said. "It all started with stories…"

Ms. Kita went on to talk about the origins of the kitsunes, she talked about they originated in Chinese folklore and soon became a part of Japanese folklore. Mr. Hall added that kitsunes always appeared in the forms of foxes and that they had power that made them a force to be reckoned with. He also talked about how over the years as the world changed so did the kitsune population, with new advancements kitsunes started living amongst the people. They were able to take on the shape of a person in order to blend in but were able to revert back to their original forms. Ms. Kita talked about how kitsunes once had the ability to shape shift into any person rather than just one but that ability was lost due to the fact that it was a difficult skill to master and moderation changed the species in general. The elders of years past were the last ones able to perform it. Hiro found himself fascinated with the lesson and wrote down as much as possible.

Mr. Hall discussed how over the years kitsunes began to migrate in order to learn more about the world and travel to new places. Kitsunes as a while enjoyed moving around and studying new places to see and live in. As a result they started their families and spread the kitsune population to different areas. This part of the lesson caught Hiro's attention as Ms. Kita brought up the adoption process of kitsunes. She talked about how there was once a female kitsune who never married or was with a male kitsune nor did she have any children of her own. She desired to be a mother more than a wife though. She one day went into a human town in her disguise. It was there that she found a pair of twins living on the streets. A boy and a girl. They had no family to call their own and no one in the town knew where the parents were. They were barley clinging to life when she found them, she decided to take the twins with her when no one was paying attention and brought them to her den. On the verge of death she didn't know what to do and she cried out her sorrows as the children lay dying before her. They say that her love for the children was so strong that it led her to discover a new power the kitsune species didn't even know they had. Using her sudden power she transformed the twins into kitsunes, as soon as she did so they were rejuvenated and life was brought back into them. In front of her there were two young kitsunes. Having no place to go and given the opportunity to be cared for the children decided to stay with her. The woman became a mother in one day to twins.

Once the kitsune community heard of what she had done at first they were outraged over her making a kitsune rather than having given birth to one. That is until she explained the situation to them. After a change of heart the community accepted the children as their two of their own. They also desired to learn about the new power she had acquired. She began to teach such an ability to the community and most were able to master it. The elders ruled that it was fine for kitsunes to adopt regular children and transform them into kitsunes. But they added an extra note to this part; they added that kitsunes may only be to adopt children who came from tragic circumstances such as the twins. The ruled that they were not only helping the kitsunes who wanted to adopt but the children as well. Adoptions didn't necessarily need two kitsune parents in order for it to be official. Adoptions could be made by kitsune siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents. Hiro understood that's the reason why Tadashi had the title of older brother and Cass the title of an aunt. The woman went on to live a full life until her death due to old age; she left behind her adopted twin son and daughter along with several grandchildren from them. Her life was full of happiness as were the twins. That's how it all started.

Hiro wrote down as much as was being and had two whole pages of notes, he was learning so much about the kitsunes. Just when he was ready to write and learn some more the teachers stopped talking. He didn't realize that so much time had passed, it was lunch time. They were told that they ate inside the school building as then would be able to go outside to play. They were also able to sit anywhere they wanted during this time. Dionne and Jasper wasted no time sitting next to him and he was happy for that, they had their lunch boxes in their hands as they did so. Hiro gathered his and they all opened theirs up to eat its contents.

As they ate their lunches they talked some more, Dionne brought up the fact that she loved cats and once Hiro mentioned Mochi she squealed with excitement. Jasper said that his pet was a hamster named Chestnut. They also talked more about their families, what their hobbies were and what were their favorite things. They all listened to what the other had to say and made comments every now and then. Hiro loved the fact that another part of what Tadashi said was true. He was just being himself and people liked him because of it. He couldn't wait to tell his aunt and brother about Dionne and Jasper. After they were doing eating they went outside for recess with the other children. Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall were watching their students as they played on the playground.

Hiro, Jasper and Dionne took turns on the seesaw and sometimes two would sit on one end to see if the other could pull them down. Then they moved onto the swing set. They also took turns pushing each other and would see who could push better along with who could go the highest. It was friendly fun. They played together all throughout recess. Laughter could be heard from their small group of friends amongst the crowd of children playing as well. Hiro enjoyed the time he was enjoying the time he was spending with his new friends as were they. By the time recess was over they were exhausted but ready to finish the school day.

Mr. Hall and Ms. Kita went on to talk more about the history of kitsunes; they went into discussion about how kitsunes aged. Apparently to kitsunes age wasn't a concept they cared nor grasped. Every kitsune aged differently and at different rates. For the most part it did take a while for kitsunes to reach adult hood due to the fact that they retained their youth longer. This rule applied to kitsunes who were changed into one as well. Hiro wondered how much he would change in the next several years if at all. Another topic that was mentioned was that kitsunes usually had a high level of intelligence, even the younger kitsunes. They needed this intelligence in order to properly hide from humans as well as plan out their courses of action. They brought up the fact that this was reason why kitsunes traveled so much in order to avoid detection. Hiro knew this reason already though since he recalled that was why he and his family moved. He also wondered how long they would stay in the house they lived at, he didn't mind moving in the future since that would have given him the opportunity to see new places. Tadashi had promised him that as well, that he would get to see the rest of the world.

It wasn't all just lessons though; the teachers stopped talking in order to pass out pieces of construction paper to each student along with a glue stick and a pair of safety scissors. On one sheet of paper there was a kitsune but it didn't have any tails. The assignment was to cut out tails from the construction paper and glue it onto the main one. They could put as many tails as they wanted and they could be any color. The children got to work on the fun activity. Hiro looked through the construction paper to see which colors he should use. He decided to use colors that reminded him of his family and friends. He used gay for Tadashi, teal for Cass, purple for Go Go, red for Fred, green for Wasabi, yellow for Honey, orange for Jasper, pink for Dionne and brown for Mochi. He put another gray tail next to Tadashi's, which was him. Once he was done he had ten tails on the kitsune. He turned to see what Dionne and Jasper had made; they waved their papers in the air from him to see. Dionne had used pink, blue and purple for her kitsune while Jasper used green, red, brown and orange for his. Hiro waved his for them to see as well, they gave each other thumbs up. The rest of the children we finishing with their own kitsunes. The teachers would walk around to see how it was going, they would comment on their student's work as they did so.

Class was over after this and the children could hear vehicles driving up to the school building. Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall excused the class.

"Okay class we have concluded for today, you all did a wonderful job at paying attention and designing you kitsunes. You are allowed to take them home and tomorrow we will have more free time to do more fun activities," Mr. Hall stated.

"Have a great day children and remember we will have our first homework assignment tomorrow," Ms. Kita added. "You are dismissed."

The children packed up their backpacks and started to head out of the school building, once outside Hiro looked for his brother and aunt. He saw them standing next to the truck and they were waving at him. He smiled and ran towards them. Tadashi wasted no time in scooping Hiro into his arms.

"Hey kiddo!" Tadashi exclaimed. "How was your first day?"

"It was fun, I learned a lot and I made a picture!" Hiro said as Tadashi spun him around a little. "I also have friends!"

"See I told you! You don't have to worry so much," Tadashi replied.

"We're both very proud of you sweetie," Cass said as he caressed his hair.

"Bye Hiro!" voices called out.

The Hamada family turned to see who was calling out to Hiro. Hiro smiled as he saw Dionne and Jasper with their families. They were waving to Hiro, Hiro started to wave back to them.

"Bye Jasper! Bye Dionne! See you tomorrow!" Hiro exclaimed.

"See you Hiro!" they replied in unison.

"Your new friends?" Cass questioned.

Hiro nodded his head and smiled as Tadashi placed him on the ground. Tadashi held Hiro's hand as they went to the truck. As Cass drove Hiro showed Tadashi his picture of the kitsune. Tadashi complimented on his work as so did Cass when they finally arrived at their house. She even placed the picture on the refrigerator so they wouldn't forget about his first day. Hiro was happy; he had a new school and now more new friends. Life as a kitsune was truly an adventure, he couldn't wait for tomorrow. That's how he always wanted to feel now.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 15**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Sorry that there have been no new chapters lately. *bows head in apology***

 **Thank you all for reading this fanfic so far! XD Enjoy the new chapter!**

"Today we are going to be discussing tails," Ms. Kita stated.

That caught Hiro's attention, Tadashi had told him once before that tails to a kitsune represented wisdom as well as power. He had three tails and he was relatively young for a kitsune. He knew the reason for that being his intelligence; he was on the same intelligence level as Tadashi as the older Hamada also had three tails.

It had been three months since Hiro started going to school. Over that time he had learned a lot about kitsunes as the teachers went over many lessons regarding them as well as the other basic elements of school such as math, science, history, reading and writing. So far he had learned how to have better control over switching his appearance from a human to a kitsune then back. The other students had mastered this technique as well. Dionne and Jasper would practice with him whenever they came over to his house.

Speaking of the two kitsunes they had become the best of friends with him. They had sleepovers, get togethers' and family outings with their relatives. Their families had been well acquainted with each other by now. Hiro especially loved those days. He felt like he was a part of something. The kitsune community never left another behind and were always there for each other due to the fact that kitsunes rarely lived in one area for too long and had to constantly move. This made them depend on other kitsunes as they were the only people they could relate to and communicate properly with.

"Kitsune tails play a very important part in determining just what kind of a kitsune you may know or what you are yourself," Mr. Hall stated. "I'm sure some of your relatives have told you that kitsune tails represent how wise a kitsune is or how much power they hold. And while that is true there is more information regarding them."

"Mr. Hall is correct, tails are also the source of life for a kitsune," Ms. Kita added.

The children looked at the teacher with confusion as did Hiro. They didn't understand what she meant by that. There were serious looks on the teachers' faces as they prepared to continue with the lesson.

"That's right children," Mr. Hall said. "Tails are also the source of life, the literal source of life. They are the only way to kill a kitsune."

The children let out a series of gasps as they heard this, looks of horror were on their faces as well. Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall looked at each other before turning their attention back to their students.

"Yes children a kitsune's tails are kind of like hearts or at least one of them is," Ms. Kita stated. "Long ago when people were more aware of the existences of kitsunes they grew afraid of them due to their appearance and their powers."

"As a result many people tried to find ways to get rid of these beings they labeled as monsters," Mr. Hall said. "Kitsunes were known for their tricks, today they're known as pranks, but their tricks did make them somewhat of a nuisance to the people."

"The fact that they were giant fox like creatures didn't help either," Ms. Kita added. "That being the case, the people looked for ways to outsmart kitsunes. They started to leave out traps for them and once a kitsune was caught they looked for ways to get rid of them… permanently."

Hiro gripped his pencil as he heard his teachers.

"Through trial and error and several kitsune captures the people finally figured out a way to kill a kitsune," Mr. Hall stated. "And that is by cutting off all of the tails of a kitsune. Even though only one of them is the true lifeline at the same time it's anyone's guess of which tail it could be if there is more than one tail."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had only been a kitsune for a while now but he had never been told how kitsunes died. He knew that most lived into old age, which for kitsune was a long time, but he had never heard the way that kitsunes could be killed. He thought back to his older brother Tadashi. He remembered when he was first turned into a kitsune that Tadashi had told him that his parents had lost their lives but he had never heard how. As a matter of fact Tadashi didn't really talk about them too much in the time that he had known him. He didn't even know what they looked like. He had heard his aunt mention that Tadashi's mother was her sister so that would have made her his maternal aunt. But that was it. He didn't know anything about Tadashi's parents, not even their names. It seemed like Tadashi and his aunt knew more about his family situation than he did about theirs. Or at least that one part.

"I know that it seems mean of us to tell you something like this especially at a young age but the sooner you know something like this the better. You can never be too careful when you're a kitsune. The world around us has evolved but there's no telling what people would do if they ever came across a kitsune," Mr. Hall said.

"The world of science and the media would make a kitsune story public if it ever came about that we still existed even after centuries of living," Ms. Kita explained. "Which is why you must be careful if you ever chose to go into the outside world children when you are older. Be careful of who you run into and determine who can be trusted and who cannot. But no matter what you must never reveal your true nature to the outside world. You must rely on your wit and wisdom as a kitsune in order to survive. Do you understand children?"

"Yes Ms. Kita," the students said in unison.

"Very good," Mr. Hall said with a smile. "Well it seems like it is seems like it's time or lunch. Alright now everyone set down your school supplies and take out your lunches. Then after you're all done eating you can go outside for recess."

The students did as they were told and go out their lunches. Hiro sat next to his closest friends, Dionne and Jasper. As they ate Hiro couldn't help but think about what they had learned today about kitsunes. As he ate his ham and cheese sandwich he turned towards his friends.

"You know I just realized that Dashi hasn't told me anything about his parents," Hiro stated.

"Oh yeah he told you that they died right?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah but he hasn't said how or why," Hiro replied. "I didn't even think about until Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall were going over our lesson today."

"Sometimes it's not easy to talk about something like that," Dionne said. "Maybe he does not want to remember that. Maybe he feels sad when he does."

"I know but I'm curious now," Hiro responded. "I mean he knows about my parents… I want to know about his… I'm his brother."

"True," Jasper commented. "If it were I guess I would wonder the same thing. You should ask him next time when it's just you two; maybe he'll feel more comfortable to talk about it."

"That's a great idea Jasper," Dionne said. "You should ask him Hiro, he's your brother too. I'm sure he'll understand why you want to know about them. My Mommy and Daddy told me everything about their families before they adopted me. Besides Tadashi is a nice person I'm sure he'll tell you."

"Thanks Dionne and thanks Jasper, I can always count on you two," Hiro said with a smile. "I'll ask him on the weekend, that way we both have free time."

"Sounds like a plan," Dionne replied.

Hiro nodded his head as did Jasper and Dionne, the kitsune children went back to eating their lunches before going outside to play. As they were on the playground Hiro continued to think about his brother's parents. He wondered what they looked, what were their personalities and how did they raise Tadashi. Tadashi was such a fun loving person with a strong sense of confidence and gentleness. That gave him an idea on what they were like. But then he came to a sudden realization, in order for Tadashi's parents to have been killed that's means that their tails were cut off! He shuddered at the thought; it all depended on how many tails they had as well. It must have been a painful and horrifying experience! He didn't think of it that way. Maybe Dionne was right about why Tadashi didn't like to talk about it. He didn't know how old Tadashi was during that time.

Then there was his aunt. His aunt had lost her sister when Tadashi lost his mother; she also lost a brother-in-law when Tadashi lost his father. He couldn't imagine losing Tadashi like she lost her sibling. He was too heartbreaking and saddening for him to even think about it. He didn't want to lose anyone of his family. That included his friends too… his friends were his family as well.

There were so many questions he had for the kitsune family he had come to know and love as his own. He wanted to know… if so maybe he could heal Tadashi's and his aunt's pain. After all they had healed his, now it was time to heal his and their aunt's. That's what families are supposed to do, that's one of the things he had learned while he was with them.

 **Next chapter Hiro asks Tadashi about his deceased parents… how will Tadashi react? Find out next time.**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 16**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

It was the weekend. Hiro had finished his homework before the weekend even began, Tadashi was off from helping Cass at her new café, Cass was busy making breakfast before she went to start work and Mochi was laying down beside Hiro. Cass opened the café later on the weekends so the kitsune brothers were watching television while she took her time cooking. Saturday morning cartoons, Hiro's favorite pastime especially when he was with his family. The smell of food cooking filled the room as he watched the television with his older brother. Every once and a while he would pet Mochi and scratch the cat behind his ears much to his joy. The cartoon stop playing in order to show a commercial. The commercial involved a family spending time together at a new water park that had just opened in the area. The family had two parents, one older son and one younger son. It almost reminded Hiro of his new family and a little bit of his old one; honestly he shouldn't even call them a family. The only reason why it reminded him of them was because there was a mother and a father, his new family didn't have that but it didn't need to. His aunt was both his aunt and his mother while Tadashi was both his older brother and father. He saw them both as more than one relative even though he would refer to them as his aunt and brother. But the commercial also reminded him of the questions he had surrounding Tadashi's parents. He didn't have a chance to bring it up since Hiro would either be at school or Tadashi would be working alongside their aunt at the café. Tadashi was off during the weekend since Cass wanted him to spend time with Hiro and to have some free time. Even when Tadashi and Cass weren't working Hiro didn't want to trouble them as soon as they got off. Sometimes he even helped at the café when it came to counting the food and supplies, keeping track of the customer's order and taste testing. That was his favorite part of the job especially. But now it seems as if he has time to ask… at the right moment that is. That was when Cass called out to them.

"Okay boys, breakfast is ready!" Cass exclaimed.

"Coming Aunt Cass!" Tadashi replied. "Let's go Hiro."

"Okay," Hiro said. "Pick me up Dashi."

"You crazy little bonehead," Tadashi said as he laughed a little before taking Hiro into his arms. "Come on little brother let's go get some breakfast. You too Mochi."

The cat jumped off the couch and followed the two brothers into the kitchen. Along the way Hiro couldn't help but nuzzle into Tadashi's arms. He was so warm and his heartbeat was soothing to listen to even if it was only for a short while. Tadashi placed Hiro into his seat while he went to help his aunt with the preparations. He placed a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and some strawberries in front of Hiro while Cass placed a cup of orange juice next to the plate. Tadashi and Cass got their own plates as did Mochi with his cat food. A cup of coffee sat next to both Tadashi and Cass, the family started to eat their breakfast in peace. Hiro wasted no time in eating in breakfast. Ever since he came to this new family they always made sure that he got the appropriate amount of food as well as nutrition with a little treat every now and then just like any normal little kid. Hiro ate his bacon when Cass asked him a question while she enjoyed her coffee.

"So Hiro," she addressed. "How's school?"

"Great," Hiro answered. "Dionne and Jasper are nice like always and I learn a lot from the teachers."

"That's good to hear," Tadashi said as he finished his toast. "Those two are good friends to you Hiro."

"Indeed," Cass replied. "I'm so glad that you managed to make friends like them on your first day a while back."

Hiro nodded in agreement, he was happy that he meat those two when he did as well. But while on the topic of that brought him back to what he thought about before. After all he head learned how kitsunes could die. Should he bring it up now? Would they be mad? Would they… regret bringing him into this family? He couldn't bear to think of that. He didn't want to be on his own again… like it was before when no one really cared about him and no one knew he existed. He didn't want that! But at the same time the curious child in him couldn't help but want to ask. He swallowed a piece of bacon before finally deciding to bring it up.

"I learn something interesting in class this week," Hiro said in a small voice.

"What is it sweetie?" Cass questioned as she finished one of her fried eggs. "What did you learn?"

"I... I learned how… how… kitsunes die," Hiro finished in sentence in a small voice still.

"Oh?" Tadashi commented. "Is that so? I remember when I was your age and I learned that too. It's quite a shock I know."

Tadashi didn't really think anything of it since he remembered being shocked and scared when he first learned that from school. He didn't realize what Hiro was trying to lead the conversation to.

"And I was wondering…" Hiro started. "Dashi… you said that you're parents are… gone… that means that… their tails…"

It was at that unfinished statement that Tadashi understood what Hiro was trying to say. Cass finally knew too. Hiro wanted to talk about Tadashi's parents and it was then that they realized that they had never really talked about them aside from that one time Tadashi told Hiro about them not being there anymore when he changed Hiro into a kitsune. The two stopped eating and turned their attention to Hiro. The little boy was staring down, avoiding their gazes and he stopped eating entirely leaving leftovers which for Hiro was a rarity especially when before he fought to find scraps. They looked at Hiro with worried expressions. The four year old's ears and tails had popped out and were dropping, Hiro didn't seem to notice though as he was still staring at the floor. After a few seconds of nobody saying anything Hiro assumed that they were angry with him now.

"Are you… mad at me?" Hiro asked. "I'm sorry."

It was at that Tadashi placed his hand over Hiro's fluffy black hair; he ruffled it and smiled at Hiro once the little boy looked up at him. Cass took Hiro's hands into his own and stroked it.

"Kiddo, we're not mad at you," Tadashi stated. "We're just surprised that's all, I didn't think that you would want to know more about my parents."

"We're sorry that we never really explained it to you Hiro," Cass said. "We just thought that maybe it would have been too much for you at the time, but now that you're in school I guess in was inevitable for you to ask sooner than later."

Hiro's ears and tail perked up once his relatives said those things. His eyes widen over this but he was relieved that they weren't mad at them.

"Do you want to know about my parents Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro merely nodded his head, his ears and tails disappeared.

"You know all about me, I want to know about you and Aunt Cass too," Hiro stated.

The two adult kitsunes smiled at Hiro's kindness, he wanted know about their family… the family that he was now a part of.

"Well why don't we finish eating and we'll show you all you need to know," Cass suggested.

"Okay," Hiro said with a small smile.

The Hamada family finished their breakfast before Tadashi took Hiro's hand and led them to the attic that came with the house. Cass followed behind them as did Mochi. Tadashi pulled down the ladder that led to the attic, he allowed Hiro to go up first before he followed and Cass with Mochi in one of her arms. Once they were there Tadashi walked Hiro to one of the trunks that Hiro saw the kitsune movers put in the basement. Tadashi let go of Hiro and opened the trunk up, he started o sig through the contents of the trunk. Cass put down Mochi and began to look through another trunk that was in the basement. Mochi purred as he sat against Hiro's leg. Hiro waited patiently for the two to find what they were looking for.

Tadashi pulled out some photographs along with belongings that looked like they belonged to adults. Cass dug out some more photographs and an assortment of objects. Hiro noticed how old some of the belongings, objects and photographs looked. After a few minutes Tadashi and Cass were done looking through the trunks. Tadashi picked up one of the photographs and held it out to Hiro; the four year old took the picture and observed it carefully. In the picture there was a man and woman who were dressed in Japanese wedding attire. The man looked very similar to Tadashi only the man was wearing glasses while the woman looked very similar to Cass expect the woman had longer hair that was pulled back into a bun. The couple appeared to be happy as they were holding each other's hands. Hiro came to the realization of who they were.

"Is this…?" Hiro started.

"My parents," Tadashi finished. "Tomeo and Maemi Hamada."

"My older sister and brother-in-law," Cass added.

"They look like you two," Hiro commented.

Tadashi and Cass smiled.

"I always said that Tadashi took after his father when it came to looks," Cass said.

Hiro nodded in agreement and looked at the other stuff the two brought out for him to see. Tadashi and Cass sat next to him as he carefully looked through the old stuff. They arranged it in a way for Hiro to see which belonged to whom. Tomeo's items were on one side while Maemi's items were on another. Hiro picked up an old pocket watch that belonged to Tomeo. It wasn't working but it still looked to be in good condition.

"That was gift from his parents, they had it made just for him when it turned fifty years old," Tadashi stated. "He always use to carry it around with him even as the times got more modern and changed."

"I remember those days," Cass commented. "Your mother always used to tease him about it, she would always say that it was too old for the times they were living in."

"Yeah Dad would be embarrassed whenever she said that," Tadashi replied as he laughed a little. "But then he would tease her about how she still loved him either way."

Cass chuckled and smiled as she recalled how embarrassed her sister would be whenever Tomeo said that. It was true though, Maemi had always loved Tomeo even before they were married and even after. Their loved never went out or left them no matter how many years would pass. Hiro smiled at how happy his family looked at the moment.

"How did they meet?" Hiro asked.

"Honestly they meet each other in a funny way," Cass said. "You see my sister had a fondness for going to the pond that was in our old neighborhood when we were teenagers in kitsune years. She always liked to find rocks that she could skip on the water's surface. However she didn't expect a certain boy and his cat startled her as she was doing so."

"Startle?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes, startle," Tadashi confirmed. "Mom always went to that pond by herself and whenever she went no one else was there but her. That's how it always was until my Dad was walking home with his pet cat, you see the cat saw a small rodent and decided to chase it. That led to the cat running into the area where Mom was with the pond."

"And with Tomeo following right behind the cat, they both popped out of the bushes and startled Maemi so badly that she ended up falling right into the pond!" Cass said as she started to laugh. "My sister was covered head to toe in water."

Hiro couldn't help but laugh a little too; he could only imagine the look on Tadashi's mother's face when she fell into the pond. Tadashi ruffled his hair before returning to the story.

"Anyway once my dad saw her and what happened, he felt guilty and decided to help. He helped out to get out of the pond and even took off the jacket he had been wearing that day. He gave it to my mom to wear, that's when the two realized that they were both kitsunes," Tadashi explained. "After collecting his pet cat and helping her he decided to walk her home. It was during that time that they started to talk about each other since it had been a while since they had seen another kitsune outside of their families."

Tadashi had a look of remembrance as he recalled his parent's love story. He remembered the first time he had been told the story, his mother had told him it as a bedtime story. His aunt continued to tell the story to his little brother.

"Once they reached her home, I answered the door and saw that my sister with a boy and his cat and that water was drying from her clothes. Our parents freaked out at first until they realized that Tomeo was a kitsune as well. After a quick thanks from out parents Tomeo left with his cat but he didn't realize that he left behind his jacket," Cass stated. "It was after that Maemi had a new mission, to find him and return his jacket to him. Thankfully Tomeo had written in name in the jacket as well as his address, it had one of those 'if lost then return to' tags on it. It did take her some convincing for her to go to the address. But thanks to yours truly, she finally worked up the courage to go to him."

Cass had a look of pride on her face as she hinted that it was her that had encouraged Maemi to go to Tomeo. Mochi rolled his eyes as if he understood that and leaned into her lap.

"They talked some more and she even met his parents. After that they started to see each other more often and were officially a couple not too long after. Eventually years passed and Tomeo proposed to Maemi, with both his and our parent's approval of course. As well as mine I might add. She said yes and were married," Cass stated as she turned around to another part of the attic. "That's her wedding dress over there."

Hiro looked to see that there was a wedding dress in the corner hanging on a wall. it was in a plastic cover that had dust on it but otherwise the dress was perfect. A simple white Japanese gown, Hiro looked at the wedding picture then back to the dress. The same dress was frozen in time with the bride now missing as it hanged from the wall. He thought about the story, how happy they must have been on their wedding day and how happy they were to start a life together. And to think their love story happened just because of a cat. Speaking of which…

"What happened to the cat?" Hiro asked.

Cass smiled and took out another picture that was in a similar style as the wedding, Tomeo and Maemi were dressed in their wedding attire and sitting on a small stool was a cat wearing bow tie. The cat was a Japanese bobtail cat that looked very similar to Mochi.

"He looks like Mochi," Hiro commented.

"That's because he's Mochi's great-grandfather, Morio," Tadashi said. "Mochi's bloodline has been in this family for years now."

"Wow," Hiro said in awe. "Mochi you're famous!"

The cat stood tall and proud with his chest puffed out before leaping into Hiro's lap, he purred and Hiro scratched behind his ear. Tadashi stroked his head while Cass's petted his back. The cat enjoyed the attention he was receiving before he leaped down onto the floor and went to Tadashi's side before he dozed off. The Hamada family returned back to the belongings. Hiro saw the bow tie that Morio had worn to the wedding; it was worn out and had a little bit of tears but still recognizable. He looked through the other stuff and saw albums upon albums. He picked one up and began to look through it. Pictures of Tomeo and Maemi at their wedding reception, with their parents and at their new house. The house that apparently was a wedding gift from their parents.

"Our parents and his parents wanted to be sure that they had their own space, so they all pitched in and bought a house for them," Cass said.

"That was the first house I ever lived in," Tadashi stated.

"Tadashi was born a year after they moved into that house," Cass commented. "There's the pictures."

Hiro looked at the next pages to see that they were filled with many baby pictures of Tadashi; his age seemed to stay almost the same with every picture. All kitsunes aged differently, that's what he had been told. That's why there were so many albums in the first place. Hiro couldn't help but wonder just how much he would change in the coming up years. He also wondered just how many places he would see and go to. What an incredible life kitsunes have. Tadashi started to talk about the different memories each photo had. Cass would show Hiro the things that belonged to Tomeo and Maemi and explain the story behind them. Hiro also noticed that some of the albums had pictures of their friends; they looked a little younger but still looked the same as they did now. Overall, Hiro was learning a lot about the people who were his brother's parents. He wished that he could have met them. Suddenly he knew that they were getting to the part that he brought up earlier since the photographs one by one started to disappear or become less. Finally it got to the end where all that was left was a family photograph with Tomeo, Maemi, an older Tadashi and Cass with another cat that looked like Mochi and Morio. He figured it was another relative since the collar read "Motoki." Hiro was about to say something until Tadashi beat him to it.

"They died on a weekend," Tadashi commented.

Hiro turned to look at his older brother as he spoke. There was a sad look in his eyes.

"I was helping out Aunt Cass at her café and they were out on a date. I figured that they could use some time to themselves, that's why I didn't go with them and choose to stay with Aunt Cass," Tadashi explained. "We noticed that they didn't come home after the day was over, which for them was strange and out of the ordinary. Aunt Cass and I used our kitsune forms to try and find them but we had no luck, their trace just disappeared. It was like that for several days until… until we found them."

Tadashi had a difficult time saying the details, Cass felt the same way. Both of them would never forget what happened that one fateful day that they caught the scents of Tomeo and Maemi. Tadashi's ears and tails popped out but they were sagging in sadness and a little bit of anger. Hiro's eyes widen at the action but he didn't say anything. Tadashi needed comfort. Without another word Tadashi took Hiro into his arms and hugged him tightly. Hiro didn't protest the action and snuggled deeper into Tadashi's embrace, he even returned the hug using his small arms. Cass decided to join in and she wrapped her arms around her two nephews.

"We found their bodies," Tadashi said in a quiet tone. "They were still in their kitsune forms… but the worst part was that not only were their tails missing but their fur as well."

Hiro let out a small gasp and he held onto Tadashi and Cass tighter.

"Someone… someone skinned… them Hiro," Tadashi added. "That's how they died. Someone knew how to kill a kitsune and they took the opportunity to do it when they found two kitsunes."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only had Tadashi's parents had been killed but they had been robbed of their fur. He shivered at the thought of finding their bodies.

"We know that whoever did it had to have knowledge about kitsunes otherwise they wouldn't have been able to accomplish such a task," Cass said. "We never found out who did it and to this day we still don't know. That was thirty years ago Hiro… Tadashi was still considered to be a teenager in kitsune years."

Tadashi looked down at Hiro and nuzzled his forehead into his fluffy black hair. He recalled the tears he shed that day, he felt like he couldn't stop crying. Although one could say that seventy years with their parents was enough but for kitsunes it was different. Family was everything to kitsunes, the longer they stayed together the better since they lived longer and they aged differently, a kitsune literally had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted. They could stay young forever and still grow old enough to have families and live out the rest of their lives. Tadashi's parents were still considered young even after they had Tadashi. Tadashi was literally the last gift they left in the world, the proof that Tomeo and Maemi had existed at one point. As much as it hurt Tadashi cremated his parents alongside his aunt and his friends and buried them in a cemetery that only had the bodies of kitsunes since it belonged to the kitsune community. It was cemetery that had been hidden from the world. It was a dark time for him; his friends came by everyday just to see how he was doing. They would sometimes stay the night at his house that he shared with his aunt. Cass had also been a source of comfort for him as well. It took a long while before Tadashi started to go back to the way he was before, it wasn't too long after that he and Cass had decided to move to another house. They wanted to start over and to leave behind the hurt and pain and only remember the good times they had with Tomeo and Maemi. They sold their old house and bought one that wasn't too far from where they left since they didn't feel the need to move too far away yet. Tadashi was thankful for that especially since had they left farther away he would have never had the chance to meet Hiro and give the little one a family. Tadashi supposed that life and fate worked in mysterious ways, he lost his parents but at the same time he gained a little brother. One that he would protect, love and cherish. He had to remember that, his ears and tails disappeared at that thought. He felt that tears had welled up in his eyes while he was thinking; he wiped them away quickly before he turned his attention back to Hiro. The little boy had tears in his eyes; he buried his face in Tadashi's shirt.

"Sorry," Hiro muttered. "Sorry for your loss… you too Aunt Cass."

Tadashi and Cass gave Hiro a sad smile and they hugged each other tighter.

"They say time heals all wounds," Tadashi said. "I think that's only partially true though… I think people can heal all wounds as well. When I lost my parents it felt like the whole world shattered. I would be lost right now if it wasn't for Aunt Cass, Mochi, our friends and you Hiro."

At that Hiro looked up at him.

"Me?" he questioned.

"Yes," Tadashi confirmed. "Having you here has made me forget about the bad things, these last few months with you make realize that there is still happiness in the world. And I'm glad that I have the chance to be your older brother."

"I'm glad to be your aunt too Hiro, before you came to us and when I heard that Tadashi wanted to make you a part of this small family I had never seen him look so happy. That's how I knew that we were going to be fine and then when you came Tadashi's smile came back. I only wish that Tomeo and Maemi had the chance to meet you too."

Hiro smiled and wiped away his tears, he nodded his head.

"I wish I could have met them too," he stated.

Tadashi patted his back as he said so.

"Maybe one day we can pay them a visit at their graves," Tadashi suggested. "We'll give them some nice flowers and clean up the tombstones."

Hiro nodded his head and he nuzzled into Tadashi's chest again.

"I would like that," Hiro replied.

He could hear Tadashi's heartbeat, it was a soothing melody to listen to and the warmth of his body only made it better. The Hamada family gave each other one last hug before they started to put everything away, Hiro helped as well. They all went back downstairs so Cass could get ready to go to work. Mochi was in her arms while Hiro was in Tadashi's. As he was carried by his older brother there was one thing that stuck in Hiro's mind. It was the photograph with Tomeo, Maemi, Tadashi, Cass and Motoki in it. Hiro wondered what it would have been like to have one such as this with his old parents. He shook his head several times and he tried to forget them. He remembered that he had a family now, a real family. One that would always be there for him no matter what. He hoped that one day they would all have albums filled with memories in picture form for years to come. He felt his heart warm at the thought of it and he felt that warmth spread to his palm. He held it out to see why it was so warm and that was when he saw a small fire dancing over it.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 17**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro thought he was going crazy, or at least that's how he described it. He could have sworn that he saw a flame over his hand. It was currently night time and Hiro was in bed or at least he should have been in bed. But he just couldn't seem to get his mind off what happened earlier today. After learning about Tadashi's parents he felt warmth in his palm and saw a small fire appear over it. But in an instant it was gone; it came as soon as it went. He thought he was seeing things but the warmth that continued to linger in his palm told him otherwise. He didn't say anything to his brother and aunt, not until he knew for sure. He wondered how he did it the first time though. He recalled what he was thinking about before it happened. He remembered thinking about the family he had with the Hamadas and how the thought of having so many memories with them made him happy. He felt warm… his heart felt warm… and that's when his palm did.

Feeling happy made the foxfire! Because he was experiencing warm and positive emotions, that's what caused it to happen! A big smile spread on Hiro's face as he felt pride over the fact that he could perform the foxfire. But first he needed to prove that his hypothesis was correct. He tried to think about good things. Suddenly he found that hard to do which was so ironic, the excitement was preventing him from thinking straight. He took a deep breath and tried to focus, that's when he heard Tadashi stir in the bed beside him.

When they moved into the new house Hiro has insisted that Tadashi share a room with him again, after spending four years living in a single room with no one but himself and Bear Bear he grew afraid of experiencing the same thing again. Of course Tadashi was happy to oblige, he knew how Hiro was and he wanted to help. Someone had to help, that's what his parents taught him.

Hiro looked at his sleeping older brother; he saw how peaceful he looked. He wondered if he looked like that when he slept, he knew that he didn't look like that back when he was with his parents. He never really got a goodnight's sleep back then. The mattress he used to sleep on would hurt his back sometimes, the blanket he used to cover himself with was too thin and torn to actually comfort him and the room was so broken down that he never felt safe and protected. But that all changed when he was adopted. He remembered how wonderful his first day was at the Hamada household: how nice and clean it was, how welcoming the atmosphere was and how he was so easily accepted. His first night brought back feelings of happiness. He felt so warm.

Suddenly his hands felt warm! He gasped as he quickly held them out to see a small foxfire in the middle of each palm instead of one like last time. He had two! They were small but they were still there! He smiled again and tried to focus on those good memories, maybe the more he thought about them the bigger the flames would be. But he had to make sure he was careful or else he would ruin or hurt somebody. He focused and focused and the good times, the flames got a little bigger. They took up more space on his palm than they did before. He kept smiling as the flames got bigger and as he remembered the positive things about his life. He tried to keep it up until he felt his energy give out, he let out a small gasp as his body weakened with exhaustion. The flames gave out and his arms fell to his sides, he panted a little as he felt the effects of using his power. After a minute of relaxation Hiro picked up his hands to look at them, he saw that they were the same as before only they felt warm. The warmth of the foxfire flames was still there. He did it! He actually did it! He smiled as he felt his sense of accomplishment heighten. He also chuckled a little but he did so quietly so he wouldn't wake Tadashi. He decided that he shouldn't push himself too far especially when he was tired, he would need his strength if he was to try making a foxfire again. He yawned a little and he took Bear Bear into his arms and he rested his head against the pillow. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him; he hoped that he would be able to do it again. He wanted to be able to practice more with Tadashi, maybe his aunt could show him a little of her abilities as well. He would have liked to have learned from both of them just like he would like to learn from his friends.

It was Sunday; Tadashi noticed that Hiro was in a good mood as soon as he woke up. Hiro was smiling even more than usual and it looked like he had a pep in his step every time he moved. He looked happy, really happy! Tadashi couldn't figure out why though since he couldn't think of anything that would make Hiro this excited! He would have to ask Hiro once they were done with breakfast, the brother normally liked to play outside in the open space in their kitsune forms on the weekends. Hiro always enjoyed doing such activities. Cass would join them on days such as this since she loved spending as much time as she could with her nephews. They decided to go for a run through the forest around their home and since there was little no neighbors around here it was easy for them to stay hidden.

"Alright kiddo ya ready to go?" Tadashi asked a he finished his breakfast.

"You bet!" Hiro exclaimed he drank the last of his orange juice. "Are you ready Aunt Cass?"

"I'm always ready to spend time with you two!" Cass replied. "Let's get going then!"

The brothers smiled and the Hamada family went outside, Mochi was laying in the morning sun after finishing his breakfast. He looked very content as his belly was full and as the warmth of the sun was on his fur. Cass looked at the family cat with a smile on her face.

"Mochi look after the house while we're gone," she commented.

Mochi merely gave her a glance before rolling on his back; she took that as an okay much to the brother's amusement. The Hamada family then stood in their places and prepared to transform. Tadashi was he first to do so; his gray fur was shining in the sun as he did so. Cass then transformed herself; her brown fur flowed as the wind traveled pass her. Hiro was then last, his dark gray fur almost identical to his older brother's. The kitsune family then started to run through the deep part of the forest, Hiro panted with excitement as his heart started to beat faster. He found it easy to keep up with his two relatives as they ran; Tadashi and Cass smiled as they watched the youngest kitsune make his way beside them. It made them proud to see how far Hiro had come, he was slowly growing into the boy he was meant to be. Hiro had so much potential and if he had stayed with his real parents would have never reached that potential but here with them he not only had a family but friends, an education, food and water and most importantly a home. Cass and Tadashi were determined to give Hiro so much more in the future; they wanted him to be happy and to see that he could do anything as long as he put his mind and heart into it. One day they wanted Hiro to see the world; they wanted him to see what was really out there waiting to be discovered. They wanted to be right beside him when that happened; they knew it would happen one day when the time was right. After all Tadashi and Cass had both done their fair share of travels throughout the years, it was only fair that Hiro get his share as well.

They started to slow down once they reached an area where they had to climb down some rocks, Cass was first to walk down so she could act as a front support for Hiro, Hiro went next and then Tadashi went last so he could support Hiro from the back. They didn't want the little one to fall down. Hiro was careful as he traveled downward and as he did so he saw the beauty of the landscape. He saw that there were other rocks surrounding the area along with lush green trees and some small bodies of water. And with the morning sun shining down upon this area it made its beauty stick out even more. He admired it for he never saw stuff like this back in that isolated room. No matter how many times he would see things like this it never ceased to amaze him. Once they were done they started to run again until they made it to a field full of blooming flowers. Hiro couldn't resist not jumping into them; he didn't hesitate as he began to roll around in the large patch of flowers. He laughed and squealed as the pollen and petals tickled his nose. His tails wagged as in happiness as he enjoyed the moment. Tadashi and Cass couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Hiro looked at the moment.

" **Hey little brother, don't forget about me!"** Tadashi exclaimed as he jumped into the field right next to Hiro.

Hiro squealed as he watched his brother start to play beside him, their aunt laughed some more. She was reminded of her days as a child and back when her sister was still alive. Her and Maemi would always do things like this when they were children, they always had great times together before her untimely death. She was glad that Tadashi was experiencing the same joys as she and her sister had. She knew that Maemi and Tomeo were watching over them and Hiro, she knew that they would have accepted Hiro into the family had they lived long enough to meet them. She smiled at that thought.

Cass's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a large dust of pollen and petals hit her on the face, she was brought back into reality as she saw her nephews standing there with large grins on their faces. Hiro was on his back laughing at his aunt's surprised expression.

" **Hahaha I got you Aunt Cass!"** Hiro exclaimed.

" **You sure did Hiro!"** Tadashi responded.

" **Oh so that's how you want to play it huh boys?"** Cass questioned. **"Well I'm warning you, you're messing with the biggest trouble maker of this family before any of you two were born!"**

With that Cass jumped into the field and started to hit pollen and petals at the brothers using her two tails. The brother laughed and tried to dodge her attacks while trying to get her. The Hamada family enjoyed their moment together before they became exhausted. They laid on their backs and looked up at the clear blue sky that had white puffy clouds in it. Hiro let out a sigh of contentment; he now understood how Mochi felt. He would have to add this onto the list of good memories he had with his family. His heart was warm and his spirit was relaxed, everything about this moment made him happy. He never got to be happy before because there was nothing to be happy about back in his old life. Ever since moving with the Hamadas he was beginning to question what little love he had for his real parents, he only loved them because they were his mother and father but he was well aware that they didn't act like such. They didn't deserve those titles and they didn't deserve the love he could have given them. He always said that he could never hate them because he loved them but that was only because they were his parents. He knew no one else outside that house so his options were limited when it came to love. But now that he was here with his brother and aunt his options expanded. He loved them both, he loved Mochi, he loved his friends and he loved his new life. He discovered that love was truly earned and everyone in his life currently earned it. Which was way he was determined to not let it go, he never wanted to let this happiness go. He felt his spirit and heart grow warm again.

Tadashi was staring at the sky when he felt something familiar beside him, it was warm and blue! He gasped as he looked up from his spot to see something spectacular. It was foxfire! The flames were small but he recognized it. Normally a kitsune would summon a foxfire in their palm when they were in human form but when they were in kitsune form the foxfire would appeared around them. He saw that the foxfire wasn't around him or his aunt but Hiro! Hiro had foxfire around him!

" **Hiro!"** Tadashi exclaimed.

That startled Hiro and Cass, they looked up to see why Tadashi had yelled but they were greeted by the same sight. Hiro gasped in shock, the foxfire was around him! He did it without meaning to, the flames soon disappeared. Cass couldn't believe it but she saw it. Her youngest nephew could perform foxfire! He did it! A large smiled appeared over her face.

" **Hiro you did it You can perform foxfire!"** Cass yelled. **"But when?"**

Hiro blushed a little over the attention he was receiving, he bowed his head sheepishly. He supposed there was no point in trying to hide anything.

" **Yesterday actually, after you told me the story of Dashi's parents,"** Hiro admitted. **"I thought I was seeing things but it turns out I wasn't. I tried to do it again last night and succeeded but only for a little while."**

Tadashi was struck with a realization once he heard that.

" **So that's why you were in such a good mood this morning,"** Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded in agreement.

" **Yeah I was happy with the fact that I could keep up with you two when it came to the fun activities we do."**

" **Oh sweetie we're so proud of you!"** Cass exclaimed.

Cass nuzzled her snout into Hiro's stomach; the action tickled the little kitsune as he giggled. Tadashi joined in on the fun to show him that was he was just as proud of him. Now that Hiro could perform foxfire he would have to learn to control it, thankfully that where the school came in. He and his aunt would also help Hiro too. After all that's what families were for.

" **Hey Hiro change back into your human form, we're going to practice that foxfire of yours,"** Tadashi said he started to transform back.

Hiro's ears perked up once he heard that, it was just liked he wanted.

" **Okay Dashi!"**

Hiro and Cass followed Tadashi's example and changed back into their human forms. Once they were back to their normal forms Tadashi got into a position where he could summon his foxfire. He took a deep breath and a blue flame appeared in his palm. Hiro clapped his hands in awe as he watched Tadashi. The older Hamada brother looked at Hiro with a smile.

"Now you try it Hiro,"he said.

Hiro nodded his head and remembered that in order to summon it he would have to think of good things. That was easier than it was before because he had just experienced a good memory. He used that as an aid, he took a deep breath like Tadashi had and he held out his palm. He thought of the good memory and within an instant a blue flame appeared in his palm, it was smaller than Tadashi's but it was still a start.

"Way to go little brother!"Tadashi cheered.

"Good job Hiro!"Cass added.

Hiro smiled, the gap in his teeth looked so cute as he did so. Cass decided to do it as well; she held out her hand and summoned her own foxfire. Her blue flame was a little bigger than Tadashi's since she had more experience with it than he did. She then started to perform tricks using her foxfire. She threw it back and forth like a ball, she made sure to be careful with it so it wouldn't hurt or destroy anything or anyone. Hiro paid attention to his aunt as she performed her tricks, his eyes widen with awe while Tadashi smirked at his aunt's attitude. Cass then started to spin the foxfire around the top of her index finger like it really was a ball. Hiro forgot about his foxfire to the point where it extinguished in order to watch his aunt, it was then that his aunt threw her foxfire into the air where she summoned another foxfire to extinguish it. The blue flame collided with the other blue flame and both disappeared as she did so.

"Wow that's amazing Aunt Cass, how did you do that?"

"Years of practice Hiro, your brother Tadashi was the same as you when he was your age," Cass said. "His flames were small at first but then with practice toy work your way up."

"That's true; I remember my flames were the size of a bug when I was younger. Foxfire is learned typically at a young age and that's why the flames tend to be so small the first time," Tadashi added. "But I was a little older than Hiro when I used foxfire for the first time; you really are a little genius kiddo!"

Hiro blushed and he felt his ears and tails pop out, he was proud of himself to.

"Hey Dashi can you do any tricks like Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked.

"Of course I can, watch this!" Tadashi stated as he summoned another foxfire.

Tadashi used the two foxfires he summoned and threw them into the air, once they were there he started to move his arms back and forth in a patter. Hiro saw that every time Tadashi moved his arms the foxfires followed his lead. They started to twirl and spin around; it almost looked like the lights on a carnival ride. When the foxfires came down he caught them in his hands again and made them disappear when he closed his palms. Hiro clapped his hands in awe as did Cass.

"Just wait until you have better control over your foxfire Hiro, you'll be able to do amazing things as well," Tadashi commented. "It shouldn't be long now before your friends and the rest of the children are able to perform foxfire."

"Really? Dionne and Jasper should be able to do it soon too?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro's question, he remembered being excited when he did foxfire for the first time and when he found out that his friends were able to do the same thing he was so happy. They had a lot of fun together with their practices. Speaking of them he knew that they would be in town soon because of the break, Hiro would be on break soon as well. They had contacted him about some time ago and they were eager to spend some time with the Hamada family. Tadashi also thought it would be a good opportunity for Hiro and his friends, Dionne and Jasper, to come over and spend time with Hiro. He and Cass would have to talk to their parents of course to if it was okay. Tadashi took Hiro into his arms and gently threw him in the air. Hiro giggled as his brother did so.

"You're a great kitsune Hiro," Tadashi said. "Just like I knew you would be."

Hiro smiled and hugged his brother tightly; Cass smiled and caressed Hiro's black hair.

"And you're going to do wondrous things my little kitsune," Cass assured.

"Yes he will but for now just be a little kid and enjoy the wonders life has to offer you at such a young age," Tadashi stated.

"Okay," Hiro replied as he nuzzled into Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi chuckled as he saw some petals and pollen was still in his hair, Cass saw this as well but she also saw that it was on Hiro's ears and tails.

"Alright kiddos let's go back home now, I'm sure Mochi is lonely," Cass said.

Tadashi and Hiro chuckled at their aunt's comment about their pet cat, it had been a while since they left home and it was about time they went back. Without any more questions asked they traveled back home in their kitsune forms, once they were back home Hiro practiced some more outside the house. Tadashi would help him move his hands in the right angle when he summoned the foxfire. It was during this time that Tadashi told Hiro about their friends coming over for the break.

"Really? They're coming over?" Hiro asked.

"They sure are and we'll invite Jasper and Dionne to come over when it's the break to. Aunt Cass and me will ask their parents if that will be okay. Would you like that Hiro?"

"Yeah! Yeah I would!" Hiro exclaimed.

He always loved to spend time with his friends and he couldn't think of a better time to spend time with them then during their breaks. He truly did enjoy his life here with the Hamadas and he couldn't wait to show his friends his new ability. And he couldn't wait until he got the hang of using his foxfire; he wondered what tricks he would be able to do in the future. He held out his palm once again and a small blue flame appeared. It was one step forward.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 18**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro summoned a small flame in the palm of his hand much to the amazement of his friends. Jasper and Dionne looked amazed over what their friend could do.

"Wow!" Dionne exclaimed.

"It's so cool every time we see it," Jasper added.

Ever since Hiro had discovered his new found ability he had learned how to keep his flames under control. Mr. Hall and Ms. Kita were very proud of the young kitsune once they were told about the ability. In order to help Hiro keep his ability under control they gave him extra books that would help further his knowledge about the matter. Tadashi and Cass had helped him with these extra lessons as he went home to practice some more.

Honestly, Hiro had felt a little out of place at first since he was the only and first kitsune child to develop the ability in his class. But thankfully Jasper and Dionne continued to support him in his ability and they encouraged it. However, not too long after his new discovery other kitsune children had started to develop the ability on their own. Jasper was one of those few but Dionne had yet to display any signs of it. Truthfully, not every kitsune child had mastered or even discovered the fox fire ability but it was only a matter of time before they did. Foxfire was an elementary level of being a kitsune. Hiro and Jasper had faith in their friend; they knew that Dionne would be able to handle it when her time came. To say that Dionne was excited about her upcoming ability was an understatement. While she waited she observed Hiro and Jasper as they performed their foxfire just so she could be prepared for what it felt like.

"I can't wait until I get my foxfire," Dionne commented.

"I'm sure it will be just as awesome as Hiro's and mine," Jasper replied.

Dionne blushed a little at his statement before turning her attention back to Hiro's foxfire. Hiro maneuvered the small blue flame to the point where it started to grow. However, he made sure not to let it get too big or hot since he didn't want to damage anything or anyone. That was the first rule of using foxfire, be cautious and aware of your surroundings.

That was when Jasper started to show off his own abilities as he summoned his own foxfire. His flame was noticeably smaller than Hiro's since he was still at the beginning stages of learning. So far he could only summon it and switch it back and forth between his hands like a game of juggling. Dionne admired his work as well as her eyes were wide open. Hiro chuckled a little at the girl's excitement before noticing his older brother and aunt heading his way.

"Hey kids!" Cass cheered. "Are you all ready?"

"Sure are!" Hiro replied.

"You bet!" Dionne added.

"As ready as can be!" Jasper said.

Tadashi and Cass smiled at the children before the older Hamada brother motioned for them to come over. The little kitsunes stopped using their foxfire tricks and returned to the older kitsunes. As soon as they were close Tadashi placed a small purple backpack over Hiro's shoulders.

"Alright kids let's put your backpacks," Tadashi replied. "And then we can head out to meet the others."

Hiro's joy and with excitement could be seen as they prepared themselves for the trip today. They were going to the zoo. This would be Hiro's first time at a zoo, he had seen the commercials on the television but he never imagined himself going until his aunt proposed the idea to him and his brother. And what better time to do it than during their school break. His aunt had even taken the liberty of asking Jasper and Dionne's parents for permission for their children to come along. Thankfully they agreed and they asked for the older kitsunes to take as many pictures as possible. And they weren't the only ones who were coming for the trip; there was also Tadashi and Hiro's friends. Go Go, Honey, Wasabi and Fred were coming back into town just to meet up with the Hamada family. The kitsune teenagers took time out of their day to come finally meet Hiro's new friends. They had heard much about them from Tadashi whenever he messaged them. They had planned to meet the Hamada family and young kitsunes at the zoo. The two older kitsunes had packed the three children small backpacks filled with some snacks and boxes of juice. They had already packed more bags filled with their own supplies along with sunscreen and their wallets.

Cass helped Dionne and Jasper put on their own small backpacks before leading them to the truck. Cass's truck might have been small but it had enough room for all of them to fit in. Once everyone was finished packing Cass made sure to place Mochi inside the house and give him his food and water before leaving. After that she locked the door while Tadashi helped the children into the truck. Cass walked to the driver's side and started the truck.

"Alright kiddos let get going!" she exclaimed as she started to drive.

As they drove Hiro looked out the window and he felt the wind hit his face, Tadashi made sure he stayed at a safe distance though by holding him. Hiro laughed a little as they drove around in a circle in order to get to the lower level of the mountain they lived on. Dionne and Jasper did the same; it felt like they were on a roller coaster. After a few minutes they were finally on the main road and started to head toward the zoo.

As they traveled Tadashi couldn't but remember the times he spent with his parents. He remembered that the zoo was one of their favorite locations to visit whenever they moved. The zoo was a great place to make memories because there was so much to do in one day. He remembered that his father used to carry him on his shoulders while his mother would buy him an ice cream cone as a treat. At the zoo they would always take the opportunities to feed the animals, look at the aquarium, play in the gardens, visit the gift shops and take as many pictures as they could. He still had those pictures and he remembered to treasure each and every one of them especially after the deaths of his parents. And although his parents' deaths still bothered him at the same time he remembered that he also had a new family as well. He still had his aunt, his friends and Hiro. After his father's and mother's deaths he felt as if there was a hole left in his life. It took a while before he stopped crying, it felt like years. To kitsunes time didn't matter since it had little to no effect on their ages but that didn't mean that they couldn't feel it from time to time. He was sure that he had cried for years and he felt like the world around him didn't have any meaning anymore. That's what he thought for a long while, not even his aunt and friends could bring him out of it. The years passed on and he slowly started go back to his original self, he started smiling more and he started to learn not to take life for granted. He learned how to appreciate every day, every hour, every minute and every second. He did it for his parents and for the others, everything he ever did he did for others. That was something he had learned from his parents when they were still around.

However, that philosophy was put to the test. One day after leaving Go Go's house after a day of hanging out with the others, he went home. He remembered wanting to get home a little faster that day since he was very tired. He planned on using his kitsune form to do so, that meant that he was going to have to take a hidden way so no one would see him transform. As he walked on the new route he recalled seeing the couple that changed it all. The man and woman who created Hiro. He didn't know their names and he had never seen them before but something about them got his attention. This was especially true after he caught them arguing with each other. And that was when they brought Hiro into the situation by talking about him, not in a good way either. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the child they talked so badly about and when he didn't see a child anywhere with them he immediately got more worried. He remembered how helpful and kind his parents were in life, they always thought about others. And that's what he did once again. He wanted to see the child they were talking about and he walked to see just how bad their situation was. He followed his instincts and was on the couple's trail, he made sure to stay as hidden as possible as they walked to their house. That was when he walked around the back and that's when he saw Hiro.

Hiro Takachiho. Thanks to the arguing couple he got the child's name and that was when he made his decision. He wanted to help this child by getting him out of the terrible situation he had been born into. He wanted to give this child a family, a loving home… and a brother. He knew that if his parents saw Hiro that they would have done something about it. Well he decided to do something, he had to help. And with his aunt's encouragement that's just what he did as he continued to watch over Hiro and his silent existence. He studied the parents' habits of coming and going. Unfortunately he also had to witness or hear Hiro's abuse along with his cries. It took a lot of strength and self-control not to take Hiro away right then and there. But he knew that he had to be smart about it and soon his patience was rewarded as he finally had the opportunity to get Hiro.

And now here he was, Hiro Takachiho was now Hiro Hamada and he was with the right family. A family that could give him all that he needed and more. He wanted to make Hiro's kitsune life as special as his parents made his. He led his younger brother close as they finally reached the zoo parking lot. They were soon greeted by the appearance of his friends. One by one they got out of Wasabi's van; Tadashi could see that they were all dressed in comfortable clothing that would make it easier to walk around. They also had small bags on them. Honey was the first one to see them as they parked. She started to wave and jump in the air. Tadashi chuckled at her actions as he got off the truck and helped the children off.

"Hi Honey!" Hiro said as he waved at her.

"Oh hello Hiro!" Honey replied as she ran over to him.

As soon as he was close she took him into his arms and spun around a little, Hiro held onto her and laughed as she did so. Dionne and Jasper watched in amusement as did the others. Once Honey was done she gently placed Hiro on the ground and ruffled his hair. That was when she noticed the two other small kitsune children. Her eyes immediately widen as she saw how cute the children were, they were just as adorable as Hiro in her opinion. She wasted no time in fawning over them as well.

"Oh so cute! Look at them, they're so small!" Honey exclaimed.

"Alright Honey calm down before you'll scare them off," Go Go commented.

Honey pouted a little and she continue to gush over the little kitsunes, being children they didn't seem to mind the attention she was giving them. That was when Go Go made her way over to Hiro and kneeled down to his height.

"So Hiro you still call your big brother a nerd?" she asked.

Hiro gave her a big smile along with his answer.

"Dashi is a nerd!" Hiro cheered.

Tadashi playfully frowned at his brother and friend.

"Hiro I am not a nerd!" Tadashi argued.

"What's a nerd?" Jasper questioned.

A sly smile came over Go Go's face as she turned to the other children.

"Like I've told Hiro, a nerd is someone who pays too much attention to something that most people do not understand," Go Go explained. "Tadashi here is a nerd because he likes robotics."

"Oh," Dionne and Jasper said in unison.

They then turned to Tadashi and a big smile appeared on their faces, they pointed to the teenage kitsune.

"Tadashi is a nerd!"

Tadashi couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this situation as he comically slapped his hand to his forehead. The others laughed a little at his reaction.

"I am not a nerd," he simply stated.

Go Go walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell that to the children Tadashi," Go Go replied in a sarcastic tone.

"And you're a bad influence on children," Tadashi commented.

Go Go just waved her hand like it didn't matter before Wasabi and Fred walked over to Hiro. They greeted their little friend with open arms, Fred especially did so. He had sent Hiro come more comics not too long ago and he was waiting to catch up with his fellow comic lover.

"So little dude have you been reading your comics?" Fred asked.

"Yup!" Hiro said as he beamed.

"Where are your priorities Fred?" Wasabi questioned.

"Hey I'm sure I didn't have any when I was born and I certainly don't have them now," Fred commented as if it was nothing.

"Good to know," Go Go responded as she blew a bubble with her gum.

With that Cass started to clap her hands in order to get everyone's attention.

"Now, now everyone," Cass started. "I know that we're all excited but please introduce yourselves to Jasper and Dionne."

Immediately the friends listened to her and they all lined up in front of the two young kitsunes. One by one they introduced themselves to the little ones.

"Hello I'm Go Go."

"I'm Honey Lemon, but you can call me Honey for short."

"I go by Wasabi,"

"And I'm Fred!"

After they had finished their introductions Dionne and Jasper went next.

"My name is Jasper."

"And I'm Dionne; it's very nice to meet you all."

"Same here little dudette," Fred stated. "And it's nice to meet you too little dude."

The small group talked amongst themselves for a little, they got to know one another especially when the children were very interested to hear more about the older kitsunes. After several minutes of talking Cass and Tadashi took the liberty of spraying some sunblock on the children for protection, the other teenagers followed their example and did the same. That was when Cass decided that it was time to head in before the weather got too hot.

"Alright now that introductions are out of the way and we all have sunblock on, let's get going!" Cass stated.

A series of cheers erupted from the group and they quickly walked towards the zoo gates. Cass made sure to pull out her wallet as did the rest of the kitsune teenagers. Jasper and Dionne's parents gave Cass the money they would need to pay for their children's tickets; they even gave her extra just in case if the wanted to buy anything at the zoo. Once they reached the counter Cass paid for herself and her two nephews along with Jasper and Dionne. Fred, Honey, Go Go and Wasabi are paid for themselves and within seconds they were finally in the zoo. As soon as they entered the gates Hiro's eyes widen over how big the area was. He never realized that the zoo would be this big, it always looked so small on the commercial. He was beaming with joy as he saw that there were several paths that lead to different areas of the zoo. And that wasn't the only thing that caught his attention; he could see that in front of every path was a large statue of some sort of animal. One was a hippo, another was an elephant, another was a lion, another was a bear, another was a giraffe and the last one was a gorilla. They were all animals that he had seen in book but he never told that he would finally get to see them. Tadashi could see his little brother's excitement and he took Hiro hand into his own.

"Okay Hiro let's get a start on this adventure!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hiro cheered.

"Okay Aunt Cass, where to first?" Tadashi asked.

Cass pulled out the map of the zoo that she had got at the front gate and looked to see what area they would be traveling to for the first stop. She found their destination and pointed to where they would start.

"To the monkeys!" she responded.

"Alright then let's get moving," Fred added.

With that the group made their way to the cages filled with assorted monkeys. Immediately Fred acted like a kid in a candy store as he pointed to each monkey and told the children what they were. Hiro, Dionne and Jasper all listened to the older kitsune teenager with interest. Go Go chuckled as she pointed to one of the monkeys and then pointed to Fred.

"Look kids, that one looks like Fred," she commented.

The children got closer to the gates in front of the cages to see what Go Go was talking about, but they weren't tall enough to see. That was when the older kitsunes lent a helping hand. Tadashi picked up Hiro, Honey picked up Dionne and Wasabi picked up Jasper. The three children could now see the monkey Go Go had been pointing to, they couldn't help but laugh a little once they saw what she was talking about. The monkey was a medium sized one with light brown fur that resembled Fred's hair.

"It does look like Fred," Dionne commented.

Fred playfully pouted and he even nudged Go Go a little, Go Go looked proud of herself though.

"Tadashi was right you really are a bad influence," Fred commented.

"Hey I'm just calling it how I see it," Go Go replied. "You can't deny that you belong in a zoo."

A proud smile came across Fred's face, he looked proud.

"I don't see why not. After all a lot of people will come to adore me and talk about me if I was in a zoo," Fred stated.

The rest of the kitsune teenagers just rolled their eyes; they envied Fred's enthusiasm sometimes. Tadashi, Honey and Wasabi put the children down so they could look at the other monkeys. That was when Cass pulled out her camera and started to take pictures of the children as well as the teenagers; Honey snapped a few of her own on her camera. After they were done observing the monkeys Tadashi looked at the next part of the map.

"Alright now it says that the birds are next," Tadashi said. "I know you kids are going to like that."

"Why Dashi?" Hiro questioned.

"Because you guys get to feed the birds," Wasabi responded as he placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Really?" Dionne said in an excited tone

"That's right cutie," Honey stated. "Here at the zoo there are plenty of opportunities for kids to interact with the animals."

At hearing that Hiro's excitement went to a whole new level, he was now very eager to get to every part of the zoo. He couldn't wait to see what other opportunities there were for him and his friends to interact with the other animals of the zoo. Hiro eagerly took Tadashi's hand and he led the older Hamada brother to the area filled with birds. Tadashi smiled at his younger brother's enthusiasm as they worked their way to the cages filled with birds. In the middle of it all was a large cage fit for people to go in and out. It was filled with small colorful birds that were flying on and off of people who were feeding them.

"Look how pretty they are," Dionne commented.

"They're so small," Jasper added.

"And there's so many of them," Hiro stated.

"And you get to feed them," Go Go said. "Just as soon as you pay for it."

"Leave that to me," Cass replied. "I'll pay for everyone to get their own cup of nectar, I've been making a lot of tips lately at the café."

"Are you sure Ms. Hamada?" Wasabi questioned. "We can pay for our own."

"Oh don't worry, I like watching you kids have fun," Cass stated. "Now let me go pay and everyone can have their own cup."

Cass made her way to the counter of the bird enclosure and she paid for nine cups of nectar, she wanted to have a little fun herself. Everyone took their own little cups with caution; they didn't want to spill the nectar.

"Now remember kids, just hold out the nectar and let the birds come to you. Don't force it on them, they'll get scared if you do," Honey said. "You understand?"

"Yes Honey," they answered in unison.

"Alright now that we all have our nectar cups let's go inside," Fred stated with excitement.

One by one they made their own into the enclosure and they were soon greeted by other zoo visitors and colorful little birds. Hiro cooed a little over how beautiful they looked as they flew around them. Immediately everyone started to go their own way but the children made sure to stay with at least one of them. Hiro stayed with Tadashi as they spotted a pair of birds sitting on their perch, they looked like they had been waiting for them. Tadashi motioned for Hiro to follow him as they got close.

"Now be slow and careful Hiro," Tadashi commented, "You don't want to scare them."

"Okay big brother," Hiro answered.

As soon as they got close enough they held out their nectar to the little birds. The birds looked at them with curiosity and they soon landed on their hands in order to get the nectar. Hiro giggled a little as he felt the feathers of the bird tickle his hand, he could also feel the birds little feet on his hand. He watched with joy as the little bird used its tongue to drink the nectar in his cup. There was nothing Tadashi liked more than to see Hiro smile and having a good time. It always reminded him why he wanted to give Hiro the life he deserved. He never wanted to see that smile fade. And soon he laughed a little as another small bird landed on Hiro's head.

"Looks like you made another friend Hiro," Tadashi commented.

"They like me," Hiro responded.

"I think they do," Tadashi said.

Cass wasted no time in taking pictures of her nephews as they feed the birds; she also took pictures of the others as the small birds flew on them to get the nectar they all had. Smile and laughter were seen and heard throughout the enclosure. It wasn't long before the nectar had been finished and the birds flew back to their homes in order to wait for the next batch of nectar. As soon as they were done they were led out of the enclosure in order to get a better look at the other birds in their cages. They were larger birds than the ones inside of the enclosure. The children immediately noticed how funny some of them looked.

"They have funny hair on their heads," Hiro commented.

"And they have funny beaks as well," Dionne added.

"I think they look cool," Jasper stated.

All the children agreed with each other as they watched the birds flew around or relaxed on their perches. Cass made sure to take pictures of the children as they watched the birds and that was when she pulled out the map.

"Okay now that we're done seeing the birds, we can go see the tropical animals," Cass said.

Wasabi's face brightened a little once he heard what part they were going to see next.

"Oh I'm looking forward to this one," Wasabi stated. "The lemurs are my favorite animals."

"They are cute animals," Honey commented. "I can't wait to see the artic part of the zoo I hear that they have baby penguins that were just born."

"You kids ready for the next part?" Go Go asked.

"Of course!" Hiro cheered.

Tadashi laughed a little as they walked to the next part of the zoo. They were soon greeted by the sight of a large colorful sign that read "Tropical Madness." They all traveled through the gates and entered into the tropical area of the zoo. Separate enclosures could be seen; every animal had glass in front of their enclosure in order to protect both the animals and the people. The children gazed in awe over the different types of animals they could see. The animal that immediately caught their attention was the gorilla exhibit. They could see that there were four gorillas inside one large area filled with climbing wood, rocks and a big pool for them to cool off in. The children went over to get a closer look at the large animals and they observed them.

"They're so big," Hiro said. "They look so small on the television screen."

"They look just like in the cartoons," Jasper commented.

Cass took the opportunity to snap some more pictures as the children gazed at the gorillas. Tadashi leaned closer to his younger brother and pointed to one of the other gorillas, the one with a large silver streak on his back.

"Look Hiro that gorilla right there is an adult male," he said. "Adult male gorillas are called silverbacks because of the silver hair on their backs."

"Oh," Hiro said. "That's why he has that on his back."

"Sure is," Wasabi added. "The adult male gorillas tend to be very strong kids, so don't make them mad in anyway."

"We won't, we promise," Dionne commented and that's when something else caught her attention. "Oh what's that over there?"

Dionne pointed to another enclosure; there was a large blue bird in there with a very funny looking face. She saw that there were two in there and she walked over to it. The others followed her and they got a good look at the strange creature. The young kitsune were very confused by what they were looking at, they had never seen something like it before.

"What is that?" Jasper asked

"It's a big bird but it doesn't have wings," Hiro commented. "Dashi what it is?"

"Well why don't you take a look at the sign Hiro," Tadashi replied as he pointed to the enclosure's sign.

The children looked at the sign to see a picture of the animal along with a small description of it. Hiro's genius brain allowed for him to register the information presented to him and he was the first one to speak up.

"It's called a cassowary," Hiro stated. "Hey it started with 'cass' like you Aunt Cass."

Cass blushed a little at her nephew's assumption and he laughed a little as well. She couldn't help but find his childish personality cute.

"That's right Hiro, it's called a cassowary," Tadashi said. "And the sign says that it does have wings but they're very small and they can't use them to fly.

That was when the children took a good look at the large birds and saw what Tadashi was talking about.

"Oh yeah I can see the wings," Dionne noted.

"They're very small," Jasper said. "I can't believe they are birds that can't fly."

"They are a lot of birds that can't fly little dude," Fred added. "Most of the time they are the big birds like emus, ostriches and these cassowaries but there are little birds too like penguins and kiwis."

The children listened to Fred's explanation before turning their attention to the rest of the tropical animals. All around them there were animals from the tropics such as fossae, babirusas, an anteater, some tapirs and sloths along with an okapi. More pictures were taken as they made their way through the enclosures. The young kitsunes observed each and every animal they saw while the older kitsunes couldn't help but feel a little bit of nostalgia. They had been to multiple zoos in their lives thanks to their lifespans but it never ceased to amaze them. They always felt like children again whenever they went to a zoo and now they were sharing it with the younger generation of kitsunes. The lemurs were at the end of the section much to Wasabi's joy, he wasted no time in taking pictures of the small animals. Dionne and Honey cooed over how adorable they looked as they leaped and swung on the tree branches they were on. Fred even did an impression of the lemurs by acting by them, this made the group laugh and it also made the other zoo visitors laugh as well. Go Go took advantage of the situation by recording the scene with her cellphone, Fred didn't seem to mind since he always enjoyed it when the spotlight was on him. That was when they finished their tour of the Tropical Madness section of the zoo. It was time for them to move on so Cass pulled out the map and looked for the next area they could go to, only this time she discovered that there were two areas that they could go to.

"Okay we can go to either two ways here," Cass stated. "Either we can go around and see the artic animals or we can go to the middle and see the gardens and watch the butterflies. Now it doesn't matter which is first because we're going to see both of them. What do you kids want to see first?"

Hiro, Dionne and Jasper all looked at each other and they discussed their options, they decided that it would be better to see the butterflies first. Hiro and Jasper knew that Dionne really adored butterflies so they did it for their friend.

"To the butterflies then," Honey declared. "And then to the artic section of the zoo."

Everyone nodded their heads as they made their way to the large gardens of the zoo. Immediately they were greeted by the sight of butterflies of all shapes and colors. There was also a beautiful assortment of flowers all around them. Tadashi felt a little bit of pride and joy over them picking the gardens first. He remembered that he used to watch the butterflies with his parents; he used to adore the multiple colors that used to fly around him and his father and mother. He borrowed his aunt's camera to take a picture of Hiro as multiple butterflies landed on his younger brother. Hiro giggled a little as the sensations of the butterflies tickled a little. He even got some shots of his aunt as the butterflies landed on her hair. Fred chased them around a little as Jasper followed his lead while Honey placed Dionne of her shoulders so she could reach some of the ones flying above them. Go Go and Wasabi took the time to smell the flowers around them as the butterflies landed on them. Many pictures were taken on both the camera and the cellphones the teenagers possessed. They spent more time there before they finally had to move on. It was now time to visit the artic animals. As they walked around the gardens they could see a large hall that was decorated with ice-like structures along with a large fun that read "Artic Fun."

They walked into the enclosure and as soon as entered they shivered from the coldness. It was no secret that the environment had to be nice and cold for the animals in there. Hiro got close to Tadashi in order to keep warm while the other children did the same with the others. Tadashi noticed his brother's distress and took him into his arms; as soon as he was there Hiro nuzzled his face into his brother's neck. Wasabi took Jasper as Honey took Dionne; Wasabi's big structure helped the small child keep warm while Honey wrapped her light sweater around Dionne. Once they were sure that the children were warm enough they continued to walk. The children turned their heads to the enclosures and they were surprised by what they saw. It was a large and area filled with ice structures and a narrow strip of ice cold water. They could see the penguins Honey was talking about earlier as they got closer. Adult and baby penguins played with either the snow or the water. Honey cooed some more and she immediately took out her phone as she watched the baby penguins jump in and out of the water.

"Oh they're so cute," Honey said. "Look how some of them cling to their parents."

"Honey what are those over there?" Dionne asked. "They're cute too."

Honey saw that Dionne was pointing to a separate enclosure that was sealed off from the penguins; there was a thick level of glass shielding them from the animals. The enclosure was very similar to the penguins in regards to structure and set up. Honey smiled once she saw what kind of animals they were.

"Those are artic sea lions Dionne," Honey commented. "And you're right they are very cute too."

"They look so fuzzy," Hiro said. "And they really like to play in the water."

"That's because they spend most of their days in the water Hiro and when they want to rest they go back on land," Cass said. "It's not surprising that almost everyone does consider them to be cute thought, I mean just look at them."

Fred couldn't help but coo over them as well as he watched the sea lions play with the small toys they had been provided such as balls and little ropes. Honey made sure to take pictures of them as well. They looked around some more and they watched as the artic animals played before turning their attention to another part of the artic enclosure. It was on the other side of the hall and it was separated from the rest of the animals. It certainly captured Hiro's attention as he jumped out of Tadashi's arms and made his way over to it, this surprised the older Hamada and he quickly ran over to his brother. The others followed the two Hamadas as they made their way to the other enclosure. Hiro was the first one to reach his destination and he admired the animal he was seeing. He liked how beautiful, how grand and how majestic it was. It was a polar bear.

"Like what you see?" a voice asked.

Hiro turned to see that it was one of the zoo employees and on his shirt was the same animal he was looking at.

"That's a polar bear little one," the employee said. "It's the newest edition to this zoo. His name is Nanook; it's from the Inuit language. It literally means 'polar bear.'"

"Nanook," Hiro repeated. "That fits him, he's so cool."

"Oh yeah Nanook is really popular with the visitors. People come from around the states just to see him."

"Why"

"We you see Nanook here was rescued on the brink of death. He was brought here from another zoo a few months ago. The zoo was experiencing some financial difficulties and they weren't taking care of most of the animals, that included Nanook here," the employee explained. "That was when the humane society for animals caught mind of the story and they investigated. After their findings they decided that it would be in the best interests of the animals if they were moved to different zoos. We were lucky to get Nanook here just in time. Now he has all the food he can eat, he has all the space he needs to run around and play and he has a nice swimming area for him to cool off in. He has the life he deserves here."

As Hiro heard Nanook's story he couldn't help but feel an attachment to the animal. He understood how Nanook felt. He was born into a terrible situation and he stayed like that for a long time before finally being rescued. He had his older brother to thank for that. Without Tadashi he wouldn't have the life he had now and he wouldn't be here at the moment. He wouldn't be staring at this wonderful creature. The employee continued to talk.

"Not only that but we're expecting to get a new polar bear in soon, a playmate for Nanook."

"Really?" Hiro questioned.

"Yup, it's another male polar bear. His name is Tundra."

"I'm sure he'll like that," Hiro commented. "It's always good to have someone by your side."

Once again Hiro felt drawn to the polar bear, it was just like him and Tadashi. Soon Nanook would have someone to spend his days with, he didn't have to worry about feeling alone anymore. And speaking of Tadashi he finally reached Hiro, he panted a little as he held onto the small kitsune.

"Hiro what's the big idea?" Tadashi questioned.

"I'm sorry Dashi," Hiro said. "It's just that the polar bear…"

Hiro pointed to the white bear and Tadashi regained his composure, he finally got a look at what caused his younger brother to run the way he did. He couldn't deny that it wasn't beautiful to look at but he scolded his brother little.

"Hiro I understand your excitement but please don't do that again," Tadashi said. "I don't want to lose you."

Hiro could see the desperation in Tadashi's eyes and he felt sorry for what he did. He knew that even though he was very smart for his age he was still just a child.

"I'm sorry Dashi," Hiro responded. "I won't do it again I promise."

Tadashi gave him a small smile and he ruffled his hair.

"Good," he said.

That was when everyone joined them; they had the same looks of worry on their faces. They were glad to see that Tadashi was with Hiro. Cass quickly rushed to their sides and she hugged her youngest nephew.

"Hiro please don't ever do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack," Cass stated. "I don't need any gray hairs at my age."

Hiro smiled a little but he quickly used a serious tone to calm his aunt's nerves.

"Sorry Aunt Cass, I didn't mean to worry anyone," Hiro stated. "I just wanted to see the polar bear."

Cass looked at the bear before turning her attention to Hiro; she just couldn't stay mad at him for long. She shook her head and patted his cheek.

"Yes well please wait for us next time, don't rush off," Cass replied. "The last thing any of us want is to lose you."

Hiro nodded his head and he hugged his aunt. Cass hugged back before lifting Hiro up so he could get a better look at the polar bear.

"Well I can see why you ran the way you did little dude," Fred commented. "That guy looks cool."

"He is," Hiro said. "His name is Nanook."

"That's a really nice name," Dionne replied.

"How do you know that Hiro?" Honey asked.

"He told me," Hiro said as he pointed to the employee.

Everyone turned their attention to the employee and he bowed a little to greet them.

"Please to meet you all, I was just keeping an eye over this little one by telling him about our newest addition to the zoo."

Cass bowed a little while holding her youngest nephew.

"Thank you sir," Cass stated. "I'm sorry if my nephew caused you any trouble."

"Oh it was no trouble at all, I like it when children take interest in the animals we have here," he said. "And speaking of which how about a small souvenir for the little ones."

"You don't have to-" Cass started.

"I insist," the employee responded. "Hold on for a second."

The employee left to a small gift shop inside the artic hall and came out with three stuffed polar bears. He then leaned closer to the small kitsune children and gave Hiro the first polar bear. Hiro's brown eyes widen with joy and it took a lot to prevent his ears and tails from coming out. He slowly reached out to the polar bear and he looked at the employee as if asking him that it was okay. The employee smiled and he nodded his head, he held the stuffed toy out for him. Hiro took the animal and he hugged it tightly to his chest. A big smile was on his face as he nuzzled the stuffed polar bear. The employee gave the two other stuffed polar bears to Dionne and Jasper; the children gratefully accepted the toys as they hugged them as well.

"Enjoy," he said. "I already paid for them so they're on me."

"Oh but sir this is way too much," Cass argued. "I can pay for them."

But the employee shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it," he stated. "It isn't every day that I see a family like you all. There's just something about you guys that's different than others."

The teenagers couldn't help but sheepishly laugh a little at his comment, if only he knew about their true identities. That what they were all thinking. The children just enjoyed their stuffed polar bears and Cass shook the man's hand.

"Thank you so much for your kindness sir," she said.

"And thank you for being visitors at our zoo; we hope that you come back again real soon."

"I think we will," Tadashi commented as he ruffled his brother's hair. "What do you say kids?"

"Yeah!" they cheered in unison.

The employee smiled and the group took some pictures of the polar bear before deciding that it was time to move on. The group said their goodbyes to the employee as they left the artic zone and were finally outside. The child adored their new stuffed animals as they hugged them and played with them.

"What are you going to call yours Dionne?" Jasper asked.

"Snowflake," Dionne stated. "What about you Jasper?"

"I think I'm going to call him Blizzard," Jasper replied. "And you Hiro?"

Hiro looked at his polar bear toy and he smiled, he knew what he wanted to call it. After what the connection he had made he knew what name belonged to it.

"Nanook," Hiro proudly stated. "After the polar bear."

"I think that's a perfect name Hiro," Tadashi commented. "Looks like your Bear Bear has a new little playmate."

Hiro smiled and once again he was reminded of Nanook the actual polar bear. His Bear Bear would soon have a new friend just how Nanook would have a new friend. He couldn't wait to get home in order to show his other stuffed bear. Once they were out Tadashi looked at the zoo map.

"Alright everyone now that we're done with those sections let's head to the 'Big Cats' first and then we can head to the 'Wild Africa' part next," Tadashi stated.

"Then all that's left after that is the 'Reptile Junction,'" Cass added. "As well as the 'Ocean Paradise' and the 'Petting Zoo.'"

"Sounds like a plan," Go Go stated. "The big cats should be interesting."

"I can't wait until we get to the petting zoo part, I like to see those crazy llamas," Fred commented.

"Hopefully they don't bite you," Go Go said.

With that they moved on to the "Big Cats" section of the zoo. A striped and spotted sign was hung over that area, Honey took a picture since she liked the design. They headed in and several enclosures were shown. Unlike the last enclosures these were designed differently, there was a large ditch between the fences and actual enclosure. This made it impossible for the big cats to escape and for the visitors to fall in; it was a way to protect both sides. The roars of lions could be heard as well as the roars of jaguars, leopards, tigers, cheetahs and panthers. The kitsune children admired how strong and majestic each of the large cats looked. Some of them were in their own family units as they laid down in the warm sun or played with the toys they had been provided. Honey and Cass took pictures as the children and teenagers observed the big animals. They were even lucky enough to see some of the zookeepers feeding them. They watched as the lions were feed their meat and as they chewed on it.

"It's just like the shows on television," Hiro said.

"It looks so gross," Dionne added. "But they really like it."

"That's because they're meat eaters Dionne, they really like that stuff," Jasper stated.

The children stared some more and they walked around with their caretakers until it was time to head to the "Wild Africa" part of the zoo. Unsurprisingly it wasn't that far from the big cats since it was kind of related to them. Hiro held onto his stuffed polar bear as he saw another familiar animal make its way across its enclosure. It was a rhinoceros, Hiro watched as it bathed itself with mud and water as its tail flicked away at the flies.

"Why does it do that Dashi?" Hiro asked.

"It helps it feel refreshed," Tadashi responded. "Too much heat isn't good for it so it uses the mud like a coat to keep it nice and cool."

"Oh," Hiro said. "What a smart animal."

That was when Dionne stumbled upon a large and wet animal, a hippopotamus.

"Look how big it is," Dionne commented.

"They can eat a lot that's for sure," Wasabi said. "Their teeth and mouths are very strong."

"They also like to spend their time in the water Dionne," Honey added. "It's not hard to see why especially in this hot weather."

Go Go quickly noticed another large animal as she pointed to one of the other enclosures, it was the elephants. Jasper and Fred quickly went over to watch as the elephants used their trunks to pour the water from their pool all over them.

"Man I wish I had a trunk," Fred stated. "Imagine how much weight I could lift with it. I would be like one of those heroes in my comic books."

"It's like a long arm," Jasper said. "That's so cool."

"And look, there's more animals over there," Cass said as she pointed to another enclosure.

Cass was pointing to familiar spotted and striped animals, the giraffes and zebras were in the same enclosure because of their docile nature. Hiro quickly went over to get a better look at the animals. Tadashi was right beside him as they reached their destination. That was when they noticed some the zookeepers pulling out some carrots and lettuce leaves. That was when the zookeepers noticed the visitors waiting outside the fences of the enclosure. They immediately smiled and motioned for them to come to them.

"Would you like to feed them?" one of the female employees asked.

"Can we?" Hiro questioned.

"Sure it's their feeding time anyway. The giraffes love it when the visitors feed them," another zookeeper said.

"Go for it Hiro, I'm sure Dionne and Jasper would like to help too," Tadashi commented. "Hey guys over here!"

The rest of the group heard Tadashi and they rushed to their side. Tadashi explained what the zookeepers had proposed to him and Hiro; the children were more than excited to be a part of it. But first they put away their stuffed polar bears into their backpacks. And without saying anything else the zookeepers handed the children some of the food. Tadashi, Honey and Wasabi held the children up in order for them to get a better view. The zookeepers even gave some to Go Go and Fred and they held it out to the animals. The giraffes immediately noticed them and they started to walk over to them. The giraffes opened their mouths and their black tongues slithered out to the food. One by one the food started to go into their mouths and they started to chew.

"Hooray they like it," Hiro said.

"Yes they do little brother," Tadashi added.

The zookeepers handed them some more food and they continued to feed the tall animals. Minutes went by and the giraffes ate their fill. Cass took some more pictures, as she did she couldn't help but smile. She lived for moments like this; it reminded her of her childhood with her sister. Maemi and her would spend their days like this with their parents, she missed those smiles but now she had the chance to see them again. She got to see it in her nephews and their friends. It was more than she could ask for. With a couple more snaps they were done, they thanked the zookeepers for giving them such a wonderful memory and they were more than happy to have provided them with it. Before long it was time to get going once again. But as they walked to the next section Fred stopped them with his whines of hunger.

"Before we get going can we stop for some snacks?" Fred asked. "Watching those giraffes eat made me hungry."

Cass turned around to the teenage kitsune and smiled.

"Sure thing, I packed a lot of snacks for today," Cass replied.

"So did we," Honey said. "There's plenty for everyone."

"That's what I was about to say," Cass responded.

"Well then let's chow down while we can," Fred stated.

Thankfully there were a lot of tables to rest at and so they found the closest one and sat down. That was when everyone started to look around in their bags for the food. Cass had packed the children's backpacks with sandwiches, chips, cookies, juice boxes, fruit slices and vegetables slices. She wanted to make sure that they had enough. She even packed the same things for her and Tadashi's lunches. The rest of the teenagers pulled out their food and drinks as well. There was a large umbrella giving them some shade so they ate and drank in peace. As they ate they talked amongst themselves, they mostly talked about how much fun they were having and they also talked about what they had been doing since their time away from each other. More memories were being made as they talked and as smiles and laughter were shared. An hour or so went by and they finally finished eating. Once again the tour began.

The "Reptile Junction" sign came into view as they entered the building. Dionne held onto Go Go's hand as they went inside, Jasper did the same with Fred as Hiro held onto Tadashi's. Even though they were kitsunes, they were still children. They weren't that comfortable around reptiles especially when most of them had sharp teeth or scales. And so they held on tight as they walked over to see the strange looking animals. They saw a large and small snakes, big and small lizards and baby and adult crocodiles. Dionne shivered at the sight of the crocodiles while Hiro hid himself from the snakes. However, it seemed like Jasper found a new hobby as he carefully watched the lizards move around. He seemed to be amazed by their movements. Hiro and Dionne called him strange but they supported their friend in his new fascination. Go Go especially seemed to be excited about this since she was talking to Jasper about the different lizards he would watch. It was no secret that Go Go was a tomboy and catching lizards was her favorite pastime when she was younger. As she got older she learned more about them and she memorized their types and colors. Nonetheless, they bravely explored the rest of the reptile house. Cass made sure to take a lot of pictures of the strange scaly creatures but Honey stayed away from doing so since she wasn't a big fan of the animals. Go Go teased her a little bit because of this, Fred especially made sure to get some pictures on his phone. The reptiles here made him think of great ideas for superhero costumes and designs for his comic books. Once they were all done with the reptiles they moved onto the next part.

The Ocean Paradise was right next to the Reptile Junction so they didn't have to walk far. Seashells decorated the entire walls on the outside of the, Dionne commented how beautiful it was. Cass really admired it and it made her think so some ideas she could do for her future pastry designs. She took some pictures so she wouldn't forget. And then they went inside. Thanks filled with exotic fish and ocean creatures could be seen. Wasabi took a special interest in the glowing jellyfish as did the children, they had never seen anything like it before.

"They can sting you with their tentacles you know," Wasabi said.

"That must hurt," Jasper replied.

"I'm sure it does," Wasabi added.

That was when they moved around to look at the other tanks; Hiro liked how the fish reminded him of the butterflies since they were very colorful. He enjoyed watching them swim around in circles, sometimes they even swam in their families. It reminded of him of what he had been doing with his family and friends today. Cass snapped some more pictures as they walked and Hiro and Tadashi posed as she did so. They made funny faces that made them look like fishes; the others did the same as Cass took pictures of them. Cass laughed as the pictures turned out perfectly. Minutes passed and everyone was done looking around. By this time everyone was starting to either yawn or stretch a little, the day was already reaching its end but there was still a little left to do.

And the last part of the tour was the Petting Zoo; everyone had to leave their belongings outside so the animals wouldn't get to them. With that they entered inside the gates of the petting zoo. Food machines would be found all around the petting zoo enclosure. The teenage kitsunes as well as Cass placed their quarters inside the machines and food pellets were dispensed. They handed some of the food to the children and they went on their way. Hiro walked with Tadashi as they fed some of the sheep, Dionne and Honey went with to feed the goats, Jasper and Fred went to feed the llamas while Cass, Go Go and Wasabi feed the rabbits. Hiro giggled a little as the sheep nuzzled into him; their fleeces were so soft and ticklish.

"Good sheep," Hiro commented. "Good sheep."

Hiro yawned a little as he petted the soft creature. Tadashi smiled and he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Tired kiddo?" he questioned.

Hiro rubbed his eyes with his other hand and he nodded a little.

"Don't worry I'm sure you and your friends will fall asleep on the way back," Tadashi replied. "When we get home all of you are going to take a nap before Jasper and Dionne's parents come to pick them up. I think me and Aunt Cass will do the same."

Tadashi yawned a little himself and Hiro giggled.

"I think that's a good idea," Hiro stated.

The two Hamada brothers shared a good laugh with each other before turning their attention to the rest of the petting zoo animals. They fed the other animals until they ran out of food. They petted them and took pictures alongside them. Cass made sure to get a lot of pictures with Hiro, Jasper and Dionne with the petting zoo animals. The noon had passed and that was when it was time to move onto the last part of the zoo. They walked, by this point the children were in the teenagers' arms. The day of play was already hitting them.

But before they left the zoo they stopped at the last gift shop, it was relatively bigger than the others since it was the main one and it was filled with more merchandise that came from all over the zoo. They all entered the gift shop looked around to see what souvenirs they would take home. The children still stayed in the teenagers' arms as they shopped, they weren't that motivated to look around since they technically already had their souvenirs and they were very tired. But the others did the shopping for them. Tadashi found some shirts that Hiro and he could wear from time to time; Tadashi also found another baseball cap for himself. Cass found some utensils that had animal designs on them, she couldn't wait to use them as she cooked and ate. Honey got some pairs of glasses that had animal prints on them. Honey also found some cute butterfly masks for Dionne to wear much to her joy. Fred was able to find some animal puppets he could use when it came to his role play antics. Fred even found some zoo action figures for Jasper to take home. Wasabi managed to find several head band with zoo decorations on them that he could use when he went back to his home. Go Go on the other hand found some cool zoo stickers that she could put on her motorcycle and helmet, she even got some designer gloves. Once everyone had what they wanted they went to the checkout counter and paid for their new belongings.

Finally the day was over and it was time to go. Everyone had looks of exhaustion on their faces as they exited through the gates and walked to their cars. Once they were close they decided that it was time for everyone to go back home. They said their goodbyes.

"Alright good bye kiddos, hope to see you again one day," Fred said.

"I hope you all had fun and I know we did," Wasabi added.

"Noting but sunshine and smiles, that's what I liked to see. Have a pleasant break you all," Honey cheered.

"You kids are alright. I'll hang out with you all any day," Go Go stated.

"Bye new friends," Dionne replied as she entered Cass's truck.

"See ya you guys are really cool," Jasper responded as he followed Dionne.

"Bye bye everyone," Hiro added as Tadashi helped him into the truck.

"See ya guys," Tadashi said. "I'll send you the pictures once we get them developed."

"We'll be waiting," Honey answered. "We'll send you our pictures too."

"Sounds like a plan," Cass stated. "Be careful on your way back home; tell your families we said our greetings."

"We will," Wasabi replied. "Bye Ms. Hamada."

With that Cass started to drive off as the teenage kitsunes waved at them, they waved back until they were no longer in sight. And just as Tadashi said one by one the children fell asleep. Cass and Tadashi didn't disturb them as they did so. Cass continued to drive and Tadashi watched over the sleeping kitsune children. He just smiled as he watched his little brother. As he slept Tadashi remembered one more thing about his past with his parents. At the end of a day of fun he would always fall asleep on the way home. He laughed a little and he caressed Hiro's black hair.

"I hope you had fun today Hiro," he whispered. "Because there will be many more days ahead like this, I promise you."

Hiro smiled in his sleep as he heard his brother's soft whispers. He hoped that he would get to make many more memories like today. There was nothing like spending a day with those that he cared about and those who cared about him. He loved his life. He had been given a second chance and for that he was grateful. Yeah he really did love his life.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 19**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"And this one can go here," Cass stated.

"Oh it looks so pretty Aunt Cass," Hiro commented.

The two Hamada relatives were busy in the living room; Cass had decided not to open the café today due to their zoo outing yesterday. Instead, they slept in and just relaxed, even Mochi seemed to be more relaxed than usual. Today was a day to just enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. After a late breakfast Cass got the idea to spend the time working on a project. Hiro gave her a puzzled expression when she suggested that. That was when she explained what the project was, it was a scrapbook. Hiro couldn't contain his excitement as he jumped up and down, his tails and ears popped out as well. Tadashi and Hiro helped their aunt get out the supplies necessary for the scrapbook. After getting a head start Tadashi decided to head out real quick to the local convenience store. He wanted to pick up some necessities for the family. Thankfully they didn't live in a very large neighborhood, not to mention it was very secluded, so the convenience store was easy to reach by vehicular transportation. And so, it was just Cass and Hiro at the Hamada household at the moment.

Cass handed Hiro another picture to place on another page, Hiro smiled as he glued it down on the paper. During the time Hiro had been at the Hamada house Cass had taken the liberty of taking as many pictures as possible of the newest Hamada family member. Cass wanted to make sure that Hiro was always well aware that he was a member of this family. And what better way to prove that than to start a scrapbook?

In a way, it was also to make up for the years they didn't have with Hiro. Hiro never got to know the joys of having a real family in the beginning of his life. And Cass and Tadashi had never had the pleasure of knowing about him sooner. Deep down Cass wondered what it would have been like to hold an infant Hiro in her arms or to get to see him make his first milestones. She wondered if Tadashi wondered the same thing as well.

"Now we can move onto the embellishments," Cass stated.

Cass pulled out a large bag filled with numerous and colorful embellishments for their scrapbook. Hiro's eyes widen over how many there were. Cass could tell that he was excited and she patted his head before handing him the bag. Hiro wasted no time digging through the bag to find some decorations for the book filled with memories. When he finally found some he used the glue to place them in their respective spots. Mochi even came over just to play with the assorted ribbons that fell on the floor much to Cass and Hiro's amusement. Hiro continued to work on the picture and by the time he was done the photograph was covered with beautiful accents. Hiro smiled and looked proud over his work.

"Good job Hiro," Cass stated. "Look how wonderful it looks; now we can move onto the next picture."

"Yeah!" Hiro cheered.

Cass looked through the pictures they had developed yesterday, they even included the zoo pictures they had took. Before they dropped off Dionne and Jasper they made the pictures so their parents would have the memories as well. Needless to say, the families of the two children were more than happy with them.

"Here now we can put this picture here," Cass stated.

As soon as she said that, sounds outside the house caught their attention. A second later they heard the sound of a car door closing and Tadashi came through the house door with several bags filled with supplies. As soon as Hiro caught sight of his older brother he smiled and greeted him.

"Dashi!"

Hiro even jumped out of his seat to give the elder brother a hug. Tadashi smiled at the affection and hugged his younger brother back.

"Hey there little bro!" Tadashi replied. "Were you a good boy for Aunt Cass while I was out?"

Hiro pouted a little.

"I'm always a good boy," he argued in a playful yet childish tone.

Tadashi laughed a little as he ruffled his hair.

"Of course you are," Tadashi responded.

That was when Cass walked over to the brothers. She quickly noticed that Tadashi's bags were filled with more than enough necessities for the kitsune family.

"Welcome back dear," Cass stated. "I see you were more than successful in your trip to the convenience store."

"Yeah, they had some sales today so I took advantage of it," Tadashi said with a sheepish smile.

Cass chuckled and she shook her head a little as she was reminded of her late brother-in-law when he said that. Tomeo had been the same way when it came to sales; it seems to be a trait he passed onto his son.

"Here let me help you," she said.

Cass took some of the bags out of his hands and walked over to the kitchen. With one arm free Tadashi took the opportunity to grab Hiro. The little boy squeaked a little at the sudden action but quickly started to laugh as Tadashi held onto him. The two brothers went over to the kitchen as well. The bags were placed on the counter and the relatives started to unpack the plastic bags.

"Well it seems like you got some good stuff for today Tadashi," Cass stated as she pulled out a box. "There were bake mixes on sale?"

"Yeah, apparently they're new flavors and they wanted them to sell quickly to see if they would be a success with the other customers," Tadashi replied. "I thought you might want to sample them to see if you could come up with any new flavors for the season."

The fall season was quickly approaching and all too soon it would be time for the fall flavors to become popular. Cass always loved to promote seasonal flavors during the right seasons. And this time was no different.

"Well you're right about that, I'll have to put in a request for supplies soon," Cass stated.

Whenever adult kitsunes started their own businesses, it was common for them to receive help from the kitsune community. They always got their supplies quicker and easier than a normal human would have. Not to mention they didn't have to worry too much about costs for this reason. And speaking of flavors, Cass looked at her youngest nephew with a smile.

"I bet you would like to try the seasonal flavors wouldn't you Hiro?" she commented.

She especially asked that since she knew that this would be Hiro's first time doing so. Hiro never got to enjoy the wonders of the holidays or the seasons changing when he was at his old life. And so Cass would make sure that he would get to do so here with them. At her question Hiro's big brown eyes became large and he nodded his head with eagerness.

"Yes!" he stated.

Tadashi and Cass smiled a little over his actions before unloading the rest of the stuff. Once everything was put away Tadashi saw the scrapbook the two had been working on, they had been doing so ever since he left to the store. He was proud and happy to see that they had gotten far with the process. But now he was looking forward to helping them as well.

"I see that you guys were more than successful as well," Tadashi commented. "That scrapbook looks cool."

"I helped Aunt Cass big brother," Hiro added. "There are so many colors!"

Tadashi always liked to see Hiro happy, his innocence and childishness always shined through it times like that. This was no exception. He couldn't imagine his life without Hiro's positive qualities. And he also couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to share those positive qualities. He couldn't believe that Hiro's parents never appreciated them.

"Well what do you say that we finish this scrapbook?" Cass questioned. "This time with all of us working on it?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Tadashi replied.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Hiro cheered.

With that the Hamada family went back to the table to finish their creation. Tadashi helped Hiro cut out some of the embellishments while Cass looked through the pictures they had taken. As the pictures were placed in their spots Hiro couldn't help but smile at the memories each one portrayed. He couldn't believe that he had made so many memories during his time here with his older brother and aunt. He couldn't remember having moments like this back at his old life. He wasn't given the freedom and happiness he experienced here with the Hamadas. If it wasn't for Tadashi he would still be back there and he would still be miserable and unhappy. He would have continued to live a life hidden in the shadows with no one there to comfort or love him. And then he never would have had these good memories. He couldn't imagine his life without them.

"Here Hiro, we can put his ribbon right here," Tadashi commented.

Hiro nodded his head as he used the glue to place the ribbon around the picture. As they added each picture, every now and again Cass would write something next to it. The writing always related to the picture it stood next to. Tadashi and Hiro even wrote some things down as well, it was a way for all three of them to be involved with the process. Many laughs and smiles were shared during this time; Hiro could feel himself becoming more and more a part of the Hamada family as everyday passed.

Hiro's favorite part of the scrapbook was the last section though; it was the part about the zoo. Tadashi showed Hiro some animal print embellishments that would fit perfectly with the section. There were so many stripes and spots along with other animal markings. Hiro liked looking at them all, they brought back the memories he had created at the zoo. Even though it was only yesterday, he couldn't help but reminiscent as if it had been long ago. He saw pictures of his friends along with him and his family. There was even a picture of just him with Nanook, his new stuffed bear. It was taken when they got home and after they had dropped off Dionne and Jasper. He had a tried look on his face but he still smiled for the camera as he held his stuff companion. And speaking of Nanook, he was currently in Hiro's room. The little polar bear sat right next to his other stuffed toy, Bear Bear. The two bears were also surrounded by the numerous stuffed animals and toys the Hamada family had bought for him when he first came here. He had hugged the two bears close to him as he fell asleep yesterday. They were so soft and warm as he cuddled them. He smiled at the thought before getting back to work on the scrapbook.

Hours passed by before the scrapbook was finally finished, the first scrapbook in a collection just waiting to happen. Cass had promised herself that there would be many more where this came from especially when kitsunes lived for a long time. Hiro would be able to live for a long, long while and she was thankful that he would be living with them. Now and forever.

"Alright boys, that looks terrific," Cass said as she stretched a little.

"Look at what you made Hiro," Tadashi added with a big smile on his face.

It was very obvious that he was very proud of his little brother; Cass was just as proud too. Hiro felt himself blush a little as a warm feeling spread in his chest. He smiled; the little gap in his teeth was showing. It was a cute sight to see. Hiro looked down at the scrapbook, he was very happy over the fact that he helped create something so wonderful. The scrapbook cemented his place here at the Hamada household. He wondered what other kind of pictures would be placed in future scrapbooks. He also wondered what other places he would get to go to in the future. There were so many places he had heard of but never got to see, there were even places he hadn't heard of that he wanted to see. They cleaned up the table and placed the supplies back in their bags and boxes before putting them away completely.

Once that was done Cass carefully took the scrapbook and gently closed it. She then placed the scrapbook on the bookshelf in the living room. The front part of the book had a picture of all three of them along with Mochi; underneath the decorated picture was a small banner that read _"The Hamada Family."_

It stood on the shelf for all to see, that made Hiro very happy. Cass looked satisfied with the results and then she turned to see out the windows. She noticed that the sky was beginning to darken a little; it wasn't surprising since they purposely got a late start today. She thought that maybe it was time for a little change of pace. She looked at her nephews.

"Well then now that it's finished what do you say we have an early dinner?" Cass asked. "And then we can all enjoy some dessert and watch some television."

The Hamada brothers agreed with the idea as they nodded their heads. Cass then turned to her youngest nephew.

"You can pick today's dinner Hiro," Cass stated.

"Really?" Hiro questioned with wide eyes.

"Go for it kiddo," Tadashi stated as he ruffled his hair.

"Then I want your famous chicken wings!" Hiro exclaimed.

"That's an excellent idea Hiro," Tadashi agreed. "It's been a while since we've enjoyed your chicken wings Aunt Cass."

Cass smiled and she put on her apron before she pulled back her hair. A look of determination shined in her green eyes. She looked like a woman on a mission, or rather an aunt on a mission.

"Leave it to me boys!" Cass declared. "I've spent my whole life perfecting my famous chicken wings and I'm not about to let the tradition die off!"

Tadashi and Hiro looked at their aunt with amused looks; even Mochi couldn't help but look interested as well. With that Cass got to work on making dinner, she took out the seasonings while Tadashi helped defrost the chicken. Cass placed a bowl and measuring cups in front of Hiro along with the seasonings, she wanted him to mix them together. Hiro always loved to handle tasks such as this and so he was happy to oblige. He poured the right measurements into the pour and started to mix them together with the spoon Tadashi gave him once he was done defrosting the chicken. Hiro could smell the tangy spices as he mixed together; it was enough to make his mouth water and his stomach growl. Once he was done with the seasonings, they were poured into a plastic bag along with the chicken wings. After shaking them and let them settle in the spices they were ready to be cooked. Cass carefully placed the chicken on the oven rack and allowed the oven to do its job.

They spent the waiting time playing with Mochi; Hiro used one of the left over ribbons to tie a part of his fur into a bow. The cat didn't look amused but it certainly made the Hamada relatives laugh. Cass even took a picture before Mochi tried to pull it off with his paws.

Minutes went by and the chicken wings were finally ready. Cass carefully pulled them out and placed them in a large bowl. Tadashi got out the plates and napkins while Hiro poured Mochi his food into his cat bowl. Finally, the Hamada family came together to enjoy their early meal. They ate in peace and talked about yesterday's events at the zoo, Hiro especially enjoyed talking about it since he had never to a place like that before.

When Hiro first arrived at the Hamada household it took a while for him to get used to public places. He was somewhat hesitant to meet new people especially when he didn't know if they could be trusted. After growing up in an abusive and neglectful household it was easy to see why. But with Cass, Tadashi and his friends by his side he was able to come out of his shell. And now Hiro's mind was more open to the possibilities around him. He wanted to see it all and he wanted to experience it all as well. Even though he may only be four years old, he still wanted this. Tadashi knew that more than and anything, and deep down he wanted to make Hiro's wish come true. When he was at the convenience store something peculiar caught his attention. It reminded him so much of Hiro that he bought it for the little boy. Of course it was a surprise so before he got down from the truck he placed it inside his cardigan. He planned on giving it to Hiro before they went to bed. But for now they enjoyed their dinner and conversations before moving onto dessert.

Cass decided to make a small cake with one of the mixes Tadashi had bought for her. It was pumpkin spice. Needless to say her nephews helped her as she baked the cake; Hiro took joy in licking away the extra batter inside the bowl and spoon. Tadashi made sure to clean him up before they actually tasted the cake. Once the cake was done they all tasted the fall season dessert while relaxing in the living room. They watched the television screen as they enjoyed their dessert. Hiro especially enjoyed the new flavor that danced in his mouth, he wondered if all seasons had their own unique flavor assigned to them. If that was the case, then he was certainly looking forward to the upcoming season. With her nephews' approval, Cass decided that she would add the flavor to her menu at the Lucky Cat Café. After a while, they just enjoyed themselves as they relaxed and watched the random shows that came on. What made the moment more special was that they were all together as a family.

Time passed as usual and it was soon time for bed. The two Hamada brothers got ready first as Cass finished cleaning the dishes. Mochi climbed into his bed as Hiro gave the cat one last pet before going to the room he shared with his older brother. But before he could place his head on his pillow Tadashi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned to his brother with a surprised look.

"Wait Hiro," Tadashi started. "Before we go to sleep, I have a surprise for you."

This caught the younger Hamada's attention; he looked at his brother with interest. He liked surprises especially when it came from someone who cared about him.

"A surprise?" Hiro questioned. "What kind of surprise?"

Tadashi smiled at Hiro's curiosity.

"Would you like to see?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded his head with excitement.

"Yes please," Hiro responded.

With that Tadashi pulled out his cardigan and reached for the large pocket inside it. It was a small book, it puzzled Hiro at first but then he got a closer look at it was. While it was a book, at the same time it wasn't like the books he had read and seen before. Instead, it was a travel book. The covers were decorated with the design of a map and there was an open space in the middle of the front. It was as if it was waiting to be filled. Tadashi walked over to Hiro and handed the travel book to his younger brother. Hiro took it and looked at Tadashi.

"Open it," Tadashi stated.

Hiro slowly opened and book and his eyes widen at its contents. Each page held a different city, state, country and continent. There were so many details and pictures along with specific landmarks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He flipped through the pages and each one held something different and interesting. He couldn't look away, not even for a second. Tadashi smiled as he could tell he had caught his brother's interest. He hoped he understood his intentions.

"There are so many places," Hiro commented in a voice filled with wonder. "Is this world really that big?"

"Even bigger," Tadashi replied. "There's so much more to this world than you realize Hiro."

Hiro's brown eyes met Tadashi's brown eyes; similar eyes were staring back at each other

"Will I get to see them one day?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi didn't hesitate to answer his question.

"Yes," Tadashi promised.

Kitsunes lived for a long time and so they had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted. As stated before, kitsunes loved to travel and they never stayed in one place of the rest of their lives. Tadashi couldn't count how many places he had been to in his lifetime but it certainly was more than the average human. When his parents were still alive they had made sure that he got to experience the joys of traveling. And now he wanted the same for Hiro. In fact, when he was around Hiro's age his parents had given him a similar travel book. He remembered that he used to make small notes on the different pages, he even placed some pictures in their assigned locations and sometimes he would collect some small objects to place inside it as well. Overall, it was a full book by the time his parents had passed on.

"I promise you Hiro, one day you will get to see this world. Aunt Cass and I will show you that there is more to this world than inside this house and outside of it," Tadashi stated. "But for now you can have this book. You can draw and write in it all you want and one day you will get to see it for yourself. And when that happens Aunt Cass and I will be with you every step of the way."

Hiro's eyes beamed at that response and he hugged his brother, he loved his gift. Tadashi returned the hug and caressed Hiro's soft hair. The two Hamada brothers hugged each other for a while before finally letting go.

"Thank you Dashi," Hiro said as he hugged the travel book.

"You're welcome little brother," Tadashi replied as he took out a marker. "Here, you put your name in the space here."

Hiro saw the empty space and below it read the words _"Travel Book."_ In childish handwriting he spelled out his name above it. He smiled as it now read _"Hiro Hamada's Travel Book."_

"Done," Hiro said with pride in his voice.

Tadashi nodded.

"Now let's get to bed, you can look at it more in the morning," Tadashi stated.

Hiro nodded as he placed the travel book and marker on the chiffonier beside his bed. With that done, Tadashi was about to go to his own bed when something stopped him. This time Hiro caught his attention. With large brown eyes Hiro silently pleaded for him to stay by his side for tonight. Sometimes words aren't necessary in order to convey meaning as Tadashi understood what Hiro wanted. He slowly got into Hiro's bed and pulled the covers over them. That was when Hiro entered into his lap; Tadashi smiled at the action as he wrapped the blanket around Hiro and began to rock him slowly.

Hiro held his stuffed bears close as a smile was on his face. He was lulled to sleep by Tadashi's actions. Tadashi himself soon fell asleep as well. The soothing beat of Hiro's heart made sure of that as well as the warmth of the covers and Hiro's presence. Hiro dreamed… he dreamed of the world he lived in and the world he would one day see. Tadashi on the other hand dreamed of staying by Hiro's side as he traveled this big world they lived in. Both were happy and content with now and the future that lay before them.

When Cass Hamada went in to check on her nephews, she was pleasantly surprised to see them cuddling against one another as they slept. She couldn't help but smile a little and she quickly went into the other room. When she came back she was glad to see that her two nephews hadn't woken up. In her hands was a small camera, the same one she took to the zoo and used to take a picture of Mochi. Without a second to waste she turned it back on and took a picture of the two brothers sleeping. She smiled as she got a good shot of the two. She then quietly walked out of the room.

"That's another picture for the scrapbook," she declared before going to bed.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 20**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro jumped into a fresh pile of leaves. Colors of orange, brown and red covered his face as he was embraced by the remnants of the trees. He laughed a little too; his older brother's laugh filled the air as well. Tadashi was amused by his younger brother's actions. He had just gone outside to help his aunt out with the yard work as she served the people in her café. Hiro volunteered to go with him and needless to say the boy was enjoying himself. It wasn't hard to see or understand why as well. Back at the Takachiho house Hiro was only allowed to watch as the world went by. He was never able to actually interact with it.

Hiro remembered the times where the leaves would slowly change colors before falling off. He recalled being so tempted to actually pick them up but he was always reminded what would happen if he even dared to step out of the Takachiho house. Looking back on it now, Hiro could honestly say it was more of a prison than a house. He was always confined behind its walls, never allowed to even open a window or take a breath of fresh air. And now that he had the chance to do all of the things he had never been allowed to do before, he was taking it.

The seasons began to change with the time, as it always did. Summer was now becoming fall and all too soon the holidays would be around the corner along with the end of the year. And all too soon it would mark half a year since Hiro had been with the Hamada family.

"Alright kiddo, I think you've done enough jumping into leaf piles today," Tadashi commented as he held Hiro up.

Hiro just smiled as he brushed away the leaves and twigs in his hair.

"Aw one more time, please Dashi?" Hiro asked. "Pretty please?"

Hiro put on his best pleading; big brown hairs stared right into Tadashi's. The older Hamada brother let out a sigh and shook his head a little but a smile was still on his face. He could never say no to that face.

"Alright, but just one more time," Tadashi replied. "We have to help Aunt Cass with her work once we're done putting the leaves in the bags."

Hiro was satisfied with the answer as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay," Hiro said.

With that Tadashi gathered the leaves together using the rake. He made sure to collect more as he did so. Hiro couldn't help to jump and down with excitement and anticipation, he was looking forward to the end result. Before long the leaves were in a pile once again, and Tadashi waited for what would happen next. Without another second to spare Hiro jumped into the leaves and let out another laugh. Hiro rolled around in the bundle of leaves as Tadashi watched with a smile still on his face. That was when an idea crossed Tadashi's mind. He put the rake down and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Move over Hiro," Tadashi said.

That caught Hiro's attention and he looked at his older brother. That was when he noticed how Tadashi looked ready to jump as well. Immediately Hiro moved to another side of the leaf pile. He moved just in time as the older Hamada brother jumped and landed right beside him. As Tadashi did so, some of the leaves fell on Hiro, making the younger kitsune laugh some more. And now the two brothers laid in the pile of leaves. Big smiles were plastered on their faces and their hearts felt warm as their chest vibrated with laughter.

"Well that was fun," Tadashi commented as he ruffled his younger brother's hair. "But now we have to get back to work."

The younger Hamada nodded and he stood up from the pile.

"Okay Dashi," Hiro said.

With that the Hamada brothers brushed off the leaves and twigs. They pulled out the garbage bags they brought with them and began to scoop the leaves inside. After that they moved the garbage bags next to the trash cans of their house. Within minutes they were finished with the chore and it was time to return to work with their aunt. But first, they needed to get cleaned up. Tadashi and Hiro made their way to their house in order to do so. They couldn't get cleaned up in front of the customers after all. Once inside their house, Tadashi and Hiro changed back into their work clothes. It consisted if a long sleeve shirt, because of the weather, some pants and sneakers, instead of the boots they wore just now, and an apron that had their names on them. There was another essential part of the uniform as well. Both of the aprons held a small notebook filled with writings.

"Alright kiddo, are you ready to get back to counting?" Tadashi asked.

"You bet I am!" Hiro cheered as his tails and ears popped out.

"That's the spirit," Tadashi agreed. "But first you have to hide your tails and ears."

Hiro pulled on one of his ears; it was as if he wanted to confirm that they were really out. And then he shook his body several times, by the time he finished doing so his ears and tails were gone. A big smile was on his face now.

"Ready!" Hiro stated.

Tadashi smiled at his younger brother's antics, and then the Hamada siblings walked back to their aunt's café. One of the good things about it was the fact that it was literally next to the house but it was still its own separate building. When they walked into the Lucky Cat Café they noticed that there had been an increase in customers.

"Ready to get back to work big brother?" Hiro asked.

"You bet," Tadashi responded. "You know the drill little brother."

With a big smile Hiro made his way to the back of the café as Tadashi went into the kitchen to check up on the food baking. Cass was busy collecting some of the customers' orders so she didn't notice her nephews walking in until she spotted Tadashi coming out with a tray of freshly baked sweets.

"There you are Tadashi," Cass commented. "Listen, I need to you take this list of sweets and pack them up to go while I get to the other customers."

Cass handed him a list filled with multiple a food and he nodded his head.

"I'm on it," Tadashi replied.

Tadashi pulled out some boxes and started to pack the selected sweets inside them; once he was done he would close the boxes and tie them with a ribbon. He then handed the boxes to the customers who ordered them. After that he began to take some of the customer's orders at the tables while Cass worked behind the register.

One good thing about the Hamadas workplace was that most of the customers who came to the Lucky Cat Café were kitsunes themselves. They tended to be the ones who were passing through or traveling. Some of them were regular customers who lived in the area. This was another reason most of them didn't question seeing Hiro working alongside them. Kitsune children were unbelievably mature and very independent due to their aging process. But they did get some human customers from time and time again.

The Lucky Cat Café had actually been started with Cass's parents and they managed to make a reasonable and decent profit. It also helped that the kitsune society would pitch in from time to time; it was a way for kitsunes to have locations accessible to them. After her parents passed on, Cass decided to carry on the tradition as a way to support herself and her family. Because of their long lifespans, kitsunes mostly came from old money and therefore had the means to support themselves for a long time. The Hamada family was no different in this regard.

Meanwhile, Hiro was in the back with his little notepad and he was writing down some notes. Despite being four years old, Hiro was a genius when it came to counting and numbers. He was able to keep track of the inventory with ease. He was happy to be of help to his aunt and older brother during times like this. It also made him feel like his genius brain was good for something. When he was at the Takachiho household he never had the opportunities to enhance his knowledge. The only times he was able to do was when he was able to read the scraps of paper than were littered around the household. Hiro taught himself a lot of things before meeting the Hamadas. And now he was able to put those teachings to the test.

"Aunt Cass needs more bags of pumpkin spice," he commented to his himself as he wrote the numbers down. "We'll be out by the end of this week if we don't get more."

Another good thing about Hiro's job was that it was a good way for him to meet other kitsunes. Kitsunes, both old and young, would come to the Lucky Cat Café. Out of all of them there was one kitsune that Hiro was particularly fond of. His name was Robert Callaghan; he was an old family friend of the Hamadas. He was especially well-acquainted with Tomeo and Maemi Hamada when they were still alive. In fact, he was actually a well-known doctor and scientist in the kitsune community. He had traveled around the world in order to practice different types of medicines from various cultures. He also watched the evolution of science as he aged. Tadashi, Fred, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon all looked up to the man for these reasons. A few years ago, he was actually teaching them at a college for kitsune teenagers.

To say that he was wise beyond his years was an understatement. This was the main reason why Hiro was very fond of him. The man had taken the time out of his meal in order to share some of his travels with Hiro. He would even show him pictures of him and his family and their various homes. It fascinated Hiro.

However, there was another reason why he felt connected to the doctor. And that was because of his family; Dr. Callaghan and his wife had a total of four children together and two of them were adopted. He had rescued two children from horrible circumstances and now they were successful, thriving adults with families of their own. And that's not all; three of his five grandchildren were adopted as well.

Adoption ran in his family. In fact, Callaghan himself was adopted. And for that, Hiro felt like the man understood how he felt when it came to family. Hiro appreciated the Hamadas just as Callaghan appreciated his own adopted and growing family.

"I wonder if he's here today," Hiro asked. "I'll see when I'm done taking count of the ingredients."

With that in mind, Hiro began to look through the supplies with a quicker pace and he wrote down his notes. Once he was done with that he took a quick peek outside the backroom to see if Callaghan was anywhere in sight. That was when he spotted the man sitting in his usual table with a cup of coffee and a plate of jelly filled donuts. Dark and light gray hair decorated his head, blue eyes adored his face along with some wrinkles, and he also wore professional attire. It looked like he was on one of his coffee breaks from work. And since Hiro was done with his own work he saw no reason not to greet the man. The little four year old quickly ran over to his friend.

"Hi Mr. Callaghan," Hiro greeted in a cheery voice.

Callaghan was in the middle of sipping his coffee when a familiar child caught his attention. He looked to see that it was none other than Hiro Hamada. A smile spread across his face as he placed a hand on the boy's hair. He ruffled it in a friendly manner and spoke.

"Well hello Hiro," he replied. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine Mr. Callaghan," Hiro said. "And you?"

"Just dandy little lad, I'm just enjoying my favorite break snack at my favorite café," Callaghan said and then he saw the small notepad in Hiro's apron pocket. "Have you been keeping track of the inventory here again?"

Hiro nodded his head as a proud look spread across his face.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass said she wants to know what we need more of. Also, Dashi says that the customer's needs come first so we must always be on top of things," Hiro added.

Callaghan marveled over how mature the young child was even by kitsune standards.

"Well I say that's very noble of you Hiro, you're so kind to help out with your family," Callaghan stated. "My daughter, Abigail, was just like you when she was your age."

Hiro's big brown eyes widen at that statement. He had heard plenty of stories about Abigail Callaghan and she sounded like an amazing person. Abigail was the only daughter of Robert and Sarah Callaghan, their other children were boys. Not to mention she was also the youngest in the group. He never had the chance to meet here because she was studying abroad at the moment but he really wanted to one day. Callaghan had promised that he would bring her one day here when she was done with her studies.

"Abigail is so cool," he commented.

Callaghan chuckled a little at the boy's response; he found his childish attitude endearing and adorable. That was when he motioned for Hiro to take a seat next to him; Hiro merely smiled and sat down beside the older kitsune.

"So tell me Hiro, how has school been going?" Callaghan questioned.

"Good," Hiro said and then he spoke in a lower voice. "My friends and I have mastered our foxfire abilities."

The reason why Hiro whispered the last part was so the human customers wouldn't pay attention to what he was saying. Thankfully, kitsunes had a high sense of hearing. Callaghan nodded his head as he understood what Hiro was trying to say and smiled as well.

"Well that's good to hear," Callaghan replied. "Have you been doing your homework?"

"I always do my homework Mr. Callaghan," Hiro said with a determined look on his face. "Otherwise my aunt and brother would ground me for life."

Callaghan and Hiro shared a laugh as he took a bite of his donut. The two talked some more about how their lives were going. Tadashi was busy handing out the orders while Cass had finished taking the money and change. After a few minutes Tadashi and her finally got a chance to relax, and that was when Tadashi noticed that his younger brother was with his old college professor. He smiled at the sight of the two of them together. Callaghan was his favorite professor back when he attended college with his friends. Older kitsunes were typically interested in college but the younger generations tended to be. But they only attended colleges long enough to obtain a degree before leaving and headed elsewhere. Much like their homes, they couldn't stay in one place for long without causing attention to themselves or their families. As a result, it wasn't uncommon for the younger kitsunes to have more than one degree under their name. The kitsune society would always make sure that they didn't have any records whenever they moved onto another college. That way no one would question their existence. Some of them actually got jobs in those fields but as said before they wouldn't be able to stay for long. It didn't matter anyway since kitsunes could always support themselves and they didn't need to be in their human forms in order to do so. Some kitsunes actually choose to stay in those forms and live off the land in isolated forests.

Tadashi had a degree in robotics thanks to Callaghan; he had helped him throughout his college years. His parents were close friends to the old college professor as well, that was how he met him. It warmed his heart to see that his younger brother was interacting with his old college professor. He could tell that Hiro enjoyed learning from him. That was when he decided to greet the man as well; he walked over to their table. Hiro immediately saw him and waved his hand.

"Hi big brother," Hiro stated.

"Hey Hiro," Tadashi responded. "And hello Professor Callaghan."

"Oh there's no need for titles like that Tadashi. Mr. Callaghan or Callaghan will do," Callaghan said.

Tadashi simply nodded in response and he sat beside the two kitsunes. Callaghan took another bite of his donut and a sip of his coffee before continuing to talk with the two brothers.

"Your brother here was just telling me about the travel book you gave him," Callaghan commented.

"He never lets that thing out of his sight, not even for a second," Tadashi said.

"It's so cool though," Hiro protested with a playful pout on his face. "This world is so big Mr. Callaghan."

"You bet it is young one, this world we live in is truly remarkable. There seems to be a wonder around each corner of this planet," Callaghan stated. "Times change along with the places though. Every time I leave to another location I always take notes of how much is different and how much has stayed the same."

"And one day Hiro will get to experience that for himself," Tadashi said. "I know he wants that more than anything at this point."

Hiro nodded his head in agreement. Callaghan understood the boy's enthusiasm and determination. When he was young he came from nothing and had nobody to care for him. It wasn't until he was adopted by the Callaghan family that he got the chance to have a life. He remember being fascinated with traveling as well, much like Hiro he wanted to see what was beyond his home and what was out there waiting for him.

"Well I know that it's just waiting for you to discover it Hiro," Callaghan added. "Never lose hope."

Hiro smiled and he felt his spirit become warm. It took a lot not to have his ears and tails pop out at that moment. But he was happy. That was when the last Hamada relative decided to join them as she made her way to the table. Cass Hamada, herself joined the conversation.

"Hello stranger," she said in a chirper tone. "Good to see you again."

Callaghan turned to see the woman and he smiled. He held his hand out for the Hamada matriarch; Cass accepted it and shook it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Cass, you look lovely as always," he commented.

Cass blushed a little and a playful grin appeared on her face.

"I can see why your wife chose you for her husband," Cass stated. "How is Sarah?'

"She's as in good spirits especially when she's been able to look after our grandchildren more often lately."

"Little ones are such a joy to be around," Cass agreed as she caressed Hiro's hair. "How's work?"

"As stressful as always," Callaghan joked. "But it's worth it when you get to see a happy look on a patient's face and when you have the chance to be a part of their healing and recovery."

"I still can't believe that you started working at the hospital as soon as you came back from your overseas tour," Tadashi commented.

Callaghan had started off working in a hospital and he left for a while to study medicine aboard. Then he came back and studied science before moving onto becoming a professor. After Tadashi and his friends graduated from college Callaghan resigned from being a professor and decided to travel overseas in order to spend time with his family. It was like that for several years until he came back and started working at one of the hospitals around the area. Callaghan was a man of many talents: doctor, scientist, professor, husband, father and grandfather. He had done it all and he was proud of it all too.

"Well, medicine has always been a passion of mine. I like to help people, give them a chance to live their lives. It's my way of giving back to this world, I was given second chance and so I'm giving them to others as well," Callaghan stated.

Hiro took what Callaghan said to heart, he wanted to do that too one day. He wanted to show that he was worth saving and that he could do so much more. That was when a thought occurred to Cass.

"Callaghan, you perform checkups right?" Cass questioned.

"Yes I do," Callaghan. "I just performed about ten of them today."

"Great then would you mind scheduling Hiro in for some time?" she asked.

The Hamada brothers gave their aunt surprised looks, Callaghan did so as well. Before they had a chance to question her, she gave them her reasons.

"It's just that we are recommended to have regular health checks whenever a family adopts a child. We haven't had the chance to do so with Hiro because of how quickly things have been occurring. First we had to move, then we had to set up home here, then he started school and a lot of other things just kept happening after that. But now that he's already been with us for a while I would like to schedule an appointment," Cass explained. "But it can't just be with any doctor, it has to be with someone who knows this family and is aware of Hiro's needs. I just want to make sure that there aren't any problems with Hiro's health or if there are things we need to avoid whenever he's involved."

Callaghan listened to her statements and he nodded his head. He understood Cass's concerns especially when he was a father and a grandfather. He had went through a similar process with all of his children and grandchildren, what made it easier was that he oversaw all of the checkups himself. He could understand why Cass wanted Hiro to have one at the moment especially when holidays were around the corner.

"Very well, I'll check my schedule and se-up an appointment for Hiro," Callaghan said as he pulled out a small appointment book. "Let's see… how about next week on Saturday at 10:00 am?"

Cass nodded her head and smiled.

"That sounds perfect, thank you Callaghan," Cass said.

Callaghan nodded and took out a pencil to write down Hiro's name on the date. Once he was done he put it away and took another sip of his drink. Just as he did so, Tadashi turned to his little brother with a similar smile on his face.

"Did you hear that Hiro, you have your first doctor's appointment next week," Tadashi added.

Hiro titled his head a little in confusion, he's never heard of a doctor's appointment before. What was it supposed to do? And what happened at one? Callaghan could see the confusion on the young boy's face and was quick to reassure him.

"Don't worry Hiro, it's just a series of tests," Callaghan stated. "It just to make sure that your body is as healthy as can be."

"Will it hurt?" Hiro asked.

Callaghan knew why Hiro asked such a question, he had heard of Hiro's history before he came to the Hamada household. It broke his heart to hear that the boy had gone through so much so early in life. But he was determined to make his first experience at a hospital a good one instead of a traumatizing one.

"Don't worry Hiro I will make sure that the tests are done as gently as possible," Callaghan reassured. "And it will be done as quickly as possible."

Hiro saw that there were no lies in Callaghan's words and he had no reason to believe that the man would hurt him. Callaghan wasn't his parents, he was nothing like them. He was a kind man who was devoted to his family and work. Hiro nodded his head.

"Okay," he said. "I trust you Mr. Callaghan."

Callaghan smiled, he was happy to ease the young kitsune's fears and worries. Cass and Tadashi seemed to be happy with his response as well. That was when Cass realized that it was time for her and Tadashi to get back to work.

"Thank you for your time Callaghan but it's time for me and my nephew to get back to work," Cass said.

"That's fine, it's about time for me to get back to work anyway," Callaghan stated as he finished his last donut and took his last sip of coffee. "Let me just pay and I'll be on my way."

But Cass shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh don't worry about that Callaghan, it's on the house," Cass stated. "Any friend of my sister and brother-in-law and my nephews is a friend of mine."

Callaghan smiled as he recalled the late Hamada couple. They were such a joy to the world and he was just as heartbroken to see them go as Tadashi and Cass. But he was grateful and happy to see that they were both thriving and living every day to the fullest. Hiro was proof of that.

"I appreciate it Ms. Cass," Callaghan said. "I know Tomeo and Maemi are proud of you for what you're doing here, and for taking care of your family. Especially this little one right here."

Hiro smiled and Callaghan motioned to him as he said that. He wanted to think that Tadashi's parents would have accepted him with open arms as well. He would live for them just as he lived for his brother and aunt.

"Alright then I'll see you all next time especially when it's time for Hiro's appointment," Callaghan stated.

With that Tadashi stood up from his seat and picked up Callaghan's empty plate and cup. After that he walked beside his aunt.

"Hiro, would you please see Mr. Callaghan out while Aunt Cass and I get back to work?" Tadashi questioned.

"No problem!" Hiro cheered.

Cass and Tadashi smiled as they went back to doing before, leaving Callaghan and Hiro together. The two kitsunes made their way to the exit of the café. Before Callaghan left to his car he turned to Hiro one last time, he bent down to his eye level.

"Remember what I said Hiro," he stated. "There's a whole world out there just waiting for you to explore. And never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Hiro listened to the wise words from Callaghan, he took his a deep breath and he stood proudly. He then slowly let it out and nodded his head.

"I won't forget that Mr. Callaghan," he said. "Never ever."

Callaghan was pleased with the answer and he smiled.

"Good lad," he said and then he started to walk away. "Goodbye Hiro, have a good day."

"You too Mr. Callaghan," Hiro responded as he waved he goodbye.

Callaghan got into his care and slowly drove off, Hiro watched him go and he could feel determination fill his spirit. He wanted to be like Callaghan when he grew up. He wanted to be able to do a lot of things and he wanted to have the chance to reflect on them with fondness. With that in mind he went back inside the Lucky Cat Café. He went into the back once again and filled out some more notes about the inventory. He filled out as much as he could and by the time he realized it the café started to close. He gave his notes to his aunt and she was happy with the results. Tadashi praised him as well. When the Hamada family retired to their home that night the first thing Hiro did was go to his room. He pulled his travel book out from the chiffonier beside his bed.

Hiro began to look through the pages. Every page seemed to open a world of wonder to him. He memorized each place right down to the smallest detail. He couldn't believe that all of this was out there. And it was all waiting for him, Callaghan himself had said so as well.

"I'm going to travel the world just like other kitsunes," Hiro stated to himself. "One day I'll get to see how big this world is for myself."

He took out a pencil and began to write.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

'


	21. Chapter 21

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 21**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 ***Sorry everyone, I tried to update this chapter earlier today but I accidentally uploaded another chapter instead. So here is the real chapter, sorry for the confusion. Enjoy XD**

Today was the day; it was time for Hiro's appointment. The Hamada family was driving to the city at the moment. Hiro was nervous but somewhat excited too. He had never been inside a hospital before; in fact he didn't even think he was born in one. At least he wanted to think that, his biological parents had never been smart when it came to responsibility and time. He was sure that he was born in that little hovel he called a home for the first four years of his life. That would explain why they always told him that nobody knew he existed.

"Alright we're here you two," Cass said.

That interrupted Hiro's thoughts as a big building caught his attention. He marveled at how tall and wide it was. Some portions of it were very colorful while others were a simply white color. There were big bold red letters that read "San Fransokyo Hospital." Hiro also noticed that the building had many windows as well. He wondered what it looked like on the inside, he guessed that he would soon find out.

Cass entered the parking lot of the hospital and quickly found a spot. She parked and the three Hamada relatives exited the truck. Tadashi took Hiro into his arms and he carried him along the way. They walked to the entrance and entered the hospital. Immediately Hiro noticed how cold it was and how clean it smelled. He also saw that there were a lot of people gathered together in the room in front of the entrance. Some of them had small injuries and some looked sick. He cringed a little but he was quickly reassured by his older brother.

Tadashi could sense Hiro's discomfort as they entered into the building. He knew that this was Hiro's first time at a place like this so it came as no surprise that Hiro didn't know what to expect from it. He reassured his younger brother by patting his back as he carried him. He could feel the tension he Hiro's body leave as he relaxed in his embrace. His aunt and him walked over the reception desk, a woman was there and she busy writing something when they caught her attention. She smiled at them and spoke.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

Cass nodded.

"Yes," Cass greeted. "My name is Cass Hamada and we're here for an appointment with Dr. Callaghan for Hiro Hamada."

"Alright then, let me check the computer real quick," she said.

She typed and clicked away at the keyboard before finally pulling up the appointment time. She went over it real quickly before answering to the woman and her family.

"Yes ma'am, I can see that we have a Hiro Hamada set for 10:00 am today. In that case, Dr. Callaghan is located on the fourth floor. You can fill out the necessary paperwork there," she said.

"Thank you," Cass stated. "We'll be heading there right now then."

The lady nodded her head and watched as the Hamada family made their way to the elevator. Once inside they pressed the button that lead to the fourth floor. Hiro was amazed by the transportation; it was almost like being on a ride. He could feel the movement until it came to the fourth floor. The door opened and they were greeted by the sight of another waiting room. Cass and Tadashi walked to it and approached another reception desk. This time there was a man who was filling out some paperwork when the Hamada family greeted him.

"Yes?" he asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my nephew is scheduled for an appointment with Dr. Callaghan today at 10:00 am. His name is Hiro Hamada," Cass stated.

"Let me check the records then," he said as he typed Hiro's name. "Yes I can see that you're right, Hiro Hamada for a 10:00 am appointment and just on time too. Here, just fill out this paperwork and you can see Dr. Callaghan."

"Thank you," Cass responded as she took the clipboard filled with the necessary paperwork.

With that the family sat down on the closest seats and Cass began to fill out the papers. Meanwhile, Hiro observed the room he was in. It was so quiet here at the hospital, he kind of liked it for this reason. And that was not all he liked about it. For some reason the hospital had a comforting presence, it was like the patients were the main priority and therefore it wanted to provide a suitable environment for them. Despite the fact that it was cold and it smelled like medicine he felt this way.

However, there was one thing Hiro hadn't noticed about the hospital before, there were a lot of decorations. There were ghosts, pumpkins, witches, vampires and other things that looked like monsters. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that sooner. What were those decorations for? He turned to his brother and poked his shoulder. Tadashi looked at him.

"Yes kiddo?"

"Dashi, what are those decorations for?"

Tadashi looked around to see what his younger brother was talking about and a realization hit him. He realized that Hiro didn't know what the holidays were. He probably had heard of them but he didn't know how to celebrate them. He smiled at his little brother and patted his head.

"Well Hiro have you ever heard of Halloween?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro titled his head in confusion, he heard the television say something like that before but he didn't know what to think of it.

"Not really," he answered.

"Well do you want to know about it?" he questioned it.

Hiro nodded his head.

"Yes please," he answered.

"Well you see Hiro, Halloween is time for scaring and celebrating all that is spooky. It's a time for people to come together and become someone they're not," Tadashi stated. "Halloween started centuries ago, the people believed that Halloween was when the spirits of the dead and monsters came out to bother and terrorize the people."

Hiro shuddered a little at that thought a Tadashi continued with the story.

"The people were so scared of them that they started to look for ways to avoid them, that was when they started to dress up as the monsters. They hoped that the real monsters would leave them alone by doing so. Others would leave out food for the monsters as a way to pacify their antics," Tadashi explained. "And over time the traditions started to change, suddenly people began to dress up for fun on Halloween and they started to pass out sweets to the people who dressed up. And now Halloween is a fun time for children to dress up as different people or things and enjoy a night of roaming the city in search of candy."

Hiro's eyes widen and his form perked up once he heard that.

"Candy?" he repeated.

Tadashi smiled a little at his childish innocence and he nodded his head.

"That's right, candy," Tadashi confirmed. "It's called trick or treating. The more houses you go to the more candy you're bound to get. But every time you go to a new house you have to say 'trick or treat' when someone answers the door. That's the only way you get candy"

Hiro listened to the story with interest and a question popped into his head.

"Have you ever been trick or treating before Dashi?" Hiro asked.

"Several times when I was younger," Tadashi answered and then he leaned close to Hiro in order to whisper into his ear. "One good thing about being a kitsune is that you get away with looking younger for a long time."

Hiro giggled a little at that thought, but it was true. He then turned to his aunt, she was already on the last page of the paperwork.

"Aunt Cass, have you ever been trick or treating?" he asked.

Cass turned her attention away from the papers and to her youngest nephew. She smiled at him and nodded her head.

"When Maemi and I were children we used to go every Halloween," she said. "Those were the days I tell ya."

Hiro couldn't help but feel a little envious over that. He wanted to be able to have memories like them when it came to the holiday. But this was the first time he had ever heard of it. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't his parents have been nice and loving? Why couldn't they give him holidays like Halloween? Why couldn't they spend time with him for things like that? He shook his head and made those thoughts go away. He then put on his best pleading look for his family.

"Can I celebrate Halloween too?" he questioned.

Cass and Tadashi looked at Hiro with surprised looks. They couldn't believe Hiro had asked them for permission but at the same time they could understand it. They merely smiled and Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"Of course you can kiddo; in fact Halloween is this month. There's still time to decorate and go shopping for it," Tadashi said.

Cass nodded in agreement.

"That's right sweetie, in fact, we can go shopping for it right after this appointment is over, that is if you want to," Cass added.

A big smile appeared on Hiro's face and he couldn't help but jump up and down on his seat.

"Yes, yes, yes! A million yeses!" Hiro cheered.

"Then it's settled," Cass replied. "We'll go right after this."

With that Cass quickly finished the last part of the paperwork and submitted it to the receptionist. He looked over the papers and nodded his head.

"Alright then, it looks like everything is in order. Just me call the doctor and he will be with you in a minute."

The receptionist called Dr. Callaghan as the Hamada family waited. Within a minute the door beside the reception desk opened to reveal the doctor. Callaghan came out, dressed in a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck along with some pens in his front pocket. Hiro smiled at the sight of his friend and he quickly went up to hug him. Callaghan accepted the gesture as he hugged him back.

"Good morning Hiro are you ready for your checkup?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hiro responded.

Callaghan chuckled a little at that response and he motioned for the Hamada family to follow him. They all made their way down a long hallway.

"In this room if you please," Callaghan stated as they reached one of the rooms.

They went inside and were greeted by the sight of a typical examination room. There was a large exam table in the middle of it all along with several cabinets and drawers. There was also a desk with a computer and some paperwork. Several chairs were scattered in the room as well. Other equipment included an eye chart and a scale.

"Now Hiro please sit on the exam table," Callaghan said. "And then we can begin."

Hiro made is way over but he needed some help in order to reach it. Callaghan was more than happy to be of assistance as he lifted the boy up onto it. Once he was on top Hiro got comfortable while his aunt and older brother sat on the chairs in the corner of the room. Callaghan picked up a clipboard that was filled with the various tests he wanted to run on Hiro. The fact that Hiro was a kitsune made him a special case so he had to take some precautions when it came to the procedures. Callaghan had treated dozens of kitsunes before in the past so he wasn't new to this.

"Alright first I want to perform simple and basic tests," Callaghan stated. "First, a heartbeat exam. Hiro please stay still for me."

Hiro listened to him and he stayed perfectly still for the doctor. Callaghan placed the stethoscope in his ears and placed the end part of it over Hiro's heart. He listened carefully to the child's heartbeat and he nodded his head.

"Very good Hiro, now I want you to breathe in and out for me," Callaghan said.

Hiro did as he was told and slowly breathed in and out; Callaghan positioned the stethoscope over Hiro's lungs this time. He listened once again as the air made its way in and out of Hiro's lungs.

"Excellent," Callaghan stated. "Well it looks like you have a healthy heart and lungs Hiro."

Hiro smiled a little over that and Callaghan checked the items off his list. He then moved onto the part.

"Time for the reflexes and then we can move onto height and weight," Callaghan stated. "Then we will check your spine, your eyes and take a blood sample to see if you are allergic to anything."

"What's allergic mean?" Hiro asked.

"It means that you might have bad reactions to certain foods or items. For example, the most common allergies I've seen are peanut, milk, fish and wheat. Some people can be allergic to the pollen and oak in the air," Callaghan explained.

Hiro winced a little at the items the doctor listed; he was familiar with all of those items. He couldn't believe that food could be dangerous.

"That doesn't sound fun," Hiro commented.

"It's not, if not treated correctly allergies can have a harmful effect on the person," Callaghan said. "But that test won't be in for several days so for now it's just drawing some blood. Now let's check your reflexes."

Callaghan took out a small reflex hammer and hit several parts of his appendages. First, it was his knee, then his foot, then his shoulder and his elbow. Once again Callaghan found no problems with Hiro and he marked it off the list. Next was the height and weight. Callaghan placed Hiro on the floor and had the boy stand on a scale that could measure both in one try. He adjusted it to the appropriate settings and within seconds he received his answers. He made some notes on the clipboard.

"Very good, you're the right size and weight for someone your age," Callaghan commented. "Your family has done a good job of feeding you the appropriate nutrition."

Cass smiled and she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pride.

"Of course, I take pride in my cooking Callaghan," Cass responded. "It also helps that Hiro has a good appetite.

Tadashi was especially happy to hear that, when Hiro first came to them he was unhealthy skinny. But with constant meals and care Hiro was able to put on a few pounds. However, Tadashi was worried how it would affect his growth in the future. Just because he was the appropriate height right now doesn't mean his growth wasn't somewhat stunted from his years of abuse. Hiro had a natural petite frame as well so Tadashi couldn't help but wonder if Hiro would be a little short as he grew up. He would have to wait and see for that though. Nevertheless, he would make sure that Hiro got the care he needed in order to be healthy.

"And now we can move onto the spine, we wouldn't want there to be any problems in the future if we don't check now," Callaghan commented. "Hiro please bend over and try to touch your toes."

Hiro stretched and he reached for his feet, as he did so he felt Callaghan lift the back of his shirt a little. Callaghan then pulled out a small measuring tape and placed it over the boy's spine.

"Everything seems to be in order for here as well, your spine is the right shape and size. I don't see or feel any deformations," Callaghan noted. "Very good, you may stand up now Hiro."

Hiro did as he was told and pulled his shirt down as he did so. That was when Callaghan motioned for him to stand in front of the eye chart. There were multiple letters that he was familiar with on there. Callaghan gave Hiro some eye glasses that had the left eye blackened out.

"Now read the first two lines for me Hiro," Callaghan instructed.

"Z, B, W," Hiro started. "G, Q, R, X."

Callaghan then handed Hiro another pair of eye glasses, this time the right eye was blackened out.

"Now read the next two lines."

"P, A, V, O," Hiro started again. "H, S, K, I, M."

"Well your eyesight is perfect," Callaghan stated as she scribbled some more. "And now time for the blood test."

Callaghan went over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a small bag that contain a small syringe inside it. He also pulled out a small tube with a cap on it. Hiro shivered a little at the sight, he didn't like the way it looked. Tadashi noticed his discomfort and he rubbed his shoulders a little.

"It's alright Hiro, it may pinch a little but you'll be fine," he reassured his brother.

"That's right dear, you'll be fine. Just relax and it will be over before you know it," Cass added

Hiro looked somewhat hesitant but he had to remember that no one in the room had ever harmed him before. He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Let's do it," Hiro stated.

Callaghan smiled as he positioned himself over Hiro's arm, the needle touched his skin and then it pierced it. Hiro flinched a little but he remained calm. He watched as the syringe filled with red liquid. It was his blood. In all honesty, this was the first time his blood had been spilt in a nonviolent manner and for the right reasons. Before his parents would hit him so hard that blood would come out and he was left to clean up the mess on his own. But this was different, this time it wasn't out of anger or hatred that his blood was being taken. This time is was for his care and safety. True to his word Callaghan only took a small sample before he gently pulled the syringe out. He then quickly placed the blood inside the small tube and he closed the cap on it. He wrote down the name assigned to the blood on the tube as well. Once he was done with that he pulled out some antiseptic and a small bandage. He sprayed some of the antiseptic over the small wound before placing the bandage over it

"There we go," Callaghan stated. "Your arm might feel a little sore after a while but it will wear out soon. Other than that it looks like you're as healthy as can be and once the blood test comes back we should be able to see what you have to avoid in regards to food and other allergens."

Satisfied with those results Tadashi and Cass hugged their young family member.

"I'm so proud of you Hiro," Cass said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You were such a big boy today."

"Yeah great job little bro," Tadashi added as he held out his fist to him.

Hiro formed a fist with his own hand and they did their signature fist bump before making an explosion with it. Callaghan smiled over the family's actions and he wrote down some more notes on Hiro's chart before turning his attention back to the Hamada family.

"Now once the blood test comes back in several days I will call you with the results," Callaghan stated. "And then if Hiro is allergic to anything we will have to discuss what can be done. Don't worry about today's appointment by the way your kitsune insurance will cover that."

Cass nodded her head; another great thing about kitsunes having medical assistance is that they had their very own insurance. It worked the same way as a human insurance did but it was exclusively for kitsunes and their families.

"We understand Callaghan, thank you for your time and for checking up on Hiro," Cass replied.

"It's no problem at all, in fact I recommend having Hiro come back in six months just to make sure that his health is still as it should be," Callaghan added. "But for now he gets a reward for being a good patient."

With that said Callaghan reached into one of the desk drawers and pulled out a red lollipop. He handed it to Hiro, who happily accepted it. He quickly unwrapped it and began to savor it.

"Thank you Mr. Callaghan," he said.

"You're very welcome Hiro," Callaghan responded.

"Well we should be going now, we promised Hiro a day filled with Halloween shopping after this," Tadashi stated.

"What an excellent idea, my grandchildren are looking forward to the holiday," Callaghan stated. "Sarah just loves to dress them up and take them trick or treating."

"Hiro is looking forward to that as well," Cass replied. "This will be his first Halloween with us."

"Well I hope you enjoy it Hiro," Callaghan stated.

Hiro nodded his head as he continued to lick his lollipop.

"I will," he answered.

Callaghan nodded and then stood up from his seat. The Hamada family followed his example as they walked to the door.

"Enjoy the rest of your day everyone," Callaghan said.

"You too Mr. Callaghan," Tadashi replied.

The Hamada family exited the room and made their way back to the first floor. Once they were there they left the hospital and they were soon back in the truck. Cass got it started and with a big smile on her face she spoke.

"And Halloween shopping we go!" Cass declared.

The Hamada brothers cheered in response and with that the Hamada family drove to the store to prepare for the first holiday they would celebrate with Hiro.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 22**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro was finally getting into the spirit of Halloween, it especially helped that his school was too. This whole week they had taken it easy from schoolwork and instead focused more on arts and crafts. Halloween was a joyous time to celebrate for kitsunes; it was time for them to celebrate their features and appearances. Right now they were working on decorating pumpkins.

Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall were passing out sheets of paper on them with pictures of pumpkins on them. Another great thing about this week was that they were allowed to have their desks combined into tables; this made the arts and crafts easier to make. As a result, his friends Dionne and Jasper were able to sit next to him in a group. The three friends were enjoying themselves this week.

"Alright class, this is the last activity of the day. You've each been given a sheet of paper that has a pumpkin on it," M. Hall stated. "And Ms. Kita is passing out art supplies that you may use."

Ms. Kita placed a container filled with numerous art materials on each group table before walking beside Mr. Hall.

"That's right children, you can decorate your pumpkins however you want to," she added. "Once we're all done that will be the end for today's class. Enjoy."

And with that said, the students got to work on their pumpkins. Dionne went for the pink and purple markers first and she colored her pumpkin with them. Jasper used some crayons to draw little designs on his pumpkin. But Hiro was stuck on his pumpkin; he didn't know how to color it. There were so many things he could do with it but he didn't know which one would be better. Without realizing it he had picked up a black marker and he held it in his hands. He didn't even feel it, he was too busy thinking. After several seconds he finally noticed it and an idea occurred to him.

He remembered that Fred had sent him some comics the other day through the mail. One of them especially captured his attention because it was about robots. It was about a kid trying to avenge his father's death by creating a robot to help people and bring the criminals to justice. He remembered how simple the robot's face was and how warm his eyes were. They looked like they could solve all of the world's problems. With that idea in mind he started to draw the eyes they best way he could. Being a child, his drawing skills were minimal but that didn't mean that he couldn't try. He drew circles for the eyes and connected them with a thin line. It wasn't as detailed as the actually robot but he was happy with the result. He then picked up an orange crayon and drew a circle around the eyes and line. There was now a white space that looked like a face. He remembered that the robot had a white colored helmet for a face. He then colored in the orange portions. He smiled at the end result.

"Hey Hiro how's your pumpkin?" Jasper asked as he finished putting the final touches on his own.

Hiro lifted the paper for his friends to see, it immediately caught their attention because they had never seen anything like it before. They gazed at it with interest before Dionne broke the silence.

"What is it Hiro?" she asked.

Hiro smiled at her question and was more than happy to give her an answer.

"It's supposed be a robot from a comic my brother's friend gave me," Hiro replied.

Dionne and Jasper finally understood and nodded their heads in agreement. They could understand how Hiro came up with that idea especially when they knew he loved robots.

"Wow, it's so cute," Dionne cooed. "I like it."

"Yeah, it's different and unique," Jasper stated. "Check out mine."

Hiro and Dionne turned to look at their friend's pumpkin. Jasper gave his pumpkin camouflage patterns with orange, green, brown and red colors.

"It looks like fall colors, it's awesome," Hiro commented.

"How cool Jasper," Dionne added.

"Thank you, thank you," Jasper said as he bowed his head.

The three friends shared a laugh before it was time for Dionne to show off her pumpkin. She lifted it up for her friends to see. They marveled over how beautiful she made it. Colors of pink and purple were swirled together, they could also see that she used a little bit of glitter as well.

"You're an artist Dionne," Jasper commented.

"Yeah, it's so pretty," Hiro stated.

"Aw you guys are so sweet," Dionne replied as she blushed a little.

The friends all smiled at each other before writing down their names on their papers. They were done with their assignment and that was when Mr. Hall came over to look at their works of art. He nodded his head and gave them a gentle smile.

"Very interesting and creative," Mr. Hall stated. "We have so many artists in this class. Good job you three."

"Thank you Mr. Hall," they answered in unison.

With that Mr. Hall walked over to the other students and checked out their assignments. Now that they were finished they began to talk with another other. They talked about their plans for Halloween; the time was nearing for the holiday after all. Dionne said her family was going to have a Halloween party for them and her other relatives. They were also planning on going trick or treating together as a family. Dionne said she was going to be a cat. Jasper on the other hand said that all of his siblings and him were going to have matching costumes and that they were all going trick or treating with their parents. They were going as condiments such as salt and pepper, ketchup and mustard, and peanut butter and jelly.

Hiro flinched a little at that last one. Recently he discovered that he was allergic to peanuts. His blood test had come back showing that he was susceptible to having peanut allergies. True to his word, Callaghan had contacted them as soon as the results were back. Once that was official his brother and aunt made sure to keep him away from anything that related to peanuts, that included ingredients in the café. Callaghan even gave him a stern lecture about how important it was to stay away from peanuts and how the medicine he would need worked. Needless to say he had several epipens in his home and some in his backpack just in case if anything were to happen while his family wasn't around. It was a good thing they found out about this before Halloween especially when it was a holiday to give out all sorts of candy.

"What about you Hiro?" Dionne asked. "What are you going to do for Halloween?"

"My aunt and brother said we'll go trick or treating as well," Hiro said. "And that we'll have a Halloween themed dinner once we get back. But I haven't decided what I want to be yet?"

"Really?" Jasper questioned. "You should choose already since Halloween is just around the corner. Think about going as something you like."

With that thought in mind, Hiro thought about the things he liked. He liked robots, inventions, comics and superheroes. That was when a light bulb went off in his head. A superhero.

"I think I know what I want to be now," Hiro said. "Thanks Jasper."

"Well what is it?" Dionne asked.

"A superhero," Hiro stated. "It's just like how I chose to color my pumpkin, plus my friend Fred sends me stuff like that every now and again. Thanks to him I really like superheroes."

"Oh yeah I remember that guy, he was a cool and crazy dude," Jasper replied with a smile.

"I agree," Dionne said.

The group shared another laugh together and Hiro was happy over the fact that he finally knew what he wanted to be for Halloween. He would have to tell his brother and aunt when they picked him up. Minutes went by and the friends continued to talk with one another until it was finally time to go home. The teachers dismissed their students and they were told that they could take their pictures home. Dionne, Jasper and Hiro said their goodbyes before walking into the arms of their families waiting outside. Hiro was greeted by the sight of his brother and aunt and he ran to them for a hug. The Hamada family embraced each other and smiled.

"Hey there bonehead," Tadashi stated. "Ready to go?"

"Yes Dashi," Hiro responded.

Cass placed a kiss on his forehead before motioning for them to get in the truck.

"So how was school today Hiro?" Cass asked.

Hiro's face light up once she asked that. He wanted them to know about his pumpkin.

"We colored pumpkins today," Hiro stated as he entered the truck.

Tadashi stopped in his tracks for a moment but then he continued as if nothing happened. This surprised and puzzled Hiro a little.

"Well that's a surprise," Tadashi replied as he followed. "And a coincidence."

"Why do you say that big brother?" Hiro asked.

Cass smiled and she gave Tadashi a quick look, he smiled back and nodded at her. There was subliminal communication going on between them, this made Hiro confused. He expressed his confusion by giving them a puzzled look. That was when his aunt spoke.

"Because your big brother and I decided that you might like to take a trip to the pumpkin patch today," Cass stated. "Would you like that Hiro?"

Hiro looked at her with big eyes, memories of his pumpkin faded away at that news.

"There's a pumpkin patch for Halloween?" he questioned.

"Yes there is kiddo, pumpkins of all sizes can be found there. And that's not all, when you bring a pumpkin home you can crave it however you like," Tadashi stated. "You cut open the top and take out all the seeds and then you can crave pictures into them."

Hiro listened with interest.

"That sounds awesome," Hiro commented.

"And sometimes people even cook the seeds," Cass added. "With the right seasoning and time they are quite tasty."

"Wow, pumpkins are so cool," Hiro stated. "Let's go, let's go!"

Hiro jumped up and down with joy and excitement.

"Sounds like a plan sweetie," Cass stated as she turned on the truck. "To the pumpkin patch we go!"

With that the Hamada family took off as they drove to the pumpkin patch. It wasn't too far away since they lived near a farming community, the people there liked to sell their produce when the time was right. This was one of those times. They were there within minutes and it immediately caught Hiro's attention. There were people there already, they were either buying their pumpkins or they were taking pictures with their families. Hiro thought that it looked like fun. Not a second later Cass found a parking spot and he and his family were getting out of the truck and walking to the patch.

And so Hiro danced around in the field of pumpkins. He had never seen so many in his life, pumpkins of all sizes were lying right before him. He picked up the small ones and hugged the big ones. Tadashi and Cass were right beside him as they searched for their pumpkins. Hiro sat down on a patch of grass that was surrounded by the various orange shapes. Hay was littered all around the area as well but it didn't bother him.

"Take all the time you want sweetie, I even brought my camera so we could take pictures together," Cass stated as she showed them the small device.

Hiro nodded his head and he continued to search for the right pumpkins, he wanted to make sure that he picked correctly. Tadashi kneeled beside him and helped him with the process.

"Now remember Hiro always make sure that there is no rot on the pumpkin," Tadashi said. "That's how you know that it's not a healthy pumpkin."

Cass kneeled down on the other side of Hiro and gave her input as well.

"And make sure that the pumpkin still has a stem attached to it, that's what makes it easier for the top to come off when craving it," she added.

Hiro nodded his head and he took what they said to heart as he looked through the pumpkins in front of him. That was when one caught his eye. It was a tall and skinny pumpkin; it almost reminded Hiro of Tadashi for these reasons. And not too far from it was another pumpkin that looked familiar as well. It was tall but not as tall as the other one. It also had somewhat of a curve to it. Hiro giggled a little as it reminded him of his aunt.

"What's so funny Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro turned to his older brother with a smile on his face, he pointed to the two pumpkins.

"These pumpkins remind me of you and Aunt Cass," Hiro stated.

That certainly caught Tadashi and Cass's attentions as they looked at the pumpkins. One was tall and skinny while the other was tall and curvy. Tadashi smiled as he understood what Hiro was talking about while Cass blushed a little but she did take it as a compliment.

"You certainly have an active imagination sweetie," Cass stated.

"Leave it to our Hiro to choose something because of those reasons," Tadashi agreed.

Hiro smiled some more, and he brought the two pumpkins closer to them. His kitsune strength helped with that.

"I like these pumpkins," Hiro said but then he looked around some more. "But there's still so many of them."

"Well why don't we just bring these two with us and check out the others?" Tadashi suggested.

"How can we do that?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi pointed to another location and Hiro looked to see what he was pointing at. It was a wheelbarrow and a big one too. Hiro clapped his hands in understanding and nodded his head. Tadashi and Cass picked up the pumpkins and walked over to the gardening tool. They placed the pumpkins inside. Hiro walked over to them as well and once he was close enough Tadashi picked him up. Hiro let out a small squeal but it soon turned into laughter as he was placed inside the wheelbarrow as well. He was now surrounded by the two pumpkins. Tadashi then grabbed the two handles and started to push.

Hiro giggled as Tadashi pushed him in the wheelbarrow. Cass watched with an endearing look on her face, she found the moment too adorable not to take a picture. And so, using her camera she snapped the first one she could take. Tadashi and Hiro smiled as she did so. Tadashi led Hiro and his aunt to one part of the pumpkin patch he knew Hiro would enjoy. It was an area where there were only small pumpkins. He was soon proven correct as Hiro smiled and started to reach for them. Tadashi stopped pushing the wheelbarrow while Cass took Hiro out of it. She then placed him on the ground where he started to look and admire the orange objects. He liked how round and small they were compared to the others he had chosen. He immediately spotted one that he liked.

The pumpkin that caught his attention had an unusual stem. Its stem was tall but it had a at least two more other stems going next to it. It was almost like a deformity that occurred when it was still growing in the fields. But its strange stem didn't deter Hiro's admiration of it. He liked it, in all honesty he could relate to it. He knew what it felt like to be the odd one out because of his intelligence. He was smarter even by kitsune standards and certainly by age standards. And for that he felt like he didn't fit in or would never fit in. But he was proven wrong as he was brought into the world of kitsunes. He was given a home and now he wanted to give this pumpkin a home.

"I like this one too," Hiro commented. "It's different."

Tadashi knelt down next to him and agreed with Hiro's statement.

"It sure is Hiro," Tadashi said. "I can see why you like it."

Hiro nodded and he lifted the pumpkin into the wheelbarrow with the others. He was about to look over his chosen pumpkins when another caught his eye. It was small like the other one but it was flat as well and somewhat chunky. He smiled as he was reminded of Mochi; he walked over to the pumpkin and picked it up. He looked at his aunt and brother.

"This one is big and small like Mochi," he commented.

Cass chuckled a little as did Tadashi. Their relative really did have a big and active imagination. He was able to see things and associate them with others.

"You're right Hiro, it does look like Mochi," Cass said. "That crazy cat."

Hiro smiled and he placed the pumpkin with the others. Now Hiro had a total of four pumpkins and a small frown appeared on his face. Hiro was under the impression that he was only supposed to pick one pumpkin. But he had four and he liked them all. He also remembered that these things cost money and he didn't want his aunt to spend so much on the pumpkins. He was so confused over what to do.

"I don't know which one to pick," Hiro whined. "It's so hard; they all remind me of you guys."

Hiro's head dropped a little as he couldn't make up his mind.

"Well how about we just take them all?" Cass suggested.

Hiro's form perked up once she said that and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"R-really?" he questioned.

"Of course, after all this is your first Halloween with us. We might as well make it as memorable as we can," Cass said.

"But what about the money?" Hiro asked.

Cass admired her nephew's selfless personality and she quickly reassured him that everything was fine.

"Money is no priority when it comes to you and your brother, you both will always come first to me," Cass stated as she caressed his hair. "Besides I think we could use more than one pumpkin for our home. We can all design a pumpkin. What do you think Tadashi?"

"Of course," he replied. "Anything for you kiddo."

Hiro's frown turned upside down as they said that to him. He jumped into his aunt's arms and hugged her tightly. The Hamada woman hugged him back and placed several kisses on his face. He giggled at the ticklish sensations and once he was done hugging her he moved onto his brother. Tadashi accepted the hug as well and returned it as he nuzzled his cheek to his younger brother's. Hiro giggled again, he was so happy that he was not only getting one pumpkin but four! He couldn't wait to tell his friends next time.

And so, the Hamada family decided that it was time to check out as they finally had what they came for. Tadashi rolled the wheelbarrow to the desk; Hiro was still inside it as he did so. There were two older ladies in charge of the stand and they checked out the prices of the selected pumpkins. Once they calculated a total Cass paid for it, they were even nice enough to give Hiro some Halloween stickers. Hiro thanked the two ladies before they made their way back to the truck. They used the wheelbarrow to help with the transportation. Once they were at the back of the truck Tadashi and Cass unloaded the pumpkins, Tadashi also unloaded Hiro from the wheelbarrow much to his amusement. After that they took the wheelbarrow back to the pumpkin patch and headed back home.

Along the way Hiro contemplated how he watched to design his pumpkin. His thoughts wandered to the pumpkin he drew in class. He wondered if he could bring that image to life on his pumpkin. Well he would just have to wait and see when they got home. In the meantime, he hummed a happy little tune over how successful his day was at the pumpkin patch. A few minutes later Cass interrupted his thoughts and humming when she asked him a question.

"So Hiro have you decided what you want to be for this Halloween?" Cass asked as she drove.

A big smile appeared on his face and he nodded his head with eagerness.

"Yes!" he cheered.

Tadashi and Cass both looked shocked over Hiro's answer; they certainly weren't expecting him to say that. They couldn't help but wonder what Hiro's response would be.

"Well what is it kiddo?" Tadashi questioned.

Hiro held one of his fists high in the air; it looked like he was posing.

"A superhero!" Hiro exclaimed.

"A superhero?" Tadashi questioned.

If Cass wasn't driving she would have brought Hiro into a big hug but she had to refrain from doing so for obvious reasons. Instead she smiled and laughed.

"Not only is that perfect but it's also adorable!" Cass squealed.

The older Hamada brother nodded his head in agreement, that was when a thought occurred to him. He recalled that not too long ago his friend Fred had sent his brother some comics. Ever since their move Fred had taken the liberty of sending some comics along with action figures to Hiro through the mail. Needless to say Hiro was always looking forward to receiving packages from Fred. It also helped that Fred's adoptive father owned a wide and well known comic industry. They specialize in producing and selling everything related to superheroes, villains and comics.

Before he was adopted, Fred never knew the joys of having toys or reading. But that all changed after his kitsune family took an interest in him. As soon as he moved in with them they introduced him to so many new things. Things had he had never before in his life and thus Fred's love for superheroes and comics was born. To be honest, despite all of this Fred's favorite heroes weren't in any comic book nor did they have secret identities. In fact, his favorite heroes were his parents'. They saved him from a life of loneliness and rescued him on the brink of death. And for that he was grateful. This was another reason why Fred thought the most of superheroes; they helped others and rescued them from the bad people.

And this was the reason why Tadashi didn't mind having Fred send his little brother things like that. He knew that it was Fred trying to help his brother appreciate the good in people and the heroes in life. Either way, Hiro didn't seem to mind as he enjoyed reading and playing with the little figure. Tadashi and Cass would sometimes play with him whenever they had the time. For Hiro to say that he wanted to be a superhero just showed Tadashi that his little brother was on the right track in life. After thinking for a little while, Tadashi finally spoke.

"Let me guess, the comics and action figures Fred's been sending helped you with that idea," Tadashi stated as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Yeah," Hiro said sheepishly. "I want to help people too you know and I thought being a superhero would help with that."

Tadashi couldn't help but be touched by Hiro's statement. Even though Hiro was still a child, he knew what he wanted to do with his life. Hiro wanted to help people. With that in mind, Tadashi recalled wanting the same thing when he was younger. Before his parents' deaths he had dreams of finding a way to help people. He didn't know how but he knew that's what he wanted. His parents' deaths and Hiro's adoption only served to remind him of those old dreams.

"Well then we better get started on getting you a costume then" Tadashi said. "I'll call Fred this weekend to see if he can help."

If it was possible, Hiro's already big eyes turned bigger.

"Really?" Hiro asked. "We can?"

"Of course little brother," Tadashi said.

"That sounds like a good idea Tadashi. This weekend we'll also go shopping for some candy and a proper candy bag for you," Cass added. "I can't wait to see one of my special little boys in a superhero costume."

Hiro smiled and he blushed a little as well, he was even more excited for Halloween now that he knew what he wanted to be. He felt very content with himself as they drove back to their home. Once they were there they wasted no time taking down the pumpkins. He couldn't wait to carve his own and see how it turned out. He hoped it would be just like his picture. They were now inside their house; Cass was laying out multiple newspapers on the table for the pumpkins to sit on. While she was doing that Tadashi was looking for the drawers for the right tools to use, Hiro on the other hand was petting Mochi while holding onto his small pumpkin.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you into some old clothes so you won't get too dirty. And then we can start carving," Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded his head and he finished petting Mochi, he brought his small pumpkin to the table and on the floor. There were now four pumpkins on the table. One for Cass, one for Tadashi, one for Hiro and one for Mochi. They were happy with the setup and went to their rooms after that. The Hamada family got changed into old clothes that would be easier to wash and be comfortable in. However, before Hiro was finished changing he remembered what he wanted to show his family. Without a second to spare he went over to his backpack and pulled out the picture. He looked at it one last time before taking it with him as he went into the kitchen to join his family. As soon as he was in sight, Cass noticed the object Hiro held in his hands and she couldn't help but ask about it.

"Hey sweetie, what do you have there?" Cass asked.

That was when Tadashi turned to his younger brother with a puzzled expression on his face. He didn't realize that Hiro had taken something else with him into the kitchen. Hiro just smiled and he held up his picture for all to see, immediately the two kitsunes were drawn to it like his friends were.

"I want my pumpkin to look like this," Hiro commented.

Hiro handed the paper to his older brother and aunt. Tadashi observed the pumpkin in great detail. Even though it was a rather simple design it was still very different. Something about it caught his interest, much like Jasper and Dionne. So simple and yet so compelling.

"Wow it looks so unique Hiro," Tadashi replied.

"Jasper said that too," Hiro said.

"And it's so cute!" Cass added.

"Dionne said that too," Hiro stated.

Cass and Tadashi smiled at Hiro and then looked back at the drawing. They just couldn't keep their eyes off and then Cass got an idea. She turned to her youngest nephew and patted his head.

"Well I think we should hang it on the refrigerator," Cass suggested. "For all to see and admire."

Hiro smiled as his aunt took the picture from Tadashi and used a magnet to stick it on the refrigerator. Hiro looked proud of his artwork as he shook with joy.

"Can we get started now?" he asked.

"Yes we can little brother," Tadashi responded. "After we're done taking out the seeds we can get started with yours first and then we can move onto the others."

"Hooray!" Hiro cheered.

The Hamada family walked to the table, tools and plates in hand. Hiro's small pumpkin was the center of attention now. Cass was the one who cut the top off, she also did the same with the other pumpkins. Once all the tops were removed it was time to take out the seeds. Everyone had their own pumpkins to take out the seeds.

"Okay Hiro now just reach in and pulled out the seeds, don't stop until there's none left," Cass said. "And remember to place the pumpkin innards on the newspapers around us. I'm going to roast them after I get them cleaned."

"Okay Aunt Cass," Hiro stated. "Here I go."

Hiro reached into the now open pumpkin and grabbed the squishy innards. He got two handfuls of seeds and pumpkin remnants, they left so strange.

"It's so squishy," Hiro commented.

"It sure is kiddo," Tadashi said as he pulled out some of the seeds from his own pumpkin. "It's also sticky."

Hiro nodded in agreement and he plopped the innards on the newspapers. He reached in again and to pull some more out. And so the Hamada family enjoyed themselves as they gutted out their pumpkins, laughs and smiles were shared as their hands got coated with the sticky material. Meanwhile, Mochi just watched and every now and again he would rub himself against one of their legs. Minutes went by and they finally got all of the seeds and innards out. Once they were done Cass began to collect the newspapers with the seeds on them for her to cook later, Tadashi and Hiro helped her as he grabbed some of the newspapers. They loaded them into a large bowl before throwing the sticky and wet papers out. After that they placed fresh newspapers around the table just in case if there would be any more mess.

"Now it's time to carve," Tadashi stated. "Let me help you with this part Hiro, we don't want you to get cut or hurt yourself."

"Okay Dashi," Hiro answered.

Tadashi took of the smaller knives and placed it in Hiro's palm, but he didn't let go of it. Instead, he kept his hands over Hiro's and positioned them over the front of the pumpkin. Tadashi stood behind Hiro as they started to cut into it. Cass watched with interest before reaching into her coat pocket to pull out the camera, now that her hands were free she was able to take pictures. She smiled as she watched her two nephews interact with each other as they started to cut shapes into Hiro's pumpkin.

Tadashi remembered that Hiro wanted to carve into his pumpkin; he wanted it to look like his picture. And so he led his little brother's hands. Hiro focused on the knife as he and his brother guided it. They kept looking at the picture and then back at the pumpkin in order to make sure that they were doing it correctly. Cass kept taking pictures as they did so. Minutes went by before they were finally finished. Tadashi and Hiro stood by and admired their work. Both of the Hamada brothers looked proud over what they had accomplished, Cass did too.

"It's so adorable," Cass commented. "You and your brother did a wonderful job."

"You had a great idea for your pumpkin Hiro," Tadashi added.

Hiro just smiled, his gap in his teeth was showing. It was so adorable and endearing.

"Now you two can do your pumpkins," Hiro said.

Cass and Tadashi nodded their heads in response.

"Sounds like a plan," Cass stated.

And so it was time for Tadashi and Cass to get to work on their Halloween objects. Tadashi carved the San Fransokyo Ninja logo into his pumpkin while Cass carved the Lucky Cat Café logo into her own pumpkin. And for Mochi's pumpkin they all took turns carving a cat's face into it. They even used paint to do some extra decorating and give the pumpkins some color. Hiro used white for his in order to really replicate his drawing. Tadashi used the San Fransokyo Ninja colors and Cass used the Lucky Cat Café colors. They also used paints that matched Mochi's colors for his pumpkin. Every now and again they would take turns holding the camera and taking pictures. After a while, the pumpkins were finally complete.

"Now let's take them outside and place them on the porch," Tadashi said. "We can put the candles in while we do so."

"Great idea Tadashi," Cass replied. "I think we have some small ones we can use in one of the kitchen cabinets."

The Hamada brothers nodded as Cass reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out some small candles that had yet to be used. She also found a box of matches. She put them inside her pumpkin for the moment and she picked up the orange object. Tadashi managed to take both his and Mochi's while Hiro grabbed his own. On their way out Hiro spotted Mochi playing with his tail, Hiro smiled at the cat and motioned for him to follow.

"Come on Mochi, come see the pumpkins with us," Hiro said.

Mochi stopped playing with his tail and followed his owners out the door. Once they were outside they placed their pumpkins on the concrete porch. They arranged them in a position where they looked like they were a family. Cass then placed a candle inside each and every one of them and lit them with one of the matches. Cass made a reminder to herself to turn off the candles before they went to bed.

And so, there Hiro's pumpkin stood. It sat on the porch with the other two pumpkins he had chosen for his brother and aunt along with Mochi. It was Hiro's first pumpkin and his connection to the holiday and his family. It made him proud and he was so happy about it that his ears and tails popped out. Cass and Tadashi chuckled a little at his response and they both patted his head, it was a good thing that they had closed the café already since nobody could see Hiro's kitsune form starting to show.

"How do they look Hiro?" Tadashi stated.

"They look so cool, it looks like a family of pumpkins," Hiro said and then he noticed the house. "But the rest of the house doesn't look like Halloween."

Cass smiled at her nephew's comment and she remembered the shopping they had gotten done a while ago. She bent down to her youngest nephew's height and placed her hands on his shoulders. He turned his attention to her as a result.

"Then how about we start decorating the house?" Cass suggested.

Hiro looked surprised but Tadashi smiled. He remembered the same thing his aunt did at that moment. He knew that Hiro was looking forward to the Halloween holiday and recalled that they bought a lot of decorations from the store recently.

"We did buy all those decorations not too long ago remember?" Cass questioned. "We have enough for this house and for the café. Once we're done here, we can get started on it as well. How does that sound Hiro?"

Nothing else needed to be said as the little kitsune jumped for joy. His tails and ears were still out and he didn't even realize it.

"Hooray!" Hiro cheered. "More decorating!"

Without another word to spare Hiro ran back inside the house much to the amusement of his family members and pet. And so, the Hamada family spent the rest of the day decorating. Pictures, postures, figures and other Halloween decorations were put on their house and in the Lucky Cat Café. By the time they were finished they knew that they were ready for this holiday. Cass even gave Mochi a Halloween collar to wear, the cat seemed to enjoy it as he purred and showed off a little. Hiro couldn't wait for Halloween, his first holiday with the Hamadas and his first holiday since his release from the Takachiho household. He really couldn't wait.

After decorating, the Hamada family enjoyed a nice and quiet dinner together before calling it a day. Cass quickly went outside to turn off the candles of the pumpkins before going back inside. Once that was done they all said their goodnights to each other and went to their rooms to sleep. They all dreamed and slept peacefully until Tadashi awoke in the middle of the night. The older Hamada brother got out of bed to use the bathroom. He used the bathroom and stretched a little However he decided not to go back to bed just yet. Instead he made his way to the kitchen. He now stood in front of the refrigerator and he was staring at the picture Hiro made. No matter how many time he looked at it he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. There was just something about it that made him want to create. Lately Tadashi had been thinking a lot about Hiro's appointment with Callaghan. And it made him start to remember his aspirations from the past. When he first started college with his friends, he had wanted to get a degree in robotics and he did. But before he left college and before Callaghan left for his overseas tour he had started taking an interest in the medical field. In fact, there was an old invention he had in mind during that time.

However, he soon gave up on it due to the fact that his parents were killed not too long after his graduation. He stayed in a deep depression for a long while, his aunt too. It was a hard time and so he forgot all of the aspirations his parents had for him. But now that Hiro was in his life he felt like it was time to bring that aspiration back to life. And his little brother had just given him a great idea.

Quickly and quietly Tadashi headed for the attic instead of the room he shared with Hiro. He slowly pulled down the ladder and made his way up it. Once he was inside he used his foxfire to look through the old belongings. He finally found the box he was looking for and opened it. It contained old notebooks, binders and papers from his time at college. His old backpack was even in there as well along with his framed degree and graduation cap and gown. There were even some old pictures of him from his time there, with both his family and friends. After looking around some more he finally found the notebook he was looking for. He closed the box and took the notebook with him as he exited the attic. He then pushed the ladder back in its place before walking to his room.

Once he was in there he spotted his little brother sleeping peacefully with his stuffed bears. He smiled a little as he made his way back to his bed. He quietly and slowly got into it and placed the covers over himself. He placed his back on his pillow and quickly look through the notebook's pages, once again he used his foxfire to see the old notes he took down. Some of the pages contained drawings of the invention he wanted to create but none of them had suited what he was going for. On the other pages were notes about medical cases, medicines and treatments and multiple common diseases, illnesses and ailments. He wrote down as much as he could in the notebook.

But now he felt like he finally had the right design for his invention, he reached for the chiffonier beside his bed and pulled out a pencil before closing the drawer. He sat up straight and balance the notebook on his knees, he shifted his foxfire to the other hand and started to draw on an empty page in the back. He sketched what Hiro had drawn and craved on his pumpkin and gave it a body. A body that matched the simple design he had been looking for. Before, he had been aiming to give his invention a huggable and nonthreatening appearance. His invention also had to be like the hospitals, it had to be comforting and work for the patients.

After a few minutes he finished the drawing and he was proud of himself and proud of Hiro. His brother unknowingly gave him the encouragement he needed to do this. He made it his mission to complete this invention before the year was over. However, it would be a secret from Hiro because he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted his invention to be gift to his little brother. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping brother. He closed his palm and the blue flame disappeared, he then placed the pencil and notebook below his bed so Hiro wouldn't find it so easily. He then got out of bed and walked over to the younger Hamada brother. Once he was beside him he placed a gentle kiss on his head and caressed his hair, Hiro stirred a little but he didn't wake up. Tadashi smiled once more before heading back to his bed. Before he fell asleep he whispered one last thing.

"Thank you Hiro," he whispered. "Thank you for being here with us."

With that he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him. The Hamada brothers slept soundly that night.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 23**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **"speaking"- kitsune language**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Enjoy the new chapter! XD**

"Hurry! Hurry!" Hiro stated.

"I know Hiro, settle down. I'm just trying to be careful with it," Tadashi replied. "After all you don't want it to be damaged or anything do you?"

Hiro pouted and crossed his arms.

"No," he said.

Tadashi chuckled a little at his brother's childish demeanor. He continued to open the package with care and soon it was completely open. He gently pulled out the contents and there it was, Hiro's costume. Hiro smiled and jumped up and down. His ears and tails popped out in response to his excitement. He finally had his costume! No words could describe the joy and happiness he was feeling at the moment!

After deciding what Hiro would be for Halloween, Tadashi had contacted Fred over Hiro's request. Needless to say Fred was more than happy and excited to help. While chatting with them, Fred had sent the two brothers a link to website owned by his father. The website belonged to his father's company and there was a section of it devoted to accessories and apparel, and that included costumes. Since it was Halloween they had just released a new app that let the viewer customize costumes. Hiro was very excited over this and they took advantage of the opportunity. First they chose a color, purple. Then they chose how they wanted it to look along with size. They could even choose if they wanted a mask or a helmet, Hiro chose a helmet. A cape was an optional choice but Hiro decided against it. By the end, Hiro thought it looked awesome. Once they were done they submitted the request and Tadashi paid for it along with the shipping and handling. Fred oversaw the entire process and was just as proud of Hiro as Tadashi was. Hiro finally had a costume.

After this the Hamadas went shopping one last time for Halloween. Cass bought some bags of candy to give out should there be any trick or treaters in the area; she also purchased some ingredients for the dinner she was planning to make. Hiro chose his candy bag, or rather candy bucket in this case, during his time as well, it was a purple pumpkin. It matched with his costume, it was perfect.

And now the package finally came to the Hamada household after two weeks of waiting. Halloween was now only a week away but the Hamadas were sure that they had everything at this point. During the week Honey, Wasabi, Fred and Go Go sent them pictures of their Halloweens decorations and plans while the Hamadas sent theirs to them. Overall, everything was good.

"Do you want to try it on Hiro?" Tadashi questioned.

"Yes! Yes! A million yeses!" Hiro exclaimed.

Tadashi nodded his head in understanding; he motioned for Hiro to follow him to the bathroom. The two Hamada brothers went their way. Meanwhile, Cass was in the kitchen, she was preparing an afternoon snack for her and her nephews. It was her special hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. She could hear her nephews as they opened up Hiro's package and she couldn't help but smile. She recalled the times when her sister was still alive and when they were children. She remembered how they used to get dressed up for Halloween and how they used to pull pranks on each other growing up. Cass let out a small sigh over the precious memories she had. Lately she had been missing her sister more often than usual, she also missed Tomeo. She thought that it was because of the upcoming holiday. Even though this wasn't the time they had celebrated it without them, it was the first they were celebrating with Hiro. She wondered if they were watching over them, if so she prayed to them that Hiro would enjoy it.

"Oh Maemi and Tomeo, you would love Hiro if you were still here," Cass whispered to herself. "I'm sure you would have agreed with Tadashi's decision to adopt him into this family. You would protect and care for him just as much as Tadashi and I do. You would want to be his parents."

Indeed, Tomeo and Maemi had actually discussed giving Tadashi a sibling not too long before their deaths. They had discussed either having one naturally, like they did with Tadashi, or by adopting. They never had the chance to fully talk about it with any of them but she was sure it was one of the reasons why Tadashi had decided to do it himself. In a way, he was carrying on his parent's legacy by doing so. With a smile on her face she finally finished preparing the snacks and placed them on a tray, by the time she had done so she could hear the boys coming out of the bathroom. She picked up the tray and began to walk into the living room.

"How are you boys doing?" Cass asked.

She then caught sight of Hiro and it took a lot for her not to drop the tray. But that didn't stop her ears and tails from popping out; they were even wagging a little as well. There her youngest nephew was, he was in his purple superhero suit with a helmet and armor. He really did look like a superhero and it matched him.

"Oh you look so cute my little superhero!" she squealed. "My little Hiro!"

She quickly placed the tray on the living room table and brought her youngest nephew into a big hug. Hiro giggled a little as she nuzzled her cheek into his helmet. She felt all of her worries and sadness melt away when she held Hiro. Even though she would always miss her sibling and sibling-in-law, at the same time she was grateful for the family she had now. It wasn't always easy but she would make it work out for them and for her, her nephews and even her cat. And for that, Cass Hamada was probably of one the strongest people in the world. At least that's how those who knew her saw her, Tadashi especially felt that way.

"You look awesome Hiro," Tadashi stated as he held his fist out.

Hiro saw his older brother's fist and held up his own in response. They then bumped them together and they both made an explosion noise after that. Cass chuckled a little at their actions and then something peculiar caught her eye. It was the box that Hiro's costume came in, it was open and she could see that there was something else in there

"Hey Tadashi, what else is in there?" Cass asked.

Tadashi gave his aunt a puzzled look and she pointed to the box. He turned to look at it again and his eyes widen. To Tadashi's surprise his aunt was right; there was something else in the box as well. This confused him since he thought that thought they didn't order anything else. He looked through the box and pulled out two clear bags that clearly held something. There was also a small note on one of the bags. He read it out loud for everyone to hear.

 _ **Hey Tadashi, this is a little token from me and my family. Enjoy XD!**_

 _ **-Your Superhero Friend Fred (Fredzilla)**_

 _ **P.S. One of the bags is for you and the other is for your aunt.**_

Cass, Hiro and Tadashi couldn't help but be amused over the note's writing. It was just like Fred to say something like that.

"What could that boy have sent us?" Cass questioned. "I haven't heard him use that name in a long time."

"I know and knowing Fred, it could be anything," Tadashi replied as he handed Cass's bag to her.

She took it and started to open it as Tadashi opened his, Hiro watched with interest as they did so. After several seconds they finally had the contents free of packaging. They were folded black shirts, they started to unfold them. The end result was both hilarious and meaningful. Cass's shirt read "Super Aunt" in big jasmine colored words, there was a light blue circle around it as well.

"It suits you Aunt Cass," Hiro commented. "You're just as cool as a superhero!"

"It seems like Fred knew what kind of gift suited your personality," Tadashi said. "Hiro and I are lucky to have such a 'Super Aunt.'"

Cass smiled over the gift and held it close to her chest. She loved it. Tadashi on the other hand blushed with embarrassment once he saw what his said. Cass and Hiro noticed this and asked him about it.

"What's wrong Tadashi?" she asked.

"That sneaky punk I'm going to get him for this," Tadashi commented.

"I don't understand," Hiro responded.

"Neither do I," Cass added.

Tadashi then slowly turned his shirt over for his aunt and brother to see. As soon as she saw it she burst out laughing while Hiro still looked confused. In big bold red letters was "Sunfire" and around it were flames of orange, yellow and red colors.

"Sunfire?" Hiro questioned. "What does that mean?"

Tadashi was to embarrassed to talk but Cass finally managed to stop laughing to speak. She turned to her younger nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you see Hiro, long ago back when Tadashi was still in school the first friend he made was Fred. They bonded over an online game that had just been released that year. You see for the game you can come up with screen names," Cass explained. "Those are names that can be made up and funny, Fred being Fred chose the screen name 'Fredzilla.'"

Hiro nodded his head in understanding and he continued to listen. Tadashi was still to frozen with embarrassment to stop her. And so Cass continued to explain to Hiro.

"While your big brother over here chose the screen name 'Sunfire,'" Cass stated.

Hiro's eyes widen with amusement and a wide smile appeared on his face. He started to laugh and he looked at his frozen older brother.

"Go Go was right, you are a nerd!" Hiro exclaimed while laughing.

That snapped Tadashi back to reality and he looked to see his younger brother mocking him over the old screen name he went by. Although a blush was still spread across his face he tackled his little brother, the shirt dropping in response. Hiro squealed a little as a result.

"You little knucklehead, I'll teach you to make fun of your older brother," Tadashi stated.

With that he started to tickle his younger brother, he reached inside the costume and attacked his sides and underarms. Hiro started to laugh uncontrollably and he struggled to get away, but his older brother was too strong. Cass started to giggle again at the scene before her; there was nothing more she loved than to see her two nephews interacting together. Tadashi continued to tickle Hiro, his helmet came off his head as a result but he didn't mind. After several minutes of tickle attacks it finally ended. Hiro was spread across the floor; he was panting and laughing at the same time. Tadashi was right beside him with a smile on his face.

"You're… still… a… nerd," Hiro panted.

"And you're still a bonehead," Tadashi replied. "But you're our bonehead."

Tadashi said this as he ruffled his hair.

"And you're our Sunfire," Hiro joked.

"I'll give you that one you little rascal," Tadashi stated. "But I'm going to get Fred."

"Some things just never change," Cass commented.

And so after that, the Hamada family gathered around the living room table to enjoy their snacks and drinks. Hiro stayed in his costume for a little while longer as he eat his cookies and drank his hot drink in it. They enjoyed each other's company as they relaxed and talked about how they wanted to start their Halloween. Even though it was a week away, it still felt so long. But that would all change.

One week went by faster than anyone had counted on, Cass joked that it was because of the holiday. Thankfully, Halloween fell on a Friday this year, so that gave the Hamada family a chance to rest for the weekend.

Halloween was here and the neighborhoods seemed to come alive with their decorations and costumes. Children of all ages were out and about with their families, some of the adults were dressed up too. And Hiro was no different than the rest of them. He was all dressed up and ready to go. Cass and Tadashi wore the shirts Fred sent to them along with a few extra decorations. Cass put on some make up that make her look like a cat; she also sported some cat ears and a tail. The two Hamada brothers found her costume to be somewhat ironic since in reality Cass did have ears and a tail, two tails as a matter of fact. She also had a camera with a sling around her neck; this made it easy for her to take pictures. Tadashi wore his shirt along with some extra loose black clothes that made him look like a ninja. He also wore a red bandana around his head to help with that.

Cass locked up the house and made sure Mochi had a quick snack before they left. She also placed a candy bowl outside their porch filled with various candies along with a note that said, _"Please take two. Have a Happy Halloween!"_ They then got into the truck and headed for the neighborhood at the base of the mountain they lived on. Along the way the two Hamada brothers snacked on some of the pumpkin seeds their aunt had cleaned and roasted for them. Hiro liked the saltiness and comforting warmth they had. He and his brother managed to finish them as they made their way to their destination. Once they reached the neighborhood they found a parking space. Hiro could see the children and adults dressed in costumes, they were walking through the neighborhoods and getting candy from the residents. Without a moment to spare, the Hamada family exited the truck and headed for the first street. Hiro had his candy bag out and ready for the first house.

"Now remember Hiro you say trick or treat when they open the door and say thank you every time a person gives you candy, be polite," Cass stated.

"And remember to only go to the houses that have the lights on," Tadashi added.

"I will Aunt Cass and Dashi," Hiro said.

As soon as they reached the first lit house they stopped and motioned for Hiro to go. Cass readied herself with the camera.

"Here's the first house Hiro, go up there," Tadashi said

Hiro nodded and he walked up to the house, Cass started to take pictures as he did so. Hiro reached the house and knocked on the door. After that he waited outside for several seconds before an older man answered. Hiro then held out his pumpkin bucket.

"Trick or treat!" Hiro exclaimed.

The old man smiled as he saw Hiro and he laughed a little as well.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the old man asked. "Let me guess, a superhero?"

Hiro smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes sir!" Hiro beamed.

"Well let's see what I have here for the superhero," he said as he reached into his bowl of candy. "Here's some chocolates for the little superhero."

The old man placed the chocolate candy inside the pumpkin bucket and Hiro smiled.

"Thank you sir," Hiro stated.

"You're welcome little lad, have a happy Halloween," he replied.

"Thank you and you too," Hiro said as he walked back to his family.

Cass was taking more pictures as her nephew came back. Hiro had a big smile on his face as his little brother showed him his treasures. Hiro looked so proud.

"Look Dashi and Aunt Cass, I got chocolates!" Hiro exclaimed.

"You sure did kiddo and there's more to come," Tadashi said.

"He's right sweetie, so let's head out," Cass stated.

Hiro nodded in agreement and they headed for the next lit house, Hiro stopped at the next one and went up to knock on the door. He waited for a minute until a teenage girl came out with a colorful bowl filled with gummy candies. Something about the girl reminded Hiro of his friend, Honey Lemon. He was just as tall as her and she had blond hair but it was a different length and her eyes were a different color. Hiro beamed a little once he saw that there were gummy bears in there. However, he held back his excitement in order to avoid his tails and ears coming out. Instead, he held out his bucket to her and smiled.

"Trick or treat!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Oh hello there cutie," she said. "You look so adorable in your little costume."

Hiro smiled as he really did think the girl could be related to Honey in some way.

"Thank you ma'am," Hiro replied in a polite tone.

"And here's some gummy candies for the little cutie," she added. "Have a happy Halloween."

"Thank you and you too," Hiro said.

With that the girl went back inside and Hiro began to walk back to his older brother and aunt, they noticed that a bigger smile was on his face.

"So what did you get Hiro?" Tadashi asked. "That smile on your face says it all."

"I got gummy bears!" Hiro cheered. "Gummy bears!"

Cass smiled and she recalled how Hiro couldn't stop eating the gummy bear candy he placed on his cake when he first came to them. She wouldn't forget the cute look on his face as he ate them, his big brown eyes were wide and there was a contented smile on his face as he did so. Ever since then the boy had an obsession with the candy. And she had a feeling that he was going to like today's dessert for this reason, but it was going to be a surprise.

"And gummy bears are our little Hiro's favorite candy aren't they?" Cass questioned and she patted his helmet covered head.

Hiro nodded his head and he knew which candy he was planning on eating first. With that the Hamada family walked over to the next house that had its lights on. This house especially captured Hiro's attention because of the big and spooky decorations that surrounded it. There were inflatable figures, spider webs, skeletons, pumpkins and a person in costume was waiting for the trick or treaters to come. Even the owner of the house was dressed spookily; he was dressed as the grim reaper. Hiro automatically wanted to go up to the house; he wasn't scared of any of the things that surrounded it. And so without his aunt and brother saying anything he went forward, they were actually amazed that he didn't hesitate to do so.

"Trick or treat!" Hiro stated.

"You're a very brave soul," the owner replied. "Your superhero costume matches your bravery."

Hiro blushed a little over his statement and he smiled. Even though the man was supposed be scary, Hiro wasn't frightened. For being four years old Hiro honestly didn't scare as easily as other children. And there was a reason for that. Hiro had been through a lot of scary stuff in his early life, some of it was just too traumatizing to recall. And so, Hiro remembered that there were a lot of worse things in life to be scared of. Costumes, fake skeletons, inflatable beings and spider webs were nothing compared to that. Hiro spoke to the man.

"Well I wanted to see your house, it's so cool sir," Hiro said. "I've never seen a house like this before."

Despite wearing a mask, Hiro could have sworn that he saw the man smile. He even chuckled a little, it was as if he had never heard such a thing come from such a young child before.

"Well thank you young man, it's not every Halloween that I see young children want to come to my house. It's always the teenagers and adults that do so," he said. "For being brave you get additional candy."

The man reached into his bag and collected a large hand of various candies. Hiro's eyes widen over the batch and he continued to smile, he held his bucket high for the man to place the candies inside.

"Thank you sir and have a happy Halloween!" Hiro cheered.

"You too young man and be safe," he replied in a gentle tone.

"I will," Hiro said as he walked away.

Tadashi and Cass were amazed to watch Hiro come back to them with a big smile on his face. They were also amazed by the fact that Hiro could tame something as scary as this, it seemed like Hiro was able to melt anyone's heart. What an amazing power he had.

"Did you get your candy Hiro?" Cass asked.

"Yes Aunt Cass, he even gave me extra candy for being brave," Hiro answered.

"That's our Hiro," Tadashi commented with a smile.

And so the Hamada family continued on their journey. As they did so, Hiro couldn't help but admire the other houses that were just as decorative as the other one. He liked to see the various designs people were able to come up. He also admired the different costumes the people were wearing. Everyone had their own style and uniqueness. Hiro liked it all, he really liked Halloween.

Hiro and his family stopped at many more houses on the street and Hiro had the candy to prove it. He collected various and multiple candies much to his joy. By the time they realized it was time to switch to the other street of the neighborhood. He enjoyed the walking though so he wasn't complaining about it. As they made their way to the next street, his Cass asked if she could see his candy bucket. Without question he gave it to her and she carefully looked through it, her kitsune vision was sharper than a human's so she didn't have any trouble finding what she was looking for. And despite all of the candies mixed together she could smell what she was looking for as well. She gave her youngest nephew a concerned look.

"Now Hiro, before you eat any of this candy your big brother and I are going to have to go through it," Cass commented. "There are some candies with peanuts in here."

Hiro flinched a little once she said that, he remembered Callaghan's warnings.

"Oh that's right," Tadashi stated. "The last thing we want is for Hiro to have an allergy incident, isn't that right Hiro?"

Hiro nodded his head.

"No Dashi I don't want that," Hiro said. "I won't eat any candy until you two look through it."

Tadashi and Cass smiled, they knew that Hiro was a smart boy and therefore he understood that he relatives only wanted the best for him. With that Cass gave Hiro his candy bucket back and they started to move along. They reached the first house of the next street and he went to it. He was greeted by the sight of a small group of people sitting outside the decorated house. One of them was a small child who looked no older than him. The little boy was dressed in a superhero costume as well; he couldn't help but find him adorable as the boy ran up to greet him.

"Hello!" he said in a babyish tone.

"Hi there," Hiro stated. "Trick or treat!"

"Candy, have candy," the little boy answered as he reached into small bag.

The two adults of the group smiled and chuckled a little. Hiro could tell that the adults of the group were his parents as they looked proud of their child's actions. The little boy then placed some candy inside his bucket and he smiled at the child.

"Thank you and have a happy Halloween!" Hiro said.

"Thank you!" the little boy cheered. "Happy Halloween!"

"Thank you and be safe young one," the father stated.

Hiro nodded his head.

"I will!"

With that he went back to greet his relatives, he hugged them as they moved onto the next lit house. Hiro was beginning to grow a little tired by the time he got more candy from the following candy. He was also noticing that his throat was getting a little dry. He knew that it was because of the cold air but he kept striding forward until they reached the next house. He walked over to the house and rang the doorbell. As soon as he did so he could hear several footsteps make their way to the door. A man and a woman greeted him. Hiro immediately noticed that the woman had a growing belly. He knew enough to know that she was pregnant and that there was a baby inside her at the moment. And so he smiled and held out his pumpkin bucket.

"Trick or treat!" he stated.

"Oh what a cute little superhero!" the woman squealed.

"You look so cool little man," the man added. "Are you having a good Halloween so far?"

"Yes sir!" Hiro said with glee. "This is so cool!"

"I bet it is," the man answered. "Now let's see what we have here for the superhero."

The man and woman reached into a large container filled with various goodies. The man pulled out some candy and placed it in his bucket, Hiro also noticed that he placed a popcorn ball in there as well. While the woman pulled out a small fruit juice box and she smiled at Hiro.

"Here's a juice box for you little one," the woman stated. "We know how tiring it can be to trick or treat, so here's some refreshment for you."

She placed the small juice inside his bucket and Hiro smiled. He was planning on drinking on his way to the other houses of the neighborhood.

"Thank you ma'am and sir," Hiro responded.

"You're welcome little one, be safe and have a happy Halloween," they both said in unison.

"Thank you and you two," Hiro stated as he walked back.

As soon as he was away from the house Hiro took out the juice box and slowly opened it. Once that was done he started to take a sip. He let out a contented sigh as he felt the cool liquid rejuvenate his dry and tired throat.

"Well I see you came away with more than just candy," Cass commented.

"The couple who lived here said that they know how tiring trick or treating can be, that's why they give out candy and juice boxes," Hiro stated. "They also gave me a popcorn ball."

"That's nice and that's actually a smart idea when it comes to juice boxes," Tadashi said. "I think we should use that for next Halloween Aunt Cass."

"I think so too," Cass responded.

Hiro smiled and he continued to drink his juice box as they made their way to the next house. He enjoyed the fruity flavor of the drink as he did so. He managed to finish the drink as soon as they reached the next house. Several more houses later, Hiro's candy bucket was starting to grow heavy with all of the sweets inside it. He also started to yawn more and his legs were growing tired. Cass and Tadashi took notice of this as they reached the last house on the street they were on. Cass bent down to his eye level and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Okay sweetie, you look like you're getting tired. So this is the last house and then we can head home," Cass said. "And then we can start dinner."

"Okay Aunt Cass," Hiro stated as he rubbed his eye a little.

Hiro slowly walked to the last house and he knocked on the door. He could hear slow footsteps coming to the door. He covered his mouth to prevent another yawn when a small old lady came with a bowl of candy. Hiro immediately noticed that the candy looked different but he couldn't tell what it was. He also noticed a big cat was purring at her leg. The cat had similar features to Mochi, only he didn't have that much orange coloring on him.

"Trick or treat," Hiro said.

The old lady smiled and she giggled a little as well.

"Oh hello there young one," she spoke. "Don't you look like a cool superhero."

"Thank you ma'am," Hiro stated. "I like your cat, he reminds me of my cat."

"Thank you little one, my little Rocky here is a sweetheart especially when it comes to young children," she said. "Rocky say hello to our guest."

The cat purred some more and actually walked over to Hiro. Hiro reached down and petted the gentle cat, Rocky enjoyed the contact and he rubbed himself against Hiro.

"See he likes you," the old lady stated. "Come on Rocky, come inside so we can give our guest here a treat."

The cat listened to his owner as he gave Hiro one last purr before going back inside. That was when the old woman reached into her candy bowl and pulled out a delicious looking candy.

"Here have a chocolate pumpkin," she said.

Hiro's eyes widen over what he had just heard, a chocolate pumpkin? He didn't think such a thing was possible but he was soon proven wrong as the lady handed it to him. He stared at it for several seconds before breaking out into a huge grin. A pumpkin shaped chocolate was in his hand, he couldn't wait to eat it.

"Wow it's so big, thank you ma'am!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Oh it's no problem," she responded. "I hope you enjoy the treat. Have a happy Halloween."

"I will and thank you again ma'am and thank you Rocky," Hiro stated. "I hope you two have a happy Halloween too."

The woman smiled and she waved to Hiro as he left, Rocky even looked like he was waving as he was pawing at the air. Hiro waved back to them as he went back to his aunt and brother. Hiro showed them the chocolate pumpkin and told them about the cat. His relatives were happy that this was Hiro's last house for Halloween especially when it gave him so many good memories. With that Hiro was officially done with his trick or treating and honestly he was happy since he was getting hungry and tired. His eyes were fluttering a little as he walked to his older brother. Tadashi noticed this and quickly took his little brother into his arms.

"Well it looks like someone's sleepy," Cass commented.

"And hungry," Hiro added.

"Alright kiddo let's start heading back home, you can enjoy Aunt Cass's dinner and sleep there," Tadashi replied.

Hiro didn't even speak, he just nodded his head and he rested against Tadashi's shoulder. The Hamada family walked back to their truck and within minutes they were there. They entered the truck and drove back home, along the way Hiro rested his eyes a little. Cass and Tadashi allowed him to do so since they knew that he was a growing boy and that he needed his rest. Besides, they knew Hiro would be wide awake once he saw the dinner Cass was going to prepare for them. But for now, they let him rest. Even when they reached their home, Tadashi carried his younger brother. Cass and Tadashi saw that only a few candies remained inside their candy bowl. They smiled at this and Cass took it inside their home while Tadashi held onto Hiro.

Once they were inside Tadashi quickly laid Hiro on the couch. He only removed his helmet so he could breathe properly as he slept. Tadashi also took Hiro's candy bucket and placed it in the refrigerator so that the candy would still be in a good condition by the time Hiro opened it. And so Hiro, still in costume, nuzzled into the fluffy pillows and slept. Cass snapped a quick picture of the scene before going into the kitchen to get started on dinner. Tadashi went to help her as Mochi laid next to the sleeping Hiro.

Cass took out all of the ingredients she had brought from the store along with a Halloween recipe book she bought as well. She and Tadashi washed their hands, they then got to work. Utensils along with bowls, pots, pans and plates were used as they cooked and followed the recipes.

Hiro dreamed about his Halloween experience and while he was sleeping he smelled the delightful treats being cooked. He smiled a little in his sleep while Mochi nuzzled into him. About an hour or so went by when Hiro felt something gently shaking his shoulders. His brown eyes fluttered open a little and he saw the comforting face of his older brother.

"Hey kiddo, time to wake up," Tadashi said. "Aunt Cass has a big dinner waiting for you."

Despite being a little sleepy, Hiro's form perked up and he sat up. He yawned a little and rubbed his eyes, he then reached out to his older brother. Tadashi smiled and understood what Hiro was trying to say. He took Hiro into his arms and motioned for Mochi to follow them for dinner. Mochi got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to his food and water bowl. Cass had placed some Halloween themed cat food in there along with his usual water. He enjoyed his dinner as the Hamadas prepared to enjoy theirs.

As soon as they reached the table Hiro's eyes widen over the interesting and delicious looking Halloween feast, it was so enticing. There was a plate full of hot dogs, only the bread was actually dough that had been wrapped around the meat. There were also some dots of mustard or ketchup used for the eyes. It made the hot dogs look like mummies. And that wasn't all; on another plate next to it was some cooked bread in the shape of a skull. Hiro could see that there was some cheese and meat leaking out of some of the small holes. Beside that was a bowl full of a strange green consistency, it was so weird that not even Hiro could figure out what it was. And for drinks, there were small glasses filled with a pink purple liquid with a small lump of cream and sprinkles. It all looked so appetizing that Hiro's stomach began to growl. Cass was just finishing placing the plates on the table when she heard the sound, she looked up to see her nephews. She chuckled a little over the looks Hiro was giving her food.

"Well don't be shy you two," Cass stated. "Take a seat and enjoy some mummy hot dogs, pizza skulls and green macaroni and cheese. And for drinks, an elixir made of grape juice, lemon lime soda and vanilla ice cream. There's also some dessert waiting for us once we're done here."

"Don't mind if we do, right Hiro?" Tadashi questioned.

Hiro nodded his head and his ears and tails popped out.

"Yes please!" Hiro cheered.

With that Tadashi placed Hiro in his seat before taking his own, Cass took her own seat as well. Hiro was about to reach for the hot dogs when his aunt stopped him.

"Hiro, your ears and tails are showing," Cass stated.

Hiro looked his tails and ears and wagged them a little, he shook his body and they were gone in an instance.

"Ready," he said.

"That's my boy," Cass said. "Now remember some of the food is still hot, so be careful when you eat."

"I will Aunt Cass," Hiro reassured her. "Dashi can you please pass the hot dogs?"

"Of course little brother," Tadashi replied as he placed a hot dog on his plate before giving it to Hiro.

Took gently took it and placed one of the mummy hot dogs on his own plate, he then passed the plate to his aunt. Cass took it and placed a hot dog on her plate as well. This trend continued until they all had a portion of the meal on their plates. As soon as they finished with that they all feasted on the Halloween dinner. Hiro enjoyed the new flavors in his mouth as he took each bite and sip. He never realized that food could be recreated in such a way. It was a wonderful experience that he was having and it was only adding to the fun he was having this Halloween. He couldn't believe that he had gone this long with celebrating something like it. Last Halloween, he was trapped inside a prison that he had no control over. He didn't even know what Halloween was or what it was supposed to be for, his parents never took the time to tell him or teach him. But now he was free and he was able to do such things and with people who actually cared and loved him. And so he ate his meal with his family, him and his brother would complement their aunt on her amazing cooking. She would respond by blushing and smiling, it made her heart warm to see her family enjoying her food. They talked amongst themselves; the topic was mostly about how this Halloween was for Hiro. Tadashi and Cass would even tell him more stories about the previous Halloweens they had before he was there.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Cass asked.

"We are!" the two brothers answered in unison.

"I hope so," Cass said as she walked to the refrigerator.

She pulled out a small circular cake and walked back to the table. Hiro smiled and laughed a little as she placed the cake down. It was a spider cake, black and puffy icing was its body and chocolate sticks acted as the leg while its eyes were made out of candy. And that's not all it also had his favorite candy around it, gummy bears.

"A spider cake with gummy bears!" Hiro cheered. "That's so cool!"

"We knew you would think so," Cass responded. "The gummy bears are an added touch though."

"Just for you Hiro," Tadashi added. "As a matter of fact, you get the first slice."

Hiro couldn't contain his excitement as Cass cut him a slice of the cake, the one with the most gummy bears on it of course. She handed him the plate of cake and he smiled. He wasted no time eating all of the gummy bears before moving onto the cake. Various flavors of chocolate filled his mouth and he let out a contented sigh. It was one of the best sweets he had ever had in his life. He gave his aunt a thumbs up as he took another bite to which Cass smiled and ruffled his hair. Cass cut two more slice for her and Tadashi while Tadashi poured some milk for all of them. Once they all had their cake and milk, they enjoyed and savored them. They all ate their dessert in peace as Mochi finished eating his own dinner; the cat curled up on the couch and was starting to doze off by this point. He was very contented with the holiday as well even if he was a cat. But that didn't matter because all he knew was that his family was happy and therefore he was happy.

As the Hamada family ate the last part of their meal, an idea crossed Tadashi's mind. He remembered that when his parents were still alive that they would go out for a run during Halloween. They would run around and enjoy the cool fall air. The smell of the autumn season made them feel comforted as they sprinted over various colored leaves. After that was over, they would sleep outside and huddle together in their den. And speaking of a den, Tadashi recalled that they hadn't had the chance to use the den behind their house. They had created it not too long after they had moved into the new house but they never used it. They just hadn't had the chance, until now it seems. And so Tadashi proposed his idea to his family when he saw the cake was gone from everyone's plates along with the glasses of milk.

"How about we got for a quick run through the woods?" Tadashi suggested. "It's been a while since all of us have been in our kitsune forms."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Hiro cheered. "Can we Aunt Cass?"

"Yes we can but first we have to clean up and then change into more comfortable clothes," Cass said. "And then we can go."

The Hamada brothers nodded their heads and everyone finished the remains of their dinner. Once they were done they placed their plates into the sink and placed the leftovers into the ridge. They also cleaned up the table. After that was done they went to their rooms and changed into more appropriate clothes. Now it was time for their run through the woods. Cass went to the front of the house to turn off the candles in the pumpkins and then she joined her nephews in the back of the house. They turned off the lights and closed the doors and windows. After all of that was done, they then transformed into their kitsune forms. Their appearances started to change and in seconds they were in their full forms.

" **Into the woods we go!"** Cass exclaimed.

" **To the woods!"** Hiro added.

" **Onward Hamada family!"** Tadashi stated.

With that the Hamada family took off in the same direction. The cool air passed around them Hiro felt the adrenaline rush throughout his body as he ran with his family. He could feel his tails flicker back and forth with every step he took. He always felt free whenever he was in his kitsune form; it was as if nothing could hold him back. The Hamada family dodged every tree, bush and rock as they ran. Their kitsune speed allowed them to reach the back of the mountain they lived on, there were no residents there so they were safe from the public view.

Finally they were at the top of the mountain and Hiro smiled as he and his family stood over a horde of trees and brush. He felt the wind against this fur and he stretched, Tadashi and Cass huddled closer to him. They all took a deep breath of the fresh fall air and the gazed at the moon that stood above them. They stared at the beautiful shape with wonder and awe; sometimes people never took the time to witness nature like kitsunes did. They just stayed like that for several minutes until Hiro spoke, he showed them just how much he appreciated all that they had done for him.

 **"This was a great Halloween, it was fun too,"** Hiro stated. **"And it's all because of you guys."**

 **"I'm glad you enjoyed it Hiro,"** Tadashi said. **"We should be thanking you as well Hiro, without you we would have forgotten why it's fun to celebrate the holidays."**

 **"Tadashi's right Hiro, you deserve it sweetheart,"** Cass added. **"That and so much more."**

Hiro smiled as he huddled closer to his aunt and brother. Their tails were becoming intertwined together and their heartbeats were matching each other. It was a lovely night to be out and to be in their other forms. It truly was a soothing and beautiful scene to witness.

 **"The sky is filled with so many stars,"** Hiro commented.

 **"It sure is Hiro, it sure is,"** Tadashi replied.

 **"I remember on nights like this my family and I used to stay outside and sleep in the den,"** Cass stated. **"Especially during Halloween."**

Tadashi gave him aunt a look of understanding, just earlier he had been reminiscing about the same thing.

 **"I was just thinking about that Aunt Cass,"** Tadashi added. **"I remember I used to do that with my parents as well."**

Cass smiled as he mentioned her sister and brother-in-law, she hoped that they had listened to her thoughts. She hoped that they were pleased with her actions to make this a good and unforgettable Halloween for Hiro.

 **"Ah yes those were the good times,"** Cass said.

Hiro listened to the conversation between his two relatives and he couldn't help but remember the old den he had been in. It was back at the old Hamada house and it was the time Tadashi took him away from his prison. He remembered waking up there and in the comforting embrace of a strange creature. He also remembered the delicious meal that had been prepared for him during that time and how he slept there. It was so warm and nice, he liked the den. And now he wanted to use this den.

 **"Can we do that?"** Hiro suddenly asked.

Cass and Tadashi looked at the small kitsune with warm eyes. Without words being said, they knew why Hiro liked dens. It was the first place they took him to after they had adopted him. Therefore, he associated feelings of happiness with the location. And who were they to deny him such a simple request.

 **"Sure, why not? It's been a while since Tadashi and I have done so,"** Cass said. **"What do you say Tadashi?"**

 **"I like that, especially when Hiro is here with us,"** Tadashi responded. **"This is will be your first time sleeping in the den."**

Hiro smiled and he jumped up and down in excitement, he nuzzled into his brother's and aunt's furs. They nuzzled back and wrapped him in a comforting hug before heading to the den. They ran back with great speed and with excitement beating throughout their bodies. Within minutes they were back at their home, they were at the back of the house and they walked over to the den. And so instead of going back inside the house they chose to stay outside. But before they went inside they were greeted by a familiar guest, Mochi. They cat greeted them by purring and rubbing against them. They were surprised by this since they thought that the house had been locked down. But that was when Cass realized something.

 **"Whoops, looks like I forgot to close his cat door,"** Cass commented.

Tadashi and Hiro chuckled a little over her reaction.

 **"He's a smart cat; he knows where his home is,"** Tadashi replied.

 **"And where his family is,"** Hiro added.

Cass nodded her head and she smiled a little.

 **"We're both right, it's nice to see you Mochi,"** Cass said as she bent down to nuzzle the cat. **"You can sleep outside with us tonight."**

Mochi purred again as if to say thank you. With that they moved into the den and huddled together, their tails were wrapped around their bodies as they did so. They didn't have to worry about the cold since their fur kept them warm. It was also very comforting and soft, it acted as their blankets. Mochi even huddled close to them as well; the cat enjoyed their warm presences as he fell asleep.

They were happy. Hiro especially was happy. What he was doing right now brought back so many good memories of the past. A past that he didn't want to forget because it had the Hamada family in it. And so Hiro relished in his family's presence and he slept contently knowing that they were there with him. And they would continue to be there in the morning.

He would see them in the morning and with that he was satisfied. This really was a good Halloween.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 24**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Hi everyone! I hope you're having a good day; I just want y'all to know that I have created a GoFundMe page for a close friend of my family because she is in danger of losing her house. Also if anyone has a social media account please don't hesitate to share this with your friends.**

 **Please take the time to check out the page, any donation would help. Thank you all and God bless.**

 **It's called "Help Me Save My Home"- Guadalupe Perez**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

Hiro ate another piece of candy as he wrote down the answer to a problem. His aunt had been true to her word as his brother and her went through his candy, they were able to take out all of the candies that had peanuts or where made with peanut products. Thankfully he still had a lot of candy left over.

Mochi was curled up around his chair and he was keeping him company as he did so. It was a quiet day in the Hamada household due to the fact that the adults were working. This was one of the days where Hiro was left alone but his family wasn't far, they were literally just in the other building beside his house. Today they wanted him to focus on his work, which he had no problem with doing so due to his intelligence. And so there he was, he was doing his homework while eating some candy.

He had already completed the math and history portions of the assignments; he always liked to get those out of the way. Now he was working on the spelling and reading portion, most of it just required him to complete sentences or read a passage and answer some questions relating to it. In his time with the Kitsune Education Program, he had been excelling in his studies. Sometimes Mr. Hall or Ms. Kita would give him extra assignments just to see what he was capable of learning. He didn't mind though since he wasn't the only one they did this to, they also did so with other students in the classroom, his best friends were two of those children. Hiro found it funny and ironic that he had friends that were geniuses like his brother's friends. It was like fate.

Hiro finally reached the last sentence of the page and wrote down what his opinion was on the previous passage he had just read. With that he was finished; he stretched his arms and his back before jumping off of the chair. He ran to his bed and jumped onto the bouncy structure, Mochi followed his example as he jumped onto the bed and landed beside Hiro. Hiro relaxed into the soft covers and comfortable pillow, he let out a contented sigh as Mochi rubbed against him. Hiro giggled a little at the ticklish sensation and he scratched the cat behind the ear, Mochi purred as a result.

"You like that Mochi?" Hiro asked with a giggle.

The cat purred some more and the two of them just laid on the bed for a few minutes before Hiro reached into the chiffonier beside his bed. He pulled out his travel book along with a pencil and began to flip through the pages. Ever since he got the book he had been making small notes on the pages and he circled the places he really wanted to go to. He flipped to a page that had a map of Europe and began to make small notes beside the places that caught his interest. Mochi sat in his lap as he did so.

"Look at how many cool places there are in Europe Mochi," Hiro stated. "Like the Eiffel Tower, Buckingham Palace, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Trevi Fountain and so much more."

Hiro's brown eyes widen with excitement over how many landmarks there were in the world. He drew circles over the places before flipping the page to see more about Europe. As he read he could see many pictures of families vacationing together. That caught his interest because there was a picture of a father, mother and son together in one of the pictures. The happy look on his face was quickly replaced with heartache as he recalled his painful past. He remembered how his birth parents weren't here and even if they were they wouldn't want anything to do with him anyway. If they had the money to travel, he knew that they would just blow it on themselves. They wouldn't have given him a second thought. He placed his hand on the picture and gently caressed it.

"Do you think they remember me Mochi?" Hiro asked.

The tone of his voice caught the cat's attention as he looked up at the little boy. He could see the sudden sadness in the boy's eyes.

"They probably don't," Hiro added. "I mean it's not like they even cared when I was there, why would they now that I'm gone?"

He saw how happy the family was in the picture.

"I don't know why it bothers me so much; they didn't love me so why should I care what they think?" Hiro questioned. "I don't need them."

But despite saying that, Hiro could feel his heart ache from the sadness. Even though he was happy here with the Hamadas, sometimes his thoughts would wander to the parents who gave him life. He sometimes wondered if they had changed or if they still did the same things they did when he was around. Sometimes he wondered that maybe he was the reason his parents acted the way they did. But deep down he knew better, he knew that there was no good reason for them to act the way they did. Whatever they did, they did because they wanted to do it. Hiro didn't even realize that there were tears forming in his eyes and they were threatening to spill.

Mochi saw the sadness in his eyes and that was when he stretched his legs in order to reach Hiro's face. Mochi's face touched Hiro's; it was almost like a gentle kiss. Hiro immediately snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back into reality. He saw and could feel the cat leaning on him. Hiro giggled again as he felt Mochi's soft fur brush up against him. Hiro noticed the tears in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He then wrapped his arms around the cat and petted him. Mochi leaned into his embrace and purred some more while giving him an occasional lick.

"Oh Mochi," Hiro stated. "Thank you. I feel better now."

The cat meowed and purred again as Hiro petted and hugged him. Mochi was happy to see that Hiro was happy again. That was enough for him. The boy and cat continued to hug each other before returning to look at the travel book. Hiro made more notes before he heard the sounds of his aunt and brother return from the café.

"Hiro!" they called out. "We're back!"

"Coming!"

Hiro put away his travel book and jumped off his bed, the Japanese bobtail cat jumped with him.

"Come on Mochi!" Hiro exclaimed.

The cat wasted no time as he followed Hiro to the front door of the house, they both made their way to the loving embrace of their relatives. As soon as he felt his aunt's and brother's arms around him he knew, he knew that his place was here with them. And he didn't regret making the choice to stay with them. Nothing would ever make him regret it. And so the thoughts of his past and parents disappeared from his mind. The Hamada family enjoyed another day of a peaceful life in the country, and most importantly they enjoyed each other's presence.

The next morning was the usual routine. The Hamada family woke up, ate their breakfast, Hiro packed up for school, the two adults dropped him off and then went to work at the café until it was time for Hiro to be picked up.

And so, Hiro sat with his friends as they were joined together in a circle for story time. Mr. Hall and Ms. Kita took the liberty of ordering new books for the classroom much to the children's joy. The books were specifically written for kitsune children and their families.

Hiro had a feeling he was going to like this story because of the subject matter, it was about adopted families. Lately the teachers had been discussing more about kitsune families and lifestyles due to the approaching holiday, Christmas. It was a time where kitsunes would literally travel around the world in order to meet up with other relatives and enjoy the holiday together. And honestly, it's what he needed at the moment. He needed to hear how other children felt about their adoptive families. That was when Mr. Hall spoke as Ms. Kita held the book up for all to see.

"Okay children, today we're going to read you a story about families," Mr. Hall stated.

"Does everyone here have a family?" Ms. Kita.

This was somewhat of a specific question due to the fact that there were many adopted children here in their classroom. But it was a way to see if the children considered their adopted families to be their own at this point in their lives. Thankfully and not surprisingly, all of the children nodded their heads with smiles on their faces. It warmed the teachers' hearts to see the children find their places with their adoptive families.

"The book is called ' _We Found You'_ by Krissie Williams," Mr. Hall stated.

Hiro could see that the front cover was of a kitsune family and they were surrounding a little boy and a little girl. But the little boy and girl had ears and tails, Hiro knew that they weren't kitsunes by birth because of this. But he could see that they looked happy since the kitsunes had their tails wrapped around the children and the children were hugging them back. It reminded him so much of the time he first met Tadashi, he wondered if Dionne felt the same way since she was adopted as well.

"You know children the author is actually adopted herself," Ms. Kita added. "And she wrote this book so other adopted children could feel welcome to our community. Let's begin shall we?"

The children nodded their heads again and that was when Ms. Kita opened the book to the first page, she read the sentences.

"Once there were two kitsune families, they lived separately but they were good friends. One of the families had a dad and mom and a daughter. The other family had an aunt and uncle with their nephew," Ms. Kita read. "They were very happy with their lives and with the families they had."

Hiro and the other children listened to the words being spoken; they listened not only with their ears but with their hearts as well. The two teachers took turns reading the pages and they made sure to show the pages to the children. Hiro admired the drawings and how realistic they looked. The book told the story of the kitsune families and how they wanted something more. They wanted to add little face to their groups. Hiro listened as the kitsune families decided that it was time to adopt. The adults went out into the world until they finally found the children they wanted.

The boy's parents died when he was very little and soon he was left in the custody of his old grandparents. But soon they died as well and he was left on the streets to fend for himself. He was very sad because he had no one to hold him or love him or take care of him, he wished for all of these things.

The girl was born to mean parents who never gave her the light of day. She was very lonely and she would always cry herself to sleep every night. She wished for a man who would chase the monsters away and a woman who would sing her lullabies before she went to bed.

And that was when their lives changed once the kitsunes found them and took them away from their past lives. They were changed into kitsunes by their new families and were adopted into the society. Hiro smiled as he saw pictures of the children happy and having the lives their deserved. He felt connected to the book and it took a lot not to cry tears of happiness. He was happy for the boy and girl, just like he was happy for himself. He was happy to have Cass as his aunt, Tadashi for his brother and Mochi for his pet. They were a small family but they were enough for him. They gave him so much and planned to give him more. That made him happy.

Mr. Hall turned to the last page. It was a picture of the kitsunes cuddled together with their new family members. Mr. Hall read the last sentence to the children.

"'We will always love you' the kitsunes stated," Mr. Hall read. "'Never forget that, we're so happy that we found you'. The end."

With that Mr. Hall closed the book and all of the children clapped their hands. Mr. Hall and Ms. Kita smiled and they were happy that the little ones enjoyed the story. That was when the teacher spoke.

"Wasn't that a nice book?" Ms. Kita asked.

"Yes," the children replied in unison.

"We're glad you enjoyed it," Mr. Hall stated. "Families are an important treasure children, not many people can say that they have one but there are those who are lucky enough to get a second chance at having them."

"That's right children, the holiday coming up is a time to be grateful for the families you have. It's a time to give and receive and spend every moment with them," Ms. Kita said. "You will have most of December off and a little bit of January until we come back to finish the rest of the school year. So for that time we want you to remember and practice your skills as kitsunes but also take time for your families. In fact, we're going to have a field trip soon and it relates to Christmas."

The student's eyes widen at this, their ears and tails popped out.

"Really?" they asked altogether.

Mr. Hall and Ms. Kita nodded their heads; they looked excited over the fact as well.

"Indeed children, we're going to go on a field trip to a to a pottery store called Pots and Hands. It's where you get to create pottery for your family members or friends. You can paint and create there, all of you will enjoy it," Ms. Kita stated. "We're scheduled to go there on the last week of class before the winter break."

The students started to jump up and down at the thought of that, they were so excited. They were going to create presents for their families. They couldn't wait. That was when Mr. Hall looked at the time and noticed that it was time for lunch and recess.

"Well now that story time is done, let's enjoy some lunch and recess," Mr. Hall stated.

The students began to cheer more and they wasted no time to gather their lunch boxes and bags. They then went outside and began to enjoy their food. The two kitsune teachers watched as their students ate and within minutes they were playing on the playground. The little ones enjoyed their time outside and they even began to shape shift in and out of their kitsune forms. They chase each other and played tag with another, laughter could be heard and smiles were shared. However, what the kitsunes didn't notice or know was that they were not alone.

Somewhere deep in the forest that surrounded the school were figures hidden in the shadows. They wore outfits that had scents that blended into the brush around them and they had high rated technology to watch their prey. They had spent weeks spying on them and memorizing their schedule. One of the figures took out a walkie talkie and spoke.

"We have the target in sight sir," a voice stated.

"Excellent," stated the voice on the walkie talkie.

"Should we act now?" the other voice asked.

"No. We must wait until the time is right, it must be when they least expect it. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"You heard him, fall out everyone. Quickly and quietly."

With that the group secretly went back into the shadows, they left the children none the wiser to their presence. The little kitsunes continued to shape shift in and out of their kitsune forms as their continued to play, they were completely unaware of the danger that lurked around the corner.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 25**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **This is part one of the updated chapters! Enjoy!**

All was peaceful in the Hamada home; they were all laying in their cozy beds with the covers over them. Time had gone on as it always did; it had now been a little over six months since Hiro came to live with the Hamada family.

The month of November had come to pass and it was now December, and everyone could detect and feel the change in the season. The weather had been a little colder than usual and the trees and brush had been stripped of any vegetation. Tadashi and Cass were especially looking forward to this season and month, because there would be a lot of things for Hiro to do with them.

Little did they know that one of those things was happening right now. Small white shapes began to fall out of the morning sky and land on the ground. Within minutes the shapes started to form large mounds of white, it almost looked like a blanket was starting to cover the land. And the Hamadas slept while this happened.

Cass was the first one to wake up as usual; she went into the kitchen and put on some coffee. She then got to work on making breakfast for the family. A few minutes later Tadashi was the next one to wake up. It was always like this; Hiro was always the last one to wake up. The two adults didn't mind though since Hiro needed the rest because he was a growing boy, plus he always looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep. It was hard to disturb him during this time.

"Morning Aunt Cass," Tadashi stated.

"Good morning Tadashi," Cass replied as she placed a pan on the stove. "Is Hiro still sleeping?"

"Like always," Tadashi said. "I'll wake him up in a few minutes."

Cass smiled at her nephew before turning her attention back to making breakfast. As she got out the ingredients she recalled something important.

"Tadashi, is your little project almost done yet?" Cass asked with a wink.

Tadashi poured himself some coffee as she asked that, he smiled at his aunt because he knew what she was talking about. Because Christmas was around the corner he thought that it would be a great opportunity to give Hiro something special, something that had never been done before. He had been working on it for a while now. Cass and a few others were aware of the project because he only worked on it whenever Hiro went to school and when his aunt wasn't too busy with the café.

Thankfully, his friends were more than happy to pitch in; they sent him packages with materials and supplies that would be useful for his invention. The challenging part was making sure Hiro didn't find it or notice it. He had been working on it in a separate part of the house; it was more a storage room than anything else. This was the reason why Hiro never went in there. Tadashi felt that he was almost done with the creation but he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

"Sure is, it should be ready by Christmas," Tadashi stated. "I hope he likes it."

"I know he will, you know our little Hiro," Cass said.

The two relatives shared a laugh and that was when Cass noticed something new outside. She took a peek outside the kitchen window and saw a large blanket of snow! Her eyes widen with excitement and a big smile appeared on her face. She quickly turned off the stove and placed everything down, she turned to her oldest nephew.

"Tadashi, it's snowing!" she cheered. "Look outside."

"What?" Tadashi questioned. "Let me see."

Tadashi put down his cup of coffee and he looked outside the same kitchen window. His eyes widen and a smile appeared on his face as well, he had just mimicked his aunt's actions. He couldn't believe that it had started snowing so soon, he had to tell Hiro! His aunt seemed to have the same idea as she beat him to it.

"Go get Hiro and put on some warm clothes, we don't want the neighbors to think anything strange or unusual," Cass said.

"Will do," Tadashi replied as he made his way to his room.

Cass reached into a closet and pulled out her old snow boots and a winter coat, she then awoke Mochi from his sleep.

"Wake up Mochi, it's snowing outside," she said. "Come take a look."

She picked up the cat and brought him to the window, Mochi looked amused by her actions and he looked outside to see the snow covered land. Meanwhile, Tadashi walked to his brother's shared room and quickly turned on the lights.

"Hiro," Tadashi called out. "Hiro!"

Hiro stirred a little as he held onto his stuffed animals, Tadashi thought that he looked so cute like so but he had to wake him up. He walked over to his younger brother and shook his shoulder a little.

"Hiro, come on knucklehead wake up," Tadashi said.

"Hmmm," Hiro groaned as he hid his head in his pillow. "Tired."

Tadashi chuckled a little but he didn't give him, he knew one way to get Hiro up. He reached for the little boy and started to tickle his stomach and sides. Hiro's eyes immediately opened and he started to laugh.

"Dashi, no fair," Hiro mumbled. "No fair."

"Well get up then little brother and I'll stop," Tadashi replied. "There's something you need to see."

That caught Hiro's attention and he stood up from the bed and looked at his older brother. Tadashi finally stopped tickling him and smiled at the little boy.

"Come on let's get you ready and then you can see," Tadashi said.

Hiro nodded his head and he quickly went to the bathroom to get ready. Within seconds he was done and Tadashi was helping him put on his shoes and a coat along with his own winter clothes. They finally joined their aunt at the front door along with Mochi. She opened the door and Hiro was immediately hit with the cold air and the sight of a winter wonderland. He gazed in awe over how beautiful it looked.

"Snow," Hiro stated.

"That's right Hiro it's snow," Tadashi replied. "Come on let's get a closer look."

Hiro nodded his head and they all stepped outside, Mochi stayed closer to the door because of the cold though. As soon as he was outside Hiro saw the small drops of snow fall onto the ground, he reached out and managed to grab one but it quickly melted in his hands. He caught a few more as they continued to fall on him.

Hiro had need snow before; he remembered how much his parents used to complain about it whenever they went out. He didn't know much about snow other than the fact that it was cold; he realized that because he saw how cold it became whenever it was around. But other than that, he was never allowed to actually touch it. He was never allowed outside and as a result he had no idea what snow was like up close. But now he had the chance. His brother and aunt came closer to him, they saw how interested he looked and they couldn't blame him. This was a new experience for Hiro. That was when Cass spoke.

"They're called snowflakes sweetie," Cass said.

"Snowflakes," Hiro repeated.

"And that's not all," Cass added. "Did you know that they have designs?"

Hiro gave her a puzzled yet interested look.

"Really?" he questioned.

Tadashi nodded his head.

"Every snowflake has its own unique design," Tadashi stated. "None of them are the same."

"Wow," Hiro replied. "They're so small and pretty. They remind of the fireflies back at our old home."

Hiro meant it too; he remembered how the fireflies looked like they were dancing as their lights shined brightly. And now the snowflakes looked to be doing the same thing, they danced around until they landed on the ground. Hiro never realized that nature was filled with so many wonders and beauty. He wanted to become a part of it, without a second to spare he jumped into the snow and started to mess around with the cold matter. He giggled as he threw the snow up into the air and as some landed on him. Cass and Tadashi chuckled at his actions and soon joined him.

Tadashi was teaching Hiro how to make a snowball when Cass started throwing some at him and Hiro. They got her back though as they threw snowballs of their own. Mochi just watched with an amused look on his face as he rested on the porch.

After a few minutes of throwing snowballs, the family decided to make a snowman together. Cass even put a scarf around his neck while Hiro and Tadashi placed some rocks for its eyes, mouth and buttons on its chest. Tadashi went inside to bring out a carrot for its nose and Hiro placed some sticks for its arms. Within minutes it was done and the Hamada family stepped back to admire their work.

"It looks nice," Hiro commented. "So cool."

"It sure does little brother," Tadashi said. "It fits the Christmas spirit.

That was when Tadashi turned to look at the house. It no longer had the Halloween decorations from a while back, it looked a regular house only now it was covered with snow. But now that it was Christmas time, it was a good opportunity for them to start decorating again. There was so much they could do for the house when it came to designing. Tadashi smiled and then he turned back to his brother and aunt.

"That reminds me, we'll have to start putting up decorations soon," Tadashi added. "We want the house to look as ready for the holidays as it can be."

"That's right. Next weekend, we'll start decorating for Christmas," Cass stated. "We'll get out the old Christmas decorations we've acquired over the years but we'll go shopping for new lights. Hiro you can pick out the colors for this year."

"I can?" Hiro questioned.

"Sure, after all this will be your first Christmas here with us," Cass replied. "Then it will be time to shop for Christmas presents."

Hiro's eyes widen once he heard that. His teachers had been teaching him and his friends more about the holiday and how it was celebrated. He heard that it was a time to give and receive; he didn't realize that it was a time to give gifts though. He understood why his teachers were going to take him and his friends on the field trip to the pottery store. It was a perfect time to make gifts for his family and he intended to do so. After all they had done for him this past year it was the least he could do for them. They had given him so much and more, it was all that he could ever ask for. However, the one thing they gave him that he was really grateful for was them. They gave him a family and a home, somewhere he could belong and come back to. What more could he ask for?

Little did the little boy know that his brother was already working on something for him. Tadashi already had a gift in mind for Hiro and he was almost done with it, just in time for Christmas. He hoped that Hiro would like it. That was when he patted his little brother's head and smiled.

"How about we have breakfast first and then we can play more in the snow?" Tadashi suggested. "We can talk more about Christmas inside."

Hiro never missed an opportunity to miss out on his aunt's cooking especially when his family talked to each other during this time.

"Yeah!" Hiro cheered.

With that the Hamada family and cat brushed off the snow and went back inside. The Hamada relatives took off the winter clothes they had been wearing after they did so. Cass finished making breakfast and they enjoyed the end results while Mochi ate his own breakfast. As they ate they talked amongst themselves. They talked more about the holiday and how they could prepare for it by decorating. Cass also suggested that they go look for a tree next weekend as well much to Hiro's excitement. He had also heard about how people decorated the trees with lights and ornaments. He was looking forward to that.

After they finished breakfast they played in the snow for a while longer before it was time to open up the café. Customers lined up as soon as they saw the open sign on. Cass and Tadashi were busy baking sweets and many other goodies while Hiro had been assigned a more special task. Cass took the liberty of making some hot chocolate for the customers to drink while they waited for their orders. Thankfully Hiro was stronger and more cautious for a child his age; he knew to be careful with the tray filled with cups filled with the hot drinks. Plus, he was more than happy to help his family.

Hiro made his way through the customers; some were in line while others were waiting at the tables. They were all grateful for the hot drinks Hiro was passing out, Hiro couldn't blame them either. About half of the customers were human while the others were kitsune. Kitsunes were well equipped to handle the cold weather due to their fur and increased body heat. They could literally walk around with no winter clothes on and be fine; however it was for the sake of appearances that they did so. But Hiro remembered during his time as a human how cold it got when snow was involved. He remembered how paper thin the walls of his house were and how freezing it could be. As a result he could tell which customers were human and which were kitsune. Nevertheless, he handed out the hot chocolate to whoever asked for it and whoever wanted it.

That was when Hiro noticed one of the customers in particular; it was a familiar face and one that he was always happy to see. Hiro quickly rushed over to him with the tray of hot chocolate still in his hands.

"Hi Mr. Callaghan," Hiro greeted.

Callaghan looked to see the young boy and he leaned down to him, he gave Hiro a warm smile. He then saw that the little kitsune child was carrying a tray filled with hot drinks.

"Hello there young Hiro," Callaghan answered. "What do you got there?"

"Hot chocolate, my aunt told me to pass them out to the customers while they wait for their orders. Would you like one Mr. Callaghan?"

"Sure, I would like one," Callaghan responded.

Hiro smiled as he handed the man a cup filled with the hot drink, he then took a sip of it. There was a contented look on his after he had done so.

"Your aunt has always been an expert at making hot chocolate Hiro, such a delicious and warming drink," Callaghan commented.

Hiro was happy to see that Callaghan was happy. And that was when Hiro announced his happy news; even though it was obvious he still wanted to share it.

"There's snow Mr. Callaghan!" Hiro cheered. "Snow!"

Callaghan chuckled at the young boy's enthusiasm; he patted his hair and smiled.

"Yes I can see that, this is your first time seeing it this close isn't it Hiro?" Callaghan questioned.

As stated before, Callaghan was aware of Hiro's situation before he came to live with the Hamadas. He knew that it was no secret that Hiro had missed out on a lot of opportunism in his early life. The young boy wasn't even able to enjoy the simple pleasures in life like seeing a snowflake fall or making a snowball with his hands. But he was happy to see that Hiro was happy about the change in the weather. Hiro nodded his head.

"My big brother and aunt helped me make a snowman this morning, and we also played in it too," Hiro stated. "The snow was cold but it felt nice. The snowman looks so funny but it's also nice."

Callaghan chuckled as he heard the joy in Hiro's voice. Hearing a child being happy was one of the joys in his life, the last thing he ever wanted to see was a child spending their life being miserable. It was one of the many reasons why he and his family adopted and took in some many children.

"Well it's good to see that you enjoyed it," Callaghan replied. "I remember that I used to make many snowmen back in my day. I used to decorate each and every one of them with different features and clothes. My children did the same when they were younger; I can't tell you how many times they used to play in the snow. They were such energetic children."

Hiro smiled as he listened to Callaghan's words. That was when Callaghan remembered one important detail about one of his children. He knew that Hiro would want to hear about it, he turned his attention back to the boy and there was a smile on his face as he did so.

"And speaking of children, my daughter Abigail will be coming home soon," Callaghan commented.

That caught Hiro's interest as he gave the man his whole attention.

"She wants to spend the holiday with her family so she's coming home," Callaghan added.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

Callaghan nodded his head.

"She'll be staying with us for a while before she returns overseas; if you want you can meet with her. I'm sure she would love to tell you all about her travels."

Hiro's eyes widen and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Yes please," Hiro replied.

"Then it's settled, as soon as you're off school and she's back home I'll set up a meeting between all of us. It will be like celebrating Christmas early."

Hiro giggled, he liked that idea. He wondered what Abigail would tell him about her travels, he hoped that she had pictures and souvenirs to show him. He wondered if Abigail dreamed about going to places when she was his age. Maybe that's way she was so dedicated about learning while traveling, if that was the case then he admired her even more than he did before. After a few seconds Hiro realized that there were other customers to attend to, he turned to Callaghan and excused himself.

"See you later Mr. Callaghan, I have to get back to work now," Hiro stated.

"Well don't let me stand in your way. It's was nice talking to you again Hiro," Callaghan replied.

Hiro gave him one last smile before he returned to handing out the rest of the cups filled with hot chocolate to the other customers. The rest of the day went by relatively smooth due to the fact that most of the customers who came in took their orders to go because of the cold weather. After the work day, the Hamada family enjoyed the rest of the time together. The rest of the weekend went on like this until it was time for Hiro to return to his education.

The next day it was time for Hiro got ready for school and he hummed the whole way there. His heart was filled with joy because he knew that he was going to have so much fun now that there was snow on the ground. Tadashi had told them how snow was never a bother to kitsunes because of their natural tendency to retain warmth and their ability to thrive in a lot of environments. Needless to say he was looking forward to thriving in this new environment, it was one that he had only been able to see and not touch. But now he was able to do so, with his family and his friends.

They soon reached the school, Cass and Tadashi bid him farewell as they kissed and hugged him. He returned their affections before making his way to his friends, they greeted him with smiles and he greeted them back.

"Hey Jasper, hey Dionne," Hiro greeted. "You ready for a school week filled with snow?"

"Sure am!" Dionne cheered. "I can't believe how much snow we have now."

"There's enough to make a lot of things. Let's make a snowman together at recess," Jasper added.

The other children like that ideas as they nodded their heads as they walked into their school. The rest of the students followed their example as they bid their families goodbye and went inside. The two teachers greeted their students before it was time to start their daily lessons. They knew that there students were looking forward to these last weeks of class, especially when there was so much fun around the corner.

However, like all things, nothing is ever that simple. But the fun wouldn't last forever because there were hidden threats around every corner, even if they didn't realize this. In the shadows and snow covered mountains were the same people who spied on their target. They had been doing so for the last month or so. And just like last time they waited until their targets were no longer in sight. One of the people pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke.

"What should we do now sir?" the voice asked.

After a few seconds, a frustrated and annoyed voice spoke.

"Stick to the plan, we wait until they are isolated," the walkie talkie answered. "We can't jeopardize all the hard work we put into this mission. So don't mess it up."

"Yes sir," another spoke. "Fall out men."

With that the shadows and snow covered their bodies as they made their way out of sight. The time would come for them to act, and that time was closer than anyone thought.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 26**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **This is part two of the updated chapters! Enjoy!**

Hiro and Tadashi looked carefully for the right now. This was a serious matter and they needed to stay focused in order to choose wisely. Meanwhile, Cass was looking through some Christmas decorations that could be used for the tree and for the outside of the house. Her basket was almost full but she didn't mind, she wanted everything to be perfect for this Christmas. She turned to her nephews and chuckled a little once she saw that they were still looking at the trees.

True to her word, they were spending this weekend on Christmas; right now they were picking out their Christmas tree. She knew that the boys were taking this matter seriously, especially Tadashi. She knew that he wanted Hiro to enjoy this moment. There was so much more to Christmas than just the gifts, there were the days leading up to it. There was so much to be done but she was sure that they would be able to do it, together as a family.

That was when she heard the cheers and the laughter. She turned to see her nephews bouncing up and down in the air. She could tell that they finally found it; they found the right Christmas tree.

"This one Dashi!" Hiro cheered.

"I know little brother, its perfect!" Tadashi responded.

The two brothers embraced each other as they gazed upon the tree. They motioned for their aunt to come take a look at the tree they had chosen and she wasted no time to see it. All it took to convince her was one look. The tree was perfect for the Hamada family.

"What do you think Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked. "Our little genius here picked it out himself."

Hiro looked proud over that fact as a big smile was on his face. Cass smiled at her youngest nephew and patted his head.

"I think we should ask someone to pack it up for us," Cass stated. "Is that fine with you sweetie?"

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed.

With that the tree was packed and it was set on the back of the truck. Cass paid for the tree along with the rest of the Christmas decorations she had collected in her basket. She knew that Tadashi and her would have to Christmas shop on their own at a later time because they wanted to buy some more gifts for Hiro. They were planning on doing so when he was at school.

After that was over they made their way back home and set the tree up in the living room. Hiro gazed in awe over how tall and chubby the tree was. He was surprised that he managed to find one so perfect. When he first walked into the store he was overwhelmed by the number of trees and people around them. It looked like he was walking into a forest, then there was the smell. He could smell the trees, they smelled so fresh and clean. He could get lost in the scent alone. He was amazed by how many people were looking for a tree at the same moment as them. He realized then that looking for a tree was serious business and therefore he had to take it seriously.

And here was the result of his seriousness; a tree was in his home. He couldn't wait to decorate it.

"There it's perfect," Cass stated. "We did a good job setting it up, now we can to put on the decorations. Luckily we got some in the bags over there and we got some from the previous years."

She then turned to her oldest nephew.

"Tadashi, can you go bring those out?"

"Sure thing," Tadashi replied. "They're still in the attic right?"

"Yes, be careful though. We don't want anything to break," Cass stated.

Tadashi nodded his head and he walked to the attic to get the old Christmas decorations. Most of them were old ornaments that had been in their family for a long time now; they were the ones that managed to survive years of Christmases. There were also small Christmas statues that belonged outside but they could save those for later, once they start putting the lights up.

Cass then turned to her youngest nephew pointed to the shopping bags.

"Hiro can you bring the new decorations over here please, I know there are some that you'll especially like," Cass said.

"Yes Aunt Cass," Hiro responded.

With that Hiro wasted no time getting them. He looked through the bags and pulled out several packages filled with assorted decorations. They were so colorful and beautiful to look at; he wondered how they would look like on the tree. That was when he pulled out another package, only this time they were lights. And they looked familiar too. Cass noticed this and smiled a little before she spoke.

"I also got those lights you liked so much Hiro," Cass stated. "The ones you picked out from the catalog."

Before they actually went shopping Cass gave Hiro a Christmas catalog to look through, she also gave him a marker to circle with. She wanted him to look through and see if there was anything he liked, he didn't realize that he was making his own Christmas list as he did so. As he flipped through the pages he came across one that was filled with nothing but Christmas lights. He couldn't stop looking at them. That was when his aunt told him that he could pick out the lights he wanted to decorate the house with. He circled many lights but thankfully the Hamada relatives didn't seem to mind as they didn't stop him from doing so. He picked out purple and white lights for the tree and for the house he picked out assorted color lights.

And now he was finally able to see how the lights looked at his home and tree. He smiled as he took the decorations and headed for the living room once again. Just as he walked in, Tadashi joined them and he was carrying a box filled with other decorations. Once they were in the living room, they placed the decorations down and got a good look at them.

"Wow, we have so many," Hiro commented.

"You bet kiddo," Tadashi responded. "All of these go on the tree, they're some more decorations in the attic but they go outside. We can get those once he started putting the outside lights on."

"Cool," Hiro said. "Let's start decorating then."

"Sounds like a good idea Hiro," Cass commented. "And then we can work on the outside. But first let me go get my camera, I don't want to miss moments like this."

Cass quickly went into the other and collected her camera; she knew that these would make great additions to the family scrapbook. She snapped one picture of her two nephews and then she walked to their side.

"Alright let's get started. First we have to put on the lights and then we can put on the ornaments," Cass said. "Tadashi, come help me with this."

"Okay Aunt Cass," Tadashi stated. "Hiro stand back a little, we don't want you to get tangled up or anything."

Hiro giggled a little at that statement and he did as he was told, he sat on the ground and beside Mochi. The Japanese bobtail was laying in his bed as he watched the Hamada family decorate for the holiday. Hiro watched as his aunt and older brother were untangling the lights and slowly wrapping them around the tree. Within minutes they were done and they admired their handy work.

"Alright now that that's done we can get started on the ornaments," Cass stated. "Hiro would you like to do the honors of putting the first one on?"

Hiro's tails and ears popped out of their hiding places and he jumped up and down in the air. A big smile was on his face, the front gap in his teeth was on display for all to see. It was such an adorable thing to witness in the Hamada household. Once he was done he shook his body and the tails and ears disappeared.

"Yes please!" Hiro cheered.

Hiro looked around the box and bag filled with ornaments and he quickly found the one he wanted to place first. He pulled out a small ornament that was in the shape of a fox, two foxes as a matter of fact. It was made out of silver and it shined in the light. Hiro could tell that this ornament had a lot of history because he could see small engraving on the back.

 _The Hamada Family_

 _Tomeo and Maemi Hamada_

That's what it read and he could tell that there was a lot of love put into the craftsmanship. Tadashi and Cass saw which one Hiro pulled out and they couldn't help but smile. The small ornament brought back so many memories.

"That was a gift," Tadashi commented. "Aunt Cass and I had it specially made for them as a Christmas present."

"I remember the looks on their faces when they received it," Cass added. "I never forget how happy my sister and her husband were that day."

Hiro smiled at the way his family talked about the late Hamada couple. Ever since they shared with him the history of their family he felt a little closer to them than he did before. He felt like he actually knew them, from time and time again they would share stories about them with him. He always liked to hear them, he felt as if they were keeping their memory alive as they did so. He gazed at the ornament one last time and then slowly made his way to the tree. He looked around until he finally found the spot he wanted it to be.

"What a good place to put it Hiro," Tadashi stated. "I know that Mom and Dad would appreciate it."

"I hope so," Hiro responded. "I hope that they're watching over us right now."

"I know they are sweetie," Cass added as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

The Hamada family just stared at the ornament before they moved onto the others. One by one the tree become filled with the little trinkets. After they had put on as much as they could, they moved onto the icicles. There were long and thin cuts of shiny paper that resembled the icicles that formed outside in the cold weather. Each of the Hamada relatives took a handful of it and started to place it on the Christmas tree. As they did so they started to laugh as the icicles flew all around them.

"Go crazy you too!" Cass exclaimed as she placed some of the icicles on the tree.

The Hamada brothers giggled as some of the shiny paper landed on them and their aunt. Mochi looked amused as he started to play with the ones that landed on the floor. During the time they had been decorating Cass or Tadashi made sure to document the moment by taking pictures. Smiles and good times were caught and could be admired forever. Cass made sure to put them in another section of the scrapbook when she had a chance.

Once they were sure that the Christmas tree was as decorated as could be, they put on the finishing touch. A star.

Hiro pulled out the star from the Hamada box and Tadashi lifted him up so he could place it on the top for all to see. Once that was done Cass plugged in the lights and star, the whole tree lite up with beautiful colors and shines. They all took a step back to admire what they had accomplished together, it was perfect. Cass quickly took another picture and she took some more of her and her nephews and cat as well.

"Okay now it's time for the house," Cass commented. "Let's get started."

The Hamada brothers nodded their heads and they quickly headed to the attic. Each of them took whatever Christmas decoration they could find and they brought it outside. Statues of reindeer were placed in the snow along with candy canes. Wreaths and lights were hung all around the windows and doors. An hour or so went by before they finally completed their Christmas decorating; they had finished what they had set out to do. And it was a masterpiece.

"It's so perfect," Hiro said with a little yawn.

"It sure does kiddo," Tadashi said.

"And certainly worthy of a picture," Cass added as she snapped another one. "Well done Hiro."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you knucklehead," Tadashi commented as he patted Hiro's head and then he leaned down to his level with his fist out. "Fist bump."

Hiro smiled and he held out his fist, the two brothers bumped their fists together and made an explosion sound. They then shared a laugh. Cass took a picture of this moment before taking a picture with all of them together with Mochi in the background. With that done they went back inside to rest, especially after a long day of play.

"What do you boys say to some refreshments?" Cass asked. "And watch some Christmas specials?"

The two brothers widen their eyes and they looked excited. They nodded their heads and they wasted no time going to the kitchen to help their aunt out with the snacks. Cass made the cookies while Tadashi and Hiro made the hot chocolate with whipped cream. Within minutes they were done and they went into the living room to enjoy some television. They all gathered together on the couch and they ate and drank their nourishment. Mochi curled up beside Cass while Hiro curled up beside Tadashi, the older brother caressed Hiro's hair as he did so. The action, along with the cookies and hot chocolate, made him sleepy and within minutes he was asleep.

As he slept Hiro thought about tomorrow, he was excited about it because tomorrow was his field trip at school. He was looking forward to it because he would finally have a chance to make his gifts for his family. He wondered what looks they would have on their faces when they opened up his gifts. He wondered if it would be like Tomeo and Maemi when they opened that ornament. Would there be joy? Surprise? He guessed that he would have to wait and see.

He was truly looking forward to this holiday season.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 27**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Before Hiro woke up Tadashi went to the other room to take a peek at his project. This week he had much success with the carbon fiber skeleton, he had just added on the vinyl covering. When he was creating the invention he wanted it to look non-threating and huggable. This way Hiro wouldn't be afraid to open up to the creation. The invention was specifically designed to help anyone in need and respond to their distress. When he was younger he dreamed of helping people and now had had that chance. He wondered if Hiro would respond positively to the invention. If so, then maybe he could help others as well. Maybe he could send his idea nationwide. But for now he focused on Hiro and his needs. This invention would prove to Hiro that his wellbeing meant a lot to the Hamada family.

As quickly as he came, he left and he made sure to lock the door behind him. The last thing he wanted was to ruin Hiro's present. He was very proud of himself for the progress he had been making lately. Not only had he finished the designing but he also added the scanning system itself. It would scan any patient in need of help and he took the liberty of testing it. He actually scanned Hiro when he was still asleep and entered it into the invention's system. The invention was able to give him an explanation of Hiro's medical history and possible things wrong with him. It brought up Hiro's allergy to peanuts along with other small things that didn't need any attention or worry about. However, that was when the invention brought up Hiro's history of abuse. Despite being with the Hamada family and despite Hiro's progress, the scars were still there. Both physical and mental.

The bruises had healed and the cut had turned into white lines but they were still there in Hiro's and the others minds. Tadashi knew that his little brother would never forget about the horrible things that happened to him when he was still in the Takachiho household. But the least he could do was lessen the pain. His aunt, Mochi, his friends and Hiro's friends had also played their part in helping Hiro get pass the pain and heartache. They all gave Hiro something that he never had before: love.

And now Hiro was as happy and healthy as any child. There was nothing more than Tadashi would have liked than to go back to the Takachiho couple and put them in their places but he knew that it would be pointless at this point. Besides, he already won. He had Hiro, the child they threw away and he gave him the lie he had now. He didn't need anything else.

Tadashi made his way to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Hiro and their aunt along with Mochi. Mochi was on the ground eating his breakfast while Cass made their own. Tadashi was surprised to see Hiro up so early as he made his surprise known to the little boy.

"Hiro," he greeted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I asked the same thing," Cass commented as she poured the pancake batter on the pan.

The younger Hamada brother smiled at his brother and his aunt. They could see that he was excited for something.

"We're going on a field trip today," Hiro stated. "I'm so excited that I couldn't sleep."

That caught the Hamada relative's attention and Cass was the first one to bring it up.

"Oh that's right, I remember that they Kitsune Education program always sets up field trips during this time," Cass said. "I remember when Tadashi was younger he went on one with his friends."

"Oh yeah I remember that, we used to go on a lot of those. Especially when the holidays were around the corner," Tadashi stated. "My friends and I used to come back with so many souvenirs and gifts."

Hiro smiled a little once Tadashi mentioned that, that's what he was looking forward to doing on this field trip. But he wouldn't tell them where he was going because it was supposed to be a surprise. Tadashi and Cass could see the smile on Hiro's face and they finally understood why Hiro was so excited. They chose not to say anything because they didn't want to ruin the little boy's good mood.

"Well I hope you enjoy today's field trip then Hiro," Tadashi stated. "Just be careful and stay with the group at all times."

"That's right sweetie, the last thing we want is for you to get lost," Cass added.

"Don't worry I'll be okay," Hiro said.

Tadashi sat next to Hiro and he ruffled his hair, Hiro smiled and laughed at the action. Cass smiled at her two nephews and she felt blessed to have them in her life. She didn't know how she could handle everyday life without same fun and laughter. With that in mind she continued to cook until there was a plate filled with pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. She poured some orange juice for Hiro and coffee for herself and Tadashi. Hiro filled his plate with two pancakes and a little portion of the other dishes. He ate contently and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere his family created. He never wanted moments like this to end.

After an hour or so of eating it was time for Hiro to get ready for school. He dressed up in warm clothes and packed his backpack for school. His aunt gave him his lunch and he petted Mochi goodbye. With that they were on the road to his school. They were there within minutes and Hiro exited the truck, before he left to join his friends he hugged his aunt and older brother.

"Bye Aunt Cass, bye Dashi," Hiro said.

"Goodbye bonehead," Tadashi replied. "Have a good day at school and enjoy your field trip."

"That right's Hiro, and make sure you stay warm and with your friends," Cass responded.

"I will. See you later," Hiro added as he ran to the school and he waved to them as he did so.

The two relatives waved back and they watched as Hiro entered the building along with the other children. Once they knew that he was safe they went back inside the truck and headed home. They didn't even spot or see any signs of trouble. None of the families did as they left their children with the kitsune teachers.

Hiro joined his friends and they walked to their seats. The teachers made a schedule for today, first they would do their daily lessons and halfway through they would head out. The teachers took the liberty of contacting the kitsune society and asked for a bus to come pick them up at the right time.

Thankfully the lessons went by fast but Hiro paid attention as much as he could before it was time to go. He made sure to take extra notes and wrote down what the final assignments would be. He couldn't wait for winter break because then he would have the chance to spend more time with his family and friends. But despite that he liked school and he was grateful that he had the chance to finally go to one. He was so happy that his first months here had gone so successful. He had gotten great marks, comments and praises here. Plus, he felt like he learned more as each day passed, and it wasn't just the regular school stuff but kitsune stuff as well. He found that he did enjoy learning and he enjoyed the process of teaching. He wondered if he would have the pleasure of actually going to a college like his older brother. He also wondered if Dionne and Jasper thought about going too, he hoped they did because he wanted them to be a part of his life forever. He had seen that kitsune relationships and friendships could last for a long while. He hoped it was the same for his friends.

"Alright students, we're done for right now," Ms. Kita stated. "We'll continue to work on our lessons as soon as you get back. We'll also have lunch when you get back as well."'

The children couldn't help but noticed how Ms. Kita worded her statements. But Mr. Hall interrupted them before they could say anything.

"Yes, but for right now please put away your stuff and place all of your belongings on the shelves," Mr. Hall added. "Once you're done with that please line up outside."

"Yes Mr. Hall," the students said in unison.

With that the students put their papers and pencils into their desks before they put their stuff away on the shelves. They then lined up outside the building and waited for the bus to come. Mr. Hall lined up with them but to their surprise Ms. Kita stayed behind. it looked like she wasn't going with them. The children finally expressed their concerns to the teachers.

"Don't worry children," Mr. Hall stated. "Ms. Kita has to stay here because the school can't be left unattended in the middle of the day.

"That's right children, there's no need for concern. It's standard procedure for one teacher to stay behind if there are trips taken. We don't want any humans to spot our school or question it in any way," Ms. Kita added.

The children understood her reasoning and they couldn't help but agree with them as well. They hadn't thought about humans finding their school, if they did then someone would have to explain it to them without arousing any suspicion. It made sense why there always had to be someone there just in case of anything strange happened. With that they were satisfied with the answer. That was when the bus pulled up to their school. Mr. Hall motioned for the students to enter.

"Alright children please enter the bus and be kind to the driver, she came all the way here just to drive us to our destination," Mr. Hall stated as the children got on.

The bus driver was an older woman with red hair pulled back into a ponytail and hazel eyes. She also wore a yellow and gray uniform that resembled a bus driver. The children could tell that she was a kitsune because of her scent.

"Hello children," she greeted. "I'm Lindsey Carlton and I'll be your bus driver for today. Now everyone take a seat and buckle up. No pushing or fighting please."

With that the children all sat in the seats. Thankfully the bus was filled with tree seats instead of two like a normal bus. Hiro, Jasper and Dionne were able to sit together and they were happy with the results. Mr. Hall sat in the front next to the driver and they all waited until everyone was situated. Once everyone was where they should be Mr. Hall spoke.

"Alright children, I'm going to take roll call so everyone answer when I call out your name," he said.

He quickly went through the list and he smiled. All of the children were here today. After he was done with that he turned to see Ms. Kita waiting outside the bus, there was a gentle smile on her face as she waved to them.

"Have fun children," she called out.

"We will Ms. Kita!" the children answered in unison.

That was when the bus doors closed and the engine turned on. Lindsey readied herself for the journey ahead.

"Off we go!" Lindsey exclaimed.

The children cheered as the bus took off and headed for their destination. Ms. Kita looked happy as she watched the children leave. Just as she was about to step inside something caught her attention.

A strange and sudden scent flew through the wind.

She quickly turned around and scanned the area. She saw nothing; she got in a defensive stance looked around some more. She still saw nothing. She sniffed the air several times but the scent was now gone. There was nothing to indicate that there was anything there. She smelled some more but nothing still. The scent came so fast that she couldn't even pinpoint the location.

As far she knew there was nothing there and she now had no evidence to prove otherwise. With that she went back inside and she hoped that it was just her imagination. But she still locked the door behind her as a precaution and slowly walked to her desk.

Little did Ms. Kita realize that there actually was something out there. Or rather someone.

The group of shadowy figures let out a sigh of relief as they watched the woman go back inside the building. But they knew that they had almost blown their cover. They realized too late that their uniforms didn't have a sufficient scent coverings, however it apparently wasn't enough to warrant any action from the woman.

"Do you think she saw us sir?" the voice asked.

"No she didn't," another answered. "She would have attacked if she did."

"It's a good thing I brought more scent blocker for today's mission," another stated.

"Yes but next time put it on before we leave," an annoyed voice responded.

"It's too late to do anything about it, right now we have more important matters," another voice said.

"That's right; you heard what the boss said. Today's the day."

"Head out then."

"Roger."

With that they disappeared and they headed for the next location, that's where their target was.

Meanwhile, the children had finally reached their destination. Hiro's eyes widen once he saw the sign on top of the store. Pots and Hands, it had a sign of two hands and a pot in the middle of them. Hiro also noticed that the shop didn't seem to be surrounded by anything. Mr. Hall then stood up from his seat and turned to the children.

"Alright children, now I want you all to go out one by one but wait outside the bus until I say so. As you can see we are the only ones here and that's because this pottery shop is owned by the kitsune society and is run by kitsune employees," he explained. "So we don't have to worry about our identities being seen. But make sure you are on your best behavior; these kitsunes were kind enough to close their store just for us for today. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Hall," they all answered.

"Good, now you can exit the bus," Mr. Hall stated.

The children did as they were told and started to exit the vehicle. They waited until Mr. Hall exited as well and then they all walked inside. They were greeted by the sight of many shelves filled with pottery and paints. It was a very colorful place and Hiro couldn't stop looking at all the art. His friends looked just as amazed as him. That was when they saw one girl standing behind the counter of the door. She looked young and she had brown hair tied in a bun along with glasses in front of green eyes. She also wore a green apron in front of her clothes that read _Pots and Hands;_ there were also paint stains on it as well. She looked up at the children and teacher and smiled.

"Hi children, I'm Marilyn and I will be helping you with today's fun field trip," she greeted.

"Thank you Marilyn," Mr. Hall stated. "Are you the only one here today?"

"Technically yes but I have a friend who volunteered to work with us today," Marilyn replied. "She's in the back right now but she'll be helping us as well."

"Oh good," Mr. Hall said. "Well then I suppose I'll leave it up to you to take these children on a journey they'll never forget."

"No problem," Marilyn responded. "Okay children, first things first. Please be careful with the pottery around you, we don't want anyone to get hurt to anything to get broken. Second, you are allowed to walk around and find what you want. The kitsune society is paying for everything so you can pick out as much as you want. Third, if you find what you want please let me or my friend or your teacher know. We will help you with it. And fourth is probably the most important… have fun."

The children cheered and they agreed with the terms. Marilyn then motioned for them to take a look around. The children remembered her words as they kept their distance from the pottery, Mr. Hall and Marilyn were supervising them as they did so. Hiro looked around and he saw that there was a lot of pottery to choose from. He knew that he wanted to get something for Cass, Tadashi and Mochi. He figured that I food bowl would be good for Mochi since he was a cat so he had one idea down at least. But he still needed to find the others gifts. He looked around some more until he finally came across a row of cases; they came in all shapes and sizes. His eyes widen as he remembered that his aunt liked to collect flowers sometimes when they were in bloom and when she bought them at the store. She liked the way flowers lit up a room. Good, now he just had to worry about Tadashi's gift. Just as he was about to look some more something caught his attention.

There was another girl by Marilyn and she looked familiar as well. She was a girl around Marilyn's age; she had chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. She wore her hair back in a ponytail and she wore an apron similar to Marilyn's. That was when a realization hit him. The girl looked familiar because he had seen her before. Callaghan had showed him a picture of his family one time and she was in the picture. She was Callaghan's daughter! Abigail Callaghan!

With that thought he excused himself from the group and went over to the girl, he carefully tapped her on her leg. That caught her attention as she turned away from Marilyn to look down at the little boy. Hiro looked up at her and spoke.

"Hello," he greeted. "My name is Hiro Hamada, are you Abigail Callaghan?"

That surprised the girl a little but her surprise quickly turned into joy. A smile appeared on her face and she leaned down to his eye level.

"Why yes I am," she said. "You said you're Hiro?"

Hiro nodded his head and she smiled even more. She placed a gentle hand on his head.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hiro, my dad has talked so much about you," she added. "He told me you're a part of the Hamada family and that you liked to learn about robotics and science."

Hiro's heart warmed a little and he blushed too. He couldn't believe that Callaghan had actually told her about him already. It made him very happy. Abigail continued.

"He also told me that you liked to learn more about traveling and the world," she added.

"Yes," Hiro responded. "He said that you were traveling aboard for school. That's so cool."

Abigail chuckled a little at Hiro's response.

"It is," she said. "When I was your age I always liked the idea of traveling around the world and now I am. But I've come back to visit my family for the holidays. Tell you what why don't I help you with your gifts and we can talk more?"

Hiro nodded his head; he liked that idea very much. He pointed to the things he wanted, but he still had to choose something for Tadashi. He was very confused over what to get him. Abigail seemed to notice this and she spoke.

"Is everything alright Hiro?" she asked.

"I don't know what to get Dashi," Hiro commented. "He's my big brother by the way."

Abigail gave him a small smile, she was aware that Hiro had been adopted into the Hamada family some time ago. Her father and mother had also adopted during their lifetime, in fact some of her siblings had actually adopted as well. She was considering adopting to once she started a family of her own. But for now she wanted to concrete on her schooling.

However, she remembered that she used to give her siblings gifts whenever they went on these trips as well. She remembered how difficult it could be especially when she had nothing but brothers. But she did recall what she got for all of them one Christmas. Her father actually took her to one of these stores in order to get it done. She thought that it might be a good idea for Hiro.

"Well may I offer a suggestion?" she asked.

Hiro turned to her and nodded.

"When I was a kid I got my brothers one same gift for Christmas," she said.

"What was it?" Hiro questioned.

"I'll show you."

She walked to another part of the store and Hiro followed her. Mr. Hall and Marilyn were watching over the rest of the students as they did so. Abigail stopped in front of a certain shelf. It had nothing but small titles and much like the cases they came in all shapes and sizes.

"I gave them painted titles," Abigail stated. "I painted each title differently, and each one was based on something special to me and that particular brother. For R.J. I painted a bike because he taught me how to ride one, for Paul I painted a book because he used to read me stories before bed, and for Henry I painted a car because we used to play with toy cars when we were little. My dad helped me with them."

"Wow," Hiro responded. "That sounds nice; I want to do that for Dashi then. But I don't know what to paint."

Once again Abigail had an idea and she shared it with Hiro.

"What about your hand?" she suggested.

Hiro heard her words and he looked down at his hand. It was so small but it had grown a little since his time with the Hamadas. He remembered reading one time in a book that hands were a symbol of protection. Tadashi had protected him; he had been protecting him for a long time now. He was the one who saw that he needed protection from his parents and saved him. He took him away from all of that pain and suffering and gave him something new. Tadashi gave him a family and allowed him to be free. And even now Tadashi protected him and made sure that he was happy and healthy. It was perfect.

"I think I want to do that too," Hiro stated. "I want to paint it purple."

Abigail smiled and she nodded her head in agreement.

"That sounds wonderful Hiro."

With that she took one of the titles that she knew would fit Hiro's hand. Finally, Hiro had what he wanted to give to his family. A vase for Cass, a bowl for Mochi and a title for Tadashi. Now it was time to paint. Abigail led Hiro to one of the tables and placed his items around him. Some of the children were already sitting down with their items as well. Dionne and Jasper had just finished their shopping and they walked to the table Hiro was at. Marilyn was carrying Jasper's items while Mr. Hall carried Dionne's items. Kitsunes were strong so there was no need to worry about them slipping or falling off. They placed them on the table.

"Abigail, would you help these children with the paints while Mr. Hall and I help the others?" Marilyn asked.

"Not at all Marilyn," Abigail responded.

"Thanks."

The two kitsunes then walked back to the other children still looking for their gifts. Meanwhile, Abigail started to explain to the children to pick out their paints and that all of the tables had every single color in the middle of it. There was also a holder for brushes beside them. One by one the children chose their colors and made sure to share with the others at their table as they painted. As they painted Abigail walked around the room to make sure that the children were doing fine and didn't need help. Hiro didn't need any help as he concentrated and painted.

Hiro painted his aunt's vase first. For her he painted the background with colors of pink, light green and cyan. He then painted images of cookies, cakes, doughnuts and coffee on it once it dried. These designs suited her café and her likes.

He then moved onto Mochi's bowl. For him he painted paw prints and whiskers, he also used colors that matched his fur for the background. It really did suit a cat.

And last but not least Tadashi's title. First he painted the background a gray color because Tadashi was a gray furred kitsune. Once he was sure that was dry he painted his hand with a purple color and made sure that every part of it was properly covered in paint. Then he placed the hand on the title and pressed down as hard as he could. He then lifted his hand to reveal the results, it suited Tadashi.

After it dried he painted his name beside the hand.

 _Hiro Hamada._ That's what he painted.

It was perfect and he was happy. As soon as he was done Abigail walked around and stopped at him. She saw his works of art and smiled. She leaned down to him and complimented him.

"Wow they look so nice Hiro, I know your family is going to love them," she said.

"You think so?" Hiro questioned.

"I know so," she added.

Hiro smiled and he felt proud of himself, he felt like had done something good. That was when a certain thought popped into his head. He realized that Abigail shouldn't be working here; after all she supposedly just came back from her travels.

"By the why what are you doing here anyway Abigail?" Hiro asked. "Mr. Callaghan never said you worked here."

Abigail nodded her head in agreement and decided to explain.

"I don't but I told my dad that I would help out a friend before I got involved in any holiday activities. Marilyn is that friend; she contacted me asking me for help with her work. So I've been helping out around here the last couple of days. This will be my last day though since Marilyn is going to trade shifts with another employee," Abigail explained. "But it's been a fun experience, I've got to work with children and help them with their art. It's like being a kid again. But I never thought that would meet the famous Hiro Hamada here."

Hiro smiled at her statement and blushed a little as well.

"Thank you Abigail, it's nice to finally meet you as well."

Abigail smiled and she patted his head.

"When you're off school I promise I'll tell you all about my travels and I'll show you the things I brought back as well," she stated. "In fact I even brought something back for you as well."

Hiro's eyes widen and he looked interested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's a small thing but I think you'll like it."

Hiro nodded his head; he was even more excited than he was before now. He couldn't wait to actually talk with Abigail about her overseas adventures. That was when Marilyn made an announcement to them.

"Alright children once you're done with your arts and crafts, we'll take them into the back where the kiln is. Then you all can go back to school to enjoy the rest of the day. You're projects will be delivered to your school in two weeks," she explained. "Understood?"

The children nodded their heads and they went back to painting and creating. Abigail went back to her monitoring duties and made sure that everyone knew what they were doing. Another hour passed and everyone finally finished their pottery. Hiro admired his friend's works and they admired his, they all waited until Marilyn. Abigail and Mr. Hall took their works into the back. The children waited in the front and they talked with each other as the adults were in the back. Nothing was wrong and everything was fine.

That was all about to come to an end.

Suddenly several loud noises caught their attention and they turned to see that the windows were broken! And that's not all, there were strange devices on the ground and they were spewing gas!

The children screamed and they run to the back. The adults had heard the sounds as well and they came running to the front. They saw what the children saw and they were about to act when it was too late. Their eyes were clouded by the gas and it filled their lungs, the children were suffering from the same fate as they began to cough. They struggled for air and one by one they all dropped down on the floor.

Hiro felt himself struggling to stay conscious but the smoke was making it very difficult for him to do so. That was when he saw several figures enter the store, they wore masks and they were dressed in black. They were also talking to each other but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't move either! What was happening?

Suddenly the figures started to pick up the limp children and they took them outside. Hiro wanted to scream but he couldn't. He watched helplessly as the children were taken away. Then it was his turn, one of the people made their way to him.

The last thing Hiro thought before he too was taken was his family. He wondered if he would never see them again. If so, then he had just lost another family. He never had one to begin with and now he was losing the new one he had come to love. Tears welled up in his eyes and a small drop escaped as he was loaded into the back of the truck.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 28**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

Gray ears and tails popped out their hiding places as the adult kitsune jumped up and down into the air. He couldn't believe that his project had finally come to an end. Hiro's present was ready and just on time too! Today he had taken a day off from working at the Luck Cat Café due to the low customers, his aunt gave him her approval to work on it. Because of that he was finally able to complete the invention; he finally finished the skeleton and the overall appearance of the creation. After a few minutes of gloating and expressing his joy, he hid his ears and tails.

"It's done!" Tadashi declared in an excited tone. "It's done!"

Tadashi couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he jumped around some more. It took a lot not to go into his full kitsune form. But he did stretch a little since he had been sitting a chair and staring a screen for a long time now. Ever since this morning he didn't relent in his inventing, he realized that it would soon be time to pick Hiro up from his school. He would have to stop for now.

That was when he heard the front door open, he knew that it was his aunt because she would normally quit around this time. And just on time too. He couldn't wait to show her his progress. That was when he aunt came into view as she entered the room.

"Tadashi," Cass addressed. "Are you read- oh my goodness."

Cass caught sight of the finished creation and she gazed in awe over it. She couldn't believe how far her oldest nephew had come since he first started to design the invention. She smiled in pride over that fact and she walked over to Tadashi.

"It's marvelous," she commented.

Tadashi smiled and he felt his heart warm over that fact.

"Thank you," Tadashi said. "I can't wait until Hiro's sees it."

Cass could imagine the look on Hiro's face once the opened his present on Christmas day.

"I know he's going to like it," Cass replied. "Do you have a name for it yet?"

Tadashi nodded his head; it was name he had come up with not too long ago. He had played with some words and finally came up with the chosen name.

"Baymax," Tadashi stated proudly.

Cass gave her oldest nephew a look of pride and joy. Leave it to her nephew to come up with a creative name for this creation. She looked at the large and cute invention, it fit the project. And it was something she could see her youngest nephew saying in a happy tone.

"What a peculiar name," Cass said. "It's perfect."

That was when the phone started to ring, that caught both the kitsunes attention.

"Hold on Tadashi," Cass stated. "I must get the phone."

"No problem," he responded as he nodded his head.

With that his aunt left the room to answer the phone. Meanwhile, Tadashi turned his attention back to his creation. All he had to do now was place the chip inside the creation and it would be up and running. He was about to turn the creation on when something stopped him. It was his aunt's voice… and it sounded distressed!

"What?" she exclaimed. "No! That can't be!"

That caught his attention; his aunt was not one to express emotion like that without cause. In fact, the last time he had heard her use that tone was when his parents had passed on. He quickly put down everything he was doing and ran to the kitchen to see his aunt on the ground with the phone hanging from the cord. One hand was over her mouth and tears were pouring down her face. She looked very distraught and even scared. As stated before, he had only seen her like this after the deaths of his parents. It made him scared to ask about it, but he knew that he had to.

"Aunt Cass," he addressed. "What's wrong?"

She turned her attention to her oldest nephew, the tears didn't stop. She struggled to stand up; Tadashi noticed this and walked over to her. He reached out to her and helped her up, even with his help she still had trouble standing up.

"Aunt Cass, what is it?"

She gave at him and there was nothing but true sorrow and worry in her green eyes.

"T-Tadashi," she stuttered. "I-It's... it's… it's Hiro…"

Tadashi felt his heart stop at that statement. What about his little brother? Worry and dread filled his body and soul. He was afraid to ask anymore, but if it was Hiro they were talking about, then he had to ask.

"What about Hiro?" he questioned.

"He… he's gone! Tadashi, he's gone!" Cass suddenly exclaimed.

Gone? Gone? Gone! What did she mean by that? It couldn't be, it can't be! Tadashi didn't want to believe it. Their Hiro? His Hiro? How could the boy be gone? He shouldn't be. He was supposed to go on a field trip with his friends and then they were supposed to return home. How? Why? What?

"What! What do you mean he's gone!" Tadashi asked.

Cass's heart broke even more as she had to explain to her nephew what happened.

"Hiro was kidnapped!" Cass shouted. "He wasn't the only one; the other children were taken too!"

Tadashi froze at that statement.

"The other children?" he questioned. "How?"

Despite her tears and the sadness and horror on her face, Cass continued to speak of the tragedy that had occurred.

"Mr. Hall and the two employees at the shop they were going to said they were attacked. The bus driver was knocked out as well. They said that everything was going fine until… until… the attack. Some strangers threw gas grenades into the store that knocked everyone unconscious," Cass stated. "When they woke up, all of the children were gone! They were kidnapped Tadashi!"

Horror spread across the older Hamada's face. It was true! This couldn't be a lie! But it wasn't just Hiro who was taken; it was the older children as well. Why?

"No! No!" Tadashi exclaimed.

Tadashi had been used to loss. He lost his parents decades ago but the pain still lingered after all this time. Hiro was one of the reasons why the pain didn't sting as much as it used to. But now that reason was missing! Hiro was gone! Hiro was gone just like his brother, he lost his little brother as well! No! He refused to let this happened! He refused to lose anyone else at this point in his life.

A part of him wanted to transform into his full kitsune form and hunt down the monsters responsible for this. But then another part of him knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere. Right now, he needed every sense he could muster and he couldn't lose control. He had to maintain his composure, no matter how much he wanted to unleash his inner power.

"Does everyone else know about this?" he asked.

Cass nodded her head and she managed to stop crying. She wiped away the tears and regained her composure. There was a serious look on her face as she placed the phone back in its place.

"Ms. Kita was the one who just called me right now. She said that she was calling all of the families to let them know as well. She wants us to meet at the school," Cass stated. "Right now."

"You don't have to tell me twice, let's use our true forms to travel though. We'll get there faster," Tadashi stated.

Cass nodded her head and the two adults used their speed to shut off everything in the house and close it up properly. They didn't know who did this but they didn't want to risk them attacking their homes too. Cass gave Mochi enough food and water to last him through the night before they headed out the door. With the house secure and protected. The two adults started to shape shift into their true kitsune forms. As they did so they let out a howl filled with sorrow and determination. With that they run into the forest and hid in the brush. Their speed was unmatched by any animal, their emotional state was helping with this. They avoided any obstacle and ran quicker as every object passed them. They weren't even concerned if anyone seeing them at this point. All they wanted to do was reach the school, the sooner the better.

Within minutes they reached their destination, and they weren't the only ones. They saw that all the other families had the same idea as them as they did because there was no car to be seen. And everyone was outside the school; all of them were in their kitsune forms expect for Ms. Kita, Mr. Hall, two women and… Abigail? Tadashi and Cass were familiar with Callaghan's daughter and they were surprised to see her here as well. But they didn't question it as they quickly made their way to the group. As they entered into their community, they could hear the cries and concerns of worried family members.

 **"Why is this happening to us?"**

 **"Why did they take the children?"**

 **"My baby is gone!"**

 **"What if we never see them again?"**

 **"I need my grandchild back!"**

 **"My poor little girl!"**

 **"Where are our children?"**

There was so much raw emotion from the group and Tadashi couldn't blame them. He made his way to Abigail and greeted her. Abigail had a look of guilt and sorrow on her face, she was staring at the ground when Tadashi made his way to her. She looked at the kitsune and immediately recognized him based on his scent and appearance.

"Tadashi Hamada," she greeted in a quiet tone.

 **"Abigail Callaghan,"** Tadashi addressed. **"It's good to see you."**

Despite the tension Abigail smiled but it was a sad smile.

"My feelings are mutual," she stated. "Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

 **"Indeed,"** Tadashi replied in a sad tone. **"I'm sorry that this happened to you Abigail, does your father know?"**

The girl nodded her head and she turned away from Tadashi, he could tell that she was trying to hide the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"He knows, I called him not too long ago. He's on his way here too along with my mother and brothers," she explained. "They're going to help with the search for the children."

That was when the tears started to pour out her eyes and she covered her face in shame.

"I-I'm so sorry Tadashi," she cried. "I couldn't protect or save them. I let them be taken! I couldn't do anything!"

Tadashi gave the girl a sorrowful look and he wrapped his tails around her. He comforted her to the best of his ability.

 **"It's not your fault Abigail; no one could have known that this would happen,"** Tadashi stated.

That was when Abigail looked at him; the tears were staining her face at this point.

"You don't understand Tadashi, you weren't there!" she exclaimed. "I… I heard them… I heard what they said."

Tadashi froze at that and he gave her a concerned look.

 **"What do you mean by that Abigail?"**

Before she could answer Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall called for everyone's attention. They were gathered together in the front and they had serious looks on their faces. Once they heard their voices, all the kitsunes stopped talking amongst themselves and turned their attention to them.

"Everyone, I know that this is a difficult time but please focus," Mr. Hall stated. "We need to maintain ourselves."

Despite the worries and fears the kitsunes paid attention to the two elder kitsunes.

"As you know the children of this school were kidnapped by strange people," Mr. Hall added. "But I have just been informed that these people were probably spying on us long before the attack."

That caught everyone's attention as a series of gasps spread throughout the crowd. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was it true? If so then why didn't it catch anyone's attention? That was when Ms. Kita stepped forward with a look of guilt on her face. The woman looked like she had been crying to since her eyes were red.

"Earlier today I noticed a strange scent lingering around the area," she confessed. "But I didn't think that it was anything… because it quickly went away and there was nothing to suggest that anyone or anything was there."

That was when Ms. Kita fell to her knees and she broke down into tears. She felt so guilty for not noticing it sooner and for nothing doing anything to prevent the unfortunate event from happening. Mr. Hall leaned beside her and comforted her. He gave Abigail a look and the girl understood it, he wanted her to speak.

"Everyone, please listen to what I have to say," she stated. "I believe that what Ms. Kita said is true. I believe that these people were spying on the children. I know this because when we were in the store… I… I heard the people talking."

Another series of gasps spread throughout the kitsunes but they continued to listen to Abigail. They wanted to know what the monsters who stole their children said. Abigail continued despite her obvious discomfort.

"I was almost unconscious when the people came over us. They had no interest in any of the adults; it was the children they were after. I saw them… as they took the children away. And as they did so I heard them… they were taking count of the children as they took them," she said. "I also heard them say that… that… the children would make them a lot of money."

 **"What?"**

 **"No!"**

 **"It can't be!"**

 **"Are they going to sell them?"**

 **"What are they going to do to them?"**

 **"Not my baby!"**

Cries and sobs could be heard and the families tried to comfort each other but nothing was working. They didn't want to think about something that horrible happening to their little ones. Tadashi didn't know if he could cry at this point. He felt like he was way to pass the grieving stage, he felt that he was at the rage and anger stage. He was angry that someone had the audacity to do this to his little brother and the other children. Who would be heartless enough to do something like this? One thing was for sure, it wasn't a kitsune or a group of kitsunes that stole the children. Whoever, they were they had to be human. Only humans would look to profit when it came to kitsunes. Cries of outrage started to break out amongst the crowd.

 **"We have to find them!"**

 **"We must bring them home!"**

 **"No one is going to sell our children!"**

 **"We'll make those monsters pay for what they've done!"**

That was when Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall regained their composure. They turned their attention back to the kitsunes.

"We agree," Mr. Hall stated. "Ms. Kita and I will contact the Kitsune Society after the search. The elders will want to know about this incident."

"They will deal with the people responsible for this," Ms. Kita added. "But for now we must search. We'll start at the area where they were taken. Maybe we can track the scent to where the children are."

All of the families agreed and they were determined to find their little ones. Mr. Hall, Ms. Kita, Marilyn, the bus driver and Abigail all changed into their full forms, they were ready as well. Mr. Hall and Ms. Kita led the way and they were followed by the others.

However, just before the Hamadas were about to take off, Tadashi saw that the Callaghan family had finally arrived. Abigail looked happy and she went to go greet them. She nuzzled herself into her parents' embrace while her brother stood around her. They were clearly supporting their younger sister. Tadashi couldn't help but feel a little broken as he watched the scene before him. He remembered how Hiro would nuzzle himself into his or their aunt's embrace. Hiro was such a loving and affectionate boy, Tadashi and Cass were always happy to hold him especially when he had been deprived of such attention for a long time. That was when Callaghan noticed the two Hamada relatives and made his way to them. He stood in front of Tadashi.

 **"Callaghan,"** Tadashi greeted.

 **"Tadashi, is it true?"** he asked.

Tadashi nodded his head and he did his best not to cry. The former professor had a broken look on his face; he couldn't believe that this was happening to the children of the kitsune community. What had they done that was so wrong to deserve this? They were innocent. He couldn't imagine something like this happening to one of his children. And that was why he was here; him and his family were here to help out. This was a serious matter and the victims needed all the support they could get. He placed a tail around Tadashi and leaned closer to him.

 **"Don't worry. We'll find them,"** Callaghan stated and then he looked at Cass. **"No one is going to get away with this."**

Tadashi nodded his head. That was when his aunt made her way beside her nephew; she stared at the Callaghan family with eyes of gratitude.

 **"Thank you Callaghan and everyone else,"** Cass stated. **"We appreciate the help."**

 **"It's no problem Cass,"** Sarah responded. **"Right now we all need to combine our strengths in order to find them."**

 **"We know Mom,"** Abigail added. **"Ms. Kita and Mr. Hall are going to contact the Kitsune Society if we don't find anything after the search."**

 **"I'm also thinking about contacting my friends as well and their families too,"** Tadashi added. **"Maybe they can help us with the search efforts."**

 **"That's a good idea Tadashi,"** Callaghan responded. **"But contact them after the search is over, right now we have to get started on the search before anything else happens."**

Tadashi nodded his head and he watched as the other kitsunes disappeared into the forest. He could sense that they were already far away from here. Before he took off he made a silent declaration to himself.

 **"Don't worry little brother,"** Tadashi whispered. **"I found you before, I can do it again. I'm not giving up on you."**

With that in mind the adult kitsunes headed out into the world, hoping to find any clues that would led them to their loved ones. They just hoped that it would be sooner than soon.

Meanwhile, in a hidden and dark place and in a cell was a small boy with soft black hair and doe brown eyes hidden behind closed eyelids. However, he soon began to stir as he felt the sedatives wear off. He opened his eyes and his vision was somewhat foggy. He groaned a little as well as he lifted himself off the cold, hard ground. As he did so he felt a heavy weight around his neck.

"Wha…?" he whispered.

He reached for his neck and his eyes widen in shock. His vision finally cleared up and he saw that around his neck was a collar. But it wasn't like the one Mochi had or one pets had in general. Instead, it was heavier and thicker, there were also flashing lights. This disturbed him very much. He was about to say something when he noticed that he was surrounded by bars. He stood up on shaky legs and walked toward them.

"Hiro?" a familiar voice called out.

Hiro looked to see the sight of a young girl huddled in a corner of another set of bars. He knew immediately who it was and he reached out to her, but the bars were blocking his path.

"Dionne!" he exclaimed.

The girl shifted a little and she reached out of the bars to him as well. Hiro could see that she had a similar collar around her neck as well.

"Dionne, what are we doing here?" he asked.

"They took us," another familiar voice called out.

Hiro turned to his side to see another familiar face, Jasper. The boy looked like he had just woken up as well and once again Hiro saw the collar around his neck.

"Jasper," Hiro stated. "You're okay."

"Yeah but probably not for long," Jasper stated. "Some of the kids are still knocked out but some are awake too."

"Has anyone come back yet?" Hiro asked.

"No," Dionne stated. "But they put us in these cages when we were asleep."

Fear struck Hiro as he finally realized that the bars around him were actually parts of a cage.

"This…" Hiro asked. "This can't be."

That was when Hiro heard more voices, and he immiedialey knew that they belonged to the other children. Hiro's heart broke as he heard the sobs and fears of the children.

"Why us?"

"Where are we?"

"I want to go home!"

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!"

"I'm scared!"

Hiro saw more cages come into view; he could see that the boys and girls were separated into two rows of cages. The sight of it reminded Hiro of the zoo he had visited with his family and friends. He couldn't help but wonder if the animals felt this way. That's what they looked like right now, like caged animals.

Hiro clutched onto the bars and an idea popped into his head. Kitsunes were strong creatures; maybe he could break through the bars. He took a deep breath and prepared to shape shift when something stopped him. His friends realized what he was about to do and they tried to stop them.

"Hiro don't!" Dionne and Jasper exclaimed.

But it was too late, as soon as Hiro gained the strength he needed to change a huge wave of shocks spread throughout his body. Hiro let out a painful scream and he went limp. Dionne and Jasper looked worried for their friend.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Jasper asked.

Hiro panted a little and it took him a minute to regain his strength.

"Yes… I'm fine… but… what was… that?"

"An electric shock," Dionne said. "I felt it too."

"So did I," Jasper added. "It apparently happens when we try to transform."

"It's so we can't escape," another child pointed out.

"If we can't transform, then we probably can't use our other powers either," Hiro commented.

"We're never getting out of here!" a girl exclaimed.

"We're trapped!" a boy shouted.

"And no one knows where we are!" another boy stated.

That was when there was a sound coming from the front of the room. All of the children who were awake turned to that direction. A door revealed itself as it looked and light poured in; they all flinched a little at the sight of it. And that was when a few figures walked into the room. They all wore lab coats and professional attires. Some had clipboards in their hands along with pens. They all were mumbling things as well but none of the children could make out what they were saying.

However, one more person walked in and he looked different than the rest. The people made way for the man. The man was tall and had fair skin along with a prominent nose and dark blond hair and blues. He also wore a business suit, but what bothered Hiro the most was the smile on his face.

Despite the smile, Hiro could see that his eyes weren't smiling. They were filled with malicious intent. And it scared him. The man made his way to the cages and he looked around, the smile on his face increased with every cage he passed. Hiro could see it, when he looked at them he didn't see children. He saw something else. He saw a means to gain and discover. That was when he spoke.

"We there any problems with the collecting process?" the man asked.

"None what so ever," one the people answered.

"Are these all of them?" the man questioned.

"All twenty of the children are accounted for," another person stated. "We left the adults behind just like you asked sir."

"Excellent, I have no need for those specimens," the man replied.

The man looked around some more and nodded his head in approval.

"Fascinating," the man replied. "All of these research subjects were just waiting to be taken."

Hiro's eyes widen a look of horror spread across his face. The other children seemed to realize what he said as some began to scream and sob some more. They may have been young children but it didn't take a genius to figure out that these people took them for a reason. And there was only one thing they had in common: they were kitsunes. However, they didn't think that it would be for those purposes.

That was when the man walked over to Hiro and got a better look at him. It freaked and sacred Hiro as he scooted away from the bars and away from him. The man seemed to find this amusing as he gave a dark chuckle.

"But I will say, out of all of them you are the best prize," he stated proudly.

This puzzled Hiro and the man seemed to notice this as he laughed some more.

"You know it's because of you that I am able to have all of these prizes before me," he said. "You lead me to this place… Hiro Takachiho."

Hiro felt his heart stop at the sound of that name. It was one he hadn't used in a long while now, about a half a year to be precise.

"How did you…?" Hiro questioned.

The man stood tall and proud and he gazed at all of the children inside their cages. All of them were shaking and cowering in the corners of their cages.

"I know many things boy," the man stated. "I am a man of science after all, so much so that my name is mentioned all over San Fransokyo, Alistair Krei of Krei Tech Industries."

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 29**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

"Alistair Krei?" Hiro whispered. "I've heard that name before."

Krei turned his attention back to Hiro and continued to smile at him.

"Like I said child, I'm all over the place. I sponsor and make geniuses, I give them opportunity to excel in learning and research," Krei stated proudly. "This is no exception."

Hiro shivered over the look Krei was giving him, this man looked as if he knew him but Hiro didn't know him. So why was he addressing him with such familiarity? His question would soon be answered as Krei leaned closer and knelt before Hiro's cage. Hiro was still backed away from him, he didn't like this man and he didn't want him anywhere near him. But Krei seemed to enjoy his scare tactics as he continued to do so.

"I really have to thank you Hiro, this whole mission started with you," Krei said.

"With me?" Hiro questioned.

"That's right, without you none of this would be possible. I never would have found these potential subjects without you," Krei stated. "I've spent a great deal of money and resources on you… but I never thought that it would led me to all of this."

He held his arms out and gestures at the rest of the children, Hiro already decided that he didn't like this man. He could tell that Krei didn't think that he did anything wrong when he took them away from the comfort of their kind. Not to mention that he kept referring to them as if they were nothing more than subjects than actual children. Despite not aging as quickly as humans, they were still technically children. Hiro may have not been born as a kitsune but he considered himself one at this point. And he considered the rest of the other kitsunes to be his family, friends and community.

Hiro was starting to get over the fear he held for this man and actually got closer to the cage bars. He glared at the man and his associates. Never in his life had he hated someone as much as them, not even his own parents earned this much rage from him. He figured that the main reason for this was because they were no longer a part of his life anymore; after all it was hard to hate someone if they weren't there.

Krei noticed the glare he was receiving from the young boy and gave him an evil smirk. He got closer to the cage once again but this Hiro didn't move. He stayed in his spot and he continued to stare down at the man. Meanwhile, Krei continued to go on with his explanation. Hiro quickly figured out that the man liked to brag and gloat about himself and his actions, it was annoying.

"Although I must admit it did take a while to find you, after all I had no leads or anything to on… oh but I knew better. I knew that your disappearance was the work of supernatural forces," Krei said.

That caught Hiro's attention as well as the other children, by now all of them were awake and they noticed the environment they were in. However, all of their attentions were on Hiro and Krei.

"You know we're kitsunes," Hiro simply stated.

He didn't think it was a secret at this point. Krei said supernatural forces; he wouldn't have said that if he didn't know about it. Besides, Hiro already figured out that was the one thing they had in common. Why else would Krei consider them to be the perfect research subjects?"

"Precisely dear Hiro," Krei stated.

"But that doesn't explain why you have been looking for me this whole time," Hiro quickly added. "I wasn't born as kitsune."

Krei didn't look impressed by that statement, in fact he looked bored. To him it was like opening a present that he already knew what was inside it. There was no surprise or shock, just boredom.

"Oh I already knew that Hiro," Krei responded.

That confused Hiro even more.

"How?" Hiro asked.

Krei smiled again and he stood up from the ground.

"Well it's not like you can do anything about it now at this point, I don't see the harm in telling you. I'm sure you wouldn't care about it anyway," Krei stated. "Let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman."

Krei then turned to the direction of the still opened door and Hiro couldn't help but look as well. Krei held out his arm towards the door and motioned for someone to come in.

"Come on in darling," Krei stated.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway and Hiro could tell that it was a woman. He couldn't see her face though but he could make out what she was wearing and her hair. Her hair was black in color and it was tied back in a bun. Her outfit consisted of a long black dress that reached her ankles; there was a slit on the sides too. Black high heels decorated her feet and golden hoop earrings were placed on her ears. Whoever, she was she sure did look fancy. And she certainly did look like someone who would be by Krei's side.

The woman made her way over to Krei and as she did so her face became more and more apparent. However, as that happened a huge wave of déjà vu came over him. And he couldn't figure out why until she stepped beside Krei. Hiro's eyes widen and his face filled with horror and shock as he saw who it was.

It was someone he had thought that he would never see again… especially after his rescue. There standing in front of him and standing beside Krei was his mother, Ryoko Takachiho. He couldn't believe it.

"Y-you," Hiro stuttered.

She hadn't changed that much since the last time he saw her. Her hair was longer and it was tied back but other than that nothing changed. In fact, she looked more radiant than she did before. He wondered why that was. However, he knew that her personality hadn't change a bit because of the look she was giving him at the moment. It was the same look Krei was giving him.

"Well fancy meeting you here of all places," she said in a sarcastic tone. "You haven't changed a bit."

She got a closer look at him and still looked unamused.

"Then again I was told that youthfulness came with being a monster," she added.

Hiro flinched at her response and his eyes flash with anger for a brief second. That answer showed him that she knew about his current state and about these other children. That's why she called him a monster. Well to him, _she_ was the monster. But Hiro pushed that aside and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

Ryoko titled her head a little; it was like she was silently insulting him. But she did give him an answer.

"Isn't it obvious? I went out and finally found myself a real man unlike that wretched, deadbeat father of yours," Ryoko stated as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh by the way he's dead."

Hiro was startled a little bit by that answer. It was certainly not one he was expecting. However, he wasn't surprised by the way she said that. It was no secret that Ryoko and her husband, Keiichi, didn't like each other. In fact, they never missed an opportunity to remind Hiro that it was his fault that they were forced together.

"What?

Ryoko nodded her head.

"That's right. About two months after your disappearance I came home one day and found him slumped over the couch. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and a cigarette hanging from his mouth; even before I walked in I could smell the stench of death. I knew that he was gone," Ryoko stated. "The old fool drank himself to death."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Keiichi Takachiho, the man he owed half of his existence to, was dead. And he had been dead for sometime now. Hiro never thought that the man would meet his end at the end of a beer bottle. He knew that Keiichi hadn't always been the most healthiest person but to hear that it finally caught up with him was surprising. However, Ryoko didn't stop there.

"Imagine my surprise when I couldn't find you anywhere. I came home not too long after you disappeared and you weren't there anymore," Ryoko added. "What shocked me the most though was that there was no sign of anyone else being in our house, and I knew that you never had the guts to leave before… so how did my brat escape?"

Hiro was beginning to remember the reasons why he hated this woman but she continued to go on. And just like always she didn't even care about his feelings as she spoke bluntly about the past.

"Well I didn't wonder about it for too long, honestly I was just upset that there was no one to do the chores while I was gone. Keiichi seemed to take your disappearance as an opportunity to drink more and that's what led to his death. After that I saw no reason to continue staying or coming back to that house so I packed up what I could and left. That was when I met this handsome gentlemen here."

She gestured at Krei and she leaned her head against his chest, Krei returned the affection back wrapping his arms around her. And he gave Hiro a mocking look as he did so.

"It was love at first sight," Krei added. "It wasn't until Ryoko here talked more about her history that I found out about you. She told me about your disappearance and how strange it was. As soon as he I hear those details I knew what it was."

Krei then looked at the children and they cowered under his stare.

"I knew that it had to be the work of kitsunes. For you see you aren't the only child to go missing from a home or from the street. I began to notice patterns in children going missing in the San Fransokyo area. However, it was then that I began to notice that all of those disappearances had one thing in common: the children were from unfortunate backgrounds," Krei explained. "I once heard that kitsunes tended to take these children and adopt them into their society by changing them and making them into one of their own. However, that wasn't the only pattern I began to see. I saw that there were certain houses that would go on sale on the market not too long after those children disappeared. I knew that there had to be a link between the two. However, I was never able to pin point where the exact location of the kitsunes were because some of them would either move to another house or they would leave the state altogether. In other words, I had no ties to the missing children so therefore I couldn't properly track them. But that all changed when I met your mother."

Krei looked down at the woman with a proud look.

"Once she explained everything to me I finally had a link or a starting point to locate other kitsunes," Krei said. "And my search did not disappoint me because now I have all of you right where I want you."

Hiro shook his head, this man was insane. He was the definition of a madman, someone who would risk anything and do anything in order to get what he wanted. But there was still another question on Hiro's mind.

"But if that's the case then why didn't you take the adults as well, you must have known that they were kitsunes too," Hiro commented.

"True, but you see I have no need for adult kitsunes. I already have what I need from them. I have their children and the ones they changed. Besides, young and growing subjects are much easier to tame and to experiment with," Krei stated.

The children cried out once they heard that and Hiro couldn't help but express his anger. He couldn't believe that in the end his own mother was the reason why he and the other children were here. In a strange way it wasn't just Hiro who had been freed from his past life. In a way, Ryoko had too. After Hiro's disappearance and Keiichi's death, Ryoko no longer any reason to stay behind in that old house. She finally had the opportunity to leave and be free without the need to go back. That's how she met Alistair Krei, she had moved up in the world. And yet despite that her past played a key part in Krei finding him and his friends.

That was when Ryoko spoke again.

"I can't believe that you actually allowed yourself to become a monster Hiro," she stated. "Then again I suppose that it's not that far from what you were at the beginning. You always did have a habit of making a mess of things and ruining others."

Hiro could feel himself losing control with every word she spoke but she didn't seem to notice as she kept on going.

"Maybe you were a monster from the very beginning; after all it's because of you that I was forced to be tied down to Keiichi for four years. Four years! I wasted four years of my life on that drunk and on you, you monster!"

The children couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had never heard such harsh words before and from a mother of all people. Some of them were adopted and they had seen terrible people in their lives but this woman was something else. Ryoko Takachiho was downright heartless and cruel.

"You ruined me Hiro," she said. "You ruined your mother."

With that Hiro snapped, he couldn't take it anymore. Even now she still acted like the victim and she continued to put herself before others. But now he finally had the chance to bring her back to reality, the reality where _she_ was the monster.

"You have no right to call yourself a mother! Let alone my mother!" Hiro exclaimed.

That caught Ryoko's attention as she gave her full attention to her son. It also caught everyone else's attention as well. But Hiro didn't pay them any attention, he just glared at his mother and he poured out all of the raw emotions he had held for her over the years.

"Mothers are supposed to love their children!" he added. "You never loved me and I know for a fact that you didn't care when I left that terrible home of yours!"

Ryoko clutched her hands into fists and she was beginning to lose her temper. Krei could see this but he chose not to intervene. He wasn't at all concerned with the mother and son pair. In fact, he never considered Ryoko to be the mothering type and Hiro's outbursts had proven him correct. Honestly, it was one of the reasons why he was attracted to her. When they first met she made it clear that she wasn't interested in having any more children. She stated that having a child was what ruined her life in the first place. He didn't mind this at all because he was more interested in the field of science and business than family life. Either way he was entertained by the confrontation between the two and he continued to let it go on.

Hiro reached deep inside his soul and allowed the inner kitsune to take hold of him. He didn't care about anything or anyone at the moment; he blocked it all out of his mind. His sole focus was on the woman who dared to call herself his mother.

"You know I used to think that it was me who was to blame for the way you and your dead husband treated me, but now I can see," Hiro stated. "I can see that it wasn't my fault. You chose to be that way, just like how you chose to forget about me! Well you know what I chose to stay with the kitsunes and I chose to forget about you and your husband too!"

It was like the whole world had stopped for this moment, and Hiro didn't stop there. Much like Ryoko, he continued to keep going.

"And guess what I'm glad I did. Because of my choice I was finally able to have something I never had since the day I was born!" Hiro shouted. "I got a family; Tadashi has loved me enough for both a brother and a father. And Aunt Cass has loved me enough for both an aunt and a mother!"

That caught Ryoko's attention and she finally expressed emotion. Hiro could see that there was a look of rage on her face but he didn't care. He wasn't afraid of this woman anymore. This woman was nothing to him; she had been that way for a long time now. He had always backed down from her in the past but not this time, he was determined for her to hear what he really thought about her and how he was better off without her and her late husband in his life. After all, hadn't she proven time and time again that her life was better off without him? Well now it was his turn to show her that.

"Aunt Cass is more of a mother to me than you ever were!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'm not nothing to her! But you're nothing to me!"

Ryoko snapped. Hiro could see it! She actually lunged at his cage and reached out to him through the bars. However, he didn't move and she grabbed onto the front of his shirt. Hiro heard the sounds of gasps emitting from both the children and the scientists. But before anyone had the chance to react or do anything Hiro beat them to it. He did something that he had learned was an instinct for kitsunes. He grabbed onto her hand and brought his mouth close to it. He bit down as hard as he could, he could that his teeth pierced through her skin and he could taste her blood.

Ryoko let out a cry of pain and she struggled to free herself but Hiro wasn't letting go. What he was doing to her was nothing compared to what she used to do to him. He didn't care if it hurt her! Krei and some of the other people tried to pull her away from him but he still didn't let go. It even got to the point where the other children were actually cheering for him. They were proud of the small kitsune for taking a stand against this woman. They may have not known the whole story but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she deserved this.

After a minute or two of struggling Hiro finally let go of the woman he used to call his mother. Ryoko and Krei fell backward along with the associates. Ryoko's was holding her hand tightly to her chest as blood ran down it. She was panting and panicking at the same time. But that all turned into rage once again as she looked at Hiro. She couldn't believe that he had done such a thing to her. She had always been used to being the one who initiated any form of punishment but now the tables had turned. It was her son, her own flesh and blood, who initiated the punishment.

Despite her pain and injury, Ryoko lunged forward to the cage again but once again Hiro stood his ground. He could still taste the blood in his blood and even felt some dripping down his chin. He glared at his mother once again but just as she was about to reached through the bars again she stopped. She saw that Hiro's eyes were cat-like and glowing red!

"Do it again," Hiro dared. "This time I'll bite your neck."

And he meant it to. Hiro didn't even realize that his more feral side was appearing. Ryoko surely noticed and shivered in response. She backed away from the cage and she leaned close to Krei. The man wrapped an arm around her and motioned for the people to take her.

"Ryoko my dear you must get your injury tended to," Krei stated. "Leave these brats to me and my associates."

"A-alright," Ryoko stuttered.

With that two of the people led Ryoko out of the room but before she left she gave Hiro one last glare and he returned it. He hoped that she felt pain and he hoped that it would leave s scar. That way she would never forget him and she would never forget the marks she left on him. As soon as she was out of sight Krei turned his attention back to the young boy. He looked impressed with the boy's actions but it soon faded away. Believe it or not but there was something else Krei wanted to know about Hiro.

"You said your brother is named Tadashi?" Krei questioned. "My associates took the field trip roster your teacher had; you go under the name Hiro Hamada now. So he is Tadashi Hamada then is he not?"

Hiro merely nodded his head.

"Why? What's it to you?" Hiro asked.

Krei gave Hiro another evil smirk.

"It's everything to me young Hiro. I know that you must be blaming Ryoko for this whole ordeal but this has been in the process for decades now."

Hiro gave the man a puzzled look.

"What do you mean but that?" he questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. You see Hiro my family didn't start off in business or science. They started off as simple folk who lived in the country side of San Fransokyo. My grandfather was the patriarch of the Krei family and as such he was the provider," Krei explained. "However, he was also the storyteller of the family as well. He used to tell his children stories of creatures that lived beyond our world. None of them believed him of course, they all thought that they were just stories. But one day that all changed. One day he came home with a bigger prize than before. He came home with two pelts but they didn't belong to any wolf or coyote in the area. Instead they were something far greater than any of us could imagine. They were kitsune pelts!"

All of the children gasped as they heard that, Hiro looked just as shocked as they did. They couldn't believe that Krei's grandfather had actually killed not one but two kitsunes and had taken their furs as prizes. It made them even more fearful over what this man was capable of if he had a grandfather like that.

"The only reason why he didn't bring it to the attention of the public was because he was too proud and stubborn to relinquish his prizes to the proper people. It wasn't until the Krei family started to die off that I became the sole beneficiary of the pelts. However, instead of simply showing them to the public I decided to do something even better," Krei added. "My grandfather was too foolish to see the true value of having a kitsune. Instead of why skinning one and taking its tails, I decided that science should be used to properly examine the creatures. As soon as I obtaining enough wealth and status, I dedicated my life to find and trap a kitsune in order to introduce it to the world of science."

Despite the dear rising up in his stomach, Hiro spoke.

"W-why are you telling me this? What does this have anything to do with Dashi?" Hiro asked.

"My grandfather actually got the name of the kitsunes, their last name at least and he heard them say one last thing before they died," Krei stated. "Their last name was Hamada and they cried out to their son, Tadashi Hamada."

Hiro's eyes widen as well as Jasper and Dionne. It felt like their worlds had come crashing down, especially Hiro. He couldn't believe that standing before him was the descendant of the human that killed his brother's parents. He remembered hearing how Cass and Tadashi had found the bodies, not only were their tails cut off but their furs were taken as well. Tomeo and Maemi had been killed by the Krei family!

"No…" Hiro whispered. "No, no, no, no!"

"Yes," Krei stated. "In fact I still have their pelts hanging in my personal office, sometimes I just stare at them and think about what other kitsunes are out there."

Tears of frustration and anger welled up in his eyes and he could feel his feral side taking control.

You monster!" Hiro cried. "You're a monster!"

Hiro was going to transform again when the collar sent out another shock, he screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Krei chuckled as a result and started to walk away from the cages.

"Those collars are there to remind you who's in charge here, this is your life now," he simply said. "Get used to it. Prepare them for the tests and make sure that everything is secure. I don't want there to be any mistakes, we have worked to hard for this."

"Yes sir!" the people exclaimed.

With that Krei left and the scientists started to look at their new subjects with interest. It was like they were apply picking and they were waiting to find the right apple. This worried the children as the scientists would lean next to their cages and write down things on their clipboards. Devious smiles were on their faces and their eyes showed nothing but greed and eagerness. They were very eager to finally start this project after many months of waiting.

"Which test should we run first?" one asked.

"And on whom first?" another asked.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 30**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Four days. That's how long it had been since the kitsune children were taken from the pottery store. Ever since then the kitsunes had not given up looking for their children. Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandfathers, grandmothers, friends, every family member contributed to the search.

It was such big news in the kitsune community that others started to join the search, even the ones who were traveling came to San Fransokyo in order to offer their assistance. However, despite their efforts nothing came out of their searches. They felt like they were getting nowhere.

No one knew what to do at this point and they were beginning to feel more helpless as each day passed.

The Hamada household was one of those people, right now it was just Cass and Tadashi inside the house along with their pet cat Mochi. It was their turn to rest for the afternoon, the kitsunes decided to take shifts in order for some to regain their strength while others looked. The shifts literally started early in the morning and wouldn't end, not even if it was dead at night. They were determination and at this point desperate.

Cass poured herself another cup of coffee and she did the same with Tadashi's cup. The two kitsunes were currently sitting at their kitchen table with cup in their hands. For the last few days they just drank coffee, they barely ate anything. And when they did eat it was mostly to regain their strength and keep going. But even then, they found that the food just didn't have its flavor. The coffee itself was bland as well but it was the only way for them to stay awake and alert.

It was empty. The house was so void of life and spark. And it didn't take a genius to figure out why either. Something was missing… or rather someone was missing. Hiro wasn't there and therefore the life wasn't there either. Cass and Tadashi went through similar circumstances when they lost Tomeo and Maemi. They remembered how the pain lasted for years, and while they were able to go back to their normal routines at the same time it never truly went away. Even before they got Hiro they were still grieving for their losses.

But Hiro took that pain away, he made living easier and he gave them a reason to keep going. However, he was gone now… just like Tomeo and Maemi. And once again, they didn't know what to do. Tadashi took a sip of his coffee and he just stared off into space as he did so. He couldn't believe that his life had once again led to tragedy. What had he and his family done to deserve it?

He rubbed a hand over his hand and let out a deep sigh. He was afraid that he would never see his little brother ever again. The boy whom he has rescued from the most horrific of circumstances and brought into his family home could be missing forever. And it wasn't just him; there were the other children as well. Tadashi couldn't stand the thought of other people going through the same pain and suffering as him and his family.

He let out a small yawn and he massaged the tension building up in his neck. He wished that there was some way to track down his little brother. Kitsunes mostly relied on scents in order to track but they children's scents had been covered. Whoever took the children had great knowledge of kitsunes; this only puzzled the community even more.

Tadashi kept thinking about ways to possibly track down the children but so far none of the ideas worked or could be done. Even his friends and the Callaghan family tried to help with this cause. But with no leads and no clues, there was nowhere to start. Tadashi was about to take another sip of his coffee when a sudden idea came to his mind. He realized that there might be a way to track down the children. In fact, the answer might be closer than he originally thought.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Tadashi exclaimed.

That startled Cass and she let out a small gasp as a result. However, the look on her oldest nephew's face caught her attention. There was a new look in his eyes; it was not sadness but determination and joy. That was especially strange given the circumstances. But nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel curious over his actions.

"What's it Tadashi?" Cass asked.

Tadashi didn't even have time to explain as he ran to the other room of the Hamada household. Cass didn't know what was going on but something told her to follow him. She got up from her seat and sprinted over her nephew, Mochi followed her as well. Cass saw that Tadashi had made his way to the room where his invention was. She could see him rummaging through some papers and tools. That was when he found what he was looking for, in his hands was a small green chip with a smiley face on it. Tadashi quickly ran to the creation dubbed Baymax and opened the small port on its chest. He placed the chip inside the port and closed it. After that Tadashi stepped back and waited. Cass waited beside her nephew and Mochi stood beside her. They were waiting alongside Tadashi, but they didn't know what exactly they were waiting for. And that was when Tadashi spoke one single word.

"Ow."

This puzzled the woman and cat but a second later something happened, the puffy robot started to move and its eyes opened. It looked around before turning his attention to Tadashi. It then held its hand up as if to greet the people around it.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion," it greeted. "I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow.'"

If it wasn't for the situation Cass would have marveled at the robot's newfound personality and life but she remembered the situation at hand. This wasn't about the robot, it was about Hiro. But what did Baymax have to do with that? She was even more confused than before but Tadashi spoke before she had the chance to bring up her concerns.

"Baymax," Tadashi stated. "No one needs medical attention at the moment but we do need your help."

The robot titled its head in a puzzled manner.

"How may I be of service?" Baymax asked.

"Baymax, you have Hiro's scan inside your processor correct?" Tadashi questioned.

"Affirmative," Baymax answered.

"Could you trace the scan to Hiro's location?"

Cass perked up once she heard that and for a minute she thought that she had heard him wrong. But Tadashi continued to speak to the huggable robot and the robot answered back.

"I can track Hiro's location based on his body scan," Baymax confirmed.

Tadashi smiled, it was the first time he had done so in days. He finally had a chance to help Hiro and the other children. He had to contact his friends; he had to do so quickly. The sooner, the better. Tadashi turned to his aunt with the same smile still on his face. That was when he saw that there was hope in her green eyes.

"I have to call the others and then we can take this to the kitsune community," Tadashi stated. "We can find Hiro and the other children."

Tears welled up inside Cass's eyes but they weren't tears of sadness. This time they were tears of hope and joy, they finally had a chance to find Hiro and bring him home. She ran to Tadashi and embraced him in a tight hug. Tadashi hugged her back, smiles were one their faces as they did so. After so long they had a chance and they were going to take it. After a second or two longer, the Hamada relatives let go and Tadashi ran to his computer. He pressed a few keys and touched the faces of his friends as they came up on the screen.

"We're coming for you Hiro, just hold on for a little while longer," Tadashi whispered as he contacted his friends.

Meanwhile, in a deep and hidden location was a labyrinth of pathways. The labyrinth was meant to measure stamina, breathing rates along with heart rates and speed. It was also a way for people to measure intellect as well, to see how quickly and easily a subject could make it through the corners, pathways and dead ends. Unfortunately this came as no easy task for a child, and right now one of those children was running through the labyrinth. The child no longer had his identity and remnants of his past life. He was now known as a subject to the researchers and he now wore a hospital gown with white shorts and no foot ware.

Hiro ran, he could feel sweat running down his head and down his back as he did so. His breath was struggling to escape his exhausted body. He was starting to feel his legs give up and lose their stability but he knew that he couldn't stop. He knew what happened if he stopped, he learned that the hard way. But his body had other plans as he tripped and fell on the floor, he panted heavily. Everything hurt and it was about to hurt even more. He heard the collar beep and he knew what was coming next. He let out a cry of pain as he felt the waves of shocks interrupt from the collar. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom.

"Subject 6, get up and keep running," the voice stated.

Hiro knew that he had to do so or else the shocks would keep going. He struggled to stand up and he leaned against the wall for support as he did so. After a minute of shocks he finally started to run again, he ran through the corners as quickly as he could. He wanted this to end already, he would rather be stuck in the cage all day than do this. But he had no choice, he had to keep going or else the pain would be worse than it already was.

He ran for a few more minutes until he finally spotted the end of the labyrinth and he also spotted some of the researchers waiting for him. They always did that, it was to monitor Hiro's process. Hiro finally stepped out of the labyrinth and the first thing he did was fall onto the floor. More sweat beaded down his face and body and he struggled to catch his breath. Meanwhile, the staff just watched as he did so. They didn't even bother to help him out as they wrote on their clipboards and typed things and commented on his activity. Shocking wasn't the only thing his collar was capable of, it was also capable of monitoring his vitals and progress. Anyone could access and save the information as long as the collar recorded it.

"Fascinating! It broke the record it set yesterday."

"Not to mention that its heart rate is less than a human's heart rate if they had ran as quickly as it."

"What an amazing specimen Mr. Krei has collected for us, the same can be said for the others too."

"I concur; it seems like every day we discover something new about them."

Hiro continued to pant and he struggled to regain his balance. But as he did so he felt his emotions getting the better of him. He hated these people, he hated how they treated him like an object, he hated how they talked about him as if he was nothing and he hated that they acted as if they were doing nothing wrong. He hated it all! Nonetheless, the people continued to talk and the next comment scared him a little.

"It's too bad we can't actually dissect it to see what truly makes it tick."

Hiro felt his heart stop as one of them said that. So far Krei and his associates had yet to do anything like that to him and the children. So far they had taken tests than assessed their vitals such as blood work, breathing rates, heart rates, reflexes, intellect. Thankfully they had yet to see any drugs either, the only time they did so was if they needed to be restrained or sedated. But Hiro had a feeling that they would soon resort to that kind of testing after they had gotten the basics out of the way. The people continued to speak.

"You know that's against the rules."

"Indeed, Mr. Krei said that he wanted these subjects to last as long as possible."

"You can't blame him; it wasn't easy to find them after all."

"That may be true but it's quite possible that Mr. Krei will be interested in finding more test subjects such as these."

Hiro laid on his back as he heard that statement. Even after all this Krei still wanted more, he couldn't believe it. Then again maybe it shouldn't put it pass him either. Krei did say that he was a man of science after all. Hiro was sure that the only reason why they hadn't interrogated them about the whereabouts of their families was so they wouldn't risk being outnumbered by kitsunes or the kitsunes discovering their identities.

"Yes but for now let's just focus on these subjects. There's so much we can do with them."

"The fact that they're so young helps as well."

Hiro hated how they said it so casually; they just made it seem like this whole process was so innocent. But at what cost to him and his friends? Not only had they lost their freedom but they had also lost their lives as well.

"Take Subject 6 back to the cell and bring out the next one."

"And make sure to feed it, the last thing we need is to lose it so soon."

"Will do, come on little creature."

Two of the researchers picked Hiro up and the dragged him back to the room where everyone else was. Hiro couldn't fight them; his body and mind were too exhausted to fight. Besides what good would do him at this point? They reached their destination and they quickly placed him in his assigned cage, before they left the room they took another child. Hiro felt sorry for the kid, he knew what torture they were about to subject them too. Some of the children already had their turn and the others were waiting for theirs. However, no matter where they were they didn't have the strength to talk. What could they say? Nothing would make them feel better at this point. They just kept their words to themselves and left it as it was.

Hiro followed their example as he huddled in a corner. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly. He hid his face from the view of the other children. It hurt him to see his friends just as helpless as him, he felt as if he was responsible for their position at the moment. It was all because of him that Krei found them, well technically it was Ryoko's fault but he didn't care. In his mind they were both to blame. Ryoko didn't care about him so what makes him think that she cared about children in general? It didn't matter though; either way he knew that he couldn't rely on her to help him out of this situation. He didn't want her help anyway; after all she had done to him. He could picture her laughing it up with her boyfriend Krei.

But what could he do? He couldn't do anything as long as this stupid collar was around his neck. He was helpless at the moment. And he wasn't the only one; there were also the other children who were forced to endure the same tests and treatments. They didn't get off easy either. Hiro was actually amazed to see that they were still holding onto hope even after for so long. And speaking of which Hiro wasn't too sure how much time had passed since they were taken. He knew that it had to have been days at this point.

However, no matter how long it had been there was one thing that Hiro couldn't get off his mind. It was his family. He constantly thought about Tadashi, Cass, Mochi and his friends. He had been thinking about them for so long now. He missed them very deeply and sometimes he would allow himself to cry over them. But that would normally be when someone came along to hush him and the other crying children. That was another thing he learned very quickly, do not cry. He knew that it was pointless anyway.

He wondered what they were doing right now. Were they looking for them? Did they give up already? Did they already forget about him and move on? Just like Ryoko?

Hiro as especially worried about the last one. He wondered if the Hamadas would just adopt another child if they couldn't find him. He wondered if they would give that child all the things they had given him. Or if they would make the same memories they made with him to that child. Or if they replaced all they forgot about the scrapbook they had been making with him in exchanged for that child. He hoped that it wouldn't be true; he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't imagine being the one forgotten about again.

He hugged himself even tighter as some of the scientists returned with the promised nourishment. Whenever a child was done with a test they would usually be fed, needless to say they all had different food schedules. And now was his time. They unlocked his cage and placed the usually meal in front of him.

"Here you go Subject 6."

"Eat quickly and don't try any funny business."

With that they locked the cage and left the room, leaving Hiro with his meal. Hiro looked at the bland plate in front of him. It was a tray filled with things that Hiro and the other children didn't recognize; it didn't even look like food. There was meat, vegetables and fruit puree and the drink was a cup of water. The children weren't even allowed to eat with utensils; they had to use their hands. It was disgusting and it didn't taste like anything. But they had no choice; this was the only thing they fed them.

Hiro hesitantly pick up some of the food and took small bites out of it, he always saved the water for last because it helped make the food go down. The food tasted as gross as it always did, it reminded him of the scarps he had to look for back at the Takachiho household. The only way he was able to eat it all was if he remembered his aunt's food. He missed her cooking; the kitsune woman knew how to turn something so simple and plain into something worth tasting and fawning over. She was a master chef and baker; he knew that she was right to open up a café. And speaking of the café, he recalled how busy it would get and how he would help out in the back. He missed the fresh smell of baked sweets and the hot pots of coffee that was brewed every morning. What he wouldn't give to be there right now.

He took several more small bites of the food and he drank the cup of water. His stomach felt so bad afterwards, he felt so unsatisfied. And he knew why he was feeling like this. He missed his life, the life that had been given to him as a second chance. He was afraid that he was slowly losing it though. At that thought tears welled up in his eyes and he laid on the floor of the cold cell. He hugged his knees to his chest and shivered, the tears started to escape his brown eyes. He wished he had his stuffed bears right now or Mochi or his aunt or his brother. He just wanted something to hold him back or at least not leave his side. He remembered feeling like this back at his old life; he never thought that it would happen in his new life as well.

He had to get his mind off of these things; he needed to escape this reality even if it was only for a minute. He closed his eyes as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He allowed sleep to take him because in his dreams he was home again. He was back in his family's loving arms and as he dreamt of them he whispered their names.

"Dashi, Aunt Cass, Mochi…"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 31**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **"speaking"- kitsunes language**

"Are you sure that this will work?" Go Go asked.

"Yeah dude, I mean it's never been tested before right?" Fred questioned.

"But if what he's saying is true then Baymax can lead us to Hiro," Honey commented.

"And if we find Hiro, we'll find the other children," Wasabi added.

The gang of friends all stood around the puffy robot and his creator along with the creator's aunt and cat. Just as promised, Tadashi called his friends and he told them about his idea. They rushed over and they were introduced to the invention that was made to be Hiro's Christmas present. They were amazed by it but they didn't have time to fully appreciate it because the situation they were in.

"Don't forget but this is the best lead we've got so far," Tadashi stated. "If there's a chance that we can find them then it's worth it. It's better than what we had to work with before."

The other looks at each other and they couldn't help but agree. But at the same time they didn't for sure if this would work. What if it didn't lead them to Hiro and the others? What if they just ended up going in circles like they had been doing lately? There were so many things that could wrong if this idea. And if that happened then they would have just wasted time. But that was when Cass stepped forward and she had a pleading look on her face.

"Anything to find Hiro and the other children," Cass commented. "Please use this chance."

They couldn't argue with her, they knew just how much this meant to the woman and her family. If it had been one of their relatives they knew that they would want the same. And they had to remember that these were the lives of children they were thinking about. Who knows what was happening to them at this point. They needed to act quickly if they hoped to see them again; they figured that out from the very beginning. They all nodded their heads and looked at Tadashi and the robot.

"Okay," Go Go said.

"If you're sure about this then we're in," Wasabi added.

"Let's do it," Fred stated.

"We're with you every step of the way," Honey assured.

A smile spread across Cass's face and she bowed before the young adults, she was truly grateful for their help in locating her youngest nephew and his friends.

"Thank you all," Cass stated.

Tadashi nodded his head in approval and then he turned to his invention.

"Alright Baymax, can you track Hiro from here?" Tadashi asked.

The robot looked and it looked as if he was scanning the area. After a few seconds of silence he finally nodded his head.

"I believe I can," the robot answered.

That was when the robot pointed ahead of him.

"That way."

The kitsunes looked behind them and while there was a wall of the house there, they knew that Baymax was looking beyond that. He was pointing to where they should go; they finally had an idea on their next destination. They were about to head that way when something prevented them, it was Wasabi.

"Wait!" Wasabi exclaimed.

That stopped the kitsunes in their tracks. They all turned to their friend with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What's up Wasabi?" Fred questioned.

Wasabi gestured to Baymax.

"How are we going to take Baymax with us? It's not like we can carry him," Wasabi added.

Tadashi smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry, I already have a plan for that," Tadashi said.

That was when Tadashi reached into the back of the room and pulled out a large red case. Despite looking heavy it was actually very light and easy to hold and maneuver.

"This is a portable charger, its Baymax's station to recharge after usage. The great thing about it is that it can be taken on the go," Tadashi said. "And it comes with straps."

Tadashi pulled out the two straps, the gang of friends laughed a little at the idea. Cass couldn't help but join it. Tadashi was always one to prepare for anything, at least that hadn't change over the last few days. Tadashi motioned for Baymax to get onto the charger and the robot did so. Once he was on there the charger closed and Tadashi placed in on his back.

"I was right, you really are a nerd," Go Go stated.

Tadashi gave her a sad smile; he couldn't help but think about Hiro when she said that. He remembered how the little boy used to join in on the comedic insult. He remembered Hiro's smile and how contagious it was, what he wouldn't give to see it again. He shook his head several times and he turned to his friend.

"For now, I'll take that as a compliment," Tadashi replied. "Now let's go find my little brother."

They all nodded their heads and they quickly headed outside, Cass locked up the Hamada house as they did so. That was when they made their way to the forest. Once they were out of sight they transformed in their full kitsune forms. As soon as they did so they took off into the direction Baymax had pointed them in. Baymax wasn't fully deactivated so he continued to give directions to the kitsune group as they traveled. They stayed hidden from plain sight as they ran through the woods and brush. Hours went by and night began to fall, but that didn't deter them as they continued on their journey. As far as they were concerned they had worked too hard for this possible lead to go away. However, that all soon came to an end once Baymax's voice interrupted their progress.

"Stop," Baymax stated. "We have reached the location."

The kitsunes did as they were told and they stopped right in their tracks once again, only this time they were finally at their destination. They were still surrounded by brush so they weren't worried about anyone spotting them. They realized that they were on a hill and below them was a medium sized building; it certainly wasn't one that was eye catching either. It was built with solid gray bricks and had a large wire fence surrounding it. There were also some trucks and crates outside the building as well. However, what bothered the kitsunes the most was that there were no windows, there were just doors on the lower level. This bothered them because whoever built it clearly didn't want anyone seeing inside it.

"My scanners show that Hiro in inside that building. There are other floors located below ground level, he is there," Baymax added. "His stress levels are elevated and he is somewhat malnourished and dehydrated, he also has a lack of vitamin D. This possibly due to not being exposed to sunlight for a while. My diagnosis is that Hiro needs to get some professional medical help and he needs proper nutrition."

Looks of fear and horror spread across the kitsune's faces; they couldn't believe what they had just heard. By the sound of it Hiro didn't look so good; they could only imagine how the rest of the children were at this point. They needed to help them and they need to do it soon or else something worse happened to them. But they took comfort in the fact that he was still alive. A look of determination and anger appeared on Tadashi's face as he took several steps toward the strange building.

 **"We finally have a location,"** Tadashi stated. **"And someone is going to pay for doing this."**

His aunt noticed the tone of his words and she quickly stepped in front of him. As much as she wanted to join him, deep down she knew that this wouldn't be that easy. She knew that they couldn't just go in like this, whoever these people were they knew that the children were kitsunes. And that would mean that they have some knowledge about them, meanwhile they didn't know anything about these people. They had an advantage over them.

 **"Tadashi no!"** Cass exclaimed.

 **"What? What do you mean 'no' Aunt Cass?"** Tadashi questioned. **"Hiro's in there, we have to get him out!"**

The friends could see how desperate Tadashi and they couldn't blame them, but they had to agree with the Hamada woman. They knew that they couldn't go in there… not yet at least. They needed a plan and a way to fight back.

 **"She's right Tadashi, we can't just barge in there,"** Wasabi asked. **"For all we know it would be a trap."**

 **"He's right ya know,"** Fred responded. **"If we go in there now we'll probably get busted or something, then who will save the kids?"**

 **"I hate to admit but Fred has a point, we can't just waltz right in there with no defense or plan,"** Go Go added.

Tadashi wanted to fight them but he knew that they were right. And he knew that he had to think logically about this as well. If they didn't do this right then something bad might happen to him or the children. And he couldn't put his little brother in any more danger than he already was. He backed down but his tails were shaking with anticipation, he wanted his little brother. He wouldn't rest until the little boy was back in the safety of his arms. Hiro needed to be back where he belonged and that was with the Hamada family.

 **"We have to get the society involved,"** Honey said. **"We have to bring this to their attention, only then can we figure out what the right course of action is here."**

All of the kitsunes agreed and Tadashi listened to their thoughts. After a few minutes of just staring at the building he nodded his head and hesitantly turned away from it. It hurt him to let this go but he knew that he had to… for now at least. He would be back and he would come out of this situation with Hiro and the other children.

 **"Let's get back to our house and we can alert the other kitsunes of the situation, we'll call for a meeting,"** Tadashi stated.

The others agreed, kitsunes only called upon each other in situations like this. They signaled for meetings like this using their howls. Unlike normal foxes, kitsunes are able to howl but their howl is much more distinct than a wolf's or a dog's. What made their howls unique was that only a kitsune would be able to hear and recognize it.

With that they made their way back to the Hamada household and did so quickly, Baymax would always remember the location so they weren't worried about forgetting it. Honestly, they didn't think that they could forget it. That building looked so cryptic and void of life, they couldn't believe that someone would be cruel enough to actually lock children in there. And the fact that it had ground levels made it more disturbing. The sooner they acted the better. Once they were close to the house they followed Tadashi to an area where all the kitsunes would be able to hear them.

In his full form Tadashi stood on top of the tallest mountain they lived next to and howled as loudly as he could. He put his heart and soul into the call as he did so. His aunt and friends assisted him with the call as they mimicked it using their own howls. As they howled they could hear the howls of the other kitsunes start to appear. It was music to their ears. One by one more howls of kitsunes could be heard and that was when they knew that their job had been complete.

They had just signaled the other kitsunes nearby to report to the closest hidden meeting locations. There were many of them located around the world but they were deeply hidden from plain sight. All of them were caves that had many underground tunnels where the kitsunes could come together.

 **"Let's head to the cave,"** Tadashi stated.

The others agreed as they followed Tadashi to the meeting's location. Kitsunes were fast creatures so they knew that it was only a matter of time before any of them made it there. However, they weren't the only ones they had called upon. When a kitsune calls for a meeting, there had to be elders present there as well. The elders were the ones who had the longest life spans, they were centuries old. Normally there was at least one in the area so they weren't worried about that either. They just hoped that someone would have a good idea for them to act on.

Within minutes they finally reached the cave and they could see that there was a large crowd of kitsunes; they quickly made their way to the middle of the room with their fellow creatures. That was when they caught sight of three elder kitsunes at the top of the rocks. One had gray fur, another had light brown fur and the other had dark brown hair. However there were streaks of white in their furs as well. Two were male while one was female. But the one thing that always captured someone's interest was their tails.

They had nine tails. Elders were recognized by their nine tails and that's how they obtained such a high position in their society and community. That was when the elders spoke.

 **"Settle down everyone."**

Everyone did as they were told and they all stopped talking and doing whatever they were doing. Their attention was turned to the three elders.

 **"We are gathered here today for one of our fellow kitsunes."**

 **"And we all know that this must relate to the kidnapping incident that occurred four days ago."**

There were some whispers that could be heard throughout the crowd but nothing too loud. That was when the elders spoke again.

 **"Will the kitsune who called us here please step forward."**

 **"And please make yourself known."**

Tadashi and the group looked at each other and they walked forward. Tadashi was the one who spoke for them.

 **"It was my friends and I who called for this meeting,"** Tadashi stated.

The young kitsune adults stood before the council of elders, the three kitsunes were waiting for the meeting to commence. As they stood there, they could see the families of the missing children around them as well. They looked so worn out for their continuous search, they hoped that this would lighten their day at least a little. This was a new hope for all of them.

 **"Hello everyone,"** Tadashi greeted. **"I am Tadashi Hamada. I am the son of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada, nephew of Cass Hamada and adoptive older brother of Hiro Hamada. He is one of the children that are missing as well. And I have called for this meeting because my friends and I may have found their location."**

A series of gasps and comments could be heard throughout the room, everyone was eager to find out what Tadashi and the others knew. They were now causing a commotion in the cave, that was when the three elders raised their hands up and motioned for everyone to keep silent. Everyone did as they silently said and they waited for the next part. The elders motioned for Tadashi to continue, the young kitsune nodded his head and he spoke again.

 **"As I was saying, my friends and I may have located them and we want your opinions on what we should do to rescue them."**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 32**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **"speaking"- kitsune language**

 **"Are you sure that they're there?"** one of the elders asked.

Tadashi had just explained to his people about Baymax and how he used him in order to track down where Hiro was. They had listened and they were eager to learn more. During this time he had also deactivated Baymax. Tadashi nodded his head in response, his friends and aunt did the same. They testified on Tadashi's behalf that they had witness the same thing as him. They had seen the building for themselves and they described it in the exact same way as him.

 **"My creation was able to track Hiro's location to that spot,"** Tadashi stated.

The crowd began to break out in whispers again and that was when the elders discussed with each other. The room went silent as the three elders talked amongst themselves. After a few minutes of them talking they turned their attention back to Tadashi.

 **"And what of the other children?"** one of the elders ask.

Tadashi could see that the family members were eager to learn more about what they had discovered. But he knew that he couldn't precisely answer their questions. After all Baymax was only able to track down Hiro because of the scan. Baymax needed to scan someone in order to know their location, and that included their diagnosis. But he had a feeling that the other children were there with Hiro, it was just a feeling but I wanted to believe it. That was when he voiced his opinion.

 **"Unfortunately Baymax is only able to track down someone's location if he has a scan of them. I added Hiro's scan in Baymax's system when I was creating him so that's why he was able to trace him,"** Tadashi stated. **"But I have a feeling that the other children are there with Hiro."**

More whispers and comments spread amongst the crowd of kitsunes. But before he concluded his statement he added another part of it.

 **"And that's not all we found. Baymax was able to run a diagnosis on Hiro while he was inside the building due to his scan already being in his system,"** Tadashi added. **"Hiro is alive but he is suffering from malnourishment and is showing signs of stress. If Hiro is going through this then I feel like the other children are experiencing the same treatment."**

Gasps erupted from the audience and some of the kitsunes broke down in tears. They didn't want believe what Tadashi had just said. They couldn't stand the thought of their children going through such hardships. Nothing would have made them happier than to run over to that building and rescue them while taking out their captors. But they knew better, they knew that it wouldn't be that easy. That was the whole point of the meeting right now, it was to decide what the right course of action was. The elders talked amongst themselves once again before giving Tadashi and the gang their attention.

 **"It saddens us to hear such a statement but at least we know that the children are still likely to be alive."**

The kitsunes nodded their heads while others tried to wipe away the tears. Despite knowing that it didn't make it any easier for them. But at least now they had a chance to take them back and bring them home. That was when Tadashi spoke again.

 **"Now that I have reported our findings we would like to hear some suggestions from you all,"** Tadashi said. **"As our community we would like to know what you think about this situation and how we should handle it."**

That was when huge arguments broke out amongst the kitsunes. Tadashi could heat the anger, sorrow and frustration in their voices as they discussed their ideas. His friends and him just stayed in the middle of the whole thing. His aunt scooter closer to him and have him her silent support. Despite the tension and the heated discussions he smiled at her and he nuzzled her a little. He hoped that this would end quickly, he was eager to get started on the rescue mission.

 **"We have to attack them!"**

 **"But with what?"**

 **"We can sneak into the facility."**

 **"They might recognize us."**

 **"They clearly have knowledge about our kind."**

 **"What about disguising ourselves as employees?"**

 **"They might have security clearance though."**

 **"If that's the case then they'll be able to discover our true identities!"**

 **"The last thing we need is for all of us to get captured as well!"**

 **"But what can we do then?"**

Tadashi and his group had looks of worry on their faces. Nobody seemed to have the right answer for this situation. But Tadashi knew that they couldn't do this without the community, they needed their help in some way. He just hoped that they would come up with a compromise soon; nothing would have made him happier than to get started on their plan. That was when his plea was answered as a familiar face called for everyone's attention. Everyone, even the elders, turned to the kitsune.

It was none other than Robert Callaghan himself. The dark gray kitsune with blue eyes and seven tails stood there in his glory. He looked wise beyond his years and in many ways he was almost on the same level as elder kitsunes. Because of this, he was highly respected by anyone who knew him. Even the humans couldn't help but admire him as well.

Callaghan had heard the rants of his people and he knew that he wanted to help in any way he could. His daughter had been fortunate enough to escape with her life but now he wanted to make sure that the other children were the same way as well.

 **"I think that I may have a solution to this predicament,"** he stated.

The elders and the other kitsunes turned their attention to the former professor and current doctor. They could see that the entire Callaghan family was standing behind him; they were lending him their support as he began to speak again. This time he properly introduced himself before continuing to speak on the matter.

 **"Hello everyone, I am Robert Callaghan and I come here with my family. My daughter was one of the kitsunes who managed to escape the capture alive. And as I was saying, there may be a way to properly get inside the facility without causing any more harm to ourselves or the children,"** he said.

 **"And how do you propose we do that Robert?"** one of the elders asked.

Callaghan turned to the elders.

 **"I propose that we send a group of kitsunes to infiltrate the facility. However, that group will need some equipment for breaking in and for defense. I don't think it would be a good idea for the group to go inside the building while in their full forms this may be problematic especially when these people have proven that know about kitsunes,"** Callaghan explained. **"I suggest some sort of armor that will be equipped with tools such as this. I also suggest that the group have a way to keep in contact with us throughout the entire process."**

The kitsune community listened to his words and they couldn't deny that they weren't interested in it. That was when the elders spoke again.

 **"And what do you suggest we do if this group managed to rescue the children?"**

 **"That's right; remember these people have probably collected enough information on them to reveal it to the public. For this reason we cannot allow them to escape our grasp."**

 **"And then there's the matter of punishment, these people cannot go unpunished for their crimes against our people."**

The community agreed as they all firmly nodded their heads. Tadashi agreed with his people on that matter. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't allow these people to escape especially not with the knowledge they had and had been collecting during this time. He wasn't worried though, kitsunes never killed anyone. Instead, they imprisoned people such as this in their own justice systems. They had their own judges, juries and trials just like the humans. And they also had their own prison systems that had been hidden from the world. Overall, Tadashi would make sure that these people were punished for their crimes. Tadashi stood by his professor as he gave the council of elders his own opinions.

 **"I think I may have a suggestion for that,"** Tadashi responded. **"I think that Callaghan is right about how we should go along with this. In fact, I think that these people might be able to give us a way to make sure that they don't escape."**

 **"And how is that young Tadashi?"** one elder asked.

 **"These people must have some sort of prison system for the children, and what I mean by that is that they have to have rooms or cells or something like that in order to keep the children under control and together,"** Tadashi explained. **"If that's the case then we can use that to our advantage, we can put the people in those very same prisons until it's time for our society to deal with them. Callaghan was also right about the communication system. As soon as the group is able to rescue the children, they can radio in the others who are watching and listening. That way they can call for backup when the time is necessary."**

The society of kitsunes listened to the young adult's ideas and once again they found themselves drawn to it. They felt like both Callaghan and Tadashi had covered the vital steps of this operation. Not to mention they also had an advantage over these people because they didn't know that they knew where they were located now. They had to think of it that way. The elders also seemed to be interested in their ideas as they looked at themselves and then their people. There was one final question that needed to be answered though.

 **"And if we agreed to this plan, who will be the group to carry it out?"** they asked in unison.

Tadashi already knew the answer to that question as well and a determined smile appeared on his face.

 **"I will,"** he declared. **"I will be one of the members."**

His friends and his aunt gasped a little at that statement but their surprise quickly went away once they saw how dedicated Tadashi looked to this cause. Fred, Go Go, Wasabi and Honey all looked at each other and they silently talked with another one as well. They knew that Tadashi wouldn't be deterred from this plan no matter what they said or did. If that was the case then it was better for them to come along with him rather than just stay behind. Plus, out of all the kitsunes here in this cave they were the only ones Tadashi could trust with his life. They had been there for him since their days of elementary school and throughout college, and even now they still wanted to stand by him. Especially when one of their own was in harm's way. They needed to act and they would do so with Tadashi. It was at that they finally made their decision. They walked over to Tadashi and they stood by him and their old college professor.

 **"We will also be a part of the group,"** Honey said.

 **"Count us in,"** Fred stated.

 **"We'll be there until the very end,"** Wasabi added.

 **"And we will win,"** Go Go declared.

Tadashi looked at his friends and he couldn't help but smile at them. Callaghan gave his students proud looks, he never thought that they would come together for something like this but he was glad that they did. He always did say that the group was capable of great things back when they were his students, and his opinion hadn't change over the years. He then turned back to the elders.

 **"I will be in charge of them; I will be the one to watch over their progress. And I will also be the one to set up a communication system between us and them. That way everyone will be on the same level of this rescue mission,"** Callaghan stated.

That was when Cass stepped forward and she stood beside Callaghan.

 **"I will also assist with this mission, I will be by Callaghan's side and watch over these youngsters,"** Cass stated.

Cass gave her nephew a quick smile and he returned it. She was more than happy to be of assistance to the cause, especially when it meant getting her youngest nephew back.

The crowd of kitsunes listened to their demands they talked amongst each other, whispers and comments were spread. That was when the elders excused themselves from the audience as they went to one of the deeper tunnels of the cave. There they discussed what had just been presented to them. Meanwhile, everyone waited and they waited in silence. They knew that whatever the elders said would determine the next course of action.

Several minutes went by before the elders finally came back into view and they looked content with what they had just talked about. They stood proudly before their people and they spoke.

 **"We have decided to support your plan."**

The group looked happy over the results as the families of the missing children. They finally had a chance to get back their loved ones. But the elders weren't done yet.

 **"However, you must follow through with it down to the finest detail. And you are report to us and this community whenever there are results."**

 **"And when this is all over you must leave the people responsible for this tragedy alive. They are ours to handle and deal with. Is that clear?"**

They nodded their heads and bowed before the elders.

 **"I can guarantee that we'll have results in three days, two days at the most,"** Tadashi stated.

 **"Are you so sure about that young one?"** one of the elders asked.

Tadashi nodded his head and he gave them a determined look once again.

 **"There's no need to worry, this team is the best at what they do. I can guarantee that promise, we will get our love ones back,"** he replied.

The elders looked pleased with this and they gave them their approval.

 **"Very well, this meeting is dismissed."**

With that the kitsunes went off in separate directions, all of them expect the group left. Callaghan had an idea on where they could go. There was only one place he knew where the impossible became possible. And he knew that his students knew too. They saw the look in his eyes and that was all they needed to see, they knew where to go. Without anything being said they took off into a direction that they hadn't been to in years.

Hours later they made it to their destination, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It was their old school and it was a place that held many memories for each of them. Before they actually got close to it they shifted back into their human forms and hid their identities. Thankfully, despite being retired Callaghan still had connections to the school and was able to enter the grounds with his past students and Cass. They made their way to a lab station they had worked in before. It was a place where they designed and creations many inventions and ideas. And now they had a chance to do so again. They all stepped inside and the memories and new ideas flooded their minds. Tadashi placed the deactivated Baymax and his charger down on the floor. He then rolled up his sleeves and fixed his hat.

"Let's get to work," Tadashi declared.

The others agreed and they went to their old stations. They quickly logged onto the computers and pulled out notebooks and notepads. Each members of the group worked on their own projects and they pulled their own weight as they worked. They didn't care how long this would take; they were determined to see it through until the end.

Meanwhile, Hiro was going through his own dilemma at the moment. Right now the researchers were trying to exact blood samples from the children. They had separated the children based on their genders; the girls went with one researcher while the boys went with other. This was to make sure that the blood samples were separated and organized properly.

However, this was easier said than done since some the children were more sensitive than others. They would cry and trash until someone held them down or used the collar to sedate them. Hiro didn't care or pay attention to the pain though, he knew if he did then they would win. He refused to allow them any more victories. However, that wasn't the worst part of the whole ordeal.

What made it worse was that this was one of the procedures Krei was present for, and he wasn't the only one. It would appear that his mother liked to cling onto the man no matter where he went, this was no exception. She was standing beside him in her fancy clothes and makeup as the boys were led to their part of the research lab. Hiro glared at her as the people readied him for the blood withdrawal. He could tell that she was taking some sick joy out of this. She enjoyed watching him suffer because in her mind he made her suffer. He was the reason why she stayed with his father and the reason why she didn't consider herself to be beautiful anymore. Well Hiro wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cry or thrash.

Instead, he just continued to glare at her as he felt the needles pierce his skin. He could feel the blood being drained from his arm and he watched as the red liquid filled the needle. It disgusted him but he didn't say anything, he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. The sooner he did the sooner he wouldn't have to see this woman and her lover. However, just when he was about to be taken back to his cage Krei spoke to him.

"Thank you for your cooperation Subject 6, you made this process so much easier."

Hiro glared at him, he remembered that this was the same man whose grandfather killed his brother's parents. Not to mention that he kept their skins as trophies. He hated this man and he hated this woman, he hated them both so much.

"Tell someone who cares," Hiro growled.

Ryoko looked uninterested as she turned away from her former child.

"Oh my what a rude child, do you see why I didn't want him?" Ryoko asked.

Hiro growled again and he turned to her.

"Well I didn't ask for you to be my mother either," Hiro retorted.

That caught Ryoko's attention as she swiftly turned back to face him, a look of pure anger and hatred was on her face. He didn't care, this woman no longer sacred him so he didn't care if he made her mad. She took several steps towards him and he could see that his hopes came true as he saw the deep gash on her hand. There was a large scab there but Hiro could tell that it would scar, and he was happy over that. However, before she could do anything Krei stopped her and motioned for the researchers to take Hiro away.

"Relax dear, it's not good for your pretty face," Krei stated. "Besides I can't have you damage the subject. By the way, make sure they are all fed after this. The last thing we need if for them to start dropping like flies."

"Yes sir."

Thankfully Hiro didn't see the smug look on his face as he was taken back to his cage along with the rest of the boys; he could see that the girls were done with their blood withdrawals as well. They were all back in their cages and were soon fed once again. Hiro rubbed his arm as he could feel the soreness emitting from it. However, he chose not to think of it. Instead he focused on his past and he hoped that he would soon be back there again. At this point he would give anything just to see the Hamada family one last time.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 33**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **This is part two of the new updated chapters! Enjoy XD**

Callaghan and Cass finally finished setting up the communication system. It was a set of two computers; both had the location of facility in their processors. One was located at the school itself while the other was located at a private location for the viewing of the kitsunes. All of the families were expected to be there, especially the elders.

But in the meantime the group continued to work on their projects. They had taken Callaghan's advice on what they should do. Each of them were creating their own defenses, that came in the form of suits. They had to avoid to using their full forms, they didn't want to give these people any more than they already took.

Each of them were using what they learned to create something new and useful, all of the suits had their own special abilities and looks. However, another purpose that they suits served was to protect their identities.

Honey used her skills and knowledge about chemistry in order to create her suit. Back in college Honey used to experiment with chemical substances and their different usages. Right now she was experimenting with them once again, this time she was trying to make them easier to handle. She specifically changed the shape of the chemicals into one that resembled hand sized balls. She was also creating a handbag for these chem-balls, it resembled a purse and was programed with the periodic table. So far she was happy with the results since she was able to create chem-balls that turned into foam, light and smokescreens. She was looking to create more; she wanted to be sure that she came as well prepared as possible.

Wasabi used his knowledge on lasers and love of precision to make his suit. Ever since he was a teenager he had a fascination with lasers and how they always made clean and perfect cuts when used correctly. When he entered college he was finally able to gain more knowledge about the subject and he used that to his advantage. He was able to create lasers and determine how strong they would be. For his suit he wanted lasers to be the focus so he was specifically placing them in the arms. He was creating plasma blades that would be able to slice through materials with ease. Another great thing about them would be that they would be able to change shape according to what he wanted.

Go Go was making her suit based on her love of speed and by using her mechanical skills. Go Go always had a fascination and love for bikes and their different speed rates. During her college years she had been experimenting with wheels and trying to make them as light and as fast as possible. No she was incorporating that idea into her suit, it used the bike design and it used discs that would used for both transportation and defense. Go Go figured that it would be good to have the element of speed on their side just so they could get the job done quickly without worrying too much.

Fred had always wanted to do something like this, he always dreamed about creating his own superhero suit. His father owned a company that dealt with making costumes but this was different. This time he was creating something for actual superhero work. He was using his love of superheroes and Japanese culture to create his suit. The suit's abilities resembled one of Japanese monsters known as kaiju, they involved super jumping, claws, fire breath and night vision. To say that he was looking forward to using it was an understatement. He finally felt some joy over the fact that he and his friends would be able to help and save people especially when he had a soft spot for Hiro and his friends. Nevertheless, he was pouring his heart and soul into the suit as he was creating and bringing it to life.

And lastly Tadashi was designing his suit based on his experiences as a kitsune. He decided that he was going to fight like a kitsune while not being in his kitsune form. His suit would be able to used pyrotechnics for defense. The suit would also use his love of medicine because it had a built in program that allowed for Tadashi to treat any injuries that could occur during the mission. He knew that his program would especially come in handy if the children were in any need of immediate medical attention. He would bring Baymax but he didn't want the robot to get damaged, plus they didn't have enough time to create a suit for him. Besides, Baymax had already fulfilled his part of this mission when it came to locating the children.

Each of them had their role and each of them had a way to rescue the children. They knew that they would be able to combine their talents and skills with ease. They had been able to do so before and this time was no different. And so they worked nonstop while Callaghan and Cass supervised them. Callaghan made sure that every part was where it should be and that the designs were both stable and efficient. Cass brought it upon herself to make food and drinks for the group; every now and again they would take a short break just to make sure that they had their energy. They would also take short naps during this time period; they usually went on different schedules due to the fact that everyone had a different workload when it came to designing their suits.

Despite promising three days or work, the group was determined to make it two. Thankfully the technology they had been working with was updated and advanced. They also had their prior knowledge to thank as well; this made the whole process easier too.

Day 1 had been dedicated to plans and getting started on the overall basic designs.

Day 2 would be dedicated to more designing and the finishing touches.

And finally the next day would be dedicated to rescuing.

During their designing and their building Fred actually took the liberty of giving the others codenames. Or at least he brought up the idea to his friends.

"I mean we don't want to risk them knowing our names or anything right?" Fred questioned.

The group looked at each other and then back to their friend and to an extent they couldn't deny that.

"That is true," Wasabi stated. "At most they might know who Tadashi is because he's Hiro's older brother, but the rest of us have an advantage."

Honey nodded her head in agreement as she worked on her purse.

"I guess it would be okay to have codenames," Honey said.

Go Go was busy testing out her discs when she voiced her opinion.

"That's fine and all but which ones should we choose?" Go Go asked. "I mean our names already sound like codenames."

That was when a big smile appeared on Fred's face and it scared the group. They knew that smile all too well; it was usually associated whenever Fred had an idea. And trust them when they say that Fred's ideas usually involved some sort of crazy scheme. This time was no different.

"Fred, whatever you're about to say-" Tadashi started.

"Too late," Go Go interrupted.

"Let's use our computer names for our codenames!" Fred exclaimed as he jumped up and down in the air.

The other groaned in response but the chuckled a little too. Fred and Tadashi weren't the only ones who were interested in gaming back in their school years. Sometimes they would hang out just to play on the computers and get through to another level as a team. During times like this they would trade gaming secrets and try to beat each other in competitions. However, they all carried the trend of having codenames.

"I can't believe we actually went by those names," Go Go said as she rolled her eyes.

"We were so childish back then," Wasabi commented.

"Some things never change," Tadashi stated as he gestured to Fred.

Fred and the others laughed a little at that response, they couldn't deny that fact. But those computer names did bring back good memories and they were very precious to them. Tadashi smiled over the memory of Fred sending him that package during Halloween. He supposed that it wouldn't hurt to use them again.

"Alright I guess it we could use them again," Tadashi said.

The others agreed.

"It's okay with me then," Honey responded.

"Whatever," Go Go replied.

"I guess we could give it try," Wasabi stated.

"Yes!" Fred cheered. "Computer codenames it is!"

And that was how they got their codenames once again.

Tadashi was Sunfire.

Fred was Fredzilla.

Go Go was Ethel.

Wasabi was No-Ginger.

Honey was Lumina.

They had that out of the way and soon the two days went by and everything was finished. However, something incredible happened as they were getting ready for their suits. Their bodies started to shiver and their spirits felt different. Their eyes widen as they recognized the feeling, they had felt it before. And it was a special feeling for kitsunes. They knew what to do. They swiftly transformed into their full forms and allowed for the feeling to take over. One by one their bodies started to change, however it was only one part of their bodies that did this.

Their tails. Their tails made room for another! One tail was added to their collection. Honey, Wasabi and Fred now had three tails while Go Go and Tadashi had four tails! The gain of a new tail symbolized wisdom and doing something important. They were doing something important right now, they were going to save their kind and bring them home.

"Wow! I've got three tails now!" Fred cheered as he danced around.

"This is wicked," Go Go said.

"Amazing," Honey marveled as she flapped her new tail.

"I can't wait to show my family," Wasabi added.

"And I can't wait to show Hiro," Tadashi responded. "All of this is because of him and the children."

Needless to say both Callaghan and Cass were proud of the kitsunes for reaching another milestone in their lives. Cass only wished that Hiro had been around to see it but she knew that she would see her youngest nephew again. Because her oldest nephew and his friends wouldn't give up until they found him and the other children. She wouldn't rest until her family was whole again.

The group felt as if they had done all that they could at this point, they shifted back into their human forms and went back to what they were doing. They had little rest over the last two days but they were determined to see this through. It was finally time for them to put on their suits; armor upon armor was laid upon their bodies until they were covered from head to toe. Callaghan and Cass marveled over how well made the suits were, they just hoped that they would be enough for this mission.

"Alright everyone, do your suits have their trackers on?" Callaghan questioned.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

"Very good, we'll be monitoring your process here and in the private location for the others. Remember they want them alive, and you are to report to us when the rescue operation is complete," Cass replied.

They all nodded their heads in agreement; they were finally ready to go. They headed outside and it was early in the morning, thankfully no one was out yet. Colors of green, magenta, yellow, blue and gray were drawn together as they stood side by side. Tadashi smiled over the progress they had made, he was happy to finally have this chance. He would finally see his little brother but before they left his aunt stopped him.

"Last hug," she said.

Tadashi gave her another smile and he hugged her back.

"Last hug," he answered.

Cass gave him one last smile and she placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Bring Hiro home Tadashi," she whispered.

"I will," Tadashi replied as he nodded his head.

With that he turned around and joined his friends.

"Everyone ready?"

They all simply nodded and they smiled at their friend. Tadashi knew that they were and he was too, and before they left he made one last declaration.

"We're coming Hiro!" Tadashi exclaimed.

With that the group took off and they traveled with great speed. The rescue mission could finally commence!

 **Just to let you know there will be more chapters coming up this week, at least right until Christmas. So be prepared! XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 34**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Part one of a trio of new chapters!**

Hiro scratched at the floor of his cage, he wasn't trying to escape but it was a way to escape this reality. His finger nail scratched against the hard metal. He didn't realize that it had only been a week since his kidnapping but it felt like it had been longer than that.

Right now he felt like giving up.

He knew that he shouldn't and deep down he still had hope that maybe his family was coming for him. But he was so tired, even though he had been allowed to rest he still felt so exhausted. He felt so empty; it was like living in the past. He remembered feeling like this back at the Takachiho household and he hated every moment of it. He thought that he would never have to feel like that again and yet here he was. He was stuck in the past and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He lifted his now bloody finger off the ground and placed it on the collar around his neck. Over the last few days Hiro could feel himself losing weight, as a result the collar wasn't as tight as it had been before but it still annoyed him and it could still hurt him. And that wasn't all he noticed, he noticed that his features were changing as well. His eyes were becoming duller, his skin was a sickly pale color and his hair was being to grow out and lose its softness. Overall, he didn't feel like himself. He didn't even know if he was the Hiro from before, he knew for sure that he looked nothing like that Hiro.

Sometimes if it wasn't for Ryoko Takachiho he was sure that he would have forgotten his name. Everyone around him just called him Subject 6 and sometimes he actually bought thought that was his name. But whenever the woman was around she made sure to show him her disdain. She was supposed to call him by his subject number but sometimes she would slip up and call him by his name instead. That's what made him stay in reality, and ironically it was her hatred that did so. Not love, but hatred.

He let out a sigh and he laid on the ground of the cell. It was so cold. He missed the warmth; his missed the warmth of his family as they hugged him. He missed so much. At this point he didn't know if he should care anymore about that. He had a feeling that he would never have the freedom he had before. He supposed that it was fun while it lasted. His one regret was that in the end he wasn't able to see the rest of the world. He had wanted to see just how big and diverse it was especially when his family and friends encouraged it. He had hoped to create memories and take pictures of him and his family at these locations… just like in his travel book. He let out another sigh as he closed his eyes; no one had come to get them yet so he assumed that it was still too early for them to do so. So he saw no harm in just closing his eyes for a little while longer, this was the only time he could escape from this reality.

He slept and he dreamed… for now.

Meanwhile, the researchers were getting ready for the day. They had come up with new ways to test out the abilities of the subjects they had. They had been testing out certain drugs that would normally affect humans, but they wondered if they would affect kitsunes. Not only that but they were also thinking about creating new drugs for the sole purpose of testing their effects on the subjects. In all honestly these drugs were supposed to lead to one result, at least one intended result. Krei had expressed his wishes to reveal the subjects to the public after the testing and experimenting processes. But he wanted his researchers to come up with a tool that would forever keep them in their full kitsune forms or at least let the subjects stop having control over their transformations.

This was the main reason why he had been staying around the building lately; he had left his former duties to another business partner in order to do this. Only a handful of Krei's employees were aware of this building and what it was being used for, that included the subjects. All of the people who knew were right here at the moment. Krei made it clear that he wanted all hands on this project and he wanted results as soon as possible, he didn't care what he had to do to get them. And so, the researchers and scientists continued to get ready and they organized all of the data they had collected over the last few days. They were pleased to see that they had made great progress with the subjects. They spied on them through the cameras in the room; they could see that they were losing themselves. That's what they wanted; they wanted to crush their subjects' hopes and spirits. This would make it easier for them to control and manipulate. All in all everything was going according to plan and they felt like they had nothing to worry about.

However, what the researchers didn't realize was that they were actually being spied on at the moment as well. Outside of their hidden location was a group of young adults who were determined to break through their supposedly unbreakable walls. Their figures stood proudly on the snow covered hill.

Tadashi clicked his communicator and gave his people their status.

"We're outside the building at the moment," he said.

" _Very good,"_ Callaghan's voice responded. _"Everyone is listening to this."_

That was when his aunt's came over the communicator as well.

" _Be careful you all. We don't need anyone else getting hurt."_

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Go Go reassured.

"Just leave it to us," Fred added.

The group nodded in approval, they didn't come all this way just to get hurt or captured. That was when their former professor spoke again.

" _Are you about to break into the facility?"_ Callaghan asked.

"Affirmative," Tadashi replied. "Wasabi is going to cut through the walls while Honey and Fred provide a distraction."

"It is then that Tadashi and I will enter into the actual building, the others will follow suit," Go Go added. "Baymax said that Hiro was located on a lower level below the ground so we'll have to find something to take us there."

" _Good job. And remember what I said before, once this is all over you are to report to us. The kitsune society will send their people your way in order to take the prisoners,"_ Callaghan stated.

"Understood," Tadashi answered. "We'll call you back when the time comes; we're going ahead with the operation."

" _Good luck all of you,"_ Cass said.

With that the communication ended and the group prepared themselves for what was to come next. They all took in a deep breath, this had never been done before but there was a first for everything. This would be a first for kitsune kind and a first for them. Tadashi closed his eyes and he pictured his father and mother. He wondered what they would think about him in this situation. He hoped that they would be supported him and be with him throughout this entire process. He needed their strength right now; he didn't want to lose another family member to humans. He didn't think that he could take another time of mourning. He opened his eyes and for a second they shifted from brown to red then back to brown. The adrenaline was starting to kick in as he felt his feral side take over. He was ready.

"Ready?" he questioned.

His friends simply gave them a nod of their heads, they were ready as well.

"Let's go," he firmly stated.

With that Wasabi, Honey and Fred took the lead while Tadashi and Go Go followed them. They ran at quick speed, so quick that no even the cameras around the area could catch them. Wasabi activated his plasma blades and quickly sliced through the fence with ease, he made sure to cut enough space for him and his friends.

As soon as the fence was cut alarms started going off in the building, this alerted the people inside of the trespassers. They started to scurry and some even brought out the weapons they had been saving just in case of emergency. They jumped into action as they made their way to the area where the threat was breaking in.

Krei was in his office enjoying himself with his lover Ryoko when the alarms had been set off. This startled and surprised them. Krei's surprise soon turned into anger and annoyance. No one was aware of the existence of this building or its inhabitants. Krei knew that there was one group of people that it could be, or creatures in this case. He let out a huff and he went behind his office to pull out a large blade and thick. Ryoko gasped at the weapon.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a machete," Krei replied. "The very same one that my grandfather used to strike down those two blasted creatures. I managed to renew it over the years; it's still as powerful as it was all those years ago."

"You kept that in your office?" Ryoko questioned.

Krei gave her a sinister look and he let out a dark chuckle as well. He pushed a few buttons on his desk and a painting moved upward to reveal something else. Standing before Ryoko and Krei was hidden layer of glass and it was showcasing something important. Behind the glass were two pelts of fur, one was a dark gray color while the other was a light brown one. Their tails were intertwined together and Ryoko immediately knew what they were and who they belonged to.

"Those are…" she whispered.

"The furs of the Hamada couple, such a shame my grandfather was able to catch the son too. Can you imagine? Three pelts instead of two!" Krei exclaimed. "But something tells me that there will soon be more pelts to add to my collection."

This confused Ryoko.

"How do you figure?" she asked.

"Because who else would be attacking this facility right now?" Krei responded. "It's clear that those filthy beasts managed to locate this facility. I don't know how but they managed to!"

This frightened Ryoko, she felt her whole body shiver. More kitsunes were coming here? That part didn't worry her; it was the fact that these kitsunes were untamed and not restrained. That means that they were dangerous and if they came here then that means that they were out for blood. They obviously came here for the children. She didn't have any maternal instincts but she saw how animals reacted whenever when one of their own was injured or taken. She shivered some more and Krei noticed this, he didn't seem to be deterred at all.

"Relax Ryoko darling," Krei stated. "I'll handle these miscreants, after all I have what they want."

With that Krei began to leave his office but he motioned for Ryoko to stay behind.

"Stay here dear, I don't want you to get in the way," Krei added.

Ryoko nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't have to tell me twice, just make sure those monsters don't leave here alive. The last thing we need is more of them coming here," she replied.

Krei nodded his head, he felt the same way. When this was all over he promised to move the subjects somewhere else, somewhere farther away and more secluded. He wouldn't lose his subjects and he most certainly wouldn't allow these creatures to go unpunished for their actions. He used his private elevator to make his way to the ground level.

Wasabi cut through the walls and the door and by the time they made it to the actual building they were greeted by the sight of several people. They all wore lab coats and formal attire, some of them had guns and other weapons such as scalpels and fire extinguishers. They all looked mad, but their anger was nothing compared to the anger Tadashi was experiencing at the moment. They made their way to the group with their weapons ready.

"Attack!" Tadashi ordered. "Lumina! Fredzilla!"

Honey and Fred nodded as they heard their codenames; Honey and Fred readied their suits for their next move. Honey Lemon dialed some buttons on her purse and out came several chem-balls while Fred maneuvered his suit for the next attack. Both of the young adults created a smokescreen that blinded the workers and made them struggle to breath. While this was going on Go Go used her quick speed to knock them out by pinching their pressure points.

Wasabi and Tadashi robbed the workers of their weapons and their identity cards and keys. Once that was done, the others helped them place the unconscious workers into one of the closest rooms and they locked the door. Honey used some hardening foam to help with that. There were no windows on the building or in the rooms so they didn't have to worry about them escaping that way.

"Okay everyone to the ground level," Tadashi stated.

"Roger Sunfire," Fred responded.

With that the group scanned the area until they found an elevator. They pushed the button and got inside. As soon as they were in they saw the buttons with the floor numbers. Honey saw that there was one for the ground level and she quickly pushed it. As they made their way downward they could actually smell other people's scents coming from the floors they passed. They could also hear the sounds of many heartbeats. They knew that there would be other people they would have to deal with once this was all over but right now they wanted to get the children out first. The elevator opened to the ground floor and they were disappointed to see many doors. But some of them were opening to reveal more employees, and they were gathering together to prevent them from entering the back. That's when they realized that the children had to be there, they just had to get passed these workers.

But they didn't seem ready to give up.

That didn't matter though because Tadashi summoned some fire in the middle of his palms and was prepared to fight. The others prepared their weapons and readied themselves as well.

"Get them!" one of the workers yelled.

"Not without a fight you don't!" Go Go responded.

With that the girl sped her way to the crowds and used her discs to fight against their weapons. Honey dialed her purse for some foam chem-balls and threw them as fast as her purse created them. Wasabi used his plasma blades to slice through the objects they threw at them. Fred used his jumping ability to distract the workers while knocking them out. And Tadashi used his flames to scare the people and as he did so he called out to his little brother.

The children were startled back into reality as they heard the alarms going off. It hurt their ears and they were frightened. They didn't know what was going on. Was this a test? They huddled next to their cages bars and shivered in fear. Whatever was going on they didn't like it! Some of them began to cry.

Hiro was especially startled by the noise; he could hear the people running and the sound of fighting. This puzzled him because he didn't know who they would be fighting and why they would be fighting in the first place. That was when something else happened he heard the sound of a door opening in the room. The children looked behind them to see Krei and in his hands was a machete. Their eyes widen at the sight of them. It didn't help that he had a sinister smile on his face either.

"Hello children," he said. "It seems like your people are coming for you."

Terror was immediately replaced with surprise. For a second they thought that Krei was joking but the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. And that surprise soon turned into happiness as they heard that someone was actually coming for them.

"Oh I see that you're happy," Krei mocked. "Well it won't last long, no one is going anywhere. By the time this is over, I'm going to have new pelts on my wall."

All of the children gasped at that and that was when Krei made his way over to Hiro. He pulled out a pair of keys and unlocked the cage. With that he dragged Hiro out and held him in a tight grip. Hiro screamed and gasped as he felt the grip around him.

"It's pointless to try and struggle," Krei stated. "You're all I need for this to work."

That was when Hiro's ears caught the sound of a familiar voice and it was calling for him.

"Hiro!"

Hiro's eyes widen and he called out name he thought he would never hear or say again.

"Dashi!"

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 35**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Part two of a trio of new chapters!**

Tadashi heard the sound of his brother's voice and couldn't help but smile. He felt his heart jump for joy as he knew that he was close. All he had to do was get rid of these obstacles in front of him and his team. Once again he used his blaze to scare the people and he even used some old fighting tactics to subdue the people. His team worked with him as they were able to finally knock the people unconscious, they then found the door they had been trying to keep them away from.

They saw that the door could only be accessed through an identity card so Wasabi quickly one out and used it to open the door. The door opened and the team gasped a little once they saw the various cages and the children inside them. They all looked so worn out and there were looks of longing on their faces.

The children saw there rescuers in the form of kitsunes wearing suits. They could tell that they were kitsunes because of their scents and it was something they welcomed. They stood up from their cages and walked over to the bars, big smiles appeared on their faces and tears ran down their cheeks.

Despite the situation they were in the group couldn't help but smile at the children. That was when they pulled out a pair of keys they had taken from the employees and started to open all of the cages. One by one the children were released and they hugged their rescuer. That was when the young adults saw the collars around their necks.

"What's this?" Honey asked.

The children touched their collars and looked at the group with sad eyes.

"They put these on us so we couldn't transform."

"It shocks us whenever we try to."

The gang let out a series of gasps and it angered them.

"A shock collar," Wasabi stated. "I can't believe they were cruel enough to do this."

"Don't worry kids we'll get those right off you just as soon as we free the others," Honey reassured.

Right now Fred, Go Go and Tadashi were releasing the rest of the children, that was when Tadashi came upon a familiar face. The small girl saw that it was her friend's older brother and she quickly reacted.

"Tadashi!" Dionne exclaimed.

"Dionne!" Tadashi responded. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"I am but not Hiro!" Dionne added.

That certainly caught Tadashi's attention.

"What do you mean by that Dionne?" Tadashi asked.

Dionne pointed to the doorway located on the other side of the room.

"The mean man who took us took Hiro just now," Dionne said. "He's got a scary weapon too, he said that nobody's getting out of here."

Tadashi felt his feral side take over at that statement but he freed the girl and he made a dash to the doorway. His friends were about to join him when several more employees broke into the room, and they had weapons! Tadashi saw this and was about to turn around when his friends stopped.

"Go on Sunfire!" Wasabi shouted. "We'll hold them off!"

"Go save the little dude!" Fred added.

Tadashi looked unsure but Go Go and Honey quickly reassured him.

"We'll handle it Sunfire, you got to trust us!" Honey yelled.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay!" Go Go responded.

Tadashi saw the dedication his friends and it made him smile a little. He saw that he children were huddled behind them and he knew right then that they were right. They would be fine, they could handle this. They had done so much before in the past because they were a team, and right now his team wanted him go on while they covered his back. He was truly grateful for his friends at that moment. He gave them a nod of his head and he quick made his exit out the doorway. He could see that there was an elevator right outside the door and there was a security system around it. That alone caught his attention, the other elevator didn't come equip with that. He knew that the elevator had to have some importance then if that was the case.

He took a deep breath and he slowly walked over to it. Dionne had told them that the man who took the children in the first place was the one who took Hiro. He wondered just what kind of a person this man was. He wondered why he did all of this to begin with. And most importantly how did he know that the children were kitsunes. Not just anybody could figure that out or know about it. Knowledge of kitsunes had faded over time; they became a legend that only some cultures still talked about in old books and stories. However, this person was he was truly a formidable foe to him and his people. And with that knowledge he took another deep breath and used one of the identity cards he had stolen to swipe at the elevator's security system.

The doors opened and he stepped inside, he saw that the elevator came with an extra location button, unlike the last elevator. He knew that it must have been the office of this place and that's where he would find Hiro. He heard Hiro's voice and the little boy was calling out to him, his little brother was waiting for him. He wouldn't disappoint him; he wasn't giving up on Hiro. With that in mind he pushed the button and the doors closed, he felt the elevator take him to the right location.

After a couple of seconds the elevator stopped on the right floor and the doors opened to reveal an office and that's not all. He saw that there was a man and woman standing in the office; they had their backs turned to him so he couldn't see what they look like. However, he wasn't deterred but he did radio his professor and aunt one last time.

"The children are safe, they're with the others. But the boss has Hiro, I'm going in."

Tadashi didn't even give them time to respond as he turned off the communicator and made his way into the office. Tadashi could see that the couple seemed to be well dressed; the woman especially was well dressed. If Tadashi didn't know any better he could have sworn that she was a model or a socialite. But that all stopped when he caught her scent, her scent felt very familiar… like he had smelled it somewhere before but he wasn't too sure because she was wearing a load of perfume. Either way he didn't have time to think about that as he made his presence known to the people. Before Tadashi could say anything the man beat him to it.

"Why hello, welcome to my research facility," the man greeted. "Tadashi Hamada."

That caught Tadashi's attention and he glared at the man behind his helmet.

"How do you know my name?" Tadashi asked.

The man let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers down Tadashi's spine,

"Oh I know a lot more than just your name," the man responded. "For instance, I know that you have a little brother."

Tadashi recalled the reason why he was here once the man said that and the glare on his face increased.

"Where is Hiro?" Tadashi growled. "What have you done with him?"

"There's no need to be rude," the man responded. "Especially when he's right here."

With that the man turned around and he finally revealed himself to Tadashi. Tadashi saw that he looked like a normal business man but here was something about the man that looked familiar. But that was when he saw who he had in his arms. Hiro! The little boy was struggling in the tight grip around him. And that's not all Tadashi saw, Hiro had on a shock collar around his neck as well and he also had some duct tape on over his mouth. He also noticed that Hiro's skin looked pale and that he looked just as exhausted as the other children. There was a pleading look in the little boy's eyes. This angered Tadashi and he felt his feral side start to take over once again. The man seemed to notice this as he repositioned Hiro in his grip.

"Now, now there's also no need for violence," he stated and then he pulled out the machete. "Unless you want this boy to end up in pieces."

Tadashi and Hiro felt a shiver go down their spines as he said that. Hesitantly Tadashi calmed himself down but he wasn't about to let his guard down. He still was on the defensive as the man walked from behind his desk and to the woman. The woman had yet to turn around as well, but that was when Tadashi asked something that had been bothering him this whole time.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled and bowed his head a little.

"I am Alistair Krei, head of Krei Tech Industries."

Tadashi's eyes widen at the sound of that name, he had heard it before. Back when he was at college he remembered hearing that Krei Tech Industries was a big sponsor of their showcases and he was a man who was always searching for the next genius. He never meet him personally but he did recall seeing his poster one time. He couldn't believe that the man was the mastermind behind this whole tragedy. But then again he shouldn't be surprised either.

"And this here is my lover," Krei added as he gestured to the woman. "Young Hiro here is quite familiar with her… I'm sure you are as well."

That puzzled Tadashi once again and he looked at the woman.

"Turn around dear and let this young man get a good look at you," Krei stated.

The woman then turned around and Tadashi let out a small gasp once he saw who it was. He thought that he would never see the woman again but at this point he really shouldn't be surprised anymore. But that didn't mean that he didn't feel any less angry with the woman. This woman was one of the causes of Hiro's pain and he clenched his hands into fists.

"You," Tadashi simply said.

"Me," the woman casually replied.

"Ryoko Takachiho," Tadashi added. "I never thought that I would see your face again. Where's your husband?"

Ryoko just snorted and she turned away from him, her arms were crossed and she stood proudly and vainly.

"He's dead," she simply stated. "Drank himself to death the old fool."

Tadashi was surprised and yet not surprised by that answer. He knew that both of Hiro's biological parents had their unhealthy habits, it was only matter of time before it got them killed. It was all the more reason why Tadashi took Hiro away from them. Then Tadashi looked at Krei and then back to Ryoko, he couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I see your taste in men hasn't changed at all Mrs. Takachiho," Tadashi mocked. "You still like the scumbags."

Ryoko glared and she growled a little at Tadashi, but she didn't attack him. She knew better, this kitsune wasn't restrained like her supposed son. She looked at the little boy and gave him a sinister smile before turning her attention back to the kitsune.

"It doesn't matter what you think because my man and I have something precious to you don't we?" Ryoko questioned as she gestured to Hiro. "My former son."

A glare replaced Tadashi's smirk.

"He's not your son!" Tadashi yelled. "You never treated him like one! And you most certainly never loved him like one either!"

But Ryoko disregarded that statement.

"I don't really care about informalities such as that, in fact I should be thankful to you and your kind. After all it's because of you that I was finally free of the burden of being a mother and a wife. I didn't have to go back to that dump anymore," Ryoko said.

Tadashi disregarded her as well as he turned his attention back to Hiro.

"If you were so happy to be rid of him then give him back to me, unlike you I actually care about Hiro," Tadashi stated.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Krei said. "You see I need these children, they're going to make me famous and even richer. I will prove to the rest of the world that kitsunes exist!"

"You're mad! Why would you want to do that?" Tadashi questioned.

"Because it's something that has been in the works for years now. It should have been done a long time ago! Think about all the possibilities you creatures can offer to the rest of the word, you're the perfect subjects for science!" Krei stated. "As soon as I rose into this position of wealth and status I spent my time trying to find your kind. It was difficult and time consuming but Ryoko here helped with that."

Tadashi glared at the woman again; he should have known that she would have sold out her son just to make her new man happy. She would rather have a stranger happy than her own flesh and blood. But he shook his head and he turned his attention back to the man and his little brother.

"But kidnapping children?" Tadashi added. "That's just pathetic and low!"

Krei just gave him a smug smirk and he tightened his grip on Hiro. The little boy gasped and he whimpered a little too. He reached out to Tadashi but the two brothers were still at a distance from each other. Nonetheless, Krei began to speak.

"Children? Ha!" Krei laughed. "These so called children are practically immortal, they barely age with time. Chances are they'll look like this forever; I would hardly call them children. Plus growing subjects are the best ones to have best they'll last longer!"

"Don't talk about Hiro like that, he is not your guinea pig!" Tadashi shouted.

Tadashi was getting annoyed at the couple's antics, all he wanted was to take his brother and go home. He held out his hand and summoned his foxfire from his suit.

"You know what I've had just about enough of this nonsense," Tadashi added.

That was when he fired his attack and it was mostly at Ryoko, the woman screamed as she jumped away from Krei and Hiro. The attack had more power than Tadashi had anticipated since Krei actually tripped over himself as he tried to get away from it. As a result, he actually loosened his grip on Hiro long enough for the boy to escape. As soon as his arms were free Hiro ripped off the duct tape on his lips and he took a big gasp of air. He then turned to Tadashi and a big smile appeared on his face. His spirit and heart were filled with joy as he saw his big brother.

"Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro!" Tadashi replied.

Tears were in both of the brother's eyes as they ran to each other. Hiro jumped and Tadashi held his arms wide open for him. Hiro landed in his embrace and Tadashi hugged the little boy as tightly as he could, it was like he was afraid someone would take him again. He was determined to never let Hiro go, and the little boy was determined to never let go of his family.

They just held onto each other because it was something they hadn't been able to do for a long while.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 36**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Part three of a trio of new chapters!**

Tadashi held his brother and he allowed himself to cry a little as well. He didn't care if the enemy saw him like this, he deserved this. After all this the only thing he wanted was to hold his little brother. He knew that if Hiro was in his arms then he would be safe. He finally had Hiro back and that's all that matter to him at the moment… and he was determined to never let it happen again.

He then slowly let go of Hiro in order to get a better look at him. It took a lot not for him to not cry even harder. He could see that there were some small scratches and cuts on his arms and face, he also felt very light and fragile. He couldn't believe that a week here did this to him, but he had to remind himself that Hiro wouldn't be like this for long. Their aunt and him would make sure that he got the appropriate nutrient and care he needed. They did so before, they could do it again. He put his hands on Hiro's face and removed his visor. He then placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead; he then bumped his forehead against his.

"I knew you could do it," Tadashi whispered. "I knew you would make it."

Hiro gave his older brother a big smile, Tadashi smiled back. He had missed the cute gap between Hiro's teeth. He missed little moments like this, but now he could have them back. But that was when Tadashi remembered the situation he was in. He turned to the knocked down man and woman. He quickly moved Hiro behind his back and prepared to fight them. He had to remember not to kill them though, as much as he would have liked to he couldn't. He knew that the rest of the families deserved justice for their loved ones too.

Krei and Ryoko picked themselves off the ground and they groaned a little as they did so. Krei looked furious over losing his hostage, he quickly picked up the machete he dropped and positioned it right in front of him. Ryoko saw his defense and she ran behind him, at this point she was in fear for her safety.

Hiro clutched tightly onto his brother as he stood behind him. Once he saw the machete in Krei's hands he panicked, he remembered the dark secret of the Krei family. He remembered when Krei told him about what his grandfather had done to his brother's parents. And that was when he realized that Tadashi didn't know that. Tadashi didn't even realize that his parents' murderer was standing right in front of him. Well maybe he wasn't the actual murderer but he was related to the murderer, his blood ran through his veins.

"Dashi," Hiro addressed.

"Not now Hiro," Tadashi responded in a gentle tone.

He wasn't trying to ignore his brother but he needed to stay focus on the people in front of him. But Hiro didn't give up as his grip on Tadashi tightened.

"Dashi!" Hiro exclaimed. "That man! He- his- he…"

Tadashi heard his brother stutter over his words and he gave Hiro a quick puzzled look.

"What?" Tadashi asked. "Hiro what are you saying? What about that man?"

Tears welled up in Hiro's big brown eyes, he struggled to say what he was about to say. He didn't know how to say it, there was no right way to do it. But Tadashi had to know, he had a right to. His older brother and aunt went years without knowing who took away their loved ones. But now they had a chance to find out. Hiro had to do this, it was better than he hear it from him than that man.

"H-he…" Hiro stuttered.

Hiro gulped and hesitated but he finally shouted it.

"Dashi, his grandfather killed your parents!"

Suddenly it felt like the whole world stopped. Everything stopped. Time stopped. Tadashi thought that his heart stopped for a moment as well. Cold sweat broke on his forehead and Hiro saw the look on his face. It was indescribable, Tadashi's face was frozen. It was like he didn't know how to react or what to say. But despite that Hiro knew what was going on, Tadashi was so mad that he wasn't even speaking or reacting. He had seen that face before; it was one his father used to make whenever he lost some money or when there wasn't another bottle for him to drink. And that was when the rage started. He wondered how Tadashi's rage looked like. A part of him was sacred to find out. Unlike his father, Tadashi wasn't human and he could use foxfire.

That was when Tadashi slowly turned his attention back to the man and the woman. Finally his expression changed and it was one filled with hatred and anger. All of it was directed toward Krei.

"What?" Tadashi questioned. "This man?"

Tadashi felt Hiro bury his face into his leg and he felt him nod his head. Anger didn't even been to describe what he was feeling right now. He was absolutely livid! His vision had become red and his feral instincts were taking over. He could feel his body starting to change and he tried to prevent himself from fully transforming. He didn't want to scare Hiro; this was a side of him that he had never seen before. But Krei's voice only made the negative feelings worse.

"You…" Tadashi growled. "Your grandfather?"

Despite the situation they were in Krei gave Tadashi a proud smile, it was one filled with malice. He simply gave a nod of his head as he pointed the machete at them.

"Yes I'm afraid so," Krei stated. "My dear grandfather came across your parents in the forest. They were in their full kitsune forms, my grandfather had never seen anything like them before. And so, he decided that they would make great trophies for his collection. In fact their pelts are right here in this office, allow me to show you what's left of your parents."

With that Krei pressed the button on his desk again and the painting removed itself to reveal the glass case filled with the two kitsunes pelts. Tadashi's eyes widen over how they had been hanged as if they were nothing. He knew that it was their pelts; he recognized their colors and their hidden scents. Despite being death and despite being hidden for so long, the pelts still had his parents' scents. Even in death it seems like this parents couldn't rest and it was all because of these people. Tadashi felt his heart and his spirit burn with rage.

Tadashi's hands were now clenched into fists and his teeth become more fang-like then before. His eyes were now red as well. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After his parents deaths his aunt and him searched all over, trying to find the killer but their attempts didn't bear fruit. No one witnessed the crime and it was an isolated location. In order words, there was nothing to tie anyone to the terrible deed. And thus, his aunt and him buried their loved ones… what was left of them at least. The pain lingered for a long time, and what made it worse was that they never got justice. But now to hear that the person's descendent was standing right in front of him, he couldn't believe it. But at the same time he shouldn't be surprised. His parents were the reason why this man had such knowledge and an interest in their kind.

Krei's grandfather killed his parents.

And now Krei, the man's grandson, kidnapped his brother.

He couldn't believe that one man's family could cause him and his family so much pain. Well no more, Tadashi's foxfire burned brightly and powerfully. He was ready to maim Krei in the same way his grandfather had done to his parents. He jumped in the air and aimed his attack was Krei. Ryoko screamed once again while Hiro gasped, and Krei and Tadashi lunged toward each other. Both parties managed to dodge each other but not without leaving their marks. Krei landed on one side while Tadashi landed on the other. Tadashi winced as he felt a stabbing pain through his arm; he could see that there was a deep gash now there. The machete cut through his armor and managed to get him, blood poured a little from the wound but Tadashi didn't pay any attention to it as he turned his attention back to Krei. He smirked a little as he saw that Krei didn't escape his attack unharmed either.

A part of the man's suit had actually been burned off. It burned away the clothes and managed to hit his skin. Krei winched and groaned in pain as he felt the first degree burn on his side. He managed to stand up on his feet and he once again aimed the machete at Tadashi. Tadashi could see that his attack left more an impact than he thought. Because he could see that his attack burned through the floor itself. Wood was searing and smoke was emitting from the opening. Ryoko was trembling at the sight of it while Hiro stood in awe over it. He could see and sense that there was a change in Tadashi's power. He wondered what had happened to Tadashi to cause such a change.

Tadashi shouldn't have been surprised that his power escalated to that extreme. He gained another tail not too long ago; as a result his power had increased as well as his other abilities. His new tail was probably the cause of his controllable anger as well. That was when he readied another attack for his brother's kidnapper. Krei was ready as well.

Hiro was about to watch another attack happen when he saw something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. He saw Ryoko pick up a small statue from Krei's desk, it looked heavy and strong. And she was about to hit his brother with it! His eyes narrowed at the woman and he quickly sprinted to her. Once he was close he pushed her and managed to knock her off her feet. He was surprised by his strength; he didn't think he had any at his point. The people here had deprived him of proper nutrients and natural sleep, so he was no surprise that he was weak but apparently he wasn't weak enough to not stop Ryoko.

Ryoko let out a groan as she felt Hiro knock himself into her and she dropped the statue as a result. She was planning on hitting the kitsune and hoping that maybe it was distract him long enough for Krei to kill him. But her plan had been foiled by her own son. The boy made it clear that his loyalty was to the kitsune that took him. She glared at the boy as he landed on her, she even raised her hand to slap him. Hiro saw this and his mind flashbacked to the times where the woman used to strike him, he remembered how he used to cry afterward and hold his Bear Bear as he did so. But this time was different, the woman was not his mother anymore and Tadashi was his older brother. His brother had protected him before, now it was his turn to protect him.

Ryoko's hand was about to hit him when he managed to grab onto it and he could see that this was the same hand he bit before. The mark was still there. Well he was about to leave another mark. He held onto the hand and bit down with brute force. The attack made Ryoko scream out in pain and she felt her son's teeth sink into the flesh of her arm once again. She started to hit Hiro on the head in the hopes of making him let go but Hiro maintained his grip and he held onto her skin. Blood started to gush out of the wound.

Tadashi was swinging at the mastermind using his foxfire flame when he heard the scream; he quickly turned around and saw Ryoko hitting his brother. But he also saw that Hiro had her in a tight grip using his teeth. A part of him was proud of his brother for taking a stand against the woman but the other part of him knew that he had to get him away from the woman. He was about to run over to Hiro and Ryoko when Krei angled the machete at him. He got distracted and he feared that he was about to pay for it.

Hiro saw his brother struggling against Krei; he saw that his brother had gotten distracted because of him. He had to do something or else his brother was going to get hurt. Hiro saw the statue only a few feet away from him. Ryoko was too busy hitting him to notice him reaching for it. After several seconds he finally touched it and managed to grab it. That was when he finally let go of Ryoko only for him to raise the small statue over her. He then brought it down and hit her hard on her head. The woman let out a small grunt as her head came in contact with the blunt object but she soon passed out from the pain. She was now unconscious with a bleeding spot on her forehead along with a bleeding hand. Hiro panted a little and he massaged away the pain emitting from his face and head. He then turned to see how his brother was doing.

Tadashi saw that Hiro managed to get himself out of the trouble he was in, he also saw that he shouldn't be having any problems with the woman now that she was unconscious. So he focused all of his attention on Krei as he dodged the attack and managed to kick the man on the burn he gave him. Krei winced at the pain as he stumbled backward; there was pure rage in his eyes as he stared at Tadashi. He was getting frustrated with him at this point. Why couldn't he just die already? He readied the machete again.

"You will die!" Krei exclaimed. "You will die by the same blade that killed and skinned your parents!"

Tadashi's eyes widen once he heard that, he looked at the weapon in Krei's hands. He couldn't believe that his parents' murder weapon had been in the monster's possession all this time. It angered him to know that there was another trophy for the Krei family… but now he planned to put an end to it by any means necessary. He knew that there was only one way to make Krei defenseless. He saw the next attack coming to him, only this time he just stood there and prepared himself for the blow.

Hiro's heart skipped a beat as he saw the blade going to his beloved older brother. Tears welled up in his eyes over the thought of losing him. They had come too far for this to happen. He stood up on his feet and stumbled to Tadashi. He reached for his brother but he wasn't quick enough to stop him or push him out of the way. He screamed as the blade hit its mark and as blood was spilt.

However, it wasn't as it seemed to be. Blood had been spilt and it was Tadashi's blood but Krei didn't win. The machete pierced Tadashi's hand but he had a proud smile on his face as it did so. His hand tightened around the blade and he pulled it to him, Krei followed as a result. Tadashi's face came close to Krei's and he continued to smile.

"I don't think so," Tadashi calmly stated.

With that he grabbed Krei had the neck and forced him to the ground, his hand was still impaled by the blade but he ignored it. He actually managed to grab the machete and throw it to the side. He finally had Krei right where he wanted him. He was disarmed and he was defenseless. And for the first time since he had met him, the man had a look of genuine fear and horror on his face as Tadashi stood on top of him. Alistair Krei finally understood what he had put his victims through; the same could be said of his grandfather's victims. Tadashi wasn't just doing this for himself; he was doing this for all of the people who suffered under Krei and his bloodline. He aimed his fist high above him head, the blood from his wound poured down his arm as he did so. But he didn't care, nothing mattered right now expect for this. He even forgot that he wasn't supposed to kill anyone. Fire engulfed his fist as he prepared to bring it down on Krei.

"You've tormented the kitsune kind for the last time Krei!" Tadashi exclaimed. "You will pay for that with your life!"

Krei was too stunned to move, fear set in and prevented him from doing anything. Sweat broke out on his face and he felt a cold feeling sweep over him. He couldn't believe that all of his years of work and resources had led him to this. He was going to die at the hands of this kitsune. It was so surreal; his grandfather had killed this boy's parents. And now he was going to be killed by their son! The blood drained from his face as he saw the fiery fist.

Hiro saw the horror occurring right in front of him, he saw the look on Tadashi's face and he knew that he meant to kill the man. He wasn't playing around. Never in his life had he seen Tadashi like this, even though he had only known him for a short while he knew that this wasn't like Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada was the kindest and gentlest soul he had ever laid eyes on, he helped others and he made sure to put them before himself. This wasn't his brother and he knew that Tadashi was about to make the greatest mistake of his life.

"Dashi no!" Hiro cried.

The small boy ran to his older brother and wrapped his arms around his raised arm. He didn't even care that blood was staining his hands and body. Hiro couldn't let this happen. He didn't like Krei and he most certainly wanted to see him suffer… but not like this. This wasn't the right way to do it.

Tadashi felt the small force hit his arm and he turned to see that his younger brother had attached himself to his arm. He looked surprised though.

"Hiro let go, this has to be done," Tadashi stated.

"No!" Hiro responded.

Tadashi lowered his arm a little but he didn't put it down completely. He had to reason with his younger brother.

"Hiro, this man deserves to die… he has caused so much pain. Not just to my family but to you as well," Tadashi added. "Why are you protecting him?"

Despite that Hiro still held onto him and he shook his head.

"I'm not protecting him!" Hiro exclaimed. "I hate him! I hate him and his associates! They hurt me and my friends… and I know that his family hurt you too but this isn't the right way to do get revenge!"

Tadashi was about to argue with him but Hiro beat him to it.

"You're right he deserves pain and he deserves a lot of bad things and I will never forgive him for what he's done. But that doesn't mean that you can do this," Hiro stated. "If you do this you'll be no better than him and that's not the Dashi I know. The Dashi I know is kind and gentle and he always wants to help others. That's the reason I'm here."

Tadashi listened to his younger brother's pleas and slowly the flame in his hand decreased but it was still there. Hiro continued with his speech.

"If it wasn't for Dashi I would have been alone and I probably would have died alone too. But you saved me and you gave me joy and happiness… but most importantly you gave me a family. That's more than I could ever ask for," Hiro said. "And now I don't want to see you throw away of that good will because of this man. He's not worth it, and I know you're parents feel the same way too."

Tadashi felt a pang in his heart once Hiro said that. As much as he wanted to see Krei suffer and die for his actions, a deep part of him knew that this was wrong. He shouldn't do this, he knew that. Tadashi finally lowered his arm and Hiro's grip on it loosened a little. The flame in his hand finally disappeared as well. Hiro looked Tadashi right in the eye with tears streaming down his face.

"Please Dashi, don't do it. Let's get out of here… and go home," Hiro cried. "I want to go home with you."

Tadashi saw the genuine look in Hiro's eyes and he couldn't deny him. He wanted to go home too, with Hiro of course. He wanted them to go home to their aunt and Mochi and make up for lost time. He remembered that's what he came here to do. And now he could do it. Tadashi placed a hand on Hiro's head and caressed it. He brought Hiro close to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. Hiro was surprised by the sudden action but he quickly snapped out of it. He wrapped his arms around his brother and smiled over the fact that he convinced not to kill Krei.

"Thank you Hiro," Tadashi whispered. "You saved me from a terrible fate."

Hiro continued to smile and he held out his fist. Tadashi saw the action and smiled; he brought up his own fist and bumped it. They then made an explosion sound. The Hamada brothers were finally back together and they planned to stay that way forever.

That was when they heard the sound of footsteps make their way to them, Tadashi held Hiro close as he thought that there were more enemies approaching but thankfully they were familiar faces. Fred, Go Go, Honey and Wasabi all stood before them and the children were surrounding them as well. Smiles were on their faces and they stood proud and tall.

"I see you handled the mastermind of this whole operation," Go Go stated as she pointed to Krei.

"Way to go dude!" Fred cheered.

Tadashi chuckled a little and he petted Hiro.

"I couldn't have done it without this little bonehead though," Tadashi stated.

Hiro smiled.

"Nerd!" Hiro replied.

Tadashi gave his little brother a playful glare and brought him into another tight hug.

"Hiro I am not a nerd!" Tadashi argued.

Hiro chuckled and he wrapped his arms around his older brother. That was when they remembered that Krei was still below them and that Tadashi was still bleeding.

"Whoops, forgot about this," Tadashi said.

"Come on, we'll get these two criminals in their cages while you clean up," Wasabi said.

"Leave it to us," Honey added. "Oh but Hiro come here real quick."

Hiro did as he was told and made his way to the tall girl; she then pulled out a pair of keys and started to mess with the collar around Hiro's neck. After a few seconds of tinkering the collar finally snapped off. Hiro let out a gasp of relief as he finally felt the weight come off his neck. He rubbed it a little too; it felt so good to be free.

"There you go sweetie," Honey cooed. "You're not a guinea pig anymore."

Hiro nodded and that was when he was tackled by his friends, Dionne and Jasper had smiles on their faces as they embraced their friend.

"Hiro!" they cheered.

"You guys are okay!" Hiro responded.

"And we're free!" Dionne added.

"We can finally go home!" Jasper stated.

The three friends enjoyed each other's company as they continued to hold onto each other. They laughed over the fact that they had managed to survive it all and what's more, they won. They were alive and they were finally safe. They could go home together and be with their families once more. Tadashi finally got off Krei and let Fred and Wasabi handle him while Go Go and Honey handled Ryoko. They then exited through the elevator and went back into the room where the cages were. Tadashi and Hiro were greeted by the sight of many people inside cages or stuck together with foam. Either way, they weren't going anywhere. The gang put the last two prisoners together in one cage and locked it.

"Don't worry we took care of the other people here," Go Go stated. "No one's going to harm anyone anymore."

"And we already called the society to come meet us here," Wasabi added. "All's good to go."

Tadashi gave a nod of approval and he used his suit to patch up his arm and hand. It would do for now until he got to an actual doctor. That was when the heard the sounds of the kitsunes as they made their way in their own vans and trucks.

Within minutes the facility was raided by the kitsune society, they made sure to take the prisoners and they took whatever evidence there was of them being there. They took surveillance videos, computers, papers, blood samples and other testing equipment that had been collected during the children's stay there. They wanted to be sure that no one knew anything about what occurred here and who was involved. As they did so the children and the rescuers stepped outside, they were greeted by the sight of snow falling.

Hiro saw the snowflakes falling from the sky and he held his palm out. He felt the small drops freeze on his hand before melting into water. He hadn't felt or been outside for a while now and he has missed the sensations of nature. He missed it all and he was determined to never lose it again. He smiled and he jumped for joy. That was when he saw that there was a bus parked before them, it looked like the one they had used for their field trip and that was when he saw the bus driver. It was the same bus driver to took him and his friends to the pottery store, Hiro was happy to see that she was okay.

"Hello children," she greeted.

They all waved back to her and they smiled.

"Hop on, we're taking you all back to your families," she added.

The children didn't need to be told anything else as they marched into the bus, the gang of friends and temporary superheroes followed them. Once everyone had a seat the bus took off, Tadashi and Hiro sat together. The two brothers enjoyed each other's company as the bus took them back home. Hiro leaned against his brother and he heard the soothing sounds of his heartbeat. Tadashi caressed his younger brother's hair and he placed a gentle kiss on the top.

"We're going home Hiro," Tadashi whispered.

"Forever?" Hiro asked.

"Forever," Tadashi confirmed.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 37**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

One by one children were reunited with their loved ones. Tears, hugs, kisses, smiles and laughter were seen and heard all throughout the building. The bus driver had taken the children to the location where their families were viewing and waiting for their return. In this defining moment, the children were finally free of Krei and his associates. And speaking of them, the prisoners were transferred to a private facility run and owned by kitsunes. They would remain there until the trail began. The collection at Krei's building would be evidence of their crimes. That was the reason why Tadashi had to leave his parents pelts behind, but he wasn't worried. He knew that they would be returned to him and his family once it was all over. And it would be over soon.

A crime like this had never been committed throughout kitsune history. Everyone expected it to end as soon as it began. But for now they waited and they enjoyed what they had back. The children were safe and that's all that mattered at the moment. Families were complete once again. And that included the Hamada family.

Cass and Callaghan ended their line of communication where they were and traveled to the location where the families were. As soon as she spotted her nephews tears welled up in her eyes, they waved at her and she smiled through her tears. Her heart had skipped a beat when she saw them together; she couldn't believe that her family could be together again. Without anything needing to be said she ran over to her nephews and she scooped Hiro into her arms. She placed multiple kisses around his face and cuddled him close, the actions made Hiro giggle. She then pulled Tadashi into a similar hug and gave him the same amount of attention. The Hamada brothers hugged their aunt, now they were finally a family again. They were going to be together forever.

"Thank goodness you two are safe," Cass cried and then she looked at Hiro. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Hiro nodded his head.

"I'm okay Aunt Cass," Hiro responded. "I missed your cooking."

Cass chuckled a little as she wiped her tears away; she then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll make my famous wings as soon you're feeling better," Cass stated.

Hiro cheered and he nuzzled himself into his aunt's loving embrace, that was another thing he missed. He missed her love and her affection and now he had it back. He couldn't wait to go home and go back into his room. After being in a cage he had almost forgotten what his bed felt like, he was also looking forward to writing in his travel book some more. There were so many thing he had to do in order to make up for lost time. That was when Hiro felt his body tingle a little; he let out a small gasp.

Tadashi and Cass noticed a sudden change in Hiro's body language as he looked stunned. That was when the noticed that the other children seemed to be going through the same thing as him. They were frozen in place, and the older kitsunes immediately knew what was happening.

"Hiro, quick change into your full form," Tadashi said.

Hiro gave his older brother a puzzled look but he did as he was told, Cass gently set him down on the floor. The other families were telling their children to do the same. One by one the children transformed into their full forms, Hiro followed their example and changed as well. That was when the tingling in Hiro's body increased as he felt something new. That was when he could feeling it running to his tails, he looked behind him and saw something amazing happening. Slowly but majestically another tail took its form right next to his other tails. Hiro gasped and then he looked at his friends, he saw that the same thing was happening to them. One tail was created on each of the children, after a few seconds the change stopped and there was officially four tails on Hiro's form. The other children gazed in awe over their new addition and soon cheers and applause were heard throughout the building.

Tadashi and Cass took Hiro back into their arms and cheered for their youngest member. They were very proud of the little kitsune. Hiro wiggled his tails and there was a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Hiro, you gained another tail," Cass stated. "And your friends did too."

"That only happens when a kitsune has gained more wisdom or when they have done something important," Tadashi said. "You and your friends managed to survive whole ordeal and still came out of it on top. And for that you all deserve something to commemorate the experience. My friends and I gained one too, we got it just when we were about to rescue you and the others."

A sudden realization hit Hiro when Tadashi said that, he finally understood why Tadashi seemed stronger than before. It was because he gained a new tail, he recalled his teachers teaching them about tails and how they played an important part in determining a kitsune's power and wisdom.

"Oh, that's why you guys looked stronger," Hiro commented.

And now he had a new tail, he now knew how it felt to gain one. It made him very happy and excited! He couldn't wait to see how much his power and wisdom increased. But for now he curled his body around his two relatives and his tails wagged some more. Tadashi and Cass chuckled a little and the gang of friends soon gathered around them. Then they were all brought together in a group hug. Honey even snapped a picture of the moment on her phone, nothing but smiles could be seen as the family and friends celebrated their moment together.

That was when Callaghan interrupted the moment by making an announcement to the people. Apparently he had gotten news from the society that the children should be brought to the local hospital for checkups, they wanted to make sure that their health's' had not been compromised in any way. Callaghan himself volunteered for this job as he wanted the children to come to his hospital and deal with kitsune employees that were more than happy to be of service. The kitsune society decided that they would prefer for this to be done sooner than later and sooner being right now. None of the families objected to this notion as they got into their vehicles and drove to the hospital Callaghan worked at.

The children were all checked out by medical professionals and so far nothing suspicious came up in their searches. The paperwork done on the children was to be sent to the society due to the fact that they would be used in the trial. Despite that Hiro was happy with the fact that none of his friends were seriously harmed, and that included himself. His family and the other families were happy with this fact as well. In an hour or so the children were given the okay to go home. After all they had been through the best medicine they needed at this point was rest.

With everything done, it was time for Go Go, Honey, Fred and Wasabi to go home back to their families. Hiro hugged each and every one of them and thanked them for their heroic actions. Fred especially couldn't stop talking about how their deeds resembled the ones in the comics he liked to read. Hiro laughed and joked with him about the matter. The gang gave Hiro so many ideas about superheroes and he felt honored over the fact that he finally got to meet some. And he wasn't the only one to thank them, the other children and their families also thanked the group for their deeds. Without them their children wouldn't home and they couldn't be complete families. The gang couldn't help but feel proud over what they had accomplished today and the effort they put. It made them happy to see that they made others happy and that they helped them in some way.

After that was done they took off their superhero suits and packed them up for their homes. They then took off and joined their families for the upcoming holiday. They could now finally rest knowing that the children were safe and that everyone got what they wanted. They knew that they would have to come back for the trial but for now they wanted to get on with their own lives.

That was when the families started going back to their homes. The Hamada family left as well. Hiro leaned against his brother as they drove home, his eyes were drooping a little and to say that he was exhausted was an understatement. Cass and Tadashi allowed him to sleep and they did their best to keep quiet. They were home within minutes and Tadashi gently took Hiro out of the truck and they walked back inside. As soon as they walked through the door they were greeted by Mochi, the Japanese bobtail actually jumped into Cass's arms. He meowed and purred as he nuzzled himself into the woman's arms. That was when he spotted the little figure in Tadashi's arms. The cat got closer to the little boy and nuzzled his face into Hiro's. The little kitsune's eyes fluttered open to see the familiar face of his cat. Hiro smiled and he petted Mochi's head.

"I'm home Mochi," Hiro whispered.

The cat purred some more before Tadashi took Hiro to their shared room. As soon as he was inside he removed the clothes the kidnappers gave Hiro. He then placed Hiro into his pajamas and once he was done with that he pulled back the covers on Hiro's bed. He then laid Hiro down on and placed the blankets over the little boy. Hiro nuzzled into the soft pillow and warm blankets, he also felt his stuffed animals all around him. He hugged Bear Bear and Nanook close to himself and he was content. Tadashi was about to leave to go join his aunt when Hiro stopped him.

"Dashi?" Hiro addressed.

Tadashi turned around to look at his brother.

"Yes Hiro?" Tadashi responded.

There was a question that had been on Hiro's mind since he saw that his brother and his friends had come to save him.

"How did you find us? How did you know where we were?"

Tadashi gave the small kitsune a smile and he knew that he couldn't tell Hiro. He couldn't tell him that Baymax was the reason why they were able to locate him and the others. Baymax was still going to be Hiro's Christmas present, he even told the others not to tell him either. It was a surprise.

"Well that's a little secret," Tadashi answered.

"Aww," Hiro whined. "How come?"

Tadashi chuckled a little and he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll find out," Tadashi stated.

Hiro would have argued some more but he quickly fell asleep. He nestled into his bed and held his bears close to him as he did so. Tadashi smiled again and he gave Hiro's head one more ruffle before walking out of the room. As he made his way to the living room he thought about the last obstacle that needed to be overcomed. The mystery of his parents' murders had finally been solved, his aunt needed to hear it. Cass had been through just as such heartache and pain as him and she deserved to know what happened to her sister and brother-in-law. He was going to tell her right now.

And so Cass and Tadashi just sat in the living room for a long while, Tadashi told her everything that he had learned during the rescue. To say that she was shocked was an understatement, she cried and she poured out her feelings to her nephew. She couldn't believe that the man who killed her relatives was actually Krei's grandfather; she couldn't believe that her youngest nephew had been kidnapped by the murderer's descendant. She cried some more and hugged Tadashi for support, the oldest Hamada brother hugged her and he cried along with her. They just cried together and as they did so they could actually feel the pain drift away. They also had to think about the other Hamada relative that was currently sleeping in his room. They had to think of Hiro and how he needed them now more than ever. They knew that they had to make their peace with the past… no matter how much it hurt. They had to move forward now that the years of pain were finally coming to an end.

The Hamada family was ready to move on and they would be together as they did so.

Hours went by before Hiro woke up, as soon as he did the two Hamada relatives decided to spoil him. First, they gave Hiro a warm and long bath filled with bubbles and toys. Hiro laughed and smiled as he splashed the water and felt the grime wash away. After that was done and once he was dry Cass gave him a haircut. His hair had grown a little over the last few days and it was ready for a trimming. Hiro felt lighter as his aunt cut away at the strands, she even saved some for the scrapbook they had been making. Then they moved onto dinner, Cass was worried about feeding Hiro solid foods so she decided to give him plenty of liquids and foods that were easier to swallow. And so she made chopped chicken and noodle soup for dinner along with small slices of bread and juice. Hiro's mouth watered over the sight of the food and he wasted no time in eating. The hot broth made the feeling in his throat return while the chicken, vegetables and noodles brought his tongue back to life and the juice helped make everything go down. The bread was also a good source of fiber and it was easy for him to chew and swallow. Overall he enjoyed the meal and it helped him forget about the terrible food he had eaten during his imprisonment. Tadashi and Cass smiled and joyed watching Hiro eat, they could tell that he was becoming full with each bite. They were happy to see Hiro happy.

The Hamada family ate in peace and after that they decided to call it an early night. Despite sleeping or a long time Hiro fell asleep easily and he looked very satisfied. During his sleeping Cass couldn't help but snap a picture of him, she decided that this was a memorable occasion. This chapter in Hiro's life was worth remembering because in a way they had rescued Hiro at least two times by Tadashi now. It seemed like fate wanted Tadashi to always save Hiro. She smiled at that thought and she wondered if her late relatives had something to do with that as well. She wondered if Tomeo and Maemi had guided Tadashi to always find Hiro, maybe it was their way of helping him move on with his life. And in a way it was also helping her move on with her life as well. It was because of Hiro that they were able to be the family that they were today. She thanked them for that and she hoped that they would continue to watch over them as time went on. She knew that they would and she felt that she could finally sleep at night knowing that.

The following days were filled with many medical checks and tests. The families wanted to make sure that their children were as healthy as could be even after all the trauma they had went through. Thankfully the researchers had yet to use any sort of drugs or chemicals on them so there were no lasting effects on them. However, some did need blood transfusions and other transfusions due to the samples the researchers had taken. But other than that the children were fine and with the right nutrition they should be okay. Needless to say that every family was taking this order very seriously as they gave their children vitamins and prepared more snacks and heavy meals for them. Callaghan even took the liberty of hiring a therapist for the children; if the children ever wanted to talk to someone about their problems then they were free to go to them. After a while the children were back to their old selves and as time went by they even started to forget about their experience.

The trial was due to start as soon as the children finished school. However, it was decided that the children would not be needed at the trial. Instead the hired therapist had recorded the children's sessions when they talked about the incident. The kitsune society decided that they were going to use that as evidence. This way the children didn't have to face their kidnappers and they didn't have to face the stress of the trial. But Tadashi and the gang would have to testify for at least one day in order to give the judge and jury their side of the story. Tadashi and the others didn't mind though, they would do it in order to get justice for the children and their families. Plus, Tadashi would be able to get back his parents' pelts after it was over. His aunt and him planned to bury the pelts in the graves where the Hamada couple lied in peace. They also planned on taking Hiro with them when that happened; they were actually planning on doing at Christmas. That way they could celebrate the holiday and Hiro's presence with them. But in the meantime Hiro went to school for one final day.

The children spent one more day at school before finally being released for winter break. The kitsune society allowed for the children to do so since they understood that they had been through a lot. And so, the children and their teachers enjoyed one day of learning. After that they had a small party to commemorate the occasion. Christmas treats were the food for the party and the students ate and drank their fill while talking about their planned winter breaks. Most were leaving town to visit families while others were staying and enjoyed the winter with their loved ones. Hiro missed this as well, he missed the classroom and he missed being together with his class as well. He was happy to see that his teachers were okay and that they too were recovering from the incident. They looked happy with the fact that their class was full again and that they would get a chance to teach the children after the winter break was over. Another great thing about their last day was that they learned that the gifts they had made at the pottery store were complete. They would be sent out to the proper owners during the break. Hiro especially couldn't wait for that, he was looking forward to giving his family his Christmas gifts.

As soon as it began, the day was over and Hiro bid his friends, especially Dionne and Jasper, farewell. Hiro stared at his friends as he and his family drove away from the school, as he did thoughts came to his mind. He thought about how this craziness seemed to forever bond him with the other children. All the kitsune children were united through this event, it made them closer and in a way they also understood each other more than others. Hiro knew that after his school years were over that he would always keep in contact with his friends. Yes the tragedy had almost cost them their lives and freedom but in a way it brought their community and families closer together. He not only had a family with his family but he also had one with his friends as well. He was comforted by that fact.

After days of relaxation the gifts finally arrived at his home and that's not all that happened. The trial, it began.

Tadashi, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred and Honey were all called upon to attend the trial. They had to testify against the defendants, the prisoners, and tell the jury what they had seen and how they rescued the children. The therapist, Callaghan and the other doctors were also called to testify on the children's behalf. As stated before, none of the children would be called upon. The society wanted to spare them from any further trauma. The judge would be an elder from another district, but the three elders who assisted in the rescue would be there as well. The jury would also be kitsunes that weren't related to the kidnapped children. Despite the situation and the circumstances the kitsunes would ensure that the humans would get a fair trial. They were given a lawyer and they were given an opportunity to state their case.

The trial went on for days; there was much evidence to be presented and many testimonies to take. Another important fact about the trial was that Krei's family history was brought up in court; it had to be because his family was his motivation for finding and trapping kitsunes. While this was going on, Hiro stayed at home with his aunt while Tadashi went to the secret location of the trial. Hiro would miss his older brother during those times but he knew that Tadashi was doing it for a good cause. But Hiro had mixed feelings about that not going though. He would never forgive Krei for what he had done to him, his friends and his family but he wasn't the one he wanted to see. There was only one person Hiro was interested in seeing at this moment. Ironically that person probably was interested in seeing him.

During the trial Hiro had been doing a lot of thinking. He thought about the people he knew that he should have forgotten about. His father was dead and his mother betrayed him once again, and now fate was going to punish her too. Even if he wanted to save her, he knew that he couldn't. Everyone in the kitsune society was looking for someone to blame and a part of the blame fell on her. She was the one who gave Krei the information he needed in order to find him. Without her this whole thing might have never happened, it's possible that Krei wouldn't even have an idea on where to find them without her. But he knew his mother, he knew that she avoided taking responsible for anything… and that included her own child. He knew that she would try to fight this but saying that she was a victim as well and that everyone was at fault but her.

But that wasn't the only thing Hiro had been thinking about. He wondered if he would be like Tadashi and Cass when it came to not forgetting the past. They never forgot about their loved ones and they spent years trying to find who killed them. In the end they never got justice because Krei's grandfather had been dead for some time now. In a way they would never get closure, that's what this whole trial was for. And he was starting to wonder if he would ever get closure too. Not from this incident but from his past. He wondered if he could stay in fear of his parents and hate them for the rest of his life. But what kind of a life would that be? His hatred and his fear wouldn't change the past and it wouldn't improve the future either. He wondered if he could move on at this point, there was nothing holding him back anymore.

Maybe it was time to forgive and he knew when to do it.

The trial ended very quickly and all defendants were found guilty. They were sentenced to life in prison, well in a kitsune prison that is. There were other prisoners there that ranged from human to kitsune. Believe it or not but Krei was his associates weren't the only humans who had tried to trap and kill kitsunes, there were others and they were serving their sentences in a private prisoner. There were also kitsunes who committed terrible crimes against their own people or against the humans; they too had to be punished. Despite being its own society, the kitsunes still needed law and order. They would spend the rest of their lives in a cage. The kitsune society also decided to make their disappearances look normal or unsuspicious, the fact that Krei was famous didn't help with this process but they would do their best. At the end of the day the kitsunes just wanted to make sure that their secret was safe and that they were not in harm's way.

The kitsunes had won but Hiro didn't feel satisfied with the results. He wanted more and what he wanted might hurt others… including himself. But nevertheless he wanted to do this.

And so one day at breakfast Hiro poked at his food and stared into outer space. He had been contemplated how to tell his family about what he wanted to do. He knew that they would never allow him to it but he wanted to. At this point he felt that this was something he had to do. It wasn't long before his aunt and brother picked up on his mood and they questioned him about it. That was when Hiro took a deep breath and spoke his mind.

"I want to see her," Hiro requested.

Cass and Tadashi almost choked on their breakfast once they heard that. They looked at Hiro like he was crazy. But Hiro didn't flinch or budge in anyway.

"What?" Cass questioned. "You want to see who baby?"

Deep down she knew who her youngest nephew was talking about but she didn't want to admit it. Tadashi was on the same side as her when it came to the matter. They couldn't believe that Hiro had just asked that of them.

"My mother," Hiro stated. "I want to see her."

"Absolutely not!" Tadashi exclaimed. "She's done enough damage to you and this family!"

It wasn't like Tadashi to use that manner of tone with people especially with his own brother, but he couldn't stand the woman. She was one of the reasons why Hiro had suffered so much in the past. She would hurt him every chance she got and it was obvious that she only cared about herself. Tadashi couldn't imagine his beloved younger brother wanting to see a woman like that. And he couldn't think of a reason why he wanted to see her at this point.

"I have to," Hiro argued.

"You don't have to do anything," Tadashi retorted. "You don't owe that woman anything, even if she's your mother she never acted like one."

That was when their aunt gave her input.

"Hiro, sweetie, that woman is a bad person," Cass stated as she leaned close to him. "She hurt you."

Hiro couldn't deny that but that fact didn't change his mind.

"I know," he started. "But she's still my mother. I don't love her like one but I can't change that fact. Just like how I can't change the past."

Tadashi and Cass felt their heart clenched once they heard that, they remembered how horrible Hiro had look when he first came to them. They remembered seeing the old scars and cuts and bruises, but they also recalled the times where Hiro got to experience new things. They remembered how happy and interested he looked as he learned and grew. That was enough for them to forget about his past, it was as if he had been with them for his entire life. But that didn't make it any easier to remember his past, they hated the very mention of it.

"Why kiddo?" Tadashi quietly asked.

Hiro turned to his brother and gave him a serious look.

"Because without her I wouldn't have you two and Mochi," Hiro stated.

That stunned the two Hamada relatives, Hiro continued to talk.

"I wouldn't have my friends from Dashi and I wouldn't have my friends from school," he added. "I wouldn't have the life I have now. To about it, without her and my father you never would have noticed me and you would have never known that I existed."

Tadashi and Cass couldn't argue with that statement. It was true, kitsunes adopted abused or neglected children. Hiro was one of those children; if it wasn't for that fact then Tadashi would have never found him. He wouldn't be here right now and they wouldn't have the family they had today. In a strange way they did have Ryoko and Keiichi Takachiho to thank for that. They never thought about it like that before. To hear that Hiro thought the same thing was truly something else.

"Please, I want to move on with my life with you all. I want to find closure too," Hiro pleaded. "I want to do this, please give me your blessing."

The two Hamada relatives saw the genuine look on Hiro's face and they knew that he probably wanted this more than anything at this point. And they knew Hiro too, he wouldn't let this go. His reasons were sincere and they were real, how could they say no to that? They couldn't, and so with heavy hearts they nodded their heads. Hiro smiled at that and he hugged them both tightly. As they hugged him back they hoped that Hiro would be able to go forward.

The next day the Hamada family went to the prison where Ryoko was held at and they made their way inside the hidden building. They were given clearance and they headed for the cell Ryoko was in. As soon as they walked in they could feel the tension in the air. Despite that Hiro walked forward and he saw her. Ryoko was sitting in a corner with her head bowed, she was dressed in a prisoner uniform along with prisoner shoes and her hair was in a loose bun. Hiro wasn't used to seeing her like this; in fact he had never seen her in anything so causal and bland. She always wore the best makeup, clothes and accessories but now she no longer had that. She looked like shadow of her former self. Hiro couldn't believe how small she looked, had she always been so small? She always looked so big in his memory but now he wasn't so sure about that.

That was when she finally saw him. As soon as she did she glared at him but she didn't move from her spot. Instead she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her and let out a huff.

"Oh it's you, come to gloat?" she questioned in a spiteful tone.

Despite the obvious hate in her tone, Hiro walked closer to her much to his family's worry. But he wasn't planning on touching Ryoko in any way. He just wanted to see her and talk to her, even if she wouldn't listen.

"Ryoko Takachiho," Hiro addressed. "You are my mother, that much I can't deny. Just like how Keiichi Takachiho was my father."

"Don't spew that nonsense to me," Ryoko stated. "I am aware of our blood ties, that pathetic man's genes and my genes were unfortunate enough to come together to make you. What a waste."

Cass clutched her hands into fists and she wanted to lunge at the woman, no she wanted to destroy her. But she restrained herself; she had to remember that the woman wasn't worth it. Not to mention that she was already paying for her crimes. But that didn't make it any easier to ignore. That was when Hiro made a small yet big declaration from the heart.

"I forgive you," Hiro declared. "I forgive you and your late husband, my father."

That caught the woman's attention as she quickly turned around and stared at Hiro.

"What?" Ryoko questioned. "You forgive me? You of all people? Now I know that this is a joke. Leave already!"

But Hiro didn't listen to her as he continued to speak.

"You may hate me no matter what I say or do but I want you to know one thing. After this I will never bother you again, I will never see or speak to you ever again either, and I expect the same from you," Hiro said.

That was when a look of anger appeared on Ryoko's face as she glared at the little boy. She couldn't believe that he was asking a favor for her at this point especially after all the trouble he had caused her. But nevertheless, she was glad that he finally understood that she wanted nothing to do with him. Ever since the day he was born she wanted that.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Ryoko shouted. "It's all because of you that I'm in here! I could care less what you do with your life."

Tadashi growled a little once he heard that but he remained composed, he promised that he would respect his brother's wishes and he intended to do so. Cass felt the same way as she just stood by her oldest nephew.

Hiro listened to her and he simply gave a nod of his head. That was when he spoke the last thing he wanted to say to his mother.

"Despite everything you and your husband put me through, I am grateful to you both," Hiro stated.

That surprised Ryoko and she gave him a puzzled expression; she hadn't been expecting Hiro to say that.

"Without you and him I wouldn't be here today and I never would have met my current family and friends. I also would have never known that there was more to this world than I thought, both in reality and in the supernatural. I just want you to know that, so thank you," Hiro added.

Hiro even bowed his head as he said that and it took a lot for Tadashi and Cass not to cry. They were very proud of their relative. He accomplished something that most adults couldn't do, he forgave and he wanted to move on. Sometimes Hiro seemed wise beyond his years and for that they were grateful. They were happy over the fact that Hiro had such an amazing trait. That was when Hiro stopped bowing and he said one last thing to his mother, for he knew that he would never see her again after this.

"Goodbye Ryoko Takachiho… goodbye Mother."

Ryoko didn't say a word; she just continued to give Hiro a puzzled expression as he turned around and walked back to his family. They gave him concerned looks but he quickly smiled at them, he was showing that everything was okay. They smiled back and held out their hands to him. Hiro took their hands and he walked with them out of the prison. He felt as if the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders. He felt better, he did what he had to do and he was okay with the results. He didn't need his mother's love or his father to be alive, all he needed was what he had right now. And he was happy.

He decided that he wasn't going to let his past define him no more, he didn't need to be concerned about it anymore. Right now he wanted to focus on the future, he never felt so sure of something in his entire life before.

He was finally free.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 38**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Have a good day and enjoy the new chapter! XD**

Christmas. Today was the day, a day of celebration and a day for family. And that's exactly what the Hamada family was doing right now.

The Hamada family drove to the special location and they had something special in their possession at the moment. Along the way Hiro hummed and he looked at the window. He saw how beautiful the snow looked as it decorated the land.

His older brother had been the one to wake him up early in the morning; the older kitsune helped his little brother get ready for the day. They were only going to one location before they actually got started on their Christmas. After a quick breakfast they headed out, and Tadashi and Cass took one thing with them. It was in a protective case but Hiro already knew what it was. It had been sent to the Hamada family not too long after the trial. As soon as the Hamada family stepped outside they could feel the cold hit them. His aunt and brother had helped him walk through the thick snow, Hiro laughed as his feet sunk into the ground. As he breathed the cold air made his breath apparent and he enjoyed every nmoment of it. What he liked the most though was how warm he was against the coldness of the environment; it was such a nice feeling. And then they headed out.

They had been on the road for about an hour or longer when they finally reached their location. It was a gated area and it was surrounded by tall hedges as well. Hiro was small but he could see that there were structures that were tall enough to be seen. Hiro wondered what exactly was inside, well he was about to find out as the family parked outside the location. They got out of the truck and headed for the front of the gate. Cass pulled out a key and she used it to unlock the gate doors, she opened it gently and the Hamada family went inside. Tadashi held onto the case as they made their way inside. Hiro looked around and saw that there were many tall structures made out of thick stone or marble. They were very beautiful, especially when the snow and ice decorated them.

That was when him and his family stopped in front of one of the structures. Only this one was different, the top stone had the Hamada name engraved. It stood out from the other building around the area. Hiro was drawn to the way it looked so important and how it stood tall and proud. It reminded him of his family. His childish curiosity got the best of him as he asked the following questions.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"It's a mausoleum Hiro," Cass said.

Hiro gave his aunt a puzzled look, he was still confused. He had never heard of something like that before.

"What's that?" Hiro questioned.

This time his older brother answered.

"It's a place where our loved ones are buried, this here is a cemetery for kitsunes only," Tadashi stated. "This is one of many private cemeteries. When they die they are laid to rest here."

Hiro's eyes widen at that statement and he turned to look at the mausoleum. He finally understood why the family name was there. This was where the previous generations of Hamadas were buried. And if that was the case then Hiro knew that Tomeo and Maemi had to be here. He also knew that it was time for their possessions to be returned to them. That was when Cass pulled out another key and she used it to unlock the door of the mausoleum. They went inside and as soon as he did Hiro examined the environment. He saw there were many slots for a family member. There were many names as well, but the ones that caught his attention were the ones right in front of him. There were two slots and they there was a picture of the couple sitting in the middle of it. Hiro knew who they were; it was Tomeo and Maemi Hamada. And these were their graves. Cass and Tadashi bowed before the two slots, their heads were angled downward and their eyes were closed. Hiro followed their example. All was quiet until Cass was the first to speak.

"Hello my dear sister and brother-in-law," Cass greeted. "It is I, Cass Hamada. I have come here with your son and his little brother."

Hiro couldn't help but smile once she said that. He never had the fortunate of meeting the couple but he felt like he knew them through Cass and Tadashi. A part of the couple lived in each of them and by staying them it was like he was staying with Tomeo and Maemi as well. That was when Tadashi spoke.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. It's me, Tadashi Hamada. I miss you a lot but this little guy right here helps with that."

He ruffled Hiro's head as he said that and Hiro smiled. Tadashi turned his attention back to the slots.

"I just want you to know that we're doing fine, we're okay and we're a family still," Tadashi added. "It hasn't been easy and it's been crazy but it's all been worth it. We're together and I know that's what you would have wanted."

"And that's not all, we're here to give you something that belongs to you both," Cass said. "Your lives were cut short and your pelts were taken. And we're here to give them back; we hope that your spirits can finally rest now."

With that Tadashi opened the case and he pulled out the two pelts. Cass then slowly opened the slots and allowed for Tadashi to gently lay them inside. Once that was done they closed them and got back down on their knees.

"Now no one can take them away," Tadashi whispered. "They'll be here… forever."

"That's how it was meant to be," Cass added.

They then silently prayed and Hiro stared at the picture of the Hamada couple, they looked so happy together. Hiro couldn't help but think how his life would have been like had he been born as their son. He wondered what it would have been like you have them as parents, he was sure that it would have been wonderful but he was grateful for the life he had now. And in a way, he owed that to them. Minutes went by before they decided that it was time to return home. Tadashi kissed their picture and their graves and Cass did the same, Hiro followed their example. And they made their way out of the mausoleum.

As soon as they stepped out of the mausoleum something caught Hiro's eye, he saw that there were flowers growing on the bushes around the cemetery. They were pink and they had many petals. Hiro was drawn to them was because despite being covered with snow the plant was still blooming and it was just as beautiful as it would be in the sun. Hiro walked over to them and gently touched them, they were very pretty and Hiro recognized them. They were camellias, that was when a sudden idea came to Hiro. He gently and delicately removed some of the flowers and he walked back over to the mausoleum. Cass was about to lock it when Hiro came over.

"Wait Aunt Cass, I want to leave something for them too," Hiro stated. "These are camellias and they would look nice here."

That caught the relatives' attention as they saw the flowers in Hiro's arms; they noticed that they were very beautiful. And to hear that Hiro wanted to leave them for the Hamada family was something truly remarkable. They both smiled and they gave him a nod of their heads, with that Hiro slowly went back inside the mausoleum. He then went up to the Hamada couple and placed the flowers around their picture and on top of their slots. He then bowed his head and whispered a few words to them as well.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hamada, I know you don't know me but I know you. I know your family and the lives you had before your sad deaths. Dashi is my beloved big brother and Aunt Cass is my wonderful aunt. I loved them both very much and I loved that they're my family," Hiro whispered. "I may have not been born to you but I love you both. Because without you Dashi wouldn't be here and Cass wouldn't either, it's because of you both that I have the family I have now. And I thank you for that and I love you both for that as well. Thank you for living and thank you for being a part of my family."

With that he stood up and turned around to see his older brother staring at him but it looked like he was staring at something else too.

Tadashi's eyes widen and he gasped a little over what he was seeing right now, or at least why he thought he was seeing. He saw Hiro standing where he was and he could have sworn that he saw the shapes of his parents standing beside him, one of their hands on were on each of his shoulders. There were smiles on their faces as they looked at him. They gave him a nod. Tadashi's eyes were getting watery over the scene before him but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. That was when Hiro pulled his coat.

"Dashi?" Hiro addressed. "What is it?"

That snapped the elder Hamada brother back to reality and he gave his brother a quick smile. He placed a hand on his head and ruffled it. Hiro giggled a little as he placed his hands over Tadashi's. That was when it was truly time to go, they exited and locked the mausoleum and made their way to the truck. They locked the cemetery gates and headed home. On the drive there was something that was bothering Tadashi. He knew what he saw and he knew that it had to be real. Kitsunes were always around even in death, they watched over their loved ones. He even heard stories of them appeared before their relatives in order to give them an important message. If that was the case then Tadashi had a feeling why they were there. He looked at Hiro and he smiled, he got Hiro's attention and started to speak.

"You know Hiro," Tadashi started. "Tomeo and Maemi were my parents."

"I know," Hiro responded.

"And you're my little brother," Tadashi added.

Hiro titled his head in confusion; he didn't understand why Tadashi was stating the obvious.

"Yeah?" Hiro replied.

Cass listened to the two and she immediately knew what Tadashi was trying to say. She smiled and she gave him a nod of her head, she approved what he was doing because she wouldn't want it any other way.

"Well that would mean that my parents are your parents too," Tadashi said. "We're brothers and so that would mean that Tomeo is your father and Maemi is your mother."

Hiro's eyes widen and he couldn't believe what he was hearing, he finally understood what Tadashi was trying to imply. Tears filled his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, he was so happy right now. He thought that he had given up on his parents but it turns out that he could have them once again. Only this time they would always be his parents even if he wasn't actually related to them. He hugged his brother and Tadashi ruffled his hair.

"Mom and Dad," Hiro stated.

"That's right Hiro, Mom and Dad will always be watching over you. They love you, I know that for a fact," Tadashi said. "And I know that they would have wanted us to be a family, they would have wanted you."

"There's no doubt about that," Cass responded. "Tomeo and Maemi are our family and now they are your family too Hiro."

Hiro smiled and he hugged his aunt while she was driving, she used one arm to hug him back. She also placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Hiro felt so complete at the moment, he felt honored to be considered as Tomeo and Maemi's son. Because now he could call them his father and mother, he had other parents and he knew that they would never leave him. They would always be there to guide him, even if he couldn't see them and even if he would never meet them. They were his family and now he was theirs as well. What more could he ask?

They drove back home and as soon as they were inside they relaxed a little before actually starting their holiday. They even napped a little since they had woken up so early. By the time they were up it was time for the festivities to occur. Cass wasted no time in cooking with Tadashi and Hiro helping her own. They sampled, cooked and created and within time the food was finally done.

The Hamada family enjoyed their meal together; they had a widespread of food. Multiple plates and bowls of food were scattered all around their kitchen. There were chicken wings, yakitori, curry, rice, miso soup and oden. And for desert some rolled up strawberry shortcake. Tea, juice and milk were the drinks that would be served. The family wasted no time in getting their own portions before making their way to the kitchen table, the television was still on so they could watch the specials while eating. Mochi enjoyed his own food and drink as he sat beside the family. They ate and talked and enjoyed their holiday.

An hour or so passed before they were full and decided to simply watch the television. They wanted to wait a little later in order to open up the presents. As the watched the screen Hiro couldn't help but glance at the bright wrapping paper. His gifts were inside their own boxes and they had been wrapped by himself. They were a little messy but it was the thought that counted. He couldn't wait for them to be opened. And soon he wish was granted as the time for presents came.

Cass handed out the presents to the people they were too, she handed all except for Tadashi's present to Hiro. She knew that he wanted to save that for last. Once everyone had their assigned presents Cass pulled out the camera and she started to take pictures. The camera was passed around as they opened their gifts, even Mochi got some. He got new cats toys, cat accessories and a new bed along with new cat food.

Once Tadashi and Cass opened their gifts from Hiro and Hiro helped Mochi open his own. Their eyes widen with surprise and joy once they saw how cute the gifts were. Each of them were decorated and created for each individual, none were the same. And that's what made them all the more unique and special. Cass nearly cried as she admired her vase while Tadashi gazed at his tile and as Mochi purred against his new food bowl. They all smiled and they gave Hiro their thanks along with kisses and hugs. Hiro laughed and he was happy over the fact that he made them happy. More pictures were taken as everyone showed off their gifts. Tadashi even sent a picture of the tile to his friends and they responded with the same enthusiasm.

Hiro got many toys, especially stuffed animals. He also got some new clothes, books along with coloring materials and games. Go Go, Fred, Wasabi and Honey sent some presents to him and he enjoyed the spoils. Even some of the Callaghan family members sent him some things; Abigail herself was one of those people. Hiro opened her present and it was revealed to be a small fox stuffed animal. Apparently she had purchased it from her travels, the fox was supposed to symbolize wisdom and being a noble messenger. Hiro loved it very much and he quickly came up with a name for the small toy. He decided to name it H.C., Hamada Callaghan. It was for his family and for her family; they would always be bonded together as well much like how he was bonded to his friends.

She sent a card to Hiro as well, the card summed up her congratulations and her best wishes. She also wrote that there was something special hidden behind the small toy. Hiro put the toy beside him and he looked deeper inside the box, his eyes widen with joy as he saw what it was. He slowly took it out and revealed what it was to the family. Tadashi and Cass couldn't help but smile once they saw the contents.

It was a book, but not just any book. It was a book on Abigail's travels, every location she had been to and every place she had seen was inside. There were photos of her with some friends and others with some family members. Abigail looked very happy in each and every one of them; there were also personal pictures of objects and sites she had seen. Abigail even took the liberty of writing down some small notes beside every picture and some summaries as well. Hiro smiled and he couldn't help but flip through the book. He was so happy that Abigail had finally shared her adventures and when he finally reached the last page he saw another note made by her but it was different than the others. This was addressed to him personally.

 _Dear Hiro,_

 _I hope that this book helps you in your future journeys. I know that you will one day you do great things. You have both the ability and the heart to do so. Until then I hope that these adventures of mine will help you keep dreaming big and thinking big. Never be afraid to march ahead, and most importantly never give up. Merry Christmas Hiro._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Abigail Callaghan_

Hiro resisted the urge to cry, not out of sadness but joy. Abigail seemed to have the same wishes for him that his family had. Any doubts Hiro had about himself in the past were quickly disappearing more as each day passed. He gently closed the book and he hugged it close to his chest along with the stuffed fox. He was very happy.

"What nice gifts she sent you," Cass remarked. "Remember to send her a thank you card after Christmas."

"I will Aunt Cass," Hiro responded.

The Hamada woman nodded and then they moved onto the next gift, the last one. It had been left for last for a very good reason; it was Tadashi's present to Hiro. The elder Hamada brother couldn't wait for his younger brother to open it. And he couldn't wait to see the look on Hiro's face as he did so.

"Alright kiddo, this is the last one," Tadashi commented. "And it's for you too."

Hiro's ears and four tails popped out of their hiding places and they wagged a little in excitement. He placed his current gift on the side and stood up.

"Really, the last one is for me?" Hiro questioned.

Tadashi smiled at Hiro's childish tone and he nodded his head. He quickly took out the brightly wrapped present and placed it in front of Hiro. As soon as it was close to him the little boy looked at the tag and read it.

 _To: Hiro_

 _Love: Your big brother Tadashi_

Hiro smiled at the name and he noticed how big the gift was. He couldn't help but wonder what was inside, he then looked at his brother.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tadashi and Cass chuckled a little at the question and Tadashi motioned for the boy to open it.

"Open it and find out."

Hiro nodded his head and he wasted no time in ripping open the present, he was gentle though since he didn't want to damage the gift in any way. What caught Hiro's attention though as he opened it was the red casing. He had never seen anything like it before and it only peaked his interest even further. He finally took off the wrapping paper and the contents were revealed. There was a red case that was shaped like a cube. Hiro scanned it some more but he couldn't think what it was. Tadashi and Cass seemed to notice this and the woman gestured for Tadashi to show him. Tadashi quickly walked over to Hiro and gently plucked out a hair from his head.

"Ow!" Hiro exclaimed. "Dashi why did you-"

Hiro didn't have time to finish his sentence as the case started to move. Hiro's eyes widen and he jumped a little as the case opened and a large white figured popped out of it. Hiro let out a small gasp and he examined the figure. As stated before it was all white except for its eyes, at least to Hiro they looked like eyes. It also didn't have a nose or a mouth and it was very puffy, it looked like marshmallow mixed with a balloon. Needless to say Hiro was interested in the strange being and that was when it made its way over to him. As soon as it was close enough it put a hand in the air as if greeting him.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," the robot introduced.

Hiro certainly wasn't excepting the figure to talk but he didn't back away from it, instead his ears and tails continued to wag with interested.

"I heard a sound of distress," Baymax stated. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Tadashi quickly stepped in and held Hiro's shoulders.

"There's no trouble Baymax, but I wanted to introduce to this little guy here," Tadashi stated. "Hiro, this is Baymax. Baymax this is Hiro."

That was when Baymax raised his hand again.

"Hello Hiro," Baymax greeted.

That was when Hiro raised his hand up and waved to the robot.

"H-hello," Hiro answered.

After that Hiro got a closer look and even touched Baymax. He smiled a little as he felt the squishy yet soft material. Tadashi and Cass chuckled at Hiro's actions and Cass wasted no time in taking more pictures of the moment. Hiro continued to smile as he felt the robot some more.

"He looks like a big marshmallow," Hiro commented and then he looked at Baymax. "No offense."

Baymax titled his head a little in confusion.

"I am a robot, I cannot be offended," Baymax said.

Hiro chuckled at the statement, he had just met the robot but he already liked him. That was when his aunt leaned beside Hiro.

"He's all yours sweetie," Cass said. "Your big brother made him especially for you."

Hiro turned to his brother with interest.

"Really?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi nodded his head.

"Yup, you inspired me kiddo. Do you remember the picture of that pumpkin you made during Halloween?" Tadashi questioned.

Hiro nodded and Tadashi pointed to Baymax's head.

"Doesn't Baymax's head and face look familiar?" he asked.

That was when Hiro looked at Baymax and examined his face closely. And sudden realization hit him as he stared at the puffy robot.

"The pumpkin… his face looks like the pumpkin," Hiro concluded.

"That's right, after you made that pumpkin I got inspired to make Baymax. You see ever since I was in college I wanted to create something that would help people… but I abandoned those plans because of the deaths of my parents," Tadashi explained and then he gave Hiro hopeful eyes. "But you… you Hiro… you inspired me to go back to that time. It's because of you that I was able to create Baymax. And that's why he's yours, he will always be there to help you whenever you need help or whenever you need a friend. Merry Christmas Hiro."

Hiro's eyes filled with tears over his brother's explanation, he couldn't believe that he indirectly helped his brother make this wonderful creation. He hugged his brother tightly and Tadashi hugged him back, their aunt took another picture of them and that was when Hiro turned his attention back to the robot. Hiro quickly went up to Baymax and hugged him too. Baymax was surprised by the sudden action but he recalled seeing the people do this right now. It seemed to help with their emotional state because he scanned Hiro and he could see that his neurotransmitter levels were elevated. This meant that he was happy, he was programed to be a health care companion and he was supposed to do what was best for his patient. And so he hugged the little boy and even patted his head.

"There, there," Baymax comforted.

The Hamada relatives looked surprised but it quickly turned into joy as they watched Hiro and Baymax getting along. They had just met and yet they were already growing their bond. Cass took another picture and she smiled over how wonderful this whole Christmas had turned out. She enjoyed seeing her youngest nephew smile and enjoying the occasion. What made the day even more special was that it was Hiro's first but certainly not last. Cass knew that this was only one of many Christmases that Hiro would spend with his family. Tadashi felt the same way, normally he avoided holidays like this because it wasn't the same after his parents died. But now he was finally able to enjoy them once again and this time he was with his family. They may have been a small family but size didn't matter, all that mattered what the love they had for each other.

That was when Tadashi and Cass joined in on the hug as did Mochi. Baymax and Hiro didn't mind as they continued to hug. The Hamada family was whole and they would always be whole. No matter how many years would pass their bonds and their love would always remain just as strong as it was now. They couldn't wait to create more memories together: Cass, Tadashi, Hiro, Mochi and Baymax. Together… forever.

And so the Hamadas continued to celebrate their Christmas, Baymax stayed activated all through the final hours. Christmas was coming to a close but it was just the beginning. They watched the last of the Christmas specials on television and they just relaxed together. Soon it was time for them to go to bed. However, they weren't going to their bed for tonight. Instead, they were going to sleep together in the living room. Cass brought out a futon big enough for all of them, Tadashi brought out the pillows and Hiro brought his three favorite stuffed animals, Bear Bear, Nanook and H.C. Baymax was deactivated for the night but Hiro placed him right by their makeshift bed. That was when Mochi joined their group as he waited for the futon to be made. And so the kitsune family were huddled together in the big futon. A large and fluffy blanket covered them and their heads rested on the soft pillows. Mochi jumped on top of the blanket and he curled into a ball. The family smiled at the cat.

"Goodnight Mochi," they said in unison.

Mochi meowed and yawned before shutting his eyes. That was when the Hamada relatives turned to each other.

"Goodnight Tadashi and Hiro," Cass said.

"Goodnight Aunt Cass," the boys replied.

And Hiro added one more person.

"Goodnight Baymax."

Despite being deactivated Baymax heard Hiro's sweet voice and wished him a goodnight as well, he wished all of the Hamada family a goodnight.

"Goodnight Baymax," Cass and Tadashi added.

With that the family closed their eyes and they enjoyed the warmth and closeness. Hiro smiled in his sleep as he dreamed of the wonderful events that happened today. He was grateful for his new life and he was grateful for the family who loved him and whom he loved back. He couldn't believe that he almost lost it all when he was taken. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He was here and he was with them.

Hiro knew that his past would always be a part of his life but he learned that he didn't have to be afraid of it anymore. He didn't have to run away from it either. Instead he chose to face it and he chose to leave it be. He had made peace with his late father and his living mother, he knew that his forgiveness did not excuse their actions but at least he could say that he was moving forward. He had his past to thank for his future. And he was fine with that.

Hiro Takachiho may have been the past but Hiro Hamada was the future. And Hiro Hamada was here to stay. Forever.

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 39**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Happy New Year everyone! XD Enjoy the new chapter!**

Hiro enjoyed watching the snow fall from the living room window. Mochi was on his lap and he would stroke the cat every now and again as he watched the small snowflakes fell onto the ground. It was a light snowfall here in San Fransokyo but that didn't stop the city from celebrating the upcoming occasion. Hiro could practically hear the people cheering for what was to come.

And Mochi wasn't the only one keeping Hiro company, there was also Baymax. The big robot was sitting right beside Hiro and Mochi. Ever since he received the robot as a gift from his older brother, he couldn't stop using it. He even used Baymax it wasn't an emergency, sometimes he would just talk or play with the robot. Baymax was surprised whenever Hiro did this but he would stay with the child until it was time for him to recharge or whenever Hiro was finished with what he was doing. He always noticed that Hiro was always happy whenever he was with him; he couldn't help but be fascinated by it. That's why he had no problem with staying with Hiro during times like this, it made Hiro happy so he was happy.

But Baymax knew something else about today. This wasn't just an ordinary day… it was something special… something he never gave any consideration before. It was New Year's Eve. And tonight would be New Year's Day. Baymax had been told this by Hiro as soon as the boy activated him once again. He made it clear that he wanted Baymax to participate in the holiday with him and his family. Baymax obviously agreed and he waited with Hiro and the others. Hiro was already counting down the hours and minutes.

When he was at the Takachiho house he never paid any attention to occasions such as this, in fact he honestly hated New Year's Day before all of this happened to him. He hated it because it symbolized the start of a new year, another year where he was trapped in his home and another year that he would go without the love of his biological parents. The only good thing about the holiday was that Ryoko would usually stay away for a longer time and Keiichi would be out drinking for the next couple of days. That left Hiro alone but at least he didn't have to worry about them hitting him or getting angry with him during this time. It was a time where he was free… yet alone. He didn't know if that was better or worse.

But now he had a family… a real family and he was allowed to participate in the festivities with them. Right now he was waiting for his brother to return with the promised fireworks. He learned that this was one of the activities people did around this time. He had never seen a firework before; the area he used to live in was filled with people who couldn't afford things like that for the New Year. But now he was finally going to get the chance to use and see them for himself.

His aunt had already made them dinner; she went all out for the occasion. Instead of their usual dinner setting and placement she cooked a meal fit for their Japanese heritage. It was called Osechi Ryori, they were multiple bento-like boxes that were filled with an assortment of various foods that would welcome the new year. Needless to say that she outdid herself with the end results, Hiro had never seen such a variety of colors. It looked so delicious when she presented it to him and his brother. She cooked rolled omelets, simmered chicken and shrimp with vegetables, soybeans, herring, fish cakes and rice. Tea was served for the drinks and the Hamada family partook of the meal in peace. They could already hear some of their neighbors setting off fireworks. Hiro could see the pretty colors that filled the sky and he was even more eager to get involved.

After dinner Tadashi left real quickly to go buy some fireworks from the local store. And that left him and his aunt along with Mochi inside the house. They enjoyed their quiet night together; this was a rare time where the Hamada matriarch was allowing him to stay up late. She wanted him to enjoy the occasion with them especially when he wouldn't have school for a while. But more than anything Cass was happy to see that her youngest nephew had bounced back from the whole kidnapping incident. He still smiled and laughed and shared many good moments with them, and for that she was grateful. She was also happy to see that he fully accepted his new status as the son of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada.

Ever since their trip to the cemetery Hiro started to addressed Tomeo and Maemi by the titles of "Dad" and "Mom." He no longer called them by their names but by those titles and every time he used them he always used such a loving tone. He clearly thought the world of the couple who he now considered as his parents. And that made her happy; she knew that her sister and brother-in-law were happy too. She knew that no matter what happened that they would be watching over him just as much as they watched over her, Tadashi and Mochi. She smiled as she watched her nephew star outside the living room window.

"You excited for the fireworks baby?" she asked.

Hiro turned around to look at her and he gave her a big smile, he nodded his head.

"I sure am!" he cheered. "They look so pretty whenever people pop them."

Cass agreed as she nodded her head in response.

"They sure are, I remember how your brother always used to get excited whenever he popped one with your parents. His expression was priceless."

She chuckled a little at the memories of a young Tadashi running around with sparklers and making crazy shapes with the smoke. She was also reminded of the time where he used to pretend that he was a firework by pretending to explode. Those were good times… and now they had a chance to make more times like that with Hiro.

And as if on cue, Tadashi Hamada walked through the door and he wasn't empty handed either. In his arms was a brown paper bag filled with assortment of fireworks. That was when Hiro stood up from his spot and he ran with open arms towards his older brother.

"Dashi!" Hiro greeted. "Welcome back!"

With that he jumped onto Tadashi much to the elder's surprise but joy, she quickly wrapped his free arm around his younger brother. He chuckled a little too.

"Hey there kiddo," he said. "I got the fireworks but that's not all I got."

That caught Hiro's attention as he looked at his older brother.

"What do you mean Dashi?" Hiro questioned.

Tadashi smiled as he placed his brother on the ground. He then started to look through the bag.

"I have a surprise for you."

Hiro's ears and tails popped out and they wagged with excitement as he waited for his surprise. That was when Tadashi pulled out a medium sized package that was filled with tube-like objects. They also had colorful paper around them. Hiro's eyes widen as he was given the package, he observed them as his ears and tails wagged some more. He had never seen things like this before.

"What are they?" he asked.

Tadashi smiled at his brother and he leaned down to his level.

"They're crackers," Tadashi responded.

"Crackers?" Hiro questioned.

That was when Cass, Baymax and Mochi came over. The puffy robot had the cat in his arms as he did so.

"You break them Hiro," Cass said. "Two people hold the two corners and pull them until the cracker breaks. And the person who has the central part of the cracker gets the prize that's inside."

"A prize?" Hiro stated. "Cool. Let's break some!"

Hiro was practically jumping up and down into the air and he said so. This action made Tadashi and Cass chuckle a little in response, even Baymax seemed amused.

"We can break some," Cass responded. "But first you need to hide your ears and tails before we do so."

Hiro stopped jumping at that and he shook his body until the appendages disappeared.

"Ready," he said.

The Hamada woman nodded her head and she gathered her family together in the living room. Tadashi took off his coat and scarf before placing the bag on the living room table. That was when Hiro tore open the package and held the first one in his hand. He was very eager to open it.

"Here Baymax you can help me with this one," Hiro said.

The robot looked at Hiro with slight confusion but he gently placed Mochi down before turning to the little boy.

"Will helping you make me a better healthcare companion?" he asked.

Hiro nodded his head.

"Yes and it would also make you a better friend too," he responded.

With that the healthcare companion grabbed one part of the cracker and Hiro grabbed the opposite part. They then started to pull on it, Baymax had heard how to do so from Cass so he mimicked Hiro's actions. The two continued to pull on the cracker as Cass took pictures of the two, she found the scene to be too adorable not to photograph it. After a few minutes of just pulling the cracker finally popped and Hiro got the bigger part. The little boy cheered as he reached into the cracker and pulled out his prize. It was a purple paper crown. Hiro smiled as he unfolded the crown and placed it on his head.

Now it was time for the rest of the family to enjoy the fun. Hiro pulled out another cracker and ran to his older brother. Tadashi smiled as he grabbed one end of the object while Hiro grabbed the other. They then pulled the cracker until it popped, Tadashi ended up as the winner. He got a green paper crown. Hiro smiled as his brother placed the crown on his head. Cass laughed as he took more pictures of them together with their paper crowns.

Next was Cass and Tadashi, the two grown-ups went head to head as they pulled on their New Year cracker. Hiro laughed and clapped his hands in amusement as they butt heads over who would be the winner. Baymax and Mochi looked amused too as they watched beside Hiro. Cass declared her victory as she held the superior part and got her pink paper crown. She wore it proudly on her head as she snapped some photos of herself along with her nephews. She felt like a kid again as she did so.

Hiro pulled another cracker with Baymax again and this time Baymax won. Hiro was more than happy to place the gray crown on his head. Baymax took joy over the action, he couldn't believe that Hiro and the others cared about him this much. They wanted him to be involved as much as possible and it wasn't always for emergencies. It actually made him happy and he hugged Hiro close to him as the boy finished putting on his crown. Hiro hugged him back as the Hamada woman snapped some more pictures.

After all the crackers were popped the group gathered together to take a family picture. They all wanted a picture where they were wearing their paper crowns. Even Mochi was wearing an extra paper crown and it was an orange color too. The picture was taken and Cass made sure to get it developed as soon as possible. She not only wanted it for the scrapbook but she also wanted to frame it and put in on the wall for all to see. She felt nothing but pride for her family.

That was when more fireworks could be heard outside and Hiro wanted to check them out. It was also the perfect opportunity for them to pop their own fireworks. But first they got dressed in warm clothes before they did anything. With that done, Tadashi and Cass took out the fireworks and they headed outside. Hiro took Baymax's hand and Mochi followed, with that they started to pop their fireworks. But they didn't use a lighter like a regular family though, instead Tadashi and Cass used their foxfires to lite up the fireworks. Hiro and the robot and cat stood at a safe distance and they watched the fireworks flew into the air. Hiro gazed in awe over how beautiful and wonderful they looked as they exploded in the sky. The lights were different colors and some of them formed shapes. Hiro was allowed to lite the ones that didn't explode such as the sparklers. Hiro enjoyed running around with them in his hands. He giggled as he formed shapes with the smoke; Baymax also joined in one the fun as he held a sparkler and formed some shapes of his own. More fireworks were popped, Hiro watched as the neighbors lit their own and he marveled at them as they covered the sky with their colors. He couldn't believe how people came together to celebrate such a joyous occasion in this sort of way. He also couldn't believe that this is what he had been missing out on, he never it to end. More smiles and laughter were shared as the fireworks started to disappear one by one, and the night was slowly entering into morning. The final countdown would soon begin.

More pictures were taken during this time and the memories were forever frozen in time. Overall, it was a great time for all of them. But it wasn't over yet. Tadashi went back to the bag on the table and pulled out a cold glass bottle.

"I also got this Aunt Cass," Tadashi said. "Do you have some glasses we can use?"

Cass saw what it was and her face brightened; it was a tradition she used to do with the rest of her family when she was younger. She nodded her head and quickly went into the kitchen to get the glasses out. Hiro stared at his relatives in confusion as he watched them move around the house. That was when they came back outside with a bottle and some glasses in hand.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's sparkling grape juice Hiro," Tadashi replied. "It helps celebrate the holidays."

Hiro gazed at the bottle with interest, it sounded tasty. That was when his aunt spoke.

"I used to drink that all the time whenever there was a special occasion to celebrate. Your parents used to too, they weren't fans of alcohol so they used this as a substitute. My parents did the same thing back when Maemi and I were younger," Cass explained.

Tadashi nodded and he popped the bottle open. He then poured the contents into the glasses and one was handed to Hiro. Hiro knew to be careful in handling glass so he made sure not to drop it. He was excited over the fact that he would be sharing in a tradition with his family. Tadashi and Cass held their own filled glasses and they gave Mochi a small sip before turning their attention to the clock in the living room. It was 11:55 pm. It was time for the countdown. The Hamada family all sat outside the backyard porch, their glasses were in their hands and Mochi and Baymax were sitting by their sides. They all did prepared themselves for the countdown once the clock went to 11:59 pm.

"One… two… three… four… five!" they exclaimed in unison.

And with that the New Year was hear. The Hamada family could hear their neighbors cheering and bigger fireworks were fired as well. Hiro smiled and he could practically feel that the day had changed into something new. It was a new start for him and his family. As the fireworks popped through the small snowfall the family turned to each other and held their glasses high. Tadashi and Cass were the first ones to speak; they had gentle and loving smiles on their faces as they looked at Hiro. And he returned the sentiment by smiling back at them while petting Mochi.

"Happy New Year Hiro," they said.

"Happy New Year Dashi and Aunt Cass," Hiro responded.

They gave their same wishes to the Japanese bobtail cat, in response Mochi purred and rubbed himself against all of the family members. And then they turned to face the puffy robot.

"And Happy New Year to you too Baymax," they all stated in unison.

The robot titled his head a little in confusion, he wasn't used to being a part of things like this because he was still relatively new to the Hamada family but he was learning how they operated. He noticed how whenever they did things such as this that it would make them happy. And if they were happy then that meant that they were healthy as well. If that was the case then he would help them even more by participating in the festivities. He raised his hand as if he too was raising a glass.

"Happy New Year," he stated in a friendly and loving tone.

The Hamada family couldn't help smile at his response, it seemed like Baymax was becoming more human as the days passed. And they were happy to see that he wanted to be involved with what they did. With that they toasted and put their glasses together before they drank their spoils. The sounds and the sights of the fireworks could be heard and seen all around them. Hiro stared out the window again and he smiled. A new year was beginning… he couldn't wait for the year ahead of him and he couldn't wait to spend more of them with the Hamada family. With his family.

 **Hey everyone! I just want you to know that A Tail of Two Brothers will be coming to an end soon. I have enjoyed writing this story and I thank you all for taking such an interest in it. There will probably be about three or four more chapters before it's finally complete. Stay tuned. XD**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 40**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

Hiro colored in his drawing book as Baymax and Mochi watched over him. He hummed a little tune as he did so, Baymax followed his example by humming to while coloring by Hiro. Hiro giggled a little at the robot's actions. Ever since he got Baymax as a Christmas present, the two were practically inseparable. The robot was more than just a healthcare companion, he was a friend. And at the end of the day, that's what Tadashi had created him for. He wanted his little brother to always have someone by his side even when Tadashi and Cass couldn't be there. Speaking of the two Hamada relatives, they were currently working at the Lucky Cat Café at the moment. They decided to give Hiro the day off when it came to counting inventory and taking orders. So here he was, spending the day with Baymax and Mochi until they came back home for dinner.

In fact, Baymax was not just a companion and friend to Hiro… he could pretty much make friends with anyone who met him. Hiro's friends, Dionne and Jasper, adored the squishy robot and they liked to play with him whenever they came over. Even Callaghan started to take an interest in the healthcare companion, he felt that Tadashi's idea had so much potential. Not just for Hiro, but for other people as well… both kitsune and human. The former professor visited the Hamada family more often these days, he wanted to make sure that Hiro was still in good spirits after the whole kidnapping incident. That's how he met Baymax for the first time.

In fact, Tadashi and Callaghan had been doing some talking about the matter. Callaghan was interested in helping Tadashi bring his idea to the kitsune council. He wanted this idea to hit worldwide, that's how much faith he had in his former student. The kitsune society had a wealth of connections all over the world, they ran businesses and trades just like humans did. The fact that they lived for a longer time gave them opportunities to extend their wealth. It was how they were able to take care of their own kind. So far Tadashi had been able to meet with the council, at the request of Callaghan, and he told them about his idea. Now he was waiting to hear their responses.

Meanwhile, the first and original Baymax was helping Hiro color the blank papers. Hiro was drawing his favorite subject: his family. Nowadays Hiro's drawings had another family member, Baymax. He smiled as he drew the marshmallow-like robot. Baymax couldn't help but notice the drawing as Hiro used a black crayon to outline the robot and his features. Within minutes he was done with the drawing and showed it to Baymax.

"Look Baymax," Hiro said. "It's you."

Baymax examined the drawing and he nodded his head.

"Yes indeed Hiro," Baymax answered. "Is this your family?"

Hiro smiled at the robot and gave a firm nod. He then pointed to each of the figures he drew in the picture.

"Yeah, this is Aunt Cass, Dashi, Mochi, you and me. Together we are the Hamada family," he stated proudly.

Baymax felt his chest become warm with happiness, while it was his job to take care of Hiro, at the same time he had come to truly care for the boy. He was by his side even when it wasn't a medical emergency. Time and time again he would hear Hiro refer to him as a friend and family member. Hiro share a deep connection to the robot, especially when it was because of Baymax that his friends and him had been rescued from Keri's evil clutches. In a way, Hiro owed Baymax his life just like how he owed Tadashi and Cass his life as well. These people, and robot, had given him the future he had now. Without them, where would he be? He didn't want to know, it didn't matter anymore anyway. He had forgotten about the past, he had forgiven all that he could and he was moving on. He didn't need anything else to be happy. That was when the robot responded to his statement.

"I feel honored to be a part of your family Hiro," Baymax replied. "You are very fortunate to have Tadashi and Cass… and the hairy baby."

Baymax petted Mochi as he said that, the Japanese Bobtail purred and nuzzled into his touch. Hiro giggled a little once he heard that name. Ever since Baymax was introduced to the family he called Mochi the "hairy baby," needless to say that the Hamada relatives found it hilarious. That's how he always referred to Mochi, and it never ceased to amuse Hiro.

"Yes, I am," Hiro said. "I hope they feel the same way about me too."

"I know they do, your family loves you very much," the robot answered. "Your health and happiness prove that."

Hiro smiled at his healthcare companion, that was when Baymax remembered something very important. His creator had reminded him of an important date that was approaching, it was something very special to Hiro. The robot decided to bring the topic up.

"Hiro, your brother told me that there is a very important day coming up for you. Are you excited?"

Hiro's ears and tails popped out once the friendly robot told him this. That's right, in a few days there would be very special occasion for Hiro. This month marked the first year Hiro had been with the Hamada family. It had been a year since he became a Hamada. And to celebrate the occasion, his aunt and brother were going to throw him a birthday party. In all honesty, he didn't know his actual birthdate. He was looking forward to it, he never had a birthday before. He was four, going on five, and yet he never celebrated the occasion.

"Yeah, Dashi and Aunt Cass told me about it. They said that they're going to throw a big celebration for me. I never knew that people celebrated occasions like that before, my birth parents always made me feel ashamed for being born… but this family makes me feel special for being born," Hiro explained.

Baymax listened to Hiro, he was aware of Hiro's previous family. His creator had told him about Hiro's situation before he was adopted by the kitsune society. Baymax could tell that this was the truth, whenever he scanned Hiro he could see the traces of faint scars and bruises. Not only that, but there were other signs of Hiro's mistreatment. Baymax could tell that Hiro was somewhat short for an average child his age. Hiro's lack of proper food and nutrients most like stunted his growth somewhat, but he was still a growing boy so there was hope. Not to mention that the Hamada family had given him plenty of care in that department. That was when Baymax placed a plush hand over Hiro's head, he saw Tadashi do this as a sign of affection.

"Do not worry, you have nothing to be ashamed of. There, there," Baymax cooed.

Hiro leaned into the robot's touch, he smiled too. Hiro could never truly forget about his past, not because it hurt but because it made him the person he was today. He could understand how other child and adults of past and current abuse felt. But he was determined to not have it control his future, he had to remember the good and focus on it. He didn't want to be consumed by anger, hate or sadness. His family and friends helped guide him on that path, and speaking of them, he was looking forward to spending time with them for his birthday.

"Thank you Baymax," Hiro replied. "You're a good friend and family member."

Baymax's eyes titled upward a little, it looked like he was smiling. Hiro smiled back and that was when they heard the sounds of the door. Hiro's ears and tails wagged once he heard the sound, he stood up as did Baymax and Mochi. Hiro took his picture, he was excited to show it to his brother and aunt.

"Dashi! Aunt Cass! Look at my picture!" Hiro exclaimed.

With that the Hamada boy, robot and cat went to go greet the other two Hamada relatives. Cass and Tadashi were greeted by their youngest family member as well as the others. They showered Hiro with compliments and love. Hiro smiled and accepted their affection and attention. Yes, Hiro was really looking forward to his birthday party.

The days passed and today was the day: Hiro's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" the gang greeted him.

Hiro was peacefully sleeping in his bed when he felt the side of it dip down. This surprised him a little and that was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Along with a familiar voice.

"Hiro, wakey wakey."

Hiro stirred a little before finally opening his eyes, he turned to see that it was none other than his older brother. The older Hamada brother was already dressed and prepared for the day. There was a big smile on his face and he looked very excited. Hiro sat up from his bed and rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Dashi," Hiro said. "What time is it?"

"It's morning," Tadashi replied. "Do you know what that means?"

It took Hiro several seconds to remember what day it was, but as soon as he did he felt his ears and tails pop out. They wagged excitedly and he jumped out of bed.

"It's my birthday!" Hiro cheered.

Tadashi laughed at Hiro's reaction and he quickly picked up the little boy, once he was in his arms he spun around. Hiro laughed as Tadashi did so. They spun around several more times before Tadashi placed Hiro down, he held the little boy's hand, and they walked to the bathroom of the Hamada house.

"Alright birthday boy, let's get you ready. Aunt Cass has a special breakfast waiting just for you," Tadashi stated.

Hiro could feel his stomach growl and mouth water once his heard those words. He wondered what exactly his skillful aunt would cook up for him today. He couldn't wait, as soon as they reached the bathroom Hiro brushed his teeth as Tadashi combed his hair. After that Tadashi helped Hiro get changed into some proper clothes. Their aunt had brought Hiro a new shirt that read "Birthday Boy" in big baby blue letters against a dark blue background. Hiro smiled as he wore it for the first time. He also wore some khaki shorts and white socks and light blue sneakers.

He was ready.

The two Hamada brothers quickly went to the kitchen. Hiro saw his aunt preparing the kitchen table, when she saw the two brothers she gave them a smile. She then went over to Hiro and took him into her arms. She placed dozens of kisses on his cheeks, the actions made Hiro giggle. She then placed him back on the ground.

"Are you ready for your birthday today Hiro?" she asked.

Hiro nodded his head, he didn't even realize that his ears and tails were still out. They continued to wag and shake with excitement.

"Yes Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

"That's the spirit!" Cass cheered. "But first tuck in your ear and tails."

Hiro did as he was told as he shook the appendages away. That was when the Hamada brothers sat at the table while Cass got out the food she cooked. Hiro's breakfast came first as she placed a plate right in front of him. Hiro's eyes widen with joy, it was a chocolate chop waffle topped with whipped cream and strawberries. Tadashi poured him some orange, Hiro wasted no time in digging into the waffle. He could taste the sweet flavors as they danced around his mouth.

With Hiro's birthday breakfast served, Cass snapped a quick picture before she served herself and Tadashi. Mochi ate his own breakfast as well, with a little treat for the occasion. As they ate the Hamada family discussed the plans for the day. The invitations had already been sent out to all of the friends of the Hamada family, Cass was expecting a large turnout for today's occasion. She knew that there would be lot of cooking and baking, but she didn't mind. After all it was for her beloved younger nephew. Plus, there was something special Tadashi and her had to give Hiro as a present. But it would be the last one given to him, they couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it.

Cass wanted the party to take place in the backyard, that way there would be more room for the guests. She had ordered some rental tables and chairs for the occasion along with a bouncy house too. Tadashi and her had taken the liberty of setting it all up in the morning, with the exception of the bouncy house. Tadashi and her had even wrapped up their other presents for Hiro. All that was left was the food. And Cass knew that Hiro would be interested in helping them in the department.

"Do you think we should get Baymax to help us Hiro?" Cass asked.

Hiro's eyes and his smile widen, he rapidly nodded his head. Helping around the house was another talent the robot had. Plus it was funny to watch Baymax interact with his environment, especially when it came to learning new things.

"Yes!" Hiro cheered. "A thousand yeses!"

Tadashi and Cass smiled at their youngest relative and gave him a small nod. They knew that today would be a day worth remembering, this was a new thing for all of them. The Hamada family couldn't remember the last time they were excited about a birthday. Ever since Tomeo and Maemi's deaths, Cass and Tadashi didn't find the same joy they previously did in celebrating birthdays. They were just a reminder of the missing pieces of their family. But now they had those pieces back, and Hiro was the one to do so. And that is why they planned on making this a birthday that he wouldn't forget.

After breakfast was over, the Hamada brothers and woman got ready for the day. Hiro activated Baymax and he joined them in the kitchen. Cass put on her cooking apron and she handed Tadashi and Hiro theirs. Even Baymax had his own apron. She then pulled out her recipe books along with utensils and cooking ware. It wasn't long before they got started on the first recipe.

Hours went by before the Hamada family was finished with their feast, the one thing that was made was the birthday cake. It was Hiro's favorite too, a chocolate cake with strawberry frosting and plenty of gummy bears. It was the first cake Hiro ever ate with the Hamada family, that was a year ago today. Hiro would never forget the day where his life and entire being were transformed. He became something and someone else, and he never regretted that decision. Even today he was glad that he made the choice to stay with the Hamadas'. He couldn't wait to eat it.

That was when the guests started to arrive. First, it was the original gang, Fred, Go Go, Honey and Wasabi. Then it was Jasper and Dionne. Lastly, it was Callaghan and Abigail, the woman had flown back from her studies just to visit Hiro for this occasion. One by one each of them gave Hiro a hug as they walked in. Their gifts were placed on the extra table in the backyard. Cass, Tadashi and Baymax placed the cooked food on the other table and waited for the right time to present them to the guests.

That was when Cass decided to turn on the bouncy house. Needless to say, that the children were the first ones in. Even Fred couldn't help but join in on the fun. He jumped and laughed with Hiro and his friends. With a little peer pressure, Tadashi and the others joined in too. As they jumped the adults laughed and took pictures. As they jumped Fred talked to Hiro about what he had been doing lately.

"Say little dude, did you know that I'm making a comic out of the team we made?" he asked.

That caught Hiro's interest, as well as the others.

"Really?" Hiro replied as he jumped.

"Is that so Fred?" Tadashi added.

"Yeah," Go Go responded. "It's all the doofus talks about nowadays."

The punk girl jumped and nudged Fred as she said this. That was when the others chimed in with their knowledge about the matter.

"You know how his dad owns one of the biggest superhero merchandising companies? Well apparently Fred told him about the idea not too long ago," Wasabi said. "He thought that it would make for a good new series."

"He's interested in getting his team on board as well," Honey added as she jumped with Dionne.

Tadashi bounced with Hiro in his arms, the little five year old squealed as they hit the elastic surface before bouncing upward.

"Wow, it's that big huh?" Tadashi asked. "And here we thought that it was just a temporary thing."

Fred gave Tadashi a serious look as he made his next declaration, although it was somewhat hard to do since he was bouncing and jumping in the air.

"But it doesn't have to be. We even have a title for it!" Fred exclaimed. "We call it 'Big Hero 6!'"

"Big Hero 6?" Hiro questioned.

"That's right little dude. After all it was Baymax who started it, he was the one who knew where to rescue you. And we did kind of dress up as heroes so no one would know our identities. Heck, we didn't use our real names, just like superheroes," Fred explained.

"That sounds awesome," Jasper commented.

"But there's more," Go Go said. "Tadashi, Wasabi, Honey, Fred and I would get a portion of the proceeds that would come out of it."

That surprised Tadashi and Hiro. The older Hamada brother scooted closer to Fred, he wanted to know more about that part of the proposal.

"What does she mean by that Fred?" he asked.

Fred gave him a shrug of his shoulders, there was a nonchalant look on his face as he did so.

"It's simple really," he replied. "My dad always believed that it's right to give credit where credit is due. We said that since we're the ones who started the team, that it's only appropriate to give us a portion of the profits. As soon as this merchandise hits the market, we'll be getting a paycheck from him and his company. The only thing that's going to change is the names of course, we wants to use the codenames we used."

Tadashi looked shocked yet excited over this fact. He had worked at plenty of jobs before but this was something entirely new. That was when Wasabi interrupted his thoughts.

"And you know how well superhero merchandise sells. We're not just talking about comic books here, we're talking about apparel, toys and other marketable items. Let's face it, this idea can make money," he added.

"Of course it will make money!" Fred exclaimed. "And we can use it to invest in our futures. Plus, this is a great opportunity for me to learn more about my family's business. My dad wants me to inherit it after he retires after all. So what do you think Tadashi?"

All eyes were on Tadashi, suddenly all the jumping in the bouncy house stopped. They waited to hear what Tadashi's answer would be. The older Hamada contemplated all the good this deal could do for him and his friends. Plus, it was a good way for him to start investing in something he had wanted do to for some time now. With his endorsement, and if his Baymax idea got approved, he would be making a decent sum of money. With that in mind, he made his choice. He looked at his friends and smiled.

"Let's do it," he stated.

The friends cheered and Hiro hugged his older brother. He couldn't wait to see how this would turn out, but most importantly he couldn't wait to see how his friends and brother looked as official superheroes. Even if they didn't have their normal names, they would always be a part of them. Tadashi was already his hero, it was time that he was the world's hero as well.

Tadashi would be Sunfire.

Wasabi would be No Ginger.

Fred would be Fredzilla.

Go Go would be Ethel.

Honey would be Lumina.

And Baymax would be the Big Hero.

It was all so exciting for the young boy and his friends. He was happy for his brother, especially when Tadashi deserved it. He may be a young child, but even he knew the importance of opportunities like this. These were chances for Tadashi and the others to leave their marks on the world, just like how he wanted to someday. However, he didn't know how he could do that, especially at such a young age. But he could dream about it. That was when the familiar voice of his aunt called out to them.

"Alright kiddos," she said. "Time to play some games, then we can eat and break the piñata. Presents can come last along with cake."

That caught Hiro's attention, he had never heard of something like that before. The word sounded strange though. He tugged at his brother's pants in order to ask. Tadashi leaned down to him and he said what was on his mind.

"What's a piñata?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair.

"You'll see," Tadashi said with a wink. "You're going to love it."

Hiro knew that his brother was not one to lie to him about things such as that. He trusted Tadashi and so he didn't ask any more about it. But that still didn't mean that he wasn't curious. And so, the friends and brothers joined the adults. The first game they played was pin the tail on the kistune. Normally it was a donkey, but this was funnier and more relatable for their kind. Since it was Hiro's birthday he would have the first turn in every game.

A blindfold was placed over Hiro as he was spun around several times. Hiro laughed at the sudden movements and he was finally let go. He let his hands out, with the pin in one of them, and tried to work his way to the kitsune picture. The others watched with anticipation as they watched Hiro feel around his environment. Hiro felt the tree and the picture and finally placed the pin just a little over the back. He could hear the others cheer for him as he took off the blindfold. He smiled once he saw how close he had been. Then others took their turns, each of them were blindfolded and spun around. By the time it was over the tails were spread all over the place. Cass made sure to save the picture with the pins for the scrapbook.

The next game was tug of war. The adults and children were evenly disturbed between the two sides as Cass pulled out a long and thick rope. That was when the two sides started to pull and tug at each other. Everyone laughed as they tried to win. Hiro, Tadashi and Cass were on one side together due to being relatives. They were pulling with all their might along with their team while the others did the same. No one was winning yet, that is until Baymax saw the two groups struggling for dominance. He had no idea what was going on but it looked like Hiro needed help. That's what he was created for after all. Naturally, he went over to Hiro and grabbed onto the rope. He then pulled with all of his strength, the sudden action made the opposing group lose their balance. As a result, they lost. Despite the loss and the unintentional win, the guests couldn't help but laugh at Baymax's innocence. Hiro went over to the squishy robot and hugged him. No one could hate or stay mad at him. They did several more tries, with Baymax included these times.

The third game was musical chairs, Cass arraigned the chairs in a circle and pulled out some music. Everyone gathered around a chair and waited for the music to start. Once it did, they moved until the music stopped. By the time they reached the end rounds, it was like a race. One by one people were taken out along with the chairs. Hiro laughed as he watched Baymax waddle around the chairs. The guests played this game a few more times, each turn presented a different winner. One time, Baymax was the winner, much to everyone's amusement.

The final game was the bean bag toss. Hiro was placed first and he was given the three small bean games. Tadashi helped set up the wooden board where they were supposed to be tossed in. Once again, the theme was all about kitsunes as each hole was a kitsune mouth. Hiro threw the bean bugs and tried to each the highest points, each time he threw one the board was moved farther away. Hiro kept doing so until it was someone else's turn. Every one took their turns. They would cheer whenever someone made it and comfort whenever someone missed. Overall, it was all in good fun.

Finally it was time to eat, everyone went over to the table filled with the large spread of food. The adults helped the children pick out their foods as they went through the line. Hiro sat by Tadashi as they took their seats at the table. Jasper and Dionne joined him and talked amongst each other as Tadashi talked to Callaghan and Abigail. Believe it or not, but there was something really important Callaghan had to tell the older Hamada brother. It was something that concerned his creation.

"Baymax is working splendidly I see," Callaghan commented as he ate.

Tadashi nodded his head as he watched Baymax playing with some butterflies along with Mochi.

"Yes he has, Hiro adores him and he adored Hiro. It's just what I wanted when I created him," Tadashi replied.

"That's good to hear," Abigail stated. "Hiro is very fortunate to grow up with Baymax by his side. Every child should have one."

"Every family should," Callaghan added. "He would make a great addition to any household, especially when it comes to taking care of people."

Tadashi smiled at his past professor and his daughter. It made him proud to hear that others thought highly of Baymax. He couldn't believe that he had waited so long to create him, but he supposed that it was at the right time. After all, Hiro was in the picture when he did so. He created Baymax for Hiro, it was a symbol of how much love he had for the younger Hamada brother. And it showed just how much Hiro's existence impacted him.

"Hiro was a great inspiration," Tadashi commented. "I can't imagine my life without him."

Tadashi stared lovingly at Hiro as he said so, the little boy was still talking to his friends. Callaghan and Abigail smiled at the scene, that was when the daughter gave her father a nod. It was her way of telling him to share the important news. The father understood as he placed a gentle hand over hers. That was when he cleared his throat and made his presence known to the other guests.

"Everyone," he stated. "Could I please have your attention?"

All eyes were on Callaghan and he made his next declaration.

"I know that this special occasion is for Hiro, but I have some very important news to share with Tadashi," he said and then he turned to Hiro. "You don't mind do you Hiro?"

Hiro smiled at the older man and shook his head. If it concerned his beloved older brother then he wanted to know.

"Not at all!" Hiro cheered. "Go on Mr. Callaghan!"

Callaghan smiled and he nodded his head.

"Thank you little one," he said. "Now, as I was saying, I have some important news for you Tadashi Hamada. I have gotten word from the kitsune society about your Baymax idea."

Tadashi felt his heart skip a beat once he heard that, Hiro leaned closer to his brother as he waited to hear the results. He hoped that it would end well for Tadashi. Tadashi hoped so too, this was his first time presenting an idea to his kind. If this got approved, who knows where it could take him or what else he could create. They all waited patiently to hear the end results.

A smile graced Callaghan's face as he stared at Tadashi. He then gave a proud and firm pat on the young man's shoulder.

"Congratulations Tadashi Hamada, you'll be working with kitsune scientists and roboticists in order to create more Baymaxes."

Tadashi felt his whole world stop, but in a good way. He couldn't believe he had just heard. He did it! He had achieved something he had dreamed for a long time now. And he had Hiro to thank for that, with a big smile on his face he turned to Hiro. He scooped the little boy into his boys and spun around. Hiro laughed and squealed at the sudden action. That was when he bounced Hiro high in the air, he made sure to catch the little boy every time he came down. Tadashi was so excited that his own ears and tails popped out of their places.

"I did it!" he cheered. "I did it!"

Hiro squealed some more as he landed back in his brother's arms. Cass and the others couldn't help but laugh a little. Tadashi looked so childish but adorable at the same time. The loving aunt made sure to take some pictures of the two of them. The crowd then broke into applause for Tadashi and he took a bow as he placed Hiro down on the ground. He also placed a firm kiss on the little boy's head.

"It wouldn't be possible without you bonehead," he stated. "Never forget that."

Hiro smiled and he held out his fist to the older brother. Tadashi saw this and formed his own fist. They bumped the two together before making an explosion. Tadashi was congratulated by their aunt and friends. Everyone was happy for the pair, not only was this Hiro's birthday but it was the start of a new journey for Tadashi. This certainly would be a day to remember for the two of them. With that announcement the group went back to eating.

Once they were done it was time for the piñata. Hiro finally got to see what it was as Cass pulled out a kitsune shaped piñata. This had been specially ordered for the occasion, and Hiro's eyes widen at the sight of it. He got closer and felt that it was heavy. He looked to his aunt for answers, she chuckled at the expression on his face.

"It's filled with candy Hiro," she said. "That's what piñata are for. You fill them up with candy and get to break it open until the candy comes out."

"Really? This is a thing? People do this?" he asked with shock.

"Yes it is, they're quite common at birthday parties. This is no exception, do you like it?" she asked.

Hiro nodded his head and even hugged the piñata, the others smiled at the sight. That was when Callaghan helped Cass with setting up the piñata. They pulled the rope over a tree branch and lifted it off the ground. Once that was done the guests were given candy bags and Hiro got the piñata stick. Tadashi instructed him with how to hit and made sure that everyone stood at a safe distance. That was when the piñata was leveled next to Hiro. The little boy took a swing and managed to hit the object, he tried it again only for the piñata to be lifted away. He laughed a little before it was brought back down, he got another hit and kept hitting until it was someone else's turn. This trend continued until it was Hiro's turn once again and unsurprisingly it was Hiro who manage dot break the piñata. The candy poured out and everyone made sure to get their own portion. Hiro tried to get as many candies as he could before they were all gone. He smiled over how big his big was the time he was done.

A few minutes were spent between the children, they were just talking about the candies they got and even traded some pieces for others. Some of the adults even gave their candies to them since they had no need for such things. They had only participated to make the party memorable. And judging by the smile on Hiro's face, it was working.

Then it was time for the presents. Hiro and his family made their way to the gift table, Hiro was seated in a chair as his aunt and brother passed the presents to him. The colors of the bright paper and bows along with bags were eye catching to the young boy. Many presents were open. He received clothes, accessories, books, movies and toys. Hiro smiled as each gift was presented to him and he made sure to thank his guests.

More pictures were taken as he smiled and laughed. He was feeling nothing but happiness at the moment, it wasn't just the presents that were doing so. It was the fact that he was surrounded by his family and friends, moments like this couldn't be faked. These were genuine moments that he always looked forward to having with them. But Hiro didn't realize that there was one last gift that hadn't been presented to him.

Cass and Tadashi shared a smile with each other as they readied themselves for the last gift. The two Hamada relatives made their announcement to the guests. Everyone gave the two their attention as they listened. Hiro was right in the middle of the two as they spoke.

"Everyone," Cass started. "Let me be the first to say that we are happy to have you all here to celebrate this joyous occasion. As you now, this day not only marks the first birthday for Hiro, but it's also the day he was brought into our family."

Tadashi placed a gentle hand on Hiro's head as he talked.

"And it has been the best year in our lives," Tadashi added. "We were suffering before Hiro came along, our family went through tragedy not too long before Hiro came along. But we found him and we gave him the life he deserved, just as you have given him the friends he deserved."

Hiro felt his face blush a little and he felt his heart become warm from the attention he was receiving. But they weren't done with their announcements.

"Yes indeed," Cass agreed. "And so, it is with honor and joy that we present this last gift to Hiro. And we want you all to bear witness to it."

The two relatives then kneeled next to Hiro and Cass pulled out a large envelope. Hiro's eyes widen with surprise as the envelope was handed to him. The older kitsunes knew what was inside, they were aware of the tradition their people went through whenever there was an adopted child in a kitsune family. This was Hiro's day and they couldn't wait to see the look on Hiro's face when he opened his gift.

Hiro gave his relatives confused looks as he looked the envelope in his hands. It was thick and it looked formal. He had never seen something like this before, but he could see that his name was printed on the front part. He wondered what was inside, that was when his aunt and brother wished him a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Hiro," Tadashi and Cass said in unison.

There was love in their tones and it made Hiro smile a little. That was when he started to open the folds. He was care and cautious, he didn't want to damage the contents. Slowly and slowly the peel was open, and Hiro slipped his hand inside. He then felt something inside, he took it and pulled it out. It was a paper, but a closer look proved that this was not an ordinary piece of paper.

It was a birth certificate.

Hiro was somewhat puzzled by this, he was sure that he didn't have a birth certificate. His biological parents never told him of such documents, so he just assumed that he didn't have any. But a closer look at the birth certificate showed that this didn't belong to Keiichi or Ryoko Takachiho.

Hiro's name was listed as Hiro Hamada and that was when he looked down the paper. Under father's and mother's name were Tomeo and Maemi Hamada. Then he looked to the side to see other relatives listed. Tadashi's name was right by the Hamada couple's and it was listed under sibling and changer. Hiro assumed that was because Tadashi had been the one to change him into a kitsune. And then there was his aunt's name, her name was listed under guardian and aunt.

"It's a birth certificate," Cass explained. "Once a child has been adopted into the kitsune community, it takes a year for the adoption to be recognized by the society itself. After a year, they present the child with this legal document, saying that they are legally a part of their adopted families."

Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt his heart skip a beat though. He never thought about his adoption in that respect, he never realized that there was more to it than just being accepted by the family. It was also about being accepted into the community, and this paper proved it.

All the time he spent with the Hamada family, the days he went to school, and the friends he made… they were all proof of his acceptation into the kitsune society. That was when his older brother leaned closer to him along with his aunt.

"Welcome to the family Hiro Hamada," Tadashi stated.

Then his aunt spoke.

"It's official, in the eyes of the kitsune community you are ours," Cass added. "Now and forever."

Forever. That word held a lot of meaning to Hiro. Before he had never been promised forever… but now he was. Forever with the Hamada family, with his family. There was no other family he would have wanted to spend it with.

This was the best present anyone could ever give him. It was just a piece of paper, but it held a special meaning. There was so much emotion and love in it, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He was officially a part of the Hamada family. He had always been a part of it, but now there was a legal and printed document to show for it. It was the first part of his new record as a kitsune, and it would be with him for the rest of his life. He never felt so happy in his entire life.

Without a second to spare he hugged both his aunt and brother, the two adult kitsunes hugged him back. The rest of the party guests cooed and awed over how adorable and tender the scene was. Honey made sure to capture this moment on camera as she snapped one single picture of it, it was another memory to add to the scrapbook. This truly was a joyous occasion.

"I love you guys," Hiro whispered.

"We love you too Hiro," Tadashi answered.

"Now and forever," Cass added. "Never forget that."

He wouldn't. How could he? This family was the only one he had ever known and he wasn't going to throw it away. And so he relished in his family's presence as they finished hugging him. Hiro gently placed the birth certificate inside the envelope and hugged it as well. He then placed in on the side and made sure to keep it safe. Now it was time to partake in the last part of the party, the cake. Cass brought out the cake with candles and Tadashi lite them up with his foxfire. Hiro stood at the front while everyone gathered around him.

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" everyone exclaimed.

With that Hiro blew out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered for him. That was when the cake was cut, the first piece was given to Hiro. Everyone got their own slice and partook in the delicious treat. As they ate Tadashi, Cass and Baymax sat beside Hiro.

"So Hiro are you enjoying your party?" Tadashi asked.

"Is it everything you imagined it to be sweetie?" Cass added.

Hiro nodded his head and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"It's everything and more," he said.

That was when Baymax scanned the little boy.

"Your stress levels are very low and your heart rate is elevated," Baymax stated. "This shows that you are happy."

Hiro turned to his robot friend and smiled.

"I am Baymax," he said. "I really am."

They went back to eating their cake and that was when they noticed how late it was getting. One by one the guests started to leave, each had their own goody bag and leftover foods. Hiro made sure to say goodbye each and every one of them while thanking them for attending his birthday party. Once they were gone, the Hamada family cleaned up after the guests before deciding to call it a night. Hiro shut down Baymax as he made his way back to his room. Cass was busy putting away the rest of the left overs, Tadashi was going to take a quick shower before bed and Mochi was already dozing off on his bed.

Once Hiro was inside his room with Baymax inside his recharger, he laid on his bed. He let out a contented sigh as he went over the events that happened today. He couldn't believe that he now had a birthday to celebrate like the rest of the people in the world. Not only that but this was the first time he had a party like this, it was certainly a time to be remembered for the ages. He wanted to remember it, there was just too much not to forget.

He had to document everything, write everything down. He had to. He wanted to.

And so he walked over to his desk and took out a small empty journal, he started to write on the blank spaces. He decided to make something of his life, he wanted to leave a mark on the world just like his older brother and his friends. The gang were going to be become superheroes while Tadashi finally had the chance to help others, to make a difference. He had gotten approval from the kitsune society to create more Baymaxes. Hiro couldn't wait to see the results, especially when it was going to benefit the world.

Kitsunes had long lifespans, so there was plenty of time for him to document every moment of his life. He wanted to start now, he would start from the very beginning. Back when he was still Hiro Takachiho and the start of his life as Hiro Hamada. He smiled at the memory of the birth certificate he now had, his one and only.

Hiro Takachiho was officially gone, but he was reborn as Hiro Hamada. Just like how a caterpillar undergoes a metamorphosis into a beautiful butterfly, the name Takachiho shifted into Hamada.

Hiro Hamada, it sounded so right. After writing the first entry, he wrote down the name on the notebook's cover. Once he was done writing it in pencil, he took out a permeant marker and went over the name. He wanted it to be etched in stone, or rather on the notebook, because it was his official name. It looked so perfect as he read the name over and over, he would never get tired of saying or seeing it.

 _ **Hiro Hamada**_

 **Only two more chapters to go everyone!**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 41**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

 **Part one of two new chapters! Enjoy XD**

Tadashi never realized how popular his idea would become. He had met with the kitsune elders one last time, he even brought Baymax with him. He showed off all of Baymax's capabilities and brought evidence of the robot's bond with his little brother. Needless to say that the elders were impressed and cited that they were right in their decision to approve his idea.

Production was already in motion for the Baymax models. The current models were used as testing subjects for the kitsune community. The elders wanted to see how each kitsune and family would respond to the healthcare companion. The results were positive and some of the kitsunes were able to acquire their own Baymax already. For now Baymax would be sold to the kitsune society first before it went worldwide.

Tadashi was thrilled with these facts and he couldn't wait to see how the whole world would respond to his idea. It made his heart beat with joy when he saw his people smile when they were introduced to Baymax. Now it was rare to see a kitsune family or a kitsune who didn't own one. Baymax was truly making a difference in not just his family but for others as well.

But despite this success, there would always be one model close to Tadashi's heart. The original Baymax was special because he made him for Hiro. It was the model he was very proud of, and he knew Hiro felt the same way too. It would always brighten his day whenever he watched Hiro and Baymax playing together. That was his greatest achievement, he would never change his mind about that.

And that wasn't the only success he had. Fred's father, Mr. Lee, made good with his promise to him and his friends. Each month a check was made out to him, it was a portion of the proceeds made that month. It was a decent sum. Big Hero 6 proved to be quite popular amongst children and teenagers, the merchandise was selling like crazy. What made the success even more special was the first volume of the comic. Fred had sent one to both him and Hiro and to the rest of their friends. At the beginning of the comic was a dedication page. It read:

 _Dedicated to the real Big Hero 6 and their families_

 _Never stop being the heroes that you are_

 _-Fred Lee_

No one else knew about their little secret, and that's what made the dedication meaningful. Hiro never put down that comic book. It was his favorite. Sometimes Hiro insisted that Tadashi read it to him before they went to bed, it was a new Hamada tradition between the two brothers. Tadashi never got tired of it, he loved spending time with his little brother. He loved it when Hiro leaned close to him and as he read the words. Hiro liked it when he used different tones in order to portray all the characters. He also loved it when Hiro fell asleep in his arms whenever he did this. The little boy was adorable to watch as his breathing evened out and as his body relaxed. Sometimes he would fall asleep right beside him, their aunt found it amusing and cute.

Life was great for the Hamada family, they now had everything they ever needed. But there was something that had been on Tadashi's mind lately.

With all of the money he was making the older Hamada brother decided that it was time to invest it wisely. He didn't want to splurge or anything, he had no use for material objects at the moment. Plus, his aunt's wages were enough to cover for all of them and their lifestyle. Then there was the fact that they were still living off small a portion of Tomeo and Maemi's life insurances and assets. Their living situation was good. Plus, this money was a blessing. He had to use it on something special and appropriate.

At times like this, there was only one place he went to. He went to the graves. He had to speak to his parents.

And so, on one day when his brother was at school and when his aunt was out running some errands, he visited the private cemetery. He first went to the store to buy some fresh flowers and he traveled there. Using the key, he went inside and entered his family's mausoleum. He sat in front of the two slots that belonged to Tomeo and Maemi Hamada. He placed the fresh flowers beside their picture and he placed one kiss on their slots.

He couldn't believe that it was just a little over a year ago that his parents' pelts were returned to them. Before that, visiting this place never felt complete. It always felt like something was missing, but now that they had their pelts, it felt right. Everything felt right and complete.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," he stated. "It's been a while."

He wasn't expecting an answer, but he still wanted to talk to them. He could feel them here, they were there with him right now. He smiled as he felt the tension in the air disappear around him. Instead, there was comfort and love.

"A lot has changed since the last time I've been here," he added. "I've had many successes in my life, but nothing compares to this."

He reached into his cardigan and pulled out a small picture. He showed it to the picture of his parents, he wanted them to see it. The picture was Hiro hugging his healthcare companion Baymax. The little boy had a big smile on his face as his arms were wrapped around the squishy robot. Baymax had his hands wrapped around Hiro as well, it was a very tender moment between the two.

"This is Hiro with my creation, his name's Baymax. He's a healthcare companion that I made especially for Hiro. Hiro inspired me to make him you know," he said. "Hiro's past life with his parents helped me find the inspiration I had loss after your deaths."

He looked at the picture and smiled as he caressed Hiro's face.

"When you died, a part of me died with you too. The same with Aunt Cass. It was hard on all of us, you two were the foundation of this family. But when we lost you, I felt like I didn't have a reason to live anymore," he confessed.

His tone was becoming quiet and sad. He thought back on all the times he found himself missing his parents. During those times he felt his heart grow heavy, it felt like the pain was crushing him. It was suffocating.

"I felt like everything I had worked for meant nothing, you guys weren't there to be proud of me anymore. Therefore, I thought that it was pointless to continue with my dreams. I didn't want to make the world proud, I wanted you make you two proud. So I quit pursuing my dreams, I gave up and I stopped believing," he stated. "There were times where I even blamed myself for your deaths, I felt like… like I should have done more. I should have protected you."

Tears welled up in his eyes, some spilled but he wiped them away.

"There were times when I wanted to join you in the afterlife… but I realized that would have been selfish of me. If I died, then Aunt Cass would really be left alone. I couldn't do that to her, I never wanted to see anyone go through that kind of pain," he added.

Saying that brought back memories of him and his aunt comforting each other. They cried together and they poured out their feeling to the other. They let it all go, in that moment they were brought together by their tragedy. Despite all the pain and heartache, it made them stronger. But they were still walking on a thin edge, their family and their lives weren't complete. It felt like they were alive but they weren't living. However, that was all about to change for the better… and it came because of one important choice.

"But that all changed one day… it was the day when I followed a drunk couple home."

He would never forget that day, the day where he unintentionally crossed paths with Keiichi and Ryoko Takachiho. The couple had been arguing over a trivial matter, Tadashi was just going to ignore it and keep walking. But something caught his attention, they brought up a child they had together. When Tadashi couldn't find any sign of that child, he decided to silently follow them. His curiosity led him to a broken down home, and he found that child. It was Hiro.

He watched as Hiro stayed in his room and he noticed how sad he looked. In that moment Tadashi realized that there was actually someone else out there that had it worse than him. At least he had his parents, and they were good parents too. Even if they were gone, they had been there for a good portion of his life. But the same could not to be said of Hiro. Little Hiro Takachiho was born to a couple who couldn't love each other much less their own child. And it was also in that moment that Tadashi found what he was looking for. He remembered how he wanted to make a difference in people's lives, he wanted to help others. And now he had a chance to do that.

That night he went back home and told his aunt of his discovery. At first his aunt was shocked and she didn't know what to do. But Tadashi reminded her of the kitsune adoption process. He wanted to do this, but he also wanted her approval. Through some convincing and time, eventually Cass approved. With that they made plans to change their lifestyle, they made their house fit for a child. They bought many things that Hiro would need, even before his adoption they planned on spoiling the child. And then Hiro finally came home to them, he accepted them with open arms. They gave him a life and a family, something he had been deprived of for the first portion of his life.

And here he was, he had everything he could ever want. Tadashi was able to rediscover his dreams and he wanted to pursue them once again.

"He's thriving," he commented. "He's such a smart and talented little boy. I see so much of myself in him. I love him very much and want him to be successful in the future as well."

Tadashi placed the picture back inside his pocket and his stared at the photo of Tomeo and Maemi.

"I see that he wants to make a difference, he wants to leave his mark on the world. I'm very proud of him, he's come so far since the beginning of his life. Hiro came from poverty, abuse and neglect," he stated. "But look at him now. He's living proof of how one's tragedy can turn into something more than just that. His past life has given him the courage he needs to move forward, how could I not be proud of him?"

That was when he remembered the reason why he came here.

"Mom, Dad," he said. "When you were alive, we went on so many adventures together. You gave me so many opportunities to grow, and for that I am grateful. Now I want to do the same with Hiro. Baymax's approval and the success of our Big Hero 6 team has given me access to a large sum of money. But I don't want to spend it on material possessions. Instead, I want to spend it on something special for our family."

Tadashi prepared himself for what he was about to say, and then he said it.

"I want Hiro to see the world, I know that's been his dream for a long time now. His little travel book is filled to the brim with many notes and writings. Abigail's words have only cemented that dream. And so I want to give it to him. I plan on saving until I have enough to take us wherever he wants to go," he added. "We'll probably be gone for a long time when that happens, but we'll have each other. And we'll come back one day. But for now, we'll stay here until that day comes. I just want you to know that, we may be somewhere else but our hearts will always led us back here. I hope you understand and accept this."

As if on cue, Tadashi received a sign from his deceased parents. Suddenly the wind started to blow… but there was something else that caught Tadashi's attention. In the distance he could have sworn that he heard the cry of a kitsune. Kitsunes had very distinct cries and calls, but this one sounded familiar. It sounded like the ones that belonged to his parents. It died down in seconds but he had heard it, and he smiled. That was all he needed to hear, he turned back to his parents' slots and placed another kiss on them. He also placed a kiss on their picture before caressing it.

"I love you two," he said. "I always have and I always will. Please watch over us as time passes. Watch over your sister, Cass, your pet, Mochi, and your sons, Tadashi and Hiro. And even Baymax, the newest member of our family."

With that Tadashi stood up and bowed before his family, he then slowly walked out and made sure that it was secure. He locked the cemetery gate and transformed in his kitsune form. He then traveled back home. Now he had to tell his aunt of his plan. The only one who wouldn't know is Hiro, it was meant to be a surprise for him. One day the boy would know, but for now he would remain oblivious to it.

Hiro and Cass didn't suspect a thing when they returned home, Tadashi looked like he had been there all day. And so, they never questioned anything. The day went on as normal and as usual as any other. But that all changed when Hiro went to sleep. Cass had kissed the boy goodnight, as did Tadashi, before the older Hamada asked to speak with their aunt in private. Cass was caught off guard by this sudden request but she honored it. They went into the kitchen and sat down, the Hamada woman poured some warm milk for the both as they prepared to talk. Tadashi took one sip before speaking.

"Aunt Cass, I've been thinking," he started.

"Yes?" Cass inquired. "And what else is new?"

Tadashi smiled at her sarcastic comment and he continued with his statement.

"I think I know what I want to invest this money in," Tadashi added.

This caught the Hamada woman's attention, she listened very carefully to what Tadashi was about to say. She took several sips of her warm milk before turning her attention back to him.

"And what have you decided?" she asked. "I hope it isn't anything too fancy or ridiculous."

"Of course not Aunt Cass," Tadashi replied. "You know me."

Cass smiled at her nephew and she patted his head.

"I do," she said. "But now I'm really curious. What exactly do you want to spend this money on?"

Tadashi took another sip of his warm beverage and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I should invest this money on a trip,"

Cass titled her head in confusion.

"A trip?" she questioned.

Tadashi nodded.

"A trip around the world," he stated firmly.

That caught Cass off guard, she was in the middle of drinking her warm milk when he said. She choked a little but she managed to regain her composure. She took another sip from her glass in order to do so. She then looked at Tadashi.

"Are you serious Tadashi?" she asked.

He nodded his head again, he finished his drink and gave his aunt a serious look.

"Yes I am, this is something I want to do. This isn't for me, this is for Hiro," he said. "You've seen how interested he is in traveling Aunt Cass."

Cass couldn't deny that, her youngest nephew had become quite fond of learning more about the outside world. She couldn't blame him either, he spent the first years of his life locked away. And now he had a chance to see the world for himself. Truthfully, she had wanted to do something like this for him but she was only planning on it being a simple trip. But Tadashi was suggesting something else, he wanted to go around the world. It was a good idea, but she wanted to make sure that Tadashi knew what he was doing.

"Are you sure that's what you want Tadashi?" she asked.

"I'm sure, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life," he responded. "It doesn't have to be right away. It's going to take a while for me to save enough for it, but I want to do this. Hiro deserves this. It's a great opportunity for us to spend time together as a family while seeing the world. You know that I'm right about that."

Once again, Cass couldn't deny that. She knew how important things like this were to her nephews. She wanted them to realize their dreams, Tadashi already did but now it was time for Hiro to as well. Maybe this is what they needed, she looked at her nephew and placed a gentle hand on his. There was a warm smile on her face.

"I'll help you then, I'll start putting away a little at a time too," she said. "It won't be as much as you but it's something at least."

Tadashi got up and hugged his aunt tightly, the woman was surprised by the sudden action but she returned it. The two Hamada relatives held onto each other for several seconds before finally letting go.

"Thank you Aunt Cass, you're the best," Tadashi said with a big smile on his face.

Cass blushed a little and she patted his shoulder lovingly.

"I try," she replied. "I think it's time we both went to sleep now don't you?"

The older Hamada brother nodded his head and Cass placed their empty cups in the sink. They then retired to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight Tadashi, sweet dreams," she said.

"Goodnight Aunt Cass," same to you," he answered.

With that Tadashi went to his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hiro's face when they surprised him with this trip. It would be years from now but it would all be worth it if he could help Hiro make his dream a reality.

After all, that's what families are for.

 **One more chapter and A Tail of Two Brothers will finally conclude.**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A Tail of Two Brothers Chapter 42**

 **I do not own Big Hero 6 or any of its characters**

" **speaking"- kitsune language**

 **Part two of the new chapters.**

 **THIS IS IT. The final chapter! Enjoy everyone! XD**

 **Five years later…**

A ten year old Hiro Hamada pranced down the hallway of his house, he had just gotten home from school. He headed to his room to unpack his belongings, there was something that he had to show his family. It was something that dealt with the continuance of his education. Over the years there was one thing that never changed about Hiro, his intelligence. He was just as smart now as he was before, maybe even smarter. Acquiring new knowledge had never been a challenging task for him, he was able to learn rather quickly. His intelligence had been complimented by many, including his older peers.

And speaking of school, they were already reaching the end of this current school year. Hiro just received his scores from the tests he was required to take. It was the basic and standardized tests all school children had to take, in many ways the kitsune education was similar to humans' education. The only difference about their standardized tests was that it included kitsune history and abilities.

He sat on his bed and he dug through his backpack's contents, he finally found what he was looking for. That was when he remembered that there was another person he wanted to show his test results to. He smiled as he looked at the red charger in his room.

"Ow," he calmly said.

With that the inflatable robot appeared from the charger and booted himself up. The first thing the healthcare companion saw was Hiro. Baymax couldn't help but greet his favorite patient and friend.

"Hello Hiro," Baymax stated.

"Hey Baymax," Hiro replied.

Baymax got off his charger and walked over to Hiro, he examined what the boy was doing before making an observation.

"You have returned from school I see," the robot said.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass and Tadashi picked me up from school just a few minutes ago."

"And you appear to be happy," he added. "Is there any particular reason?"

Hiro smiled at his robot friend and showed Baymax the paper. Baymax observed the paper and then looked back at Hiro.

"There are high marks on this paper, are they from you?" Baymax asked.

"You bet Baymax. I passed this grade year," he stated. "Pretty soon it will be summer, so I won't have to worry about summer school."

Baymax nodded his head in understanding.

"Congratulations Hiro, you are a very smart boy," he said as he patted Hiro's head. "Good job."

Hiro chuckled a little at Baymax's actions, that was when Baymax remembered Hiro's previous school years.

"If I recall, this is another year that you've managed to succeed in passing. Your family will be very proud of you," Baymax added.

Hiro sheepishly smiled at the robot and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I never get tired of seeing the looks of pride on their faces whenever they learn that I passed a grade," Hiro replied. "Plus its great how they always reward me for my hard work."

"Indeed," Baymax agreed. "Last year I remember they took you to the beach. You stayed at a there for a whole month. It was a rather fun and entertaining time."

Hiro smiled as he recalled last summer's trip to the beach. His aunt and brother decided to reward his efforts in school by going there. They stayed at a nice hotel that was located next to the beach, and every day they would play in the waters. Then at nights they would walk along the sand and watch the sun set. He had a lot of fun that summer.

Every summer was a fun trip for the Hamada family, the year before that one they visited a famous and popular amusement park. They rode on many rides, got to see a lot of famous cartoon characters, ate theme park foods and play a ton of games. Hiro brought back many toys and collectables from that trip.

He couldn't wait to hear what this summer's trip would be. He was about to find out, just as soon as he showed his family his test results. He gestured for Baymax to follow him.

"Come on Baymax, let's go show them together," he said.

Baymax nodded and with that the two made their way to the kitchen. Tadashi was reading a magazine while Cass was mixing up some cookie dough. They noticed how Hiro came prancing in with Baymax in tow. They recognized that prancing, they had seen it several times before. They knew that it was that time of the school year, it was only a matter of time before Hiro showed them his test results. Still, they couldn't help but act surprise whenever he did this. They didn't want to ruin the moment for the boy, especially when they had some important news to share with him.

"Hey Hiro, hey Baymax," Cass greeted. "I'm just preparing to make my famous chocolate chip cookies, you want to lick the beater?"

She held out the cookie dough covered utensil and Hiro nodded his head. The Hamada woman handed the beater to him as he sat down at the table.

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he took a quick lick.

That was when Cass decided to inquire Hiro about his day at school.

"So how was school baby?" Cass asked as placed the tray in the oven.

Hiro looked nonchalant, he tried to play the whole matter of as nothing important or special. He took several more licks of the cookie dough before finally speaking.

"Oh it was normal except…"

That was when Hiro pulled out the piece of paper he had been hiding behind his back.

"I got my scores back!" Hiro exclaimed.

He waved the paper proudly, there was a look of triumph on his face as he did so. Cass and Tadashi couldn't help but smirk at his actions.

"Is that so?" Tadashi questioned.

"Well let's see how our little Hiro did," Cass added.

Hiro handed the formal paper to his brother and aunt, the two Hamada relatives looked over it for several minutes before smiles graced their faces. Tadashi placed a hand on his little brother's head and ruffled it. Cass kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"We're very proud of you sweetie," Cass stated.

"Hiro succeeded as always, he is a very smart boy," Baymax replied.

Tadashi agreed with his creation as he gave Hiro a thumbs up.

"Way to go little bro," Tadashi said. "Nothing but the best from the Hamada family."

Hiro giggled and blushed a little at the compliments, he would never get tired of hearing them. He finished eating the cookie dough on the beater before handing it back to his aunt.

"Yeah, I love it when I don't have to worry about summer school," Hiro replied. "I always look forward to spending time with you all."

Tadashi and Cass smiled at their youngest relative, now was the perfect time to tell Hiro the truth about this summer. Little did Hiro realize that his world was about to get bigger than it already was. Tadashi leaned close to his little brother and placed a hand over his.

"Well we have a surprise for you this year Hiro," Tadashi stated with a sincere smile on his face. "Something very special."

That caught Hiro's attention, the tone Tadashi was using was very different than the one he usually used for this circumstance. He titled his head in confusion. They always had good summer vacations, what made this so different?

"More special than the vacations we've been taking for the past years?" Hiro asked.

Cass and Tadashi nodded their heads. They couldn't wait to see the look at Hiro's face once they told him of their plans. That was when the oven went off, Cass quickly turned her attention to the freshly baked cookies as she took out the tray and placed them on a plate. They would be the perfect ice breaker for this important talk. Cass placed the plate on the table and Hiro wasted no time in taking one. Tadashi did the same along with Cass. That was when she decided to be the first one to speak.

"Hiro," she started.

"Yeah Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked.

"You like it here in San Fransokyo right?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Hiro responded.

Cass looked at Tadashi, the older Hamada brother gave her a firm nod. It was time. Cass turned her attention back to her youngest nephew.

"Would you be sad if we left it for a little while?"

Hiro stopped eating his cookie once he heard that. He gave his aunt and brother a confused look. Baymax looked just as confused as Hiro, he couldn't help but voice his opinion.

"Are you planning on leaving soon?" Baymax asked.

Cass quickly reassured her robot family member by shaking her head.

"No," Cass said. "Not forever at least."

"Forever?" Hiro questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

That was when the older Hamada brother spoke. He took another one of his aunt's cookies and quickly ate it before talking to his younger brother.

"Hiro," he started. "Do you remember when my idea for Baymax got accepted by the kitsune community? And now Baymax is a being sold worldwide because of it?"

Hiro nodded his head as he ate another cookie.

"And do you remember when Mr. Lee, Fred's father, approved Big Hero 6 for a superhero idea?" Tadashi added.

Hiro nodded again.

"Well Hiro, let's just say that over the past five years I've been making a lot of money because of those two events. And I've been investing and saving that money for something very important," Tadashi stated.

This was the first time Hiro was hearing this. He knew that Tadashi had been making money but he never really thought about it to this extent. Tadashi and Cass never told them what they were doing with that money, Hiro just assumed that it went into their appliances and lifestyle. But looking back on it now, Hiro should have realized that's where their vacation funds mostly likely came from. But his older brother wasn't done yet.

"Hiro, I know that you've been dreaming about something for a long time now," Tadashi said.

That was when the older Hamada brother reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar looking book. He placed it on the table and Hiro's eyes widen over the sight of it. It was the travel book Tadashi had brought for him years ago. There were so many little sticky notes and annotations he made inside it. He hadn't looked at it for a while now but he never forgot about it. How could he? It was his dream to one day see those places.

"It's your dream to see the world right?" Tadashi asked.

Once again Hiro nodded his head as he finished eating his cookie. Cass smiled at the innocent look on Hiro's face, even with all of these facts he still didn't realize what was going on.

"Hiro Hamada," Tadashi stated. "We're going to make that dream come true."

That was when Cass pulled something out of her pocket and she mimicked her oldest nephew's actions. She placed a small book on the table, she pushed it to Hiro. Hiro picked it up and noticed how it was very thick and looked formal. On the front cover read:

 _Passport_

Hiro's eyes widen once again as he opened the book and saw his picture inside it along with his name and information. All of it was related to the kitsune community. He then looked back at his family, he was surprised and in shock.

"W-wha- really?" Hiro asked.

"Really," Tadashi said. "You're going on a long trip Hiro, a trip around the world."

"And we'll see all the places you have wanted to see for so long now," Cass added. "Together, as a family."

That was when other thoughts came to Hiro's mind.

"But what about school? A-and our house? And the café?" Hiro questioned.

"Indeed, Hiro still has to finish his remaining school years, and your house and café will be empty," Baymax said.

Cass smiled at the ten year old, Tadashi and her had given this matter a lot of thought over the years. During that time, when Tadashi wasn't busy promoting Baymax and helping out with at the café, he was completing certification courses in the kitsune community. These lessons were going to come in handy for their long trip.

"There's no need to worry about that Hiro," Cass stated. "Your big brother over here has complete his training course in teaching."

Hiro looked confused and shocked at the same time once he heard that. He turned to his older brother.

"Really? You've been doing that this whole time?" Hiro asked. "What for?"

"To be your teacher of course," Tadashi responded. "I'll be in charge of your education during our trip. It's kind of like being homeschooled, I will be the one teaching you and providing you with the appropriate lessons for some of your grade level. Besides, I don't think you'll have a problem with that. You're already excelling pass your own grade level, there's nothing to worry about in that department."

Hiro blushed a little at the compliment, that was when his aunt spoke her half on the matter.

"And as for the house and café, Fred has agreed to stay here in our absence. His parents have approved of it as well, they feel like this would be a great opportunity for him to learn more about business and customer care. Plus, it gives him a reason to live on his own for a while," she explained. "The others will check up on the house and café every once and while too. I've been teaching Fred more about cooking and baking during these last five years. He's going to do a fine job managing the café, especially when the society is on our side."

"So you see Hiro, there's nothing to worry about. We've got everything taken care of. If everything goes well we'll be leaving as soon as you're done with this school year," Tadashi added. "We'll be gone for a long time, I'm not going to deny that. But it's a great opportunity for you to expand your mind and see what's really out there. I know that you've wanted this ever since you were little. One thing that hasn't changed about you over the years is your dreaming Hiro, you've always dreamed big."

Hiro looked at the passport again and he couldn't help but smile a little. He couldn't believe that his aunt and brother had done all of this for him. He couldn't believe that he finally had the opportunity to see the world. He never thought that it would happen, at least not for a long time. But now he could.

He would be sad, he had to admit that. After all, he was not only leaving his home and school but his friends as well. He wouldn't see them in person for a long time, he wondered if they would still be friends if that was the case. He wanted to start a new life in the outside world, but at the same time he didn't want to lose the life he had here. He fiddled with his passport.

"Can we keep in contact with the others while we're gone?" he asked.

Cass couldn't help but coo over her youngest nephew, she knew that would have been his greatest concern. She patted his head.

"Of course baby," Cass replied "We'll keep their contacts very close and you can call them whenever you want. We can even send them some souvenirs while we're traveling."

Hiro gave her a small smile, he felt a better now. He was still miss his life here but he was looking forward to going on this long journey. He got up from his seat and hugged his two relatives.

"I love you guys!" he exclaimed.

Cass and Tadashi smiled, they hugged him back.

"We love you too kiddo," Tadashi said.

"Now and forever," Cass added.

Hiro hugged them tighter and that was when he noticed that Baymax was out of the loop.

"Baymax you join in," Hiro said.

The healthcare companion nodded his head.

"Alright," Baymax replied.

And so the robot joined in on the Hamada family hug. It was settled, they would be going on this trip and they would enjoy it.

The next day, Hiro went to school and he told his friends about his long trip. They were sad but happy for him. They made sure that Hiro had ways to contact them as he traveled with his family. Cass had to alert his teachers of his future absence as well, the teachers were very proud of him for taking this next step in his life. Hiro also made sure to get in touch with Callaghan and Abigail, Tadashi called on his friends too. Everyone was planning on seeing the Hamada family off when the day came.

In the meantime the Hamada family cleaned up their house, they made sure that Fred would feel comfortable there in their absence. They put away their belongings and cleared a room for him. Cass also made sure to tell her customers about the change in management and employees. They were finishing up any business they had left in San Fransokyo.

When they were packing, there were several things Hiro made sure to take. He took his favorite stuffed animals, the ones that held the most importance to him. Bear Bear, his past, Nanook, his current, and H.C., his future. That's what his stuffed animals meant to him when he was four years old, those were their representations. He also took the old travel book Tadashi had given him along with the journal Abigail had gifted him. But there was one important thing he had to take, his journals. The ones he had been filling in for all these years now. These journals were the past, he couldn't wait to write more in the future. There was so much to document and tell, he wanted to record it all. And he planned to as soon as he started his journey.

A few days went by until it was finally time. It was the day to leave.

The Hamada family had packed up all that they could, including Baymax and Mochi. But before they left, there was one last stop they had to visit. With a bouquet of fresh flowers, they stepped outside and the three kitsunes transformed into their full forms. With that they traveled to the cemetery. Along the way the two Hamada brothers got into a competition over who could reach their destination first.

" **Pick up the speed grandpa, we're getting soft!"** Hiro exclaimed.

" **Soft? That's a little funny coming from the boy who called me 'Dashi' until he was nine,"** Tadashi joked.

A big shade of blush appeared on Hiro's face as his brother mentioned that. But it was true, it wasn't until Hiro was ten years old that he stopped calling Tadashi by that nickname. He would say it every now and again but it was a sign of Hiro's maturity. Plus, Tadashi never got tired of teasing Hiro about it. He found it just too adorable.

" **What! You can't proof that!"** Hiro shouted. **"You have offended me sir!"**

" **Well I think it was adorable,"** Cass cooed. **"You had such a cute little nickname for your big brother Hiro."**

" **Aunt Cass!"** Hiro exclaimed in embarrassment.

The older kitsunes laughed at the youngest relative but their nuzzled themselves close to him as they finally reached their destination. They quickly transformed back and entered the sacred kitsune grounds. They headed for the Hamada mausoleum and went inside. They bowed before the two slots of Tomeo and Maemi Hamada. Hiro smiled a little once he saw the pictures of his kitsune parents, he laid the flowers down next to their picture. He also placed a kiss on it as well, Tadashi and Cass repeated the process.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Hiro greeted. "We've come to visit you one last time. We're going away on a long trip. We're going to see the world."

Hiro had a big smile on his face as he said that, the other two Hamada relatives couldn't help but smile back. That was when Tadashi placed a hand over his parents' graves.

"And we've come here for your blessing and guidance," Tadashi added. "Please watch over us as we travel and protect us from any harm that wishes to come to us."

"And most importantly, remember that we'll never forget you as we start on this new journey," Cass said. "My dear sister and brother-in-law, my nephews' parents… never forget us as we will never forget you."

The Hamada family said several more prayers and they stayed there for a little while longer. They knew that it would be a long time before they came back here, so they made the best of it. They wondered how much the world here would change in their absence, but they weren't worried about it changing for the worst. They looked forward to coming back here one day and seeing all the good things that have come about during their time away. With one last kiss and prayer, the three Hamada relatives left. Cass secured the mausoleum and the cemetery, they transformed back into their full forms and headed back home.

With everything packed and secured, they headed for the airport. When they arrived they could see their friends waiting there for them. Fred, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey, Callaghan, Abigail, Dionne and Jasper with their parents… they were all there. The Hamadas were happy to see so many familiar faces. One by one they said their goodbyes. Cass gave Fred a copy of their house keys along with a copy of their truck and café keys. She gave Fred one last set of instructions and he promise to uphold them all.

Hiro went to his friends and they gave him their encouraging words.

"Stay cool little dude, and never forget the joys of being a nerd," Fred started.

"You're a tough kid Hiro, don't let that change during your journey," Go Go stated.

"Be safe and be careful Hiro, always stay by your family," Honey said.

"And don't forget to keep a healthy lifestyle as you travel," Wasabi finished.

Hiro nodded and he gave them all big hugs.

"I won't change and I'll always be safe and healthy," Hiro replied. "Thank you for being there for me since the beginning, and for being my first friends."

Hiro then moved onto Callaghan and his daughter, he hugged the pair tightly.

"Never give up Hiro, you were destined for greatness," Callaghan said.

"And never stop dreaming," Abigail added. "It's going to take you to high places."

"I won't," Hiro responded. "Thank you for always believing in me and for encouraging me to move forward with my dreams."

And last but certainly not least there was Jasper and Dionne. The two children looked ready to cry but they kept a straight face as they held their friend's hands.

"I guess we'll be seeing ya around then huh?" Jasper asked.

"Promise that you'll never forget us," Dionne added. "Call and write whenever you can."

Hiro nodded his head as he tightly clutched his friends' hands.

"I promise," Hiro stated. "You two are my best friends, I could never forget you… never ever. I'll keep in contact with you both and everyone else. Don't forget me either."

"We could never forget you," Dionne replied. "We've been through too much to do that."

"We'll always be your friends and there will always be a place for you in our hearts and memories," Jasper added.

It took a lot for Hiro not to cry at the moment. He wasn't sad, he was happy. He was happy to have friends as loyal and kind as them. It reminded him that he would always have a place here in San Fransokyo.

Tadashi and Cass bid everyone their goodbyes, hugs and some tears were shared and shed. It wasn't sad time, it was a joyous occasion. This was the start of a new journey for the Hamada family, as kitsunes they understood the importance of that. Kitsunes were free spirits, they couldn't be tied down in one place for long. They were naturally adventurous, this was the perfect chance for them to express that adventurousness.

With that the Hamadas' bid their loved ones one last farewell before walking to their plane. Despite the sadness, the group was happy for them. They knew that this wasn't the end, they would see the Hamada family again one day. But for now they said their goodbyes and wished them the best of luck on their grand adventure. They departed from the airport and returned to their everyday lives.

The Hamada family boarded their plane and made their way to their seats. Hiro sat by his brother and aunt, he was seated by the window. Mochi had been placed in his proper unit while Baymax was handled with their packages. Hiro stared outside as the people boarded the plan, he couldn't believe that he was finally here. This was his first time on a plane, and now he was going to his first destination.

Six years ago, he was four years old and started off as an unwanted child. Practically an orphan because of abusive and neglectful parents. But all it took was for someone to care, for people to care. They rescued him and they gave him a second chance at life. If someone were to tell him then that this was what his life would be like one day, he wouldn't have believed it. Honestly, sometimes it was still hard to believe. But the looks on his family's faces proved otherwise, they showed him that this wasn't a dream.

Hiro found it strange and ironic how all of his dreams were answered throughout his life.

In the beginning he dreamed of having a real family and real love. He got in in the form of a kitsune family by the name of Hamada. He also got it from a pet cat and robot companion.

At the start of his new life he dreamed of having friends of his own. He received that through his brother's friends and through the friends he made on his own.

In the middle, when he was kidnapped, he dreamed of being rescued and being returned to his life. Once again, he got it when his brother and friends donned superhero identities and took him and his friends back.

And now, he dreamed of seeing the rest of the world. He was finally fulfilling that dream as well, because he was here and he was with his family, with friends waiting for him back at his home.

What more could he ask for? Everything was perfect, and he was happy.

After several minutes everyone was settled in their seats and the plane started to take off. Hiro could feel the excitement running through his body as they reached the end of the runway. Tadashi turned to his younger brother and placed a hand over his.

"Ready?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro gave him a firm nod

"Always," Hiro replied. "Dashi."

Tadashi smiled and he kissed the boy's forehead, Cass smiled and she readied herself for take-off.

"Here we go," Cass said.

"Let's do it," Tadashi and Hiro answered in unison.

With that they were airborne, the Hamada family embarked on their next journey. Together, as a family.

But this wasn't the end. No, not by a long shot.

They would have many adventures together as they traveled across the world. Whether it be on foot, in their kistune forms, plane, bike, car, train, bus or boat… they did it all. Hiro finally got to see the world he lived in: he laughed, he smiled and he learned. But most importantly, he got to be with his family.

The Hamada family never forgot about the family and friends they had back at San Fransokyo. They made sure to keep in contact with them through mail and video chats, their bonds were just as strong as ever. Hiro even sent his friends some souvenirs when he could. The Hamada family saw it all: countries, states, cities, towns, villages, oceans, beaches, parks and other landmarks. There was just so much to see in this world they lived in.

And now, that very same Hiro Hamada writes in his journal every night before he goes to sleep. Over time he filled up several journals with his travels, and he made sure that they were always with him as they traveled. He also kept the pictures of Cass, Tadashi, Baymax and Mochi in these journals. He didn't care how long it took, he was going to document his life. And each night Hiro would silently thank Tomeo and Maemi Hamada, his parents, along with his aunt, brother, pet and best robot friend. He thanked them for being there with him and for being a part of his family.

More years would go by but somethings would never change. Just as promised the Hamada family returned to their home in San Fransokyo, they moved to different houses and started different lives but nothing ever really changed between them. Hiro's love for his family was one of the things that stayed the same as well. Another thing that would never change was the journals Hiro had. For you see, the journals had different details, writings and volume numbers. But their titles never changed.

Many journals would were in Hiro's possession by the time he grew into his teenager years. He was only fourteen when he completed all that he could when it came to his writings. With encouragement from his brother, aunt and Baymax he decided to get professionals involved. He finally shared his experiences with the kitsune community and they actually published the journals into a book series that was only meant for their kind. Hiro finally got what he wanted, he was able to leave his mark on the world. He was also able to make his family proud as a result. It came in the form of writings proudly titled:

 _ **A Tail of Two Brothers**_

 _ **By Hiro Hamada**_

 **THE END**

 **Please review and leave comments, thank you for your time.**

 **And that's a wrap! Thank you everyone for staying with this fanfic until the very end. Your reviews and comments made continuing this fanfic possible. Have a great day! XD**


End file.
